


Yes Sir

by evansrogerskitten



Category: John Winchester - Fandom, SPN, Supernatural
Genre: 69, 69 oral sex, Agressive sex, Alcohol, Anal Play, Anal Sex, Angst, Bondage, Daddy!Kink, Dirty Talk, Dominance, Dress Up, Drunk Sex, F/M, Feels, Fingering, Fluff, Holiday, Infatuation, Intoxication, Jealousy, Language, Love, Marking, Mention of Death of a Parent, NSFW, Older Man/Younger Woman, Oral Sex, Pantyhose Kink, Possessiveness, Professor Kink, Public Sex, Quiet Sex, Restraints, Rimming, Semi Public Sex, Semi-Public Sex, Sexual Fantasy, Shower Sex, Smut, Summer, explicit - Freeform, guys my age, kinks list, minor breath play, role play, thanskgiving, unprotected sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-15
Updated: 2018-05-20
Packaged: 2018-09-17 14:55:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 22
Words: 130,015
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9330275
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/evansrogerskitten/pseuds/evansrogerskitten
Summary: AU: Professor John Winchester x Reader fall in lust one summer.





	1. Bad Girl

**Author's Note:**

> This is for Mama and Angelina's Fabulous 300 challenge. My challenges are: include infatuation, the story taking place during the summer, and include the song "Beautiful Loser" by Bob Seger. I was also inspired by the song "Guys My Age" by Hey Violet. Because that song is very JDM.
> 
>  
> 
> UPDATE: Yes Sir chapters will no longer contain images and song lyrics as accents to the story due to someone reporting it as abuse. I'm as disappointed as you are, my dear readers. But I continue to support AO3 as I have for years both in use and in monetary donations as I know this is not AO3's fault. The story shall carry on in accordance to AO3's rules which they have to enforce when they receive a report, no matter how unnecessary or petty the repetitive complaint may seem. This story has thousands of hits behind it because of its muse, its writer, and its readers, and shall continue to be successful in spite of any one who would cause it harm by reporting it for removal.

_I expected that summer to be quiet and simple. But then again, I never expected John._

The first day of summer quarter I looked up from my phone as Professor Winchester walked in, a brown leather messenger bag hanging from his shoulder. He slung the bag onto a chair, then replaced his Aviators with black framed glasses. He was older than me. Much older. Tall, broad shoulders, bright eyes, salt and pepper dusting his dark hair and beard. He moved like he owned the damn place. I had to stifle a whimper when he smiled.

_Fuck, he’s beautiful._ I thought to myself as I watched him walk to the podium. _A hot prof for the summer. That’ll make this class interesting at least._

After an hour of syllabus review, the class departed. My next class was an hour later, so I settled in the student lounge to wait. Out of the corner of my eye I saw Professor Winchester walk by, stopping outside the door to greet another teacher. His eyes flicked into the small room where I sat, and he smiled when our eyes met briefly. I smiled, then watched his back as he turned and walked away.

_Yikes, girl._ _Be careful._

I was sliding into my seat in my second class when Professor Winchester walked in.

“You doubling up on me?” He asked with a wink.

“I guess so.” I flirted back.

“Good.” He nodded and scrunched his nose a little, a habit that added to how handsome he was.

Two weeks of class went by, two weeks of me bartending at The Starlight Lounge, two weeks of me hanging out with the few friends left in town. One night I started my shift at 9:00PM, inheriting a few customers from my coworker.

“There’s a real hot guy sitting at the bar.” The outgoing bartender told me as she passed me the menu and drink specials list. “Nice guy. Hot as hell.”

“Ooh, nice. Thanks for the heads up.” I smiled at her, saying goodbye.

I stepped behind the bar and clipped on my name badge, looking down to make sure the magnet pieces aligned straight on my black collared top. I was surprised when I looked up and Professor Winchester was sitting three feet in front of me.

“Hey Professor Winchester. How’s it going?” I asked, pouring a whiskey and Diet for myself.

“Drinking on the job already, huh?” He asked with a devilish grin. “And don’t call me Professor. Makes me sound old.” He lifted his glass to his lips as he winked at me.

_Fuck._

“Aww, we’re allowed to have a couple. What can I get you, John?”

“That’s more like it.” He responded, draining the rest of his glass. “Another bourbon please.”

“Comin’ right up, sir.” I hadn’t meant to say it, I intended on saying ‘sir’ in a teasing way. But the slight tilt of his jaw and the intensity in his eyes sent a thrill through my arms and legs.

The night was busy after that and I was disappointed I didn’t get much time to talk to John. I nodded at him as he said goodbye. I was pleasantly surprised to find a 20% tip and a ‘Thanks’ in messy handwriting.

_Shit. I’ve got a crush on my professor._

The next Monday I followed my routine of studying in the lounge between classes. I had my head in a book when John appeared at the doorway. 

“No one ever studies in here.” He stated, leaning against the doorway with his arms crossed. I couldn’t help but look up his tall frame, taking in his jean clad hips, the muscles of his biceps under his light blue shirt, the scruff leading up to his beard.

“Yeah, I guess.” I responded, looking around at the empty couches. “But I don’t want to go all the way back home when I’ve gotta be back here in an hour.” 

John nodded. “You’re welcome to hang out in my office if you’re bored.”

_Holy shit. Did Professor Winchester just ask me...tell me to come to his office?_

“Ummm sure, okay.” I grabbed my bag, shoving my paperback inside. I followed him three doors down the hallway to his office.

John pulled forward a chair for me, gesturing for me to sit. I quickly checked my watch, seeing there was forty minutes until our next class.

“So Pre-law, huh?” He asked, rolling his chair around the desk to sit in front of me. I smiled at him, watching him study me through his glasses. I’d never had a thing for guys that wore glasses, except with John I felt like I was being examined. Like every movement I made was studied. He looked like a sexy college professor.

“Yeah, I’m Pre-Law. I’m hoping to get into the University’s program.” I replied. “What about you? Any future practicing as a lawyer?”

“Yeah, maybe.” He chuckled, smoothing his beard with his hand. “I’m focusing on teaching right now.” 

“Oh yeah?” I asked, fidgeting with the zipper on my hoodie. I wondered if he had a girlfriend, or worse, a wife.

“Yeah. Maybe I’ll practice again someday.” He replied with a smile as he looked up from the tile floor. He ran his hand through his hair, and I watched as the natural curls followed his fingers. He had the sexy kind of hair that was good for holding onto. He asked me about working at the bar, jogging me out of my trance and into our casual conversation. And soon the forty minutes flew by.

The next night I was working the closing shift, when John sauntering into the bar at about 10:00 PM. He made eye contact with me as he passed through the restaurant, and came up to the bar where I was cleaning glasses. Most of the bar patrons were seated at tables, leaving me with few people to wait on at the bar.

“This seat taken?” He asked, pointing to the bar stool in front of me.

I grinned. “It’s all yours.”

John slipped his brown leather jacket off, hanging it on the back of the chair. The live music had ended hours ago, replaced by a mix of classic rock streaming in across the digital jukebox.

“The usual?” I flirted, setting a cardboard coaster in front of him.

“Please.”

I raised my eyebrows as I turned to grab the bottle of bourbon. _Fuck, he sounded so sexy saying please._

I set his drink down in front of him, and clinked mine against it.

“Cheers.”

John grinned as he picked up the glass, “What should we cheers to?”

“Hmmm...how about summer quarter being halfway over?” I leaned down against the bar, my elbows on the wood as my tasteful cleavage peeped out of my blouse.

John grinned, and then looked into my eyes. “I'm not gonna cheers to that. I don't want this quarter to be over.”

We stared at each other for a moment, our glasses still raised in salutation. I ran over his sentence in my head, wondering if he meant because of me. I took a deep breath, not looking away and nodded.

“Cheers to us.” John replied in his deep voice, clinking his glass on mine again.

I looked away as I took a sip, overthinking everything about us. I sat my glass down and turned to the bar, averting my eyes for a minute. I wiped my hands on my apron, looking back to see John looking around the bar, his tongue lazily touching his lip. I realized I was mimicking him, my own tongue wetting my lip as I watched him. John set his glass down and looked back to me, his eyes asking me a thousand questions that I didn't know how to answer verbally.

Annoyance showed on my face as a patron’s voice suddenly called out from the other end of the bar. I smiled at John.

“I'll be back.”

My legs felt like jelly as I walked away, hearing him respond behind me. “I'll be here.”

Thankfully there weren’t many distractions after that. We talked about school, our careers, my life growing up outside of Seattle. I innocently told him about growing up in private schools, not realizing it was tantalizing until I saw his mischievous grin. I admired the wrinkles around his eyes for a moment, marveling how something simple like that could only add to his attractiveness.

“So wait, you went to Catholic high school too? Like the uniforms and all that?” John asked.

“Yeah. Pleated skirt and monogrammed sweater, every day.” I winked at him as I poured waters for a table.

“Well that's...nice.” His eyes looked me up and down.

“You have no idea, John.” I felt emboldened by his flirting, the two drinks I'd sipped on, and the look in his eyes that gave away his desire. It was different out of class- in the bar’s semi-dark privacy, the multi colored shelves of liquor bottles behind us lit up by small wall lights, the music drifting from the restaurant.

I smiled and picked up the tray of water glasses to deliver to the other table, resting my hand on the edge of his paper napkin before walking away.

“You know what they say about good girls.”

John raised his eyebrows, his breaths shallow as he waited for me to continue. The look in his eyes made me fantasize about the ways he would seduce me.

“Good girls are just bad girls that never get caught.” I winked and walked away, leaving him to suffer for a few minutes. My crush was turning into an overwhelming need that was getting more and more difficult to keep in check.

But he was my professor. He could lose his job and I could get kicked out of the program. Both of our careers were at risk. We couldn't cross that line.

And that made me want him even more.

“So,” John leaned back when I returned, resting his right arm on the back of the seat. “Is your boyfriend here for the summer too?”

I chuckled and took his empty glass. The bar was closing soon and last call for drinks had come and gone. With the restaurant lights turned down, it was more private, the few tables left of people blending in the background.

“No. No boyfriend.” I shook my head as I cleared dishes away.

“Why not? All the guys in class flirt with you. I’ve seen it.” He almost sounded jealous.

“I don’t know, John,” I paused in front of him. “Guys my age, they don’t know how to treat me.”

John leaned forward and crossed his arms. His hand absently crossed his jawline as he grinned at me.

“What about you? Wife?” I asked.

John shook his head. “No, no wife.”

I was relieved to have that conversation out of the way. But suddenly it was awkward between us, the mood had switched somehow. I turned away and started to restock the bar, not sure what else to say.

John spoke up behind me. “I'm not married now. My wife, she died a couple years ago. Cancer. And my sons are fantastic. Successful, grown up, married with families. But they have their own lives now.”

I turned to him. “I'm sorry about your wife.”

John stood up and slipped on his jacket. “Thanks sweetheart. Life is tricky like that. **You can try, but you can’t have it all.”**

He looked down as he signed the white receipt I’d set before him. “I should get going.”

I unconsciously reached out and gently touched his arm that was resting on the wood of the bar top. He looked from my hand up to my eyes, something lighting alive between us. The touch, even between his jacket and shirt, heated my palm. My heart raced as I looked at him, my eyes drifting to his lips. What I wanted more than anything was for him to reach across the bar, pull me towards him, and kiss me right then and there. I didn’t care about the other servers bustling by or the customers calling out to each other as they left. I didn’t care that he was my professor and I was his student. I wanted to stay there in John’s gaze until his lips touched mine.

But after a few more seconds of him not moving towards me, I dropped my hand.

“I'll see you tomorrow.” John smiled.

As he walked away I scolded myself- he’s my professor, he can lose his job, he’s not going to risk that. Still I was disappointed that he had to leave, no matter how late it was. I grabbed his check from the bar top, and smirked when I looked down and saw the 20% tip again. I was relieved that at least he wasn’t married.

That night and into the next morning I was giddy like a schoolgirl with a crush. For the first time in my life I couldn’t wait to get to class. I blasted love songs on my drive to campus, singing and dancing along to the beats. I thought about John constantly all night, unable to sleep but a few hours. The butterflies in my stomach rustled as soon as I woke up. I couldn't eat and my hands shook slightly from the adrenaline of my **infatuation**. All I kept thinking about was his touch, the gentleness in his voice when he called me ‘sweetheart,’ the crinkles around his eyes when he smiled at me, and the change in his demeanor when I teased him.

But I was disappointed when I got to class and there was no fanfare, no special attention paid. Even when I tried to get his attention and meet his gaze, he seemed to ignore me. It was like a punch to my gut, the elation of our flirting the night before withering away. Perhaps I’d read him wrong. Flirting and acting like a damn fool. I felt sick and fatigued, my crush depressed and broken inside my heart.

During my break, I was reading in the lounge as usual. I couldn’t focus on the words on the page as my mind overanalyzed everything we’d said the night before. I criticized myself, feeling like an idiot because I fell for my college professor. It was stupid, cliché, and of course it never would’ve ended well.

I took in a deep breath when John appeared in the doorway and lightly knocked.

“What’re you doing in here?”

“Studying.”

“Okay. Well, if you have questions about yesterday’s quiz, I can answer them now.”

I nodded, shoving my stuff back into my bag.

_Oh my god. We didn’t have a quiz yesterday._

I walked down the hallway to his office again, sinking into one of the chairs while John stood next to his desk flipping through papers.

“You okay?” John asked, not looking up as I dropped my bag on the floor.

“Yeah.” I responded eagerly, staring at him, willing him to look up at me, to confirm that every emotion and surge of arousal that was rushing through me wasn’t a waste.

John finally looked up, evaluating my body pressed back against the chair, my face flushed, my eyes wide as I waited for his next move.

John crossed his office and locked the door. I was out of my chair before he turned around. He pulled my body against his, looping his arms around me tightly as he kissed me, our lips crashing against each other after all of the sexual tension built up over the last six weeks.

Kissing him was everything I’d imagined, his mouth thorough and soft. But his touch was more aggressive than I expected, prompting my thighs to squeeze together as my hips pushed back against his. Our moans were quieted by our kisses, and I followed John’s lead as he stalked me backwards against the bookcase.

“We shouldn’t be doing this here.” I whimpered as John’s lips trailed down my neck.

“I don’t care. I’ve wanted you since that first morning I saw you.” John mumbled, his fingers slipping under the hem of my shirt.

I moaned and tightened my arms around his neck, my tongue finding his again as his hands kneaded my sides. His hands traced the skin under my tank top, his scruff scratching my skin and his hands gripping my skin from my ribs to my ass. Our kisses intensified, teeth clanking and lips nibbling, until I was wrapped around him and his arms were holding me up against the furniture. The bookshelf shifted behind me as he ground his pelvis against mine. With my legs open around his waist his erection rubbed against the seam in my jeans, making me wetter with each roll of his hips.  I wanted him. All the time. Now. In class. At work. As long as his mouth was on mine, and his hands were on my ass, I was ecstatic.

Suddenly we were interrupted by a knock on the door.

I gasped quietly. John looked from the door to me quickly, pressing one finger to my lips to shush me.

“Professor Winchester?” The person on the other side of the door called out.

John watched over his shoulder, listening until the person walked away.

“We can’t do this during business hours.” He whispered. His arms were still wrapped around me, pulling me forward as stacks of books behind me slid down the shelves. Our breaths mixed as he set my feet on the floor, then leaned in and trapped me in his arms, his face inches from mine.

“Yeah, I know.” I responded, tilting my head up to kiss him again. John groaned and pushed me back again, his erection pressing against my thigh and distracting me.

“I should go.” I whispered, not letting go of him.

“Yeah. Shit. We have class in ten.” He responded, stepping back into reality and looking for his bag.

I nodded, grabbing my stuff from the floor and then slowly opening the door. He winked at me as I slipped out the door. I scurried away, a giant smile on my face as I went down the hall to class. I was eager to find a way to once and for all make him mine.

When John walked into class that next morning he was in a good mood, joking with the class about baseball scores and extra homework. He was unable to control his eyes momentarily when he found me sitting in the front row in a pleated plaid skirt and white blouse, just like the private school uniform I'd teased him about at the bar. The flash of lust in his eyes gave him away, and I knew he liked it. I’d gotten his attention. He closed his eyes for a second and then shook his head, walking away to focus on the lecture.

I tortured him that hour, casually teasing unbeknownst to anyone else in class. I teased the plastic end of my ballpoint pen with my tongue, dropping it to run my fingertips under the collar of my top, down above my cleavage. My other hand strayed under the desk, resting on my thigh, my legs drifting open just enough for John to see the lace band of my thigh high nylons. He stayed behind the podium a majority of the time, averting his eyes as his arousal grew.

The only time he let his eyes rest on me was while the class read an assignment silently. He slunk into the desk chair in the front of the room and watched me, his glasses hanging from his lip by the earpiece. I knew it was mean of me to tease, but I wanted him and it was time to make this happen already.

As class ended, I was gathering my notes and putting away my book when a piece of paper dropped on my desk. John walked by with a dark glare. I shivered with gleeful anticipation as I imagined how much he wanted me now.

I unfolded the note: **Bad girl. My office 4PM**

_Holy fuck. It's on._

At exactly 4:00PM I took a deep breath and knocked on John’s office door, adrenaline rushing through my body like my veins were having tiny seizures. When he opened the door he grabbed my wrist and pulled me inside roughly. He closed and locked the door behind us, stalking me across the office until the edge of his desk pressed into the back of my thighs.

“John.” I whispered, my lust for him completely taking over as my body shook slightly. The butterflies in my stomach were long gone, replaced by the heated flush of my skin, pressure building through my body. I whimpered softly as I reached out for his arms. John wrapped his fingers around my wrists, holding my hands back and keeping my fingers from touching him.

“You were a bad girl today.” John stood inches in front of me, holding my wrists against the desk as he leaned in, his lips grazing my ear. “That wasn’t very nice to tease me in front of everyone.”

“I want you, John. And I thought you'd like it.” I leaned my heads toward him, desiring any contact. I needed him to touch me, to kiss me, to fuck me. All of this build up was excruciating.

“I know you want me, baby.” John replied. “I know you want me to touch you, and kiss you, and eat you, and fuck you. And I will. But bad girl has to be patient.”

“Fuck.” I breathed, leaning against him. John dropped my wrists, allowing me to move my hands up his chest, then up to his neck and face. I watched for permission, then slipped his glasses off and set them on top of some papers on the desk.

John ran his hands across my curves, over my hips and down to my ass. Each touch made me groan and push back against him, wanting more. John’s hands continued to tease, until I was practically begging him for more.  

He finally kissed me. Rough and desperate, his mouth covered mine as his tongue struggled for dominance. I melted against him with a moan, following his lead as his lips took control. I loved how his beard tickled my mouth, the silver facial hair being one of the things I found sexiest about him.

John grabbed my hips and lifted me to the edge of the desk, stepping between my open legs. His lips continued to weaken me as his hand meandered up my body, his fingers slipping below the edge of my skirt and drawing circle 8’s across my inner thigh.

"Oh god, you're not wearing panties." He groaned, his forehead dropping onto my shoulder as his fingers slowly brushed against my naked sex.

"Easier access." I giggled as I sucked tiny hickies along his neck.  

“Fuck, you’re so bad.” John growled.  
  
He unbuttoned my shirt slowly, his fingers findings my nipples through my lace bra. He grazed my skin slowly, goosebumps chasing up my chest as I leaned into him.  
  
"You have no idea what you do to me. Sitting there in your short skirt in class." John's lips met my pulse point as my neck fell back. "I could hardly remember what I was talking about."

His fingers slowly crept up and down my leg, making me squirm. Finally he let me have his touch, his fingers lightly pressing on my clit. I gasped and grinded my hips against his hand as a finger slipped inside me. I moaned quietly when he added another, slowly fingering me and teasing me just enough to get the reactions he was seeking.

With each flick and thrust I moaned louder, prompting John to cover my mouth with his hand.

“Shhh baby, don't let ‘em hear you.”

I nodded, my hips grinding back against his hand wanting more.

“You gonna be a good girl and be quiet?”

I nodded, sticking out my tongue to lick along his palm. John removed his hand, and before I had a moment to take a breath, his mouth was on mine again. Two fingers fucked me deeper, pushing me to my limit while his lips kept me silent.

John pulled away, both of us gasping.  
  
“Oh fuck, John. That feels so good.”

“Hmmm, up here when I have you all to myself, you’re gonna call me something else.” John replied, his fingers slowly teasing inside me.

“What?” I responded, running my fingers through his hair.

“The first time I saw you at your bar.”

I thought back, remembering the first time he'd been there. My eyes lit up and I smiled. “Would you like me to call you ‘sir’?”

“Fuck, I love that you remember.” John replied into my ear as his fingers quickened inside of me.  “You’ve been so bad; I think I earned some respect.”

I gasped, trying to remember to keep quiet. “Yes.”

“Yes, what?” John said as he looked me in the eyes, his fingers pushing me right to the edge.

“Yes, Sir.”

“That’s my girl.” John stroked two fingers against my G-spot, as his thumb circled my clit. His other hand gently circled my neck, his fingers just tight enough to keep me in place.

“Does that feel good, sweetheart? My fingers making you come like this?” John’s deep voice muttered in my ear. He softly tightened his grip on my neck, just for a few seconds until he saw me fall over the edge.

I couldn’t speak as my orgasm rushed through me. I leaned my head into John’s shoulder to keep my cries quiet, his hand moving from my neck to pull my hair back. John groaned as I let go and cried out, my cum seeping further across his fingers.

“You are so hot.” John said, his fingers slowly fucking me until I was still. I whined and wrapped my legs around his waist, holding him tighter to me. John took my face in his hands and kissed me hard, the push of his hips against mine making me want more.

“I'm not done with you.” John pulled away, shoving his books and papers to the far corner of the desk. I was completely exposed with my blouse unbuttoned, my skirt folded up at my waist, my elbows holding me up on top of the desk. I moaned when he slunk to his knees in front of me, the desk the perfect height with my pussy on display right in front of him.

“Look at you, baby.” John chuckled. “You're just gorgeous like this.”

John kissed along my thighs as he watched my reactions. His eyes were dark with lust as he ran one finger from my knee to my wet clit. I flinched when his tongue followed, gently licking around and then inside, his wide tongue teasing me until I moaned loudly.

John slapped my outer thigh, reminding me to be quiet. I leaned my head back as I nodded, biting my lip as the pleasure radiated through me. I noticed the taste of blood as I bit down, trying to keep from screaming as John sucked my clit between his lips, his tongue flicking against it as he released me.

My chest was heaving as I tried to stay quiet. I wrapped my legs around John’s shoulders, holding him tight between my thighs as he slipped two fingers inside me again. The returned stimulation added spots of lights to my vision and I dropped my head with a thud onto the desk. When John slipped a finger back and teased my ridges I gasped, finding I loved the new kind of stimulation.

“Mmmm, my dirty girl.” John looked up and muttered.

I reached down, gripping John’s hair. “More. Please.”

He groaned loudly against my pussy, the most erotic noise I thought I'd ever heard. I looked down and made eye contact with him as he pushed my limits. His mouth hard against my pussy and his fingers teasing both of my holes, his dark eyes roamed my wrecked body. With my body under his control John nodded, giving me permission but also silently commanding that I come now.

The orgasm ripped through me, my legs shaking and then tightening over his shoulders as the delight rushed from my core through my legs, up my sides. By the time it reached my chest I was moaning loudly into my own hand, trying to keep my noises under control. I was unable to keep silent as the greatest orgasm of my life made my existence erupt. 

“Mmmm, baby.” John leaned back, loosening my legs from his shoulders and then standing up in front of me. “That was amazing to watch.”

I hummed and nodded. “So amazing. I want you, sir.”

“Yeah? First you're gonna show me how much.”

I grinned as I slipped off the desk and settled onto my knees on the rug in front of his desk. I took my time undressing him, undoing the clasp of his leather belt, unzipping his fly, and then letting his jeans fall down. John watched me, his eyes dilated and hungry, an energy of anticipation strumming through his legs. I tugged his boxer briefs down, freeing his hard dick.

I wrapped my fingers around his girth, smiling as I saw what he had to give to me. After stroking him a few times, I leaned forward and licked up the thick vein that was red from need. I looked up at John as I did it again, this time swirling around to lick the head once more. My tongue continued to tease as my hand stroked him, causing groans to slip from his lips. I sucked all of him into my mouth once, my tongue flickering across his skin as John’s hand tightened in my hair.

“Take it, bad girl. Please. Let me fuck your mouth.”

I grinned, loving his dirty talk. His hard dick throbbed in my hand as I leaned forward. There was no time for teasing now. I put every bit of lust and energy I had into that blow job, lavishing John’s dick with my mouth, sucking him up and down, taking him as far into my throat as I could. John moaned quietly into one clenched fist as his other hand alternated between pulling my hair and petting it. When John leaned forward and fucked my mouth I could taste his pre cum, and I closed my eyes. I took him deeper, and reached up to lightly fondle the soft skin of his balls.

John pulled away, his hand moving to hold the side of my face.

“Oh sweetheart, if you keep doing that I’m gonna come.”

I nodded and leaned back on my heels, running the back of my hand across my mouth.

John stepped away and grabbed his bag, pulling a condom wrapper out of the pocket. I hitched my skirt back up around my hips, and climbed back onto the desk, the varnish of the desk smooth against my ass. My nylons and heels were still on, but I decided to leave them knowing how much he was loving this. We were loving this. John slipped the condom on, his pants around his ankles.

 “The things you do to me. Spread eagle on my desk like a good girl.” John growled, pausing to watch me for a moment. 

“Now, sir.” I grabbed his shoulder and pulling him towards me.

John nodded as he looked down between us as he teased my clit with the head of his dick, my cum mixing with the lubricant.

“Stop teasing, John.” I whined, arching my back and pushing towards him.

“Oh baby, after what you did today. I can tease you all I want.” John nibbled a tender spot on my neck, prompting a small shriek of pleasure from me. “Right?”

“Yes sir.” I responded breathlessly.

I groaned louder than I intended, uncontrollable as John’s hard dick entered me. Each delicious inch made my walls convulse, an orgasm already building. I bit my lip to keep from moaning further as he gave me another warning look. Once he was completely deep inside me I whimpered and wrapped my arms and legs around him.

“You feel like heaven, baby. So wet and tight.” John pulled back slowly and then thrusted again, causing another muted moan from me. “Tell me what you want.”

“I want you, sir. You feel so amazing.” I groaned, my pussy already clenching around him as an orgasm swirled through my core. "You’re finally fucking me, thank god."

John groaned, spurred on by my words. He fucked me harder, his hands running across my body. I couldn’t stop the moans and cries that slipped out. My hands tightened across his shoulders as his lips worshipped my face and neck. My orgasm was close and my head started to spin. John watched me, enjoying the stages of orgasm appear across my face. My legs began to shake and I whined, wanting to scream as I was lost in him, my open mouth panting against his neck.

“Turn over,” John growled, pulling out and twisting me onto my stomach over the desk. I splayed my hands out to hold myself in place, papers fluttering to the ground around us as John fucked me hard from behind.

“I’m so close.” I groaned, pushing my hips back as he thrusted into me again. This was harder and faster, my orgasm revived as it built again. John held my hips tightly as he plunged into me, my walls clenching around him.

“Oh John, yes!” I moaned. The edge of the desk pushed into my stomach with each thrust, but I didn’t care as the momentum aided John into fucking me harder. He pulled me back by my hair and put his other hand over my mouth as he drilled into me, harder and harder until I was coming around him, his hand muffling my screams as I let go.

“Damn. Love seeing you come, baby.” John grunted, thrusting faster and faster as my orgasm peaked. John’s hands gripped harder as they moved to my hips . I would probably have bruises the size of his fingertips on my body the next day. He dropped his head down onto my back so my shirt would muffle his deep groans as he came hard inside me. We swayed slightly for a moment, both of lost in our overwhelming bliss.

I gasped below him, my heart beating so fast I was dizzy. John slowly stood up. As he slid out we both groaned, and my walls convulsed with the loss of him.

“Fuck.” I said, tugging my skirt down and falling onto his desk chair. Slowly I found the energy to button my shirt.

“Yeah.” John responded with a smile, pulling up his pants and buckling his belt. “That was worth the wait.”

I grinned and nodded, slowly getting my breathing under control. John tilted my chin in his hand and kissed me. More tenderly this time, but still passionate. I whimpered as he let go.

 “Wow. That was...so hot.” I giggled and took a deep breath as I stood and looked around for my keys.

 John grabbed my wrist, pulling me towards him again. For a moment he just held me, my head tucked into his chest. It felt pure, free of the lust and the reality of who we were. For a minute, we weren’t professor and student, or older and younger, we were just us. He let me go and I turned to find my stuff.

“By the way, you only got a B+ on that quiz yesterday. You may need to study more.” John couldn’t hide his smile as he picked up papers from the floor.

“What!” I pouted, turning to him with my hands on my hips. “I think I earned an A, John.”

“Baby, up here you call me sir.” He gently kissed me again, then smacked me on the ass as I turned away to leave. “And I might let you try for extra credit.”

I laughed and picked up my bag, pausing to smile at him for a moment, before going to the door. I looked both ways in the hallway before I slipped out.

I was completely satisfied, high on oxytocin and euphoria as I went down the elevator. I grinned as I got into my car, taking a moment to revel in what had just happened. I expected a quiet summer, but I was so glad it wasn’t. A classic rock song blasted from the speakers as I started the car and I sang along as I drove home.

 


	2. You're Mine

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Reader’s affair with Professor John Winchester develops. Emotions run hot and so does the smut.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is for @roxy-davenport's Birthday Challenge on Tumblr. Happy Birthday lady! My prompts are: Jealous sex. The horror movie: Psycho. And the quote: “You heard me. Take. It. Off. Now. ” 
> 
> This is also my second fic for @mrs-squireel-chester's Album Fanfiction Challenge- Fic inspired by "Lonely Star" by the Weeknd
> 
>  
> 
> UPDATE: Yes Sir chapters will no longer contain images and song lyrics as accents to the story due to someone reporting it as abuse. I'm as disappointed as you are, my dear readers. But I continue to support AO3 as I have for years both in use and in monetary donations as I know this is not AO3's fault. The story shall carry on in accordance to AO3's rules which they have to enforce when they receive a report, no matter how unnecessary or petty the repetitive complaint may seem. This story has thousands of hits behind it because of its muse, its writer, and its readers, and shall continue to be successful in spite of any one who would cause it harm by reporting it for removal.

“C’mon, go out with us on Friday.”

“Yeah, we’re gonna hit up a friend’s birthday party and then the bars. Get in a little trouble maybe?”

I giggled at my two male classmates who were lounging on desks across from me. They were flirting, coaxing me to go out with them that weekend. I flirted back, smiling even though I knew I probably wouldn’t go. I’d known them all year and they were both cute. And a girl has to have a little fun, right?

Problem was I didn’t really want to go out with them. I already belonged to someone else.

I was having an affair with my college professor. Might call it foolish, perhaps even illegal. But the only trouble I wanted to get into was with Professor Winchester.

My laughter reached the door as John walked in. He turned with a smirk but I was still flirting, quietly agreeing to give the guys my phone number. As class began I flashed a sexy smile at John but he looked away, ignoring me the whole hour.

As class ended the party dudes reminded me to call. I gathered my books slowly and waited around for a private moment with the teacher.

When John stopped in front of my desk I looked up expectantly. Everyone else in the classroom filed out, leaving us standing three feet apart, the desk between us. I looked around for a second, considering if we could fuck right there and get away with it.

 **“[Happy Thursday](https://open.spotify.com/track/0p3sSUXDohjddeKlnvGbCD)**.” I whispered with a small smile. I’d been eager to be alone with him for days.

John’s eyes narrowed as he moved my chin towards him with one finger. “4 o’clock.”

I gulped and nodded. 4:00PM was our unofficial designated hook up time every Tuesday and Thursday in his office. But he didn’t seem happy about it today.

“Are you okay?” I whispered as he stared down at me.

“Later.” John responded harshly, turning his back and walking out the door. Disappointed, I watched him walk away.

* * *

 At 4:00PM I snuck up the staircase and through the law department. His door was slightly ajar and the floor was silent. I looked down the hallway before sneaking through the door and locking behind me. John was leaning over his desk as he graded papers, his glasses perched on the bridge of his nose as he read.

“Hi.” I announced, dropping my purse on a chair. I furrowed my brow when he didn't looked up for a minute. “John?”

“What the hell was that earlier?” He leaned back in his chair, his voice icy and unemotional as it broke the silence.

“What was what?” I replied, my mind raking through the day’s memories. “Did I miss something in class?”

“Seriously?” John scowled. “You and _those guys._ You agreeing to go on a date with fucking tweedledee and tweedledum?”

He aggressively ran his hand across his salt and pepper beard, scratching his facial hair in exasperation. Even with his sour, angry expression he was still the most handsome man I’d ever seen.

“John…” I warned, standing up straight as he dropped his glasses on the desk and strode towards me. “They’re just guys from class. It’s nothing serious.”

“Serious enough that you gave them your phone _number_.” His eyes narrowed as he bitterly enunciated the last word.

“So what? It’s just my number, not fucking marriage vows.” I lightly smacked him in the chest as I stared up defiantly. “Talk to me!”

His arms unfolded and he gently grabbed my arms, pulling me into his frame.

“I don’t like other guys all over you. Wanting to take you to bars and get _wasted_.” His voice was husky and low, and although I knew he’d never hurt me I was weirded out by this jealous side of him. My heart was thumping in my chest, but I didn’t move.

“I just...I just don’t want anything to happen to you.” John admitted. The tension in his shoulders wavered and the frustration on his face faded.  

“I get so fucking pissed off when they check you out, look at you when you walk across the classroom. All I want is to punch their dumbass faces for looking at you like that. But I can’t say a fucking thing.” John took a deep breath before he continued.

“I don’t like to share.” He said, his jealousy hiding vulnerability.

I took a deep breath and rested my hands on his chest, his mouth just inches from mine. “You don’t have to worry about those guys, John.”

“You were flirting with them.” John grunted.

“I’m a flirt. You know that. I mean, how else do you think I got my hot professor wrapped around my little finger?” I held up my little finger and giggled as John loosened his arms so he could take my finger between his teeth and bite gently. His tongue followed to smooth the bite marks.

“You’re a bad girl.” John’s deep brown eyes flickered golden. That dark stare sent a surge of lust through my body.

“Yeah.” I whispered, still captured in his arms. “Do I need to make it up to you?”

John stepped back to lean on the edge of the desk. “Oh, you’re going to make it up to me, sweetheart.”

I stayed where I was, watching him as he undid his black leather belt, then unzipped his jeans, dropping his pants and boxers to his feet.

I grinned and stepped towards him, my hand reaching towards his face so I could kiss him.

“Nu-uh, baby.” His hand rested on my cheek, and then he tilted his head down. “Make it up to me.”

I smiled and fell to my knees in front of him. “Yes, sir. I’m sorry.”

“Don’t say sorry.” John wrapped my long hair around his hand so he could see what I was doing while holding me in place.

“Make me proud and beg for it, bad girl.”

I groaned as my hands reached out and grasped his hardening cock. “Please, sir. I want your hard dick in my mouth. I want to make you happy. I want to swirl my tongue around your cock, trace your balls with my fingertips, drink up your cum when you tell me its time.”

“Fuck.” John groaned, his dark eyes dilated as he looked down at me. “I want my big cock in your throat, princess.”

John’s grip on my hair tightened as my mouth sucked up and down, my tongue circling and teasing. His reactions were loud, probably too loud for our semi public escape. But I loved hearing it. When my tongue grazed his balls John gasped and pulled away, letting go of my hair.

“No, sweetheart. We’re gonna come together.” He pulled me to my feet, pushing my denim shorts and panties down. I staggered backwards onto his desk as his fingers slid between my thighs and inside me, finding my pussy dripping wet.

“Mmmm you get off on getting me off?” John asked in my ear as one finger dipped deep inside me and his thumb rubbed against my clit.

“Yes.” I gasped, tilting my head to his. John smiled and finally kissed me. My body relaxed against his and my arms intertwined around his neck. John kissed me deep, his tongue aggressive as his mouth controlled mine. He was reminding me who was boss up there in Office #D3.

We were both panting as I opened my eyes, John’s lips pink and flushed.

“I hate all the times you’re in front of me and I can’t touch you, it drives me insane.” He growled in my ear, his lips moving to kiss my neck.

I nodded, “Uh huh” and pulled his head back to mine. He groaned as my legs tightened around his waist.

John stepped away, unbuttoning his shirt. I watched him curiously as he walked over to his wide desk chair, swiveling it in one hand as he pulled his shirt off. He settled in the chair, his legs wide, and looked me up and down.

“Come here.”

I grinned and slinked over to his chair, biting my lip as I saw how hard and ready he was for me, precum glistening on the tip. I wanted to fall to my knees and make him come with my mouth, but John shook his head.

“Shirt.”

“Mmmm, want me to strip for you John?” I asked teasingly, pulling the edge of my t-shirt up to expose my pierced navel.

 **“You heard me** , bad girl.” He commanded. **“Take. It. Off. Now.”**

I pulled my t-shirt over my head, then placed my hands on my hips.

“Bra, too.”

I reached behind and unclasped my bra, dropping it onto his desk. John smirked as he acknowledged the pink lingerie sitting on top of his term papers.

“Here, sweetheart. Right now.”

I stood between his legs, my hand running through his beard, down his neck, and across his chest. He closed his eyes momentarily, relishing in my touch. I could feel cum dripping down my thighs as I met John’s eyes, waiting for him to move.

He grabbed my hips and turned me gently, slowly lowering me onto his hard dick. John’s arm tightened around my middle as I sunk down and adjusted in his lap.

The desk chair’s squeaks matched my moan as he thrust up into me. My toes brushed against the floor as my hands gripped John’s thighs. With each thrust I bounced on top of him, his free hand pinching my nipples and then dropping down to lightly tease my clit.

I groaned as I tried to balance my toes on the ground, using my feet to create friction back against him. John kissed up my spine, his lips warm and soft across my shoulder.

“You’re not going to fuck any of those loser guys, right?” His voice was gruff and demanding in my ear.

I moaned, my eyes fluttering shut. “No, I won’t.”

“You won’t, who?”

“I won’t, sir.”

John’s mouth returned to my shoulder, biting down on my skin. I yelped from the sting.

“Shhh, quiet.’ John reminded me, his fingers quickly circling my clit now. “Be quiet, bad girl.”

“Oh god.” I muttered. Every jealous word he whispered in my ear sent a shock of arousal through my body. The chair squeaked below us and John slowed to a suffering slow grind to keep the room quiet.

“I hate them looking at you when you’re mine.” He growled, his breath hot against my neck. He hand circled my neck and he held me still. “It makes me so **jealous** , them looking at my gorgeous bad girl.”

We broke our kiss as our bodies moved against each other fast and harder. My orgasm was closing in, the pressure in my core intensifying as my pussy throbbed from need. I moaned as he hit my g-spot, my hips bouncing over his.

“Oh yes, yes John.” I whined, my body starting to shake as the delicious buzz took over.

“Yeah, oh fuck.” John groaned. I reached down my front and past his hand to lightly grasp his balls. As soon as I did his fingers pressed hard on my clit and we were both spiraling over the cliff, John holding my body tight against his as he groaned into my shoulder, my other hand slapping across my mouth to muffle my scream.

My head drifted back against his shoulder as we both caught our breaths, his lips kissing my cheek tenderly. John cradled my naked body in his lap as we came down. The sound of a janitor’s vacuum hummed far away somewhere in the building and John’s office was quiet for a few minutes.

“Have dinner with me.” He said suddenly. It wasn’t a command, but it wasn’t a question either.

“John, we probably shouldn’t be out together in case we see someone from school.” I twisted my waist so I could look into his eyes.

He paused. “Come to my house then.”

My heart leapt in my chest. I opened my mouth the discuss it, but then I stopped myself.

“What is it, sweetheart?” John asked, his hands slowly awakening my breasts again.

I slunk further against his body with a low moan. “I was gonna say we shouldn’t. But then I realized I want to.”

John took my chin in his hand and tilted my head towards him, his lips meeting mine.

“Tomorrow night?” He asked this time. My move.

I pressed my lips to his again. After a searing kiss I pulled away and smiled. “Tomorrow night.”

* * *

The next day flew by as I finished class, work, and a shopping trip including a new outfit and a bottle of red wine.

I parked on the street in front of John’s house, my hands slightly shaking. I was nervous. It was one thing to be fucking in his office for three weeks. But this- this was an actual date.

I chided myself for being anxious and got out of the car, straightening my new black and white polka dot dress. I grabbed the wine and my purse, took a deep breath, and walked up to the house.

John opened the door after I knocked, his face lighting into a huge grin. My nerves melted away when I saw him.

“Hi sweetheart. Come on in.” John stood to the side so I could walk in the door. He pulled me into his arms in the foyer, hugging me tight. His lips touched my forehead, and then strayed down to my lips.

It was the first kiss we shared where we weren’t hurrying or in danger of being caught. Those were still amazing too, the adrenaline and rush adding to the intensity. But there was a thrill in this soft, slow making out where I knew we were safe and had plenty of time together.

John chuckled. “Can I take your coat?”

I started laughing when I realized we’d been in the foyer making out for five minutes while I was still in my jacket, holding the wine and my purse.

I turned my back as John slid my jacket off my arms. He whistled low and smirked as I turned.

“You are so gorgeous.” I blushed as he took my hand and lead me to the kitchen. His nose scrunched up adorably as he smiled at me. “What’re you doing with an old man like me?

“Well, guys my age don’t know how to treat me. And you John, you have proven you know exactly how.”

He laughed as he sauntered over to the stove. I realized he was barefoot as he padded around the kitchen, his dress shirt and jeans still neat but his shoes and socks gone. I smiled, enjoying this domestic version of John in the intimacy of his own place.

The house was decorated tastefully with nice furniture and lots of books. There were a few photos on the fridge including a picture of a cute infant.

“Can I help with anything?” I asked as I leaned against the counter.

“You can open that bottle of wine.” John replied. “The glasses and opener are down there.” He pointed to a kitchen drawer.

I opened the wine as classic rock floated in from the living room.

“Who’s this little girl?” I asked as I nodded towards the fridge.

John grinned proudly. “My granddaughter, if you can believe it. My son Sam’s girl. Her name is Lilly.”

“Oh wow,” I replied. I was excited to see something personal of John’s. “She’s adorable.”

“Yeah, she’s pretty great. I’m young to be a grandfather. But it probably makes me too old for you.” He winked.

“You wish you could get rid of me that easily,” I teased, handing him his wine glass.

“Cheers.” John smiled and clinked his glass against mine. “To us.”

“To us.” The wine was rich and tart, and I set it down after a healthy sip. “What else can I help with?”

“Dinner’s ready, sweetheart. Let’s eat.”

After a delicious meal of pasta primavera and the bottle of wine, we cleared the dishes and settled onto the couch.

“What movies do you have?” I scrolled through his DVD’s, my eyes lighting up when I saw a series of Alfred Hitchcock discs.

“You like Hitchcock?” I asked as John came back into the room, a second bottle of wine in his hand.

“Hell yes. One of the best filmmakers of all time.”

“I like Hitchcock.” I replied bluntly.

John smiled. “Well, seems we have something in common besides mind blowing orgasms.”

I giggled as I pulled a DVD from the case. “Please?”

John groaned low in his throat. “Oh god, baby if you start saying ‘please’, we’ll never see the movie.”

He took the DVD and hit play. The black and white intro to **Psycho** played across the screen. John poured himself another glass and then beckoned for mine.

After a few sips I started giggling, not for any reasons other than my elation of being tucked under the arm of the sexiest man I’d ever met while watching one of the greatest horror movies of all time. The wine buzz added to my laughter as well.

“That’s it, missy.” John tightened his arm around me as my giggles continued. “You are drunk and disorderly.”

“Mmmmm please do punish me, sir.”  I looked up at his face with a sly smile.

John’s demeanor instantly changed. His voice was deep as he asked, “Do you want me to punish you?”

“Depends. What do you want to do to me John?” I slid out from under his arm and set my wine glass on the table. Pulling my skirt up I straddled him on the couch. His head rested against the back of the couch as his hands wrapped around my hips, gripping them tight before sliding back to grab my ass.

I didn’t kiss him, just sat there, my fingers twisting through his wavy silvery hair. He watched me with amusement, his hands leaving my ass to dip under my skirt and skim up my smooth thighs.

“Sweetheart, there’s so much I want to do with and to you.” He spoke against my skin as his lips dropped to my neck. “But I’d be happy to just kiss you for hours.”

I moaned quietly as his lips found my ear, sucking and then teething at the sensitive skin. Our lips melded as they had for so many kisses before. But the safety of being somewhere private added a new energy to our play. We could be louder, kiss deeper, touch longer because we had all the time in the world.

The light of the tv flickered behind us, and we broke apart in laughter when we heard screaming.  
  
“Well that isn’t very sexy,” John laughed as he grabbed the remote and muted the movie. He kissed me again, the return of his mouth on mine making me groan and tighten my grip in his hair.

“What do you want, sweetheart?” He growled in my ear, his lips moving back to my skin and his hands lifting up my dress so it was bunched at my waist between us.

“I want you, sir.” I whimpered, my wine buzz enhancing my arousal.

John met my eyes before he spoke seriously. “We don’t have to play that game here. I mean, we can if you want, of course. I just…”

His voice trailed off as I praised his face with little kisses.

“John,” I sat back, my hands resting on the sides of his face, his beard soft and thick under my palms. “ **You can have it all**. Tonight, whenever. You can have me.”

He groaned as his hands slid up my sides and pulled off my dress. “You drive me crazy.”

His hands grabbed my ass and he lifted me up, leaving my dress behind on the couch as he carried me up the stairs.

I only had a few seconds to observe his bedroom decor before he was on me, kissing me like our lives depended on it. When John kissed me, it was like it was the last time, the most passionate, the kisses that made life worth living. When John kissed, he meant it.

His arms stretched up over mine as he held my wrists down on the bed. I whined and moved my hips between us. I liked being held down. But I needed him to touch me.

“You’re so impatient for me, I fucking love it.” He said as his knee moved along the bed and opened my legs.

“Please.” I whined, looking up into his eyes. “Please touch me.”

“You love to beg me, don’t you?” I twisted below him, needing friction, this drawn out foreplay almost painful.

I didn’t reply, just groaned as his thick thigh applied light pressure to my clit.

John released my wrists and staggered back off the bed, unbuttoning his shirt and pants. I watched him rabidly, then realized my new black lace panty set was still on. I sat up and reached up for my bra clasp, but John stopped me.

“Let me.” His voice was pure sex, deep and growling like a lion at hunt. His hands loosened my bra and pulled the straps off my shoulders, tossing it to the floor. He concentrated on my breasts as his fingers lightly circled my nipples, a grin lighting up his face as he reveled in my erotic reactions. I groaned as he leaned down, his tongue circling my nipples before suckling each until I almost fell backwards.

His arms helped me lay down, and his fingers traced from my breasts, across my navel, down to my pantyline. He looked up and smiled when he saw my face captured between ecstasy and agony.

John chuckled as he pulled the lace down my legs. “I love that you’re always so reactive. No matter what I do-” John’s finger strayed across my pussy lips “- you always want more.”

“Yes. More.” I gasped hoarsely, my hair messy and wild as I twisted my hips on the bed.

“That’s my bad girl.” John’s face drifted below and I groaned in expectation.

“Fuck yes, please eat me out.” I asked breathlessly. My eyes drifted shut as he sucked my clit in between his lips. “Oh fuck!” I moaned loudly.

I gasped and slapped my hand over my mouth, forgetting where we were for a minute.

“No, sweetheart. You can be as loud as you want. I want you to be loud.” He muttered before he dove back in, his mouth sucking and licking, a finger sliding inside to brush against my g-spot.

John added a second finger as his lips found my clit again, alternating between hard sucks, almost bites, to light little licks that made me crazy for more. My hips writhed against him as I reached my end, my hips bucking against his face as my voice grew ragged from my explicit noises.

“Yes!” I moaned loudly as I looked down and my eyes met John’s.

My palms found my breasts and I squeezed. John slip a finger back to tease my asshole and I gasped. He chuckled, feeling my pussy clench around him. My legs trembled underneath him as he dragged out the reactions he was looking for.

“Fuck, baby. I can feel you.” John remarked gruffly, his voice full of lust. “Come for me.” He dropped his lips to my clit and I was gone.

I screamed, my upper body lurching off the bed. John’s hand slid across my abdomen and pushed me back down, his mouth never leaving my pussy as the flood of pleasure ricocheted through me.

John snickered as he sat up, running a hand down his mouth and beard where my cum had dripped. “That good?”

I nodded between dying moans. “That was amazing. I thought I was going to black out for a second.” I reached out for him, pulling him towards me. “I want you.”

“Oh, you’re gonna get me.” He replied with a grin.

As he leaned over me, his kisses were deep, his tongue tasting like my sweet cum. As he kissed my neck, his erection rubbed against my thigh and I whined my impatience. I needed him. Immediately

“I want to ride you.” I whispered, raking my nails across his back.

John groaned, biting my lower lip before he spoke. “You get your wish, sweetheart.”

He rolled over and flopped down onto the mattress. I was still a little unsteady after my first amazing orgasm, so John helped me over so I didn’t fall over the bed.

For a moment I teased us both, his cockhead just at my entrance, our juices running together as I circled my hips.

“Fuck, stop teasing.” He moaned, grabbing my ass in his rough hands.

I sunk onto him slowly, moaning with every inch as his hard dick filled me. John’s hands moved to my hips which he gripped hard as our simultaneous moans filled the room.

“Move.” It was all John could gasp as he pulled my hips forward. I nodded, moving my hips back and forth, riding him hard and fast. One of my hands strayed to my breasts, and I cried out as he thrusted deep inside me

His fingers circled my clit and I was over the edge again, the mad rush of power racing from my core and through my limbs. I cried out as I tumbled further, this orgasm stronger than my first. John smacked my ass lightly, and leaned up to kiss my lips as I fell down on top of him, my pussy still clenching around his hard cock.

“Fuck, you’re perfect.” John groaned as he pulled me into his arms and rolled us over. Our kisses were long and thorough, John slowly thrusting in and out of me until we both couldn’t stand it.

His hips snapped back and he started to pound into me, my thighs wide and my nails gripping his shoulders as we raced to orgasm. I leaned my head back on the pillow and screamed in ecstasy.

“Come with me, sweetheart.” John’s lips met mine briefly, his thrusts speeding up. I nodded, unable to speak. My body shuddered as I felt my orgasm just over the edge, and as I fell over John cried out, watching my face contort in pure bliss.

“Oh god yes.” John groaned into my shoulder, spilling inside me as his body jerked on top of mine. He ground against me hard, both of us shaking as we came down, our bodies full of electricity and hormones.

“Jesus christ,” I gasped as he pulled away, grabbing his boxers for me to clean up.

“Yeah.” He flung down onto the bed next to me, one arm stretched behind his head as the other one pulled me into his embrace.

We laid there in silence for awhile, our breathing going back to normal. I tightened my arm around his waist, a sigh of satisfaction slipping from my lips.

“Was that good, baby?” He asked me in the semi dark. I could tell he was smiling.

“It was alright,” I joked in a sweet, sarcastic tone.

His arm twisted around and tickled me for a few seconds. “Yeah, right. You should’ve seen yourself falling apart. Mmmmm I’ll get hard again just thinking about it.”

“Give me a little time, energizer bunny.” I giggled. “Then we can go again. I just want to stay like this right now.”

John kissed my forehead. The room was silent for a few minutes as we listened to each other breathe.

Suddenly John’s voice broke the silence. “I don’t want to share you.”

I looked up at him, my eyebrows furrowed as I listened. “What? Is this about yesterday?”

“I just hate other men looking at you. You’re mine. I don’t want to share you.” His voice was quiet, gruff, vulnerable- like he didn’t want to admit it but he needed it.

I sat up on my elbows and kissed him. “John, right now the only place in the world I want to be is right here, in your bed, having the best orgasms, and just being...here.”

He chuckled, his fingers playing with my hair. “Okay sweetheart.”

“Now what were you saying about round two?”

John groaned with a smile and rolled us over again, soft french kisses leading to a night of mind blowing orgasms.

* * *

Monday I strolled in to class to see John at the whiteboard scrawling out homework assignments. I bit my lip to hide a smile which I knew he saw. He shook his head and went back to the board.

“Hey, we missed you on Friday.” My classmate said as soon as I sat down.

“Yeah, we went to the Starlight Lounge thinking maybe you were working.” The other guy commented.

John had turned away from the whiteboard and was standing at his lectern, looking down at his notes. But I could tell he was listening.

“I had somewhere I needed to be.” I replied as I set my books on my desk.

“Next time?”

“Maybe.” I smiled, choosing my words carefully. “Can’t hurt to cause a little trouble every once in awhile.”

John cleared his throat and I looked over at him. His face was professional but there was a gleam in his eyes that told me I’d been a bad girl again.

And he couldn’t wait to remind me that I was his.


	3. Something Good

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Professor Winchester and Reader get closer as their relationship develops.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is for just-another-fangirl’s 1K Music Challenge - the song "Something Good" from Sound of Music. Sound of Music is one of my all time fav movies. I've watched it a thousand times. I think Something Good is one of the most romantic songs ever. I knew when I chose this song for the challenge that the fanfic that went with it had to be special.
> 
>  
> 
>    
> UPDATE: Yes Sir chapters will no longer contain images and song lyrics as accents to the story due to someone reporting it as abuse. I'm as disappointed as you are, my dear readers. But I continue to support AO3 as I have for years both in use and in monetary donations as I know this is not AO3's fault. The story shall carry on in accordance to AO3's rules which they have to enforce when they receive a report, no matter how unnecessary or petty the repetitive complaint may seem. This story has thousands of hits behind it because of its muse, its writer, and its readers, and shall continue to be successful in spite of any one who would cause it harm by reporting it for removal.

Fall quarter arrived and I was scheduled for only one class with Professor Winchester. I was disappointed, but I was taking 18 hours of class plus working at the bar. Our designated Tuesdays and Thursdays hook up schedule happened few and far between. After 10 weeks of seeing each other every day it was difficult to adjust to. But I knew my time with John wasn't a mistake.

One Wednesday afternoon I was standing in the hallway outside our classroom talking to a friend when she noticed Professor Winchester walking down the hallway towards us. She froze mid-sentence, staring up in wonder at her crush. I nonchalantly looked over at him as he stopped next to us.

His leather covered shoulder was inches from mine. I didn’t know if I was imagining it, or perhaps was in tune to his scent but I fought to keep myself from touching. I wanted to push away my classmate and jump into his arms, showering his jaw and neck with kisses as he grabbed my ass and fucked me against the wall in front of everyone. I bit my lip as his brown eyes shined with humor and charm.

“Hello ladies.” A spark lit in my core as I heard his deep voice. I thought my friend was gonna come then and there as she gazed at him. As John walked away he looked right at me and licked his lower lip. I shook my head slightly as I stifled a moan.

“Oh. My. God. Isn't Professor W. so hot?!” My friend screeched. “I have the biggest crush on him!”

I smiled, “Yeah, he’s pretty hot.”

John laughed later when I told him. “Well, you are the teacher’s pet.” He responded with a grin, a ladle in one hand as he made spaghetti sauce on the stovetop.

“Have I been a bad pet?” I giggled as I slunk towards him, my hands in front of me like imaginary claws.

“Mmmm don't make me tie you up, kitten.” John threatened, corralling me in his arms as I giggled uncontrollably. “If kitten behaves, she gets to come more than once tonight.”

We didn’t make it very far. But I did get to come twice while the spaghetti sauce burned as we made love there on the kitchen floor.

* * *

The summer was starting to fade with September. I was spending every night that I wasn’t at work or the library with John. Even if it was just talking or watching movies- I had it bad for him. But I couldn’t help it. He was funny, sweet, and smoking hot. I didn’t bother dating any guys my age anymore since the one I wanted was 20 years older than me. And I was already his.

One night we were sitting out on his patio drinking beers and watching the sunset. John looked down at his watch and set his beer on the glass table.

“Let’s go.”

“Where?” I asked. The light blanket I had draped across my bare legs fell to the ground as I turned to him. “Let’s just order delivery.”

“I forgot something at my office. Come on.” He grinned as he slid open the sliding glass door, lifting his arm for me to duck under. Inside the house he grabbed his keys and my jacket, ushering me out of the house with a hard smack on my ass.

“Ow!” I yelled. John smirked as he opened the passenger door of his shiny black Chevy truck. I pinched him at the waist as I walked by and climbed up into the seat. Before shutting the door he leaned across me and fastened my seatbelt.

“Thanks daddy.” I grinned, settling back in the seat. John groaned and dropped his forehead onto my thigh for a few seconds, before shutting the door and climbing in the truck on his side.

John turned on the radio as we drove down the freeway. He smiled and cranked it up when he heard [Dire Straits](https://open.spotify.com/track/4yqtwO7MQIIXqoiRBPHAgR) playing. To me it was old classic rock, but to John it was the greatest music of all time. And I had to admit, the more I listened to, the more I liked it.

“What are we doing back here?” I asked as he pulled into a parking spot at the law building.

“I told you I forgot something in my office.” He climbed out of the truck so I obliged. John took my hand and we jogged up to the building to avoid anyone seeing us. He scanned his key card and we slipped inside.

“I’ve never seen the building so quiet.” I whispered as John led me to the elevator.

The lights blinked as the elevator arrived on the first floor. I followed John into the elevator car. As we traveled up John started kissing my neck, his hands dipping under my top to grasp my breasts over my bra.

“What are we really doing here?” I giggled as I pushed my ass back against him.

“Why? You got somewhere to be?” John teased, his fingers teasing my nipples through the lace.

Before I could turn and kiss him the elevator stopped. I followed John down the dark, silent hallway. He turned right where his office was and I giggled quietly. He wanted to have sex here after hours.

Suddenly John stopped abruptly and I almost walked by the doorway he was in. I tilted my head at him, suspicious as to why he’d stopped outside the student lounge.

He grinned and grabbed my hand, dragging me into the cozy library/living room.

“No. John, no!” I whispered, trying to pull him back towards the door.

He chuckled and wrapped his arms around me, his lips brushing against mine.

“I think it’d be fun. You know you want to, sweetheart.” His growl was low and quiet.

I hesitated for a moment. Our lives would be ruined if we were caught. John would lose his job, maybe his teaching and law licenses. I’d lose over eight years of studying, preparing, and studying my ass off to become a lawyer. We could lose everything if we were caught.

“Fuck it.” I whispered before throwing my arms around John’s neck. I let him lead me over to the brown leather couch. John fell back and I followed, straddling him. Our kisses were deep and aggressive. Our passion leading to deep French kisses, stifled moans, and quiet laughter. We were caught up in the thrill of flirting with danger, even if that danger was each other.

It’d have to be quick so I leaned back on my heels, my sundress up around my waist as John pushed his jeans and boxers down. He pulled my thong to the side and rubbed the tip of his dick against my opening.

My back arched and I bit my lip to keep from crying out as John filled me with a loud groan. I placed one of my hands over his mouth as he thrusted upwards. I cried low in my throat as his dick brushed over my g-spot with each stroke, my hands pulling him to me for a kiss.

“There?” John whispered, his eyes dilated as he listened to my cries I was muffling against his neck. I nodded, unable to speak because I knew if I did I’d scream.

We were breathing heavily as we got closer. I grinded my hips down against him, seeking the pleasure he always gave me. My hands tightened on his shoulders and his mouth covered mine, swallowing my weak cries.

Suddenly John stopped and held my hips down, holding me still against his chest. I whined, contracting around him as his dick pulsed hard inside me.

“Shhh baby.” John whispered, listening further. After a long, excruciating minute he relaxed and turned his face back to me. He thrusted deep inside me, my body shuddering around him as I kissed down his neck.

“Come.” John whispered in my ear. His hot breath and kisses on my neck tipped me over, taking him with me. We both shuddered as we moved against each other, scrambling to be as close as we could while we were still one.

John smiled and kissed me softly, his arms patting down my skirt as I stood up. He stood himself, pulling his jeans back up. I leaned against him as he wrapped his arm around me, a kiss to my forehead as we left the room.

We were about six feet away when we heard a heavy * _thunk_ * and a quiet whistle. John’s eyes widened with panic. We ran down the hallway, slipping down the back staircase just before the janitor turned the corner.

As soon as we got in the truck we started laughing hysterically, teasing each other and heaving huge sighs of relief.

“That was fun.” I smiled at John, my open window letting in the cool evening air.

“Amazing.” John replied, his right hand reaching for my left. “Should we get take out?”

I nodded, my smile drifting into a disappointed frown. “I wish we could go out to dinner. Like have a real dinner in public.”

John nodded, his brow furrowed. “I’m sorry, sweetheart. We just have to hide it a little longer. One more quarter and then you’ll be in the law program.” John lifted my hand and kissed the back of it. “And then I won’t be your teacher anymore.” He winked, and then looked back to the road.

I nodded, a little disappointed at that prospect. As much as I craved being with John whenever I wanted, no matter the consequences- I loved the fact that I’d be sitting in class, watching this mouthwatering man speak, and all I could think about was what I’d do to get him to make the deep breathy moan that he always made right before he came.

* * *

I was growing more impatient as the quarter dragged on. I was ready to get my life started- both with my law career and my relationship with John.

I was sick of working at the bar, and after a particularly stressful shift I went straight to John’s rather than going home. I needed to see him. He saw I was exhausted and poured me a whiskey on the rocks, carrying me up to bed when my eyelids started to droop.

His room was dark as we cuddled on his king size bed. Besides the light of his ancient clock radio and a far streetlamp, we could only see each other by shadow. I felt better having a chance to finally relax, the tense muscles in my shoulders and arms calming as John’s warm hands massaged my skin.

“Thanks for letting me come here.” I sighed happily, closing my eyes. “Thank you for taking care of me.”

His arm tightened around me, his cheek resting against my hair as he spoke. “Sweetheart, I wanted you to come here. I..”

When John didn’t continue, I opened my eyes and snuggled closer to him. “What, babe?”

His voice was exasperated, as if he was frustrated that he felt this way. “I don’t know if I deserve you. Or if you’re wasting your time. I’m so much older than you...” His voice trailed off, the last word hoarse in his throat.

I looked up at him in bewilderment. Besides teasing, the age difference had never been an issue.

“My life has been tough. I think you deserve better than me.”

I kept my voice calm and quiet. “Where is this coming from, John?”

John took a deep breath. “It was tough growing up where I did. And my life, well it hasn’t been perfect. ”

“Do you want to talk about it?” I asked quietly. John never talked about his past. He’d told me about his sons and his wife that had died, but nothing before that.

“I just don't know if I deserve you. This second chance. I guess I just feel like I had **a wicked childhood** , and definitely **a miserable youth**. My family…” John’s voice faltered but I just listened, letting him tell me what he was ready to say.

“My father,” John continued, “He was broken. When I was four my mother was murdered.” I placed my hand on his chest to comfort him, his skin warm as his deep voice surrounded us.

“After she died he became consumed. ‘ _I can’t live until I’ve found Millie’s killer’_ he used to tell me.” John paused. “He finally hunted her killer down and shot him. But he was never the same after that. I think his obsession, his life- it was all a mistake.”

“Oh my god. John, I'm so sorry.” I replied, my heart breaking for this wonderful man who never had a mother. “I can't imagine. I'm so sorry.”

John kissed the top of my head and pulled me tight against him again. “Thank you, sweetheart.” His fingers ran through my hair and I closed my eyes, listening to his heart beating below my ear. Just when I thought he'd nodded off, he spoke.

“Perhaps my life hasn't been perfect. I've made a lot of mistakes. Saw it tear my family apart. It almost destroyed my marriage.” His voice wasn't sad, just reflective. “I don’t want to be one of your mistakes.”

I climbed on top of him, my body stretching over his. My fingers ran through his short beard. Once I could see him close, my hands cradled his face. “I get to make my mistakes, John. And you are not one of them.”

“Thank you sweetheart.” His arms tightened around my waist. “Well, I know **I** must've done something good.”

“Yeah? Why?” I leaned down close, our mouths inches from each other.

“ **Because here you are** ,” He paused, his breathing shallow. “And I think I'm falling for you.”

I grinned, an unnecessary giggle escaping. “Me too.”

I could tell he was smiling too before his lips met mine, tightening his arms and rolling me below him.

“No mistakes.” I whispered, causing him to pause. “There’s nothing more in the world I need or want than being here.”

His forehead rested against mine as he sighed. “I must’ve done something amazing to get you, baby.”

John’s lips lead mine as we were consumed by each other, our lust cloaked in the dark and free of any distractions. His arms held me tight, my hips moving against his as we breathed in sync.

After a few minutes of making out John kissed down my neck, his fingers tracing my collarbone until they found the strap of my tank top. I lifted my shoulders so he could undress me, sighing in relief as my naked chest met his.

John’s kisses continued, down the crevice between my breasts, his tongue tracing the soft skin until his mouth closed around my nipple. I whimpered, John’s body weight on top of mine as he took my other nipple between his lips, lathing it with his tongue and then softly nibbling until I moan loudly again.

His lips pulled away and he continued moving his way down my body. Kisses and nibbles down my abs, my stomach, my navel, my hips. A finger teased the tender skin of my pussy lips as he placed a chaste kiss on my trimmed mound. I was quietly moaning, watching the outline of his face as he scooted down further.

Maybe my other senses were stronger because I couldn't see in the dark, but as soon as John’s tongue gently circled my clit I gasped, my back arching off the mattress. The buildup and the feeling of John between my legs made me shake from anticipation, already asking for more. I tightened my fingers in his hair, my hands following the back and forth motions of his head as he devoured me, not letting up no matter how loud I was. I gasped as my core clenched around his finger, John’s growl vibrating against me. Another finger thrust inside me and I was coming with a silent moan turned scream, my back arching and waist twisting as John held my hips in place, letting me finish on his tongue.

I knew he was smiling as he sat up, swiping his hand across his beard. He tugged his boxers down, then leaned over me, his arms holding him up and as his lips met mine. I groaned as I tasted myself on his tongue.

Before I could move and offer the same amazing treatment to him, his dick was gathering the cum that was leaking from my pussy. I groaned, looking up at him. He waited, watching me, a lopsided grin on his face as my hips lifted up to meet his.

“You ready?” He growled, the gold in his brown eyes glimmering in the dark.

“Yes.” My fingers grappled to pull his body against mine again.

He sunk into me, both of us groaning as he stretched me open. John reasted on top of me, a slow rhythm building as his arms wrapped around me again and his face tucked into my neck. My arms wrapped around him, my hand winding through the hair at the nape of his neck prompting a low moan from him.

The slow build was excruciating, both of us wanting to move faster but taking our time in this darkness sex we'd never had before. A new intimacy was building and it felt amazing.

I gasped as John's hips finally started moving faster, my core clenching around his dick as he moved faster and deeper. We were both right there together, the ache of arousal turning into the dizzy electric bursts of light. I moaned and closed my eyes tight, John’s lips swallowing my moans as I let go.

“Oh god, yes. Sweetheart,” John whispered, his hands grasping my skin as he followed me, one deep thrust of his hips against mine as he spilled deep inside me.

My arms were shaking as he kissed me, slow and deep again. This tranquil passion mixing with the oxytocin was bringing us closer. One last kiss, then John pressed his lips to my forehead, and with a sigh he rolled onto the mattress.

He pulled me close, both of us content as the room fell silent again.

“Yep, **I must've done something** really, really **good** to deserve that.” John chuckled.

“I must've too.” I smiled up at him. One more chaste kiss and I was asleep before I heard him say the three words neither of us expected.

* * *

 The next day I was working the lunch shift at the bar, so I got up early in the morning to get some homework done before my shift.

John got up with me, making breakfast and trying to convince me to stay.

“I'll pay you.” He teased. “We can stay in bed all day.”

I grabbed my bag, packing up my stuff. “I'm pretty sure we’re already breaking enough rules.”

He pulled me into his lap, his tongue tracing my ear like he knew I loved. I giggled and moved away, standing up and throwing my bag over my shoulder.

“I'll see you later, Professor.” I teased, kissing him lightly on the lips.

“Uh huh.” He pouted.

“Stop, John. I've got homework,” I put my hands on my hips. “You can have me tonight.”

John’s eyes lit up. “Can I have whatever I want?”

“Maybe.” I replied. “You let me know what you have in mind later.”

He nodded, calling out as I walked away. “Oh, and make sure you study the constitutional law final notes. On the exam last week your argument for the Miranda v. Arizona court case was weak. Focus on another topic for your debate."

Exasperated I stopped halfway down the hallway, setting my hands on my hips. “Seriously?”

“What?” John asked nonchalantly, his track pants hanging low on his hips as he stood. “You said you have homework. And I did give you that homework to do.”

I rolled my eyes. “I'll read up on it, sir.”

I raced down the hallway as John stomped towards me. “John, no! I have homework!” 

“Oh, that's it. Time for me to sit you down and teach you something.” My giggles followed us up the stairs as he threw me over his shoulder and smacked me on the ass.

I never got my homework done that morning and I was late for my shift. But studying John was totally worth it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Property of evansrogerskitten.
> 
> ALL RIGHTS RESERVED. These works contain material protected under International and Federal Copyright Laws and Treaties. Any unauthorized reprint or use of this material is prohibited. No part of these works may be reproduced in any form or by any means, electronic or mechanical, including photocopying, recording, or by any information storage and retrieval system without express written permission from the author / publisher. An electronic reference link to the original posted work may be provided for purposes of promotion or assistance of publication by the readers discretion, if proper credits are given to the author in the re-post.


	4. The Lecture

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sexual tension is high as Professor Winchester and reader attend a school event. Hiding their feelings turns out to be a powerful aphrodisiac.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is for @impalaimagining's Sam Winchester’s Birthday Challenge (sorry Sammy, your dad took over this fic prompt instead LOL) 
> 
> Thank you to everyone that has commented, reblogged, liked this series! Your kudos and comments keep me writing. I'm so glad everyone loves this series as much as I do. xoxo
> 
>  
> 
> UPDATE: Yes Sir chapters will no longer contain images and song lyrics as accents to the story due to someone reporting it as abuse. I'm as disappointed as you are, my dear readers. But I continue to support AO3 as I have for years both in use and in monetary donations as I know this is not AO3's fault. The story shall carry on in accordance to AO3's rules which they have to enforce when they receive a report, no matter how unnecessary or petty the repetitive complaint may seem. This story has thousands of hits behind it because of its muse, its writer, and its readers, and shall continue to be successful in spite of any one who would cause it harm by reporting it for removal.

“Oh look, Professor hottie is here.” 

I turned away from my friend Jo’s teasing comment and looked up the aisle. People milled about in the hallway and auditorium, a quiet hum of voices filling the open space. But between all of that was Professor Winchester.

Extra credit for my advanced international law class meant I was sitting in the college auditorium on a Friday night. But knowing John was there too suddenly made it a lot more interesting. I crossed my arms, my notebook tucked against my chest as I glanced across the room at him. My three classmates resumed their conversation as we waited for the lecture to start. But I was quiet, glancing over at him casually.

John was chatting with other professors at the top of the auditorium steps, his charming deep chuckle reaching my ears. I couldn’t help from staring as his dimples deepened during a funny conversation. He was wearing his usual dress shirt and slacks that he wore for professional events like this. But the gray button down vest he was wearing was new. I looked him up and down, memorizing the way the fabric hung from his shoulders across his chest. I wanted to grab the soft edge of the fabric between my fingers and peel it off of him. 

We hadn’t seen each other since the day before, and I felt like I craved him. Like every cell in my body wanted to run up the aisle, throw my books on the ground, and fall at his knees with my mouth open. My heart leapt as he glanced over at me. From 20 yards away I could see his lip lazily dart out before his teeth bit down gently. My nipples hardened as I thought about all the times those teeth had nibbled along my skin. As I started daydreaming all the ways I wanted him to fuck me later, my friend cleared her throat to get my attention.

“You gonna sit with us?” Jo gave me a weird look, moving her purse out of the way so I could sit down next to her. “Tell me about your political science exam.” 

For a few minutes we talked about school and international politics. Then people started filing in and finding seats. It didn’t occur to me that John would take the vacant seat on my right. Even though he knew it’d be painful and erotic and excruciatingly difficult, he had to be close to me.

John and his colleague greeted us, settling into their seats. Jo fanned herself across the face a la Scarlett O’Hara as if she was swooning over John. I knew a lot of the women, and a few men, in the program had crushes on John. I completely understood why. He was smart, funny, and the sexiest man I’d ever known.

As John settled into his seat his shoulder lightly grazed mine. I winced as if I’d been punched. I could smell him, his cologne mixing with sharp soap and faint leather, a smell that was only John’s. The lapel of the new vest flopped over and it took the little self-control I had not to grab it and pull him towards me. But the auditorium was full of our colleagues. I was trapped next to the man of my dreams, unable to touch him or say a word in a sea of strangers.

As the lecturer walked onto the stage I took a deep breath and joined the applause. Once the speech got underway I opened my notebook, ready to jot down any ideas or questions I had. I knew John was smirking. If he could’ve spoke he’d have said, ‘Why do you write it down? Just listen.’ I rolled my eyes and then drew a tiny angry face on the corner of the page closest to him. John quietly cleared his throat but I knew he was smiling.

Suddenly I had an idea. I smirked and looked down at my notebook. In small print I wrote a little message for him, tilting the book slightly for him to read. John tilted his head, his black-framed glasses perched on the bridge of his nose as he read.

**Sir, I want you inside me so badly**

I couldn’t help but grin when I heard his sharp intake of breath. John shifted in his seat, clearly his throat and smiling at his colleague who glanced over at him. He looked ahead for a moment, and then flicked his eyes back to me, the glare dark and intimidating. A thrill ran up my spine and I wanted to play more.

After listening for a few minutes, I looked away from the lecture and down at my notebook. A quick look to my left showed my friends were oblivious to my slight movements, so I made another note for John.

**I'm getting so wet just sitting here next to you**

I was tempted to close my eyes and feed off the energy that was building between the two of us. His arm was just inches from mine. I wanted to lean over, just enough for our shoulders to touch. My fingers nervously twirled my pen over my notebook and my right leg spasmed from the tension building in my body.

**I wish you were touching me all over**

Suddenly I felt his foot against mine for a moment, the edges of the seat and our legs keeping the small action private. The edge of his loafer pressed against my ballerina flat for a minute before I moved my leg. Even though it had been just our shoed feet, a red blush crept up to my chest. I smirked and flipped to a new page.

**Do you want me as bad as I want you? Not sure that's possible.**

John's breath hissed quietly through his teeth. He looked down at the armrest between us, then directly at me. I grinned, knowing I had the upper hand.

John leaned over and fiddled with the strap on his brown messenger bag, then casually pushed it under his seat. As he went to sit up straight his fingers lightly skimmed up my calf, pulling away at my knee. My mouth opened slightly as I attempted to keep my body silent and in place. But my pussy was begging for his touch.

I kept my head forward, trying to pretend everything was normal. I squeezed my thighs together, looking ahead and ignoring the man who I could feel across my skin as if he was touching me physically. I closed my eyes as I notice him nudge the armrest between us, smoothly lifting it up a couple inches so my hip settled closer to his. After a casual scratch to his beard, as if he was actually considering international politics at that moment, his hand moved back to his thigh, then to his pocket, but not before his nails scratched across my thigh, the short movement lifting my wool skirt slightly above my knee.

My clit was throbbing as I got off on this impossible intimacy. As the lecturer’s words started to blend into a background hum, I watched John’s hand hovering over his thigh, his palm lightly resting on the fabric as if he was going to touch me at any moment. I squeezed my thighs together again, just the slightest movement adding to my arousal. I knew we needed to stop. This would only lead in one direction and this was the worst place to play with fire.

**I miss you right now. I need you.**

John bit his lip, slightly shaking his head as he looked away. This teasing probably wasn't fair. But I couldn’t help myself, not with him so close to me. This time I wrapped my ankle back and around the back of his, his leg rotating just an inch closer as our limbs connected. With our seats blocking the view of my classmates and his coworker, we were able to touch each other, even if it was as simple as our calves and ankles touching. 

I looked down and noticed John’s fist opening and closing, a fierce look in his brown eyes as he flicked them over at me. We only had to make eye contact for a second before acknowledging we needed to cool off.

But even as I moved my leg back, my body strummed against his like a tuning fork. I needed him to touch me everywhere. And as much as I fought it and tried to ignore him, the rest of the lecture I felt like I was on the edge of a skyrise, any touch from him potentially sending me flying.

Miraculously we were able to get through the event without any declarations or orgasms. I left with my friends as John turned away from me without a spoken goodbye. It was if we were just teacher and student that happened to be at the same event. No big deal except for the fiery need between us.

In the parking lot on the way to the car my phone buzzed with a new text. A low whine rose in my throat as I read.

I dropped my friends off at Jo’s apartment, declining her offer of frozen yogurt and studying. My little Altima sped back up the highway to John’s house. I barely had the car door closed before John swooped me out of the driveway and into his arms, carrying me into the house without a word.

Once we were inside John set me on my feet. He still had that damn vest on. I stepped towards him, grasping the lapels in my fingers.

“This is new.” I said, looking up at him with a smile.

“You like it?’ John asked, his hands running across my head and through my hair.

I moaned under his touch as I remembered the last excruciating hour. “You have no idea how much. I've wanted to tear it off of you for over an hour.”

“Then do it, sweetheart.”

John let me take the lead as I leaned towards him on my tiptoes, kissing him with all of the bent up sexual tension I had streaming through my body.

Once the tension was released we were manic, our lips crashing against each other, teeth clanking, loud moans building until we couldn't stand up straight anymore. 

“Upstairs.” John growled against my lips, smacking the left side of my ass, and then the right as he chased me up the staircase. I almost stumbled I was moving so fast, but John grabbed my arm keeping me upright.

At his touch I turned back and pushed him against the wall, kissing him like I was suffocating without his mouth on mine.

As our lips parted our breaths wheezed between us.

“If you don't get in that fucking bedroom right now I'm gonna take you right here on the fucking stairs.” John shook his head at me, his eyes lit up as I listened to his demands.

As appealing as that sounded I grinned and silently lead him the rest of the way. We tore at each other's clothes, the gray vest thrown to the floor as John accidentally tore the strap of my tank top.

“Shit, sorry.” John said as he pulled it over my head.

“I don't care. Tear it all off.” I replied, my voice deeper as my desperation caught in my throat. “I need you.”

John groaned, tugging off the rest of our clothes and pulling my naked body against his. His erection throbbed between us as he held me tight, letting go of my face and tossing me onto the mattress. I giggled as I bounced slightly, opening my arms and legs for him as he crawled across the bed like a hungry jungle cat.

“I've been craving you.” He growled, his fingers mapping my skin and marking each inch of it as his own.

I moaned under him as he kissed me again, our arms wrapped around each other as he held me tight, his erection sliding against my wet pussy.

“Fuck.” I whimpered as he pulled away to nibble and lick my ear.

“That's the plan, baby.” He growled into my ear, turning his face back to mine for another passionate kiss of soft lips and aggressive tongues.

With a mischievous grin he looked up at me as his fingers meandered down my body. I groaned as his hand cupped my pussy, his fingers lightly petting my tender skin. I whimpered as he fingers lightly teased, my hips lifting under his fingers.

John hummed appreciatively as he parted my folds and found I was already dripping wet.

“We gotta go to more lectures.” He grinned, kissed me once more on the mouth and then crawled away, his lips trailing across my breasts and then down my stomach, his hot breath panting against my pussy.

I whimpered and lifted my hips again, silently asking for his mouth. John groaned in agreement, his fingers wet as he parted my skin and licked across my clit before burying his face in me.

I screamed with the satisfaction of finally getting what I needed, a strong orgasm already on its way after all of the tension and build up. John slipped two fingers inside me easily, smiling when he felt me already opening up for him. 

“God, I love that this is all for me,” John groaned before repeatedly lapping up my dripping core. I nodded, my head thrown back on the pillow and my fingers gripping the sheets tight. My body wound tighter and tighter, my legs twisting around him as my body seized beneath his. My hands tangled in his salt and pepper waves as I wordlessly fell deeper under his spell.

“You're so wet, bad girl. Bad for teasing me all night.” John licked around my tight hole this time. Twice more and a feral scream ripped from my lips. His beard intentionally scratched at the tender skin on my inner thighs, the burn adding a friction that brought me to climax quickly. Flushed hot, my orgasm overwhelmed my senses. I could only whimper as I tried to twist away, the sensitivity too much.

John groaned and shook his head no, stretching his hands under my ass to keep me in place. I could hear my needy moans as my body gave in, John’s mouth not letting go of my clit. Looking into his eyes I knew he was telling me to let go and come, and with his eyes on me I listened to his unspoken direction. 

My body shuddered as all of the oxygen in my lungs built into a low desperate moan. I was lost, the only reality in that moment was John’s mouth anchored to my clit. I screamed as I peaked, my pussy squirting across John’s mouth and beard. But still he was relentless, eating me through the waves of pleasure, his own groans blending with mine. I whimpered between gasping breaths as his tongue left my clit and lapped up and down slowly.

“John.” I gasped, my core still flinching around his fingers. I tugged on his soft hair, needing his body next to mine. “Come up here.”

He shook his head again, his lips replaced by teeth as he gently nibbled my clit, prompting a new shriek from me. I sighed, relaxing back against the pillows as I let him have me. He could do whatever he wanted to me as long as it felt that good.

My core clenched around his fingers again, and I shuddered as I felt the building tension again. John smiled, clearly enjoying his ability to turn me into a blithering mess. He dipped another finger inside me, gathering my cum before he moved it to circle around my asshole. I groaned at the added stimulation, my hips encouraging him as he curved two fingers across my g-spot. Watching for my reactions John teasingly licked my clit, his chest rising heavier and heavier as his bright chocolate eyes watched me. I was going to come again. I could feel the strength of it tightening in my core, and I shook as it silently began. 

“Johnnnn!” I cried out as I peaked a second time, my hole tightening over one of his fingers. His disheveled face watched me with awe, my cries of his name turning to one loud moan as I came down.

Once my hips stilled John carefully removed his fingers. One chaste kiss to my clit made me gasp before he climbed back up the bed and kissed me deeply. I giggled and smoothed my hand across his silver beard which was coated in my cum.

“My turn.” I whispered, pushing him onto his back. He nodded gleefully, relaxing back with his arms behind his head. I trailed kisses down his chest, my fingers trailing through the soft salt and pepper curls. I settled between his legs, looking up at him as my tongue circled the head of his dick once, prompting a loud needy groan.

“You look so gorgeous with my cock in your mouth, baby.” One of John’s hands moved to my head, softly petting and encouraging me.

“I love it. I've wanted you in my mouth for hours.” John’s cock twitched at my dirty words. My tongue completed another circle, this time prompting a loud growl as he watched. I smirked as I waited for his reactions, enjoying my own teasing. Slowly I took the head in my mouth, my tongue lavishing around it. Finally after teasing with a few more strokes my mouth wrapped around him and I took him deep in my throat, John gasping as his head fell back onto the pillow. His hand tightened in my hair, louder groans and moans spilling from his lips like music to my ears.

Each time I sucked him harder and deeper his hand tightened in my hair, prompted me to moan around him. I could feel my lonely core contracting, cum dripping onto the sheet below me, as my pussy was jealous of my mouth.

I loved watching him, blissful and aroused, his eyes dilated and hair messy, reveling in the pleasure as he felt every touch of my mouth. But when he looked down at me, it was past lust. His eyes were full of carnal need, but also with complete admiration for me. This man needed me as much as I needed him.

“Come here.” John’s voice was hoarse and ragged as his hands moved to my naked shoulders.

I licked the length of his thick cock once more, and then I sat up to crawl back up to him on my knees. These kisses were hungry, demanding. No more play time. I moved my leg to straddle him but then glanced off the side of the bed. Leaning down I grabbed the gray vest and pulled it over my naked shoulders. I smirked as I straddled him, my hands balanced on his hips as I looked down at him. 

“Fuck, you look so good in that.” He chuckled, his voice deep and hoarse with lust. His hands guided me over him, running under the vest to grasp my breasts. “You look so hot in my clothes.”

“I like it. This damn vest is mine now.” I winked at him, taking his hard cock in my palm and lining him up at my entrance.

Slowly inch-by-inch I slid onto him. His hands tightened on my hips, his groaning lips meeting mine as I leaned forward. I rode him slowly at first, deliberately taking our time until we couldn’t handle it anymore. When I sat up I screamed, so full of him as his cock tapped right against my g-spot with our motions.

“You look so beautiful.” John choked out as he watched me riding him. The vest was starting to fall down my right shoulder but it didn’t matter as my orgasm start to crest, my hips sliding back and forth over his cock while John’s fingers circled my clit.

I gasped, grinding deep over him before falling forward into his arms and coming, my moans muffled against his neck. He groaned my name as I fell, holding me tight as I came down, his cock still fucking up into me.

“Oh my god. John. I need you to fuck me.” I pleaded. I shook in his arms, needing his release as much as my own. “I need you to fuck your bad girl.”

John’s eyes narrowed. He grabbed the vest lapel and pulled me towards him, kissing me deep until I moaned for air, and then tore the vest off my shoulders.

“All fours.” He commanded, pulling me into position as he moved behind me. I cried out as his cock drove into me, John’s breathing loud behind me as he started moving fast and deep. I grasped the sweaty sheet below my fingers, my arms trembling from the adrenaline and desperation. John’s fingers lingered up my spine, gently circling my throat and pulling my head up towards him. Each repeated thrust was purposeful and relenting, and it was only a minute being I was coming again. All I could sense was John and the proper fucking he was finally giving to me as my last ounce of control weakened under his thrusts. And as my pussy clenched around him again his voice cracked as he growled my name, his hands holding my hips tightly as he spilled deep inside me.

Our bodies shuddered against each other, his forehead resting against my back as we came down. My arms weakened and then gave out, and I rolled to my side as John left me. Panting we both fell down together, John’s arms immediately wrapping around me.

After a few minutes of catching our breaths and satisfied sighs a gleeful giggle slipped from my lips.

“What?” John asked sleepily, humming as he burrowed his face in my hair.

“That was fucking amazing.” My eyes fluttered shut with a content sigh.

“Yes it was, sweetheart.” John kissed my forehead. “I gotta sign us up for more lectures.”

We both laughed, closing our eyes with satisfaction as sleep washed over us.

* * *

As soon as my subconscious set me free the next morning, I woke happy and refreshed, still riding the oxytocin and hormones from the night before. I left John asleep in bed, a light snore and fluttering eyelashes the only response as I left the room. 

Downstairs in his kitchen I made some coffee and read the paper, watching the early morning sparrows out on the deck. I was hungry after the late night, so I started searching for some breakfast. My eyes lit up when I found a bag of pancake mix in the pantry. Adding the eggs and oil, I got into the routine of pouring the batter and then flipping the little disks. With batter covering my fingers I grabbed my phone.

“Hey Siri, play my Happy Weekend playlist.”

I grinned when Siri responded. “Here’s _Are You Gonna Be My Girl by Jet._ ” 

“Yes!” I hissed, starting to tap my feet to the pop rock song.

 

[ _I said, are you gonna be my girl?_ ](https://open.spotify.com/track/305WCRhhS10XUcH6AEwZk6)

I danced around the kitchen as I finished the pancakes, sticking them on a plate in the oven to stay warm, then dancing over to the fridge to find syrup and butter. Dropping the stuff on the kitchen I slid over to the sink on my sleep sock clad feet, rocking out in the kitchen as I made breakfast for my man. I grinned, appreciating how much more fun love songs were when you actually were someone’s girl. 

_Well I could see_

_You home with me_

 

I screeched loudly when I turned around and John was there leaning against the doorframe, a wide smile on his face. His arms were folded across his bare chest, and he was wearing the light blue pajama bottoms that matched the top I was wearing. I started giggling as I danced over to him. John tucked his arm around me, pulling me in for a kiss.

“Good Morning.”

“Mmmm, good morning to you.” He followed my lead towards the table. “Looks like you’ve been having fun.”

“I wanted to make you breakfast.” I wrapped my arms around him, the two of us swaying against each other as the song died.

He picked up my phone from the counter, squinting at the small screen since his glasses were still upstairs.

"Perfect." He pressed the screen and the first beats of _My Girl by The Temptations_ filled the kitchen.

“Seriously?” I giggled, trying to grab my phone back.

"Yes, seriously. You are my girl." He said as he set the phone on the table and pulled me back into his arms for another dance.

 

[ _What can make me feel this way?_ ](https://open.spotify.com/track/6jWkZvd1URGktyTTwcpPpB)

[ _My girl_ ](https://open.spotify.com/track/6jWkZvd1URGktyTTwcpPpB)

"You're so cheesy." I laughed, tightening my arms around his neck.

"Maybe." John mumbled against my hair as he leaned his head down against mine. “Besides this song is a classic.”

“Mhmmm. I like the classics.” I teased.

 John chuckled, his arms tightening around me. “Hey, this song is actually much older than me.”

 

When the song was over John looked into my eyes. “I like dancing with you.”

“Me too.” I responded, our feet still shuffling to their silent song.

He leaned down and kissed me, and for a moment it felt like my life was perfect. Just a guy and his girl in their pajamas dancing in the kitchen to an oldies song.

“Breakfast.” I whispered as our lips parted.

“Yes, breakfast. Thank you, sweetheart.” He kissed my forehead and then set me free.

John groaned happily as he ate his pancakes. “These are great.”

“Its generic batter mix from a bag. Not that fabulous.” I laughed.

“Either way, best pancakes I’ve ever had. And you know what? After this great breakfast I am going to continue my good morning.”

I raised my eyebrows as I glanced over my coffee cup at him. “What’re you gonna do?”

“I’m going to thank my girlfriend for making me breakfast. By making sure she has many orgasms.” He grinned as he licked spilled syrup off a finger.

“What’d you say?” I asked cautiously, a giddy smile tugging at the corners of my mouth.

“My girlfriend.” John stated. “You’re my girlfriend.”

I opened my mouth to argue that since we couldn’t go public, we didn’t need a title, so I wasn’t technically his girlfriend. But John knew me too well. He pulled me up out of my seat and wrapped his arm around me.

“Can I thank you for breakfast now?” John asked, his lips trailing across my face. “I really want to say thank you.”

I giggled and nodded, slipping my hand in his as we stumbled back upstairs to spend the afternoon in bed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Property of evansrogerskitten. ALL RIGHTS RESERVED. These works contain material protected under International and Federal Copyright Laws and Treaties. Any unauthorized reprint or use of this material is prohibited. No part of these works may be reproduced in any form or by any means, electronic or mechanical, including photocopying, recording, or by any information storage and retrieval system without express written permission from the author / publisher. An electronic reference link to the original posted work may be provided for purposes of promotion or assistance of publication by the readers discretion, if proper credits are given to the author in the re-post.


	5. His Fantasy Girl

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Professor Winchester has a fantasy that his girl is eager to star in.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Shout out to my own graduation thesis. Let me know what you think! I'm writing it because of its amazing followers! xoxo
> 
>  
> 
> UPDATE: Yes Sir chapters will no longer contain images and song lyrics as accents to the story due to someone reporting it as abuse. I'm as disappointed as you are, my dear readers. But I continue to support AO3 as I have for years both in use and in monetary donations as I know this is not AO3's fault. The story shall carry on in accordance to AO3's rules which they have to enforce when they receive a report, no matter how unnecessary or petty the repetitive complaint may seem. This story has thousands of hits behind it because of its muse, its writer, and its readers, and shall continue to be successful in spite of any one who would cause it harm by reporting it for removal.

The little plastic remote clicked in my hand as I advanced the PowerPoint projected on the screen.

“My thesis is on the Undemocratic Tendencies of the Early American Founders.”

Looking across the classroom I could see encouraging faces although I knew everyone was listless, my presentation being the fifth one that week. Nevertheless, it was 30% of my grade. So I continued flipping through the slides, arguing my cases and backing it up with evidence from my interpretation of the effect of the Founder’s beliefs in creating the original Constitutional laws.

I had worked my ass off on this project. I knew I deserved an A. And with mid terms in a couple weeks, I needed to ace it. So I kept my eyes on my goal, focusing on the screen and not on the man in the back of the room.

But even if I ignored him, I could feel Professor Winchester’s eyes on me. I knew without looking up that his dark eyes were watching me move, noticing my nervous gestures, and visualizing me naked. I cleared my throat as my nipples hardened, my arms leaning against his podium as I did my best to focus and not do the one thing I wanted which was to stare back at him.

Fifteen minutes later my presentation was done and my classmates offered friendly applause as I went back to my seat. I expected the professor to come up to the front of the class but instead he called for another student to present.

I tried to focus as the annoying girl in front of me droned on in her high-pitched voice, her skirt short enough and her legs bare enough to leave little to the imagination. I casually looked over my shoulder and back at John. His eyes met mine, serious and clouded with lust. He leaned forward over a desk in the back row, listening to the presentation but watching me.

Finally class was done as the professor walked to the front, announcing what reading we had due that week. It was Tuesday, which usually meant we’d rendezvous in his office. Slowly I put my stuff away, watching casually over my shoulder as the short skirt chick went up to John’s desk.

“Professor! I love blue on you. You should really wear it more.”

Her skirt slid higher up her ass as she leaned across the desk. With a giggle she flirted, making a fool of herself as she asked him personal questions. I suppressed a jealous snarl in my throat, wishing I could lurch across the classroom like it was the Serengeti. My heart was racing and I knew my face was flushed a jealous crimson as I watched this bitch flirt with my boyfriend.

Except I couldn't do anything because my boyfriend was also my teacher.

John kept his eyes on her face, nodding along and laughing politely. He took his black-framed glasses off, wiping them on the edge of his sweater while he addressed bitchface’s questions. I saw her hand brush along his forearm as he stood, her purple fingernails suggestively gripping his bicep for a moment.

“Well, I should go. Goodbye Professor.” She giggled, waving her twig-like forearm at him. “You should come out to the bars some time!”

John smiled politely. “I’m not really the bar type. Thank you though, Missy.”

John nodded goodbye, turning to put his laptop and notes away. I knew he hadn’t done anything wrong but I was furious watching her touch him when I was in need of his affirmations. When John turned with a smile I was frozen beside my desk, my fists clutched tight together as I glared at the bitch.

“Hi.” John said sweetly to me as he crossed the empty classroom. “Your presentation was great.”

“Uh huh,” I responded, grabbing my bag and angrily shoving my phone in my back pocket. When I looked up at him my resolve softened for a moment, until I realized I was reaching out to the touch the same bicep that bitch had just touched. I pulled my arm back like his sweater would burn my palm. “I’m leaving.”

“Hey,” John grabbed my wrist, holding me tight until I turned back to him. His fingers loosened and he pulled back his hand. It was difficult not touching each other when we were in public.

“What’s wrong?” He muttered softly, his tongue snaking out of his charming smile. “Teacher’s pet was a good girl.”

“Whatever,” I scoffed, turning away from him.

“Hey.” John’s voice lowered and he leaned in close. “Meet me at my office in 10.”

I took a deep breath as he walked away. I really wasn’t in the mood to play games today. After working so hard on my project all I needed was my boyfriend, as well as my teacher, to tell me I’d done an amazing job.

Ten minutes later I pushed his door open, and then quickly closed it behind me.

“Lock it.” John instructed.

“No, I think I’m good.” I crossed my arms in front of my chest, stubborn and ready to fight if need be. My jealousy had grown as I’d traveled through the building, little seeds of doubt blooming over the span of the ten minutes we were apart.

John’s brows tightened in confusion. He walked around me to lock the door before pulling me towards him. His hands ran up and down my arms, warming my skin through my sweater.

“What’s wrong?”

I took a deep breath and shook my head. I wasn’t ready to admit I was jealous.

“I don’t know. I thought you’d tell me good job after the presentations, but then you were flirting with miss tight skirt.” My tone was bitchier than I intended.

John smirked, running his thumb along my jawline as he tilted my face up to his. “Wait, are you jealous?”

I pouted and tried to turn my face away, but his fingers gently steered my jaw back towards him. He chuckled, easily able to see right through my hissy fit.

“Awww don’t be mad. Do you really think I give a fuck about that girl?” He asked. My eyes locked onto his as his face got closer to mine. “There was only one woman in that room that I was thinking about and it wasn’t that chick.”

I giggled as his lips got closer. “You were thinking about me?”

“Are you kidding?” His voice was deep and gravelly as he lips grazed mine. “I fantasized about you the entire time you were up there.”

“But what about my grade?” I whispered, somehow focusing on the least important fact at that moment.

“I read your paper already. It’s an A+” John’s lips brushed against mine again. “That’s why I knew I could sit there and imagine everything I wanted to do to you while you stood up there in front of me.”

“John,” I whined low in my throat, his hand coming to rest on the side of my neck.

“I was so hard. I couldn’t even stand up or everyone would’ve known.” He muttered as he kissed across my cheek and then back to the bridge of my nose. “I know what you look like under this skirt. And all I could think about was you in that tiny plaid skirt of your’s. My very own fantasy schoolgirl.”

I whimpered, my mouth waiting just inches away. “What else?”

“Seeing you up there, imagining you in your plaid skirt, asking me for instructions…” John’s lips betrayed him and he finally kissed me, both of us groaning into the kiss.

“I want to fuck you so bad right now.” I whispered, leaning into him as his lips grazed my face again. “We can’t now though. I have my seminar and then I have to work tonight.”

“Until when?” He was disappointed, his arms loosening as he let me free.

“11 o’clock. I’ll come over after.” I wrapped my arms around his neck and pulled him closer to me, my lips pressing against his before I pulled away. “I’m sorry I was jealous. But I’m not sorry cuz I’ll kick that bitch’s ass if she touches you again.”

John chuckled, swatting my ass as I walked to the door. I laughed in surprise, arching an eyebrow over my shoulder, and then put a finger to my lips as I carefully unlocked the door and then slipped out into the busy hallway.

* * *

 I was impatient to leave work. The dinner shift at the adjacent restaurant was slow, so another one of the servers offered to take my bar rotation so I could leave at 10PM. When I put my apron and nametag away, I pulled my phone out to find a message from John.

I waited a minute, smirking when the next text appeared. 

I ordered John’s food, and then went home to my apartment. I needed a shower. As I stood in my bedroom in my damp towel I weeded through my clothes, wanting to find something pretty yet comfortable to wear over to his house.

I started laughing when I saw it. The plaid pleated skirt I’d worn at the beginning of summer quarter to torture him. I pulled it out of the closet and held it in front of my naked body. Well, he said he had fantasized about it. And I wouldn’t be a very good girlfriend if I didn’t at least discuss my boyfriend’s fantasies.

I left my hair down and wavy, the strands falling over my shoulders as I pulled on a white button down. I tied the lapels in front in a little bow, and slipped on my black heels. Turning in a circle in front of my full-length mirror I gave myself an affirming nod. I looked hot. And if I thought so, then I knew John was going to devour me. Sorry pesto chicken.

It was cold in the October air so I grabbed my navy trench coat and tied it at the waist, setting my overnight bag and John’s food on the front seat of my little car. I laughed when I turned on the radio and one of John’s favorite bands was playing. I couldn't help but sing loudly and off key to Bad Company as I drove to his house. I loved that for once I had the upper hand. Of course I’d be content to give that back over to him. But a shiver went down my bare neck in anticipation of surprising him with his fantasy.

 

The clock on my dashboard said 10:40PM when I parked in John’s driveway. The front door was unlocked, so I let myself in, calling out to him as I stepped inside.

“Wow, look at you.” He responded as I walked into the kitchen. He was leaning against the counter, beer bottle in hand as he admired me with a smirk. I crossed the room and put the chicken in the fridge, and then turned to him, taking his bottle and setting on the counter. My heels clicked across the linoleum floor as he let me gently push him against the wall.

“What’s up sweetheart?” John swallowed, intrigued and also a little intimidated as he waited to see what I had planned.

“Well, Sir,” I stepped back, slowly reaching for the belt of my coat. “You said you were thinking about me today.”

“I’m always thinking about you.” His eyes were hungry as he looked me up and down. “You still mad?”

“Oh no, Sir,” I replied in an innocent voice, pulling the belt away from my waist. John groaned as he saw the jacket fall to the floor, revealing me in the plaid skirt, white shirt, and heels. “I know I was being naughty. And you wanted to teach me something today, right?”

“Fuck yes.” John breathed, taking a step from the wall. “Oh my god. You are so perfect.”

I grinned and pulled out a kitchen chair, taking his hand and leading him to the chair.

“Now Sir,” I continued, stretching my hands over my head so he could see how my breasts moved freely under my blouse. “What do you want me to teach me first?”

John stared at me for a minute with a look of awe as his eyes ravaged my body.

“Come here.”

I did as I was told, the clicks of my heels adding to the tension as I closed the three feet between us. John’s hands rested on my hips and he leaned forward, kissing my stomach. I giggled as his beard tickled my sides, the air catching in my throat as his hands skimmed up my freshly shaved legs.

John looked up at me, his chocolate eyes almost black with desire. “Do you have any idea what you do to me?”

I bit my lip and nodded. “Same.”

“Take off your shirt.”

I smiled as I loosened the bow. With each button I slowly undid, a soft growl grew louder in his throat. I slipped the sleeves down my arms, tossing it onto the table.

“You look so beautiful.” His hands went to my breasts immediately, slowly kneading them.

I smiled, reaching out to run my fingers through his hair. John moaned quietly, and then opened his eyes, focusing on the hot half naked girl in front of him. The noises he made sent white-hot sparks straight to my core.

“Take your panties off.” John’s hands clenched around my hips, the skirt fabric weak beneath his strong fingers.

“But Sir,” I tipped his chin up with one finger so that I had his full attention. “I’m not wearing any panties.”

For a second I had to stifle a laugh because I thought John was going to pass out.

“Seriously?”

“Mhmmmm...Sir can check if he likes.”

“Fuck.” John ran one hand from my ankle, up my calf, and softly tickling my inner thigh. I whimpered with each inch, John’s eyes intently watching my reactions.

Just when he was about to meet the apex of my legs he stopped, pulling his hand away. I whined in disappointment.

John grabbed my ass and pulled me closer to him. He patted his thigh as a silent instruction to straddle him. Once I was in his lap John spread his legs, opening my legs along with his. I whimpered as I felt the cool air of the kitchen against my open pussy. I moved my hands to his shoulders, ready to wrap my arms around him when he shook his head no.

“No touching yet, bad girl. Not for you.”

I whined, slightly rocking against him, which made him growl again.

“Be a good girl.” John gathered my wrists behind me, one hand holding me still as his other hand moved down between my thighs.

“I can’t tell you how long I’ve thought about you like this. Half naked except for that skirt. Gorgeous tits in my face. Submissive just for me.”

I whined and tried to pull at his restraint. “John, stop teasing.”

“Oh fuck that, I’ll tease you all night if I want to. Bad girl coming in my house dressed like this.” John smacked my ass hard and I cried out in surprise. His hand followed to soothe over the sting. “You gonna sass me again?”

“No.”

“You gonna be jealous again?”

“No.”

“No what, baby?”

“No Sir,” I moaned, looking into his eyes. I wanted him to kiss me desperately. And he knew it.

John leaned forward and took one of my nipples in his mouth, holding my arms tight behind me while I writhed in place. I realized as I moved my hips that I could feel how hard he was for me. Two could tease at this game.

My noises got louder and I circled my hips in his lap, causing him to moan when I rubbed up against his sensitive head. Another stinging smack to my ass. John’s hand ran over my cheek to soothe it. His fingers spread down my skin, slipping through the cleft of my ass before finding my pussy. I gasped and my head fell down on his shoulder momentarily before I sat up and looked in his eyes. He still wasn’t going to kiss me.

Another roll of my hips, and then a long finger slipped inside me. A press of my groin to his, another smack to my ass. Two fingers, and then three. I was wailing like a cat in heat, rocking back and forth on his hand. My own hands still trapped behind my back.

“That feel good, sweetheart?” John’s voice was hoarse, this game just as suffering for him as it was for me.

“Yes, oh my god! John right there, right there.” His third finger found my g-spot and I leaned forward in my heels, his fingers pushing me closer and closer to the edge. “Awwww fuck, keep doing that.”

“Mmmm like this?” His fingers pushed deeper inside me, the angle of his legs opening me up further. I rolled my hips again, prompting John to lean down and suck my nipple into his mouth. He smacked my ass once more, then let go of my wrists so he could pull my head towards his for the denied kiss.

I moaned into his mouth as his fingers reached deeper, stroking along my g-spot perfectly. I broke away from our kiss with an indecent cry as his other hand moved between us to circle my clit. John’s teeth nibbled my neck and then I was gone, coming all over his hands as I moaned obscenities against his chest.

“Good girl.” He praised, his lips returning to my exposed neck.

“Wow. That felt so good.” I sighed heavily as I came down; my arms and legs limp as I smiled at him. “You’re so good to me.”

“We’re not done yet.” John wrapped my legs around his waist and picked me up, kicking the chair aside. He set my ass on the kitchen table and quickly unbuttoned his pants, leaving me to tease my clit for the few seconds. My nails crossed his shoulders as he pulled me tight against him. The table creaked under us as he thrust inside me deep and fast, the kitchen filled with my cries of his name.

“You’re so amazing.” John’s voice cracked in need as his lips pressed against mine.

I nodded my head, some indecipherable sound meaning you too, before I felt my core tighten around him, my body clinging to his as he throbbed inside me. My heels clattered to the floor as my legs stiffened.

“That’s my good girl, come for me.” John choked his commands in my ear, his hot breath ghosting against my cheek with each thrust. “I’m, I’m gonna too. Oh fuck. Come baby!”

The snap and resonating pulse of my orgasm set John’s off too, a low moan of my name rushing from his chest like a puff of air as he let go. My pussy continued to convulse around him as he emptied inside me, holding each other tight as we came down.

“Thank you sweetheart.” John stepped away, pulling up his pants from where they’d fallen to his ankles.  He grinned ecstatically before lightly kissing me on the lips. “That may have been the hottest thing that's ever happened to me.”

“Hotter than fucking in your office? Or the student lounge?” I teased as I grabbed my heels off of the linoleum.

“If only we could do this in my office.” John winked, smacking my ass lightly as I climbed off the table.

“Dinner is in the fridge, Professor.” I grinned and went to get my overnight bag. Leggings and a t-shirt would be much more comfortable than the tiny plaid skirt.

* * *

 The next morning we both got up early. I had an exam coming up and John was grading papers. The living room was peaceful as we drank coffee and absorbed constitutional law.

“You know I'm not going to help you with your test, right?” John was leaning over the couch, his glasses low on the bridge of his nose as he read the chapter that was open on my lap.

“Excuse me?” I responded.

“Well, just that I’m not gonna tell you the answers.” He turned back to his pages, straightening his glasses as he went back to reading.

“Did I ask you to?” I snapped. I stood up with my hands on my hips. “I'm earning this degree and getting into the program regardless of who I'm sleeping with, John!”

“Seriously? You think this is you just sleeping with me?” His voice was irritated now too, but low and gruff. It would’ve turned me on if I weren’t furious at him. “I didn’t even say I was going to help you!”

“I didn’t ask you damnit! And that isn't at all what I meant!” I shouted, slamming the cover of my book closed and grabbing my stuff to leave. “We've both been in this together for months!”

“Yeah because I love you! Even when you're yelling at me!” He yelled back, an angry scowl on his face as he stared me down.

“Well I love you too!” My defensive yell fell quiet. I knew. Just like he knew I loved him. I was scared to admit it when he'd said it before, but I'd loved him since July.

John’s scowl quickly turned to happy laughter, his nose scrunching together adorably as he smiled at me. I started laughing too, realizing how ridiculous we sounded. John took off his glasses and set them on the table before crossing the room.

That rainy October morning in his living room my life seemed to pause as John’s hands gripped my face and he pulled me to him for a fierce kiss. I moaned quietly against him and stretched my arms around his broad shoulders, my mouth opening for his tongue to cross our lips and find mine. His arm moved around my waist to pull me tight against him, as if we needed to be closer than physics would allow. My knees shook slightly; the kissing, deprival of oxygen, and overwhelming happiness leading me to swoon.

John understood and led me backwards to the couch. Carefully he placed me on the cushions below him, pulling away from our kiss to look in my eyes.

“You really love me?”

I smiled, resting my hand on the silvering hair on his cheek. “Really.”

“Lucky me.” He smiled and kissed my nose, then my cheek, and back to my lips. It was minutes of kissing and touching before we both were impatient for more. We helped each other undress, our clothes scattering across the living room. Soon we were moving like a wave together, our bodies already ahead of our minds.

“Do you love me?” I asked breathlessly, my fingertips making patterns across his back as his tongue circled my nipples.

“So goddamn much, baby.” He responded, his lips kissing up my chest. “You’re my perfect girl.”

John’s lips came back to mine as he drew my legs around his waist and slowly sunk inside me. I groaned with each satisfying inch, my arousal accepting him as he began to slide in and out.

With our declarations an unspoken wall between us seemed to drop, and our bodies took over as our emotions and thoughts got lost. All I could see was his face, whether it was his eyes watching mine, or his head bending down so our lips could meet. My orgasm bloomed gradually, my hips rocking back against John’s causing the friction I needed. I saw the carnal spark in John’s eyes when he felt me flutter around him. He was proud and determined to make me come first. He didn’t say a word but his eyes were encouraging me, telling me it was okay to let go, he had me.

Silent as it began, my hips and lower back arched in the air, a pulse of pleasure racing from my core through my arms and legs. My toes curled and my legs twisted as a feral moan ripped from my chest. John let go then, my peak giving him the permission now that he had given me what I needed. His deep groan against my shoulder caused me to flutter around him one last time as he finished deep inside me.

We panted against each other, our lips moving softly across shoulders and cheeks until John’s hand reached up to caress my cheek. Another long kiss, this one an affirmation and thank you. I’d given him a love he hadn’t known in years. And he’d given me something I’d never felt before.

After a few minutes he pulled away with a smile.

"We should fight more."  
  
I chuckled and lightly smacked his shoulder. "Whatever, you started this."  
  
"Mmmm yeah, fight me baby." His fingers trailed along my sides, prompting an immediate screech as I tried to wiggle away from him. One strong hand held me down, the other softly tickling up and down my sides.

My high-pitched cries finally made him stop, a chuckle as he leaned down and kissed me. I tried to repay him, moving my fingers down his chest but he didn't move. Finally I gave up trying, dropping my head back down onto the couch.

“We have to get up.” I announced.

“No.” John replied snottily, burrowing his face in my hair. “Let’s just stay here all day.”

He groaned when I pushed him up. I grabbed my bra and sweater off the rug. “You have class in two hours, babe. And I have to study.”

He pouted his lip again. I leaned down and sucked his lip between my teeth, biting on the flesh before I let go.

“Mmmmm kinky.” He teased as he tried to pull my sweater away.

“John!” I laughed loudly as he tugged me towards him, caging my body under his. “Seriously though. We gotta go to school.”

“Ugh, teacher’s pet.” John winked and sat up, grabbing for his clothes as we stood and dressed. “When can you come over again?”

“Miss me already?”

“Always.”

I left his house twenty minutes later with my overnight bag, my backpack, and the knowledge that not only had I fucked my professor and had an affair with him, but he was as completely in love with me as I was with him.

* * *

 

To be continued...


	6. A Formal Affair

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Professor Winchester and his girl attend a black tie gala leading to a night of new ideas.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *elated manic cackling* This one is my favorite. I’m so excited for you guys to read it. Let me know what you think! 
> 
> Also, I'd like to clarify that you shouldn't be drinking unless you're a responsible age and you should NEVER drive drunk. Ever. We good on that? Ok cool. Enjoy this smutty drunken good time.
> 
>  
> 
> UPDATE: Yes Sir chapters will no longer contain images and song lyrics as accents to the story due to someone reporting it as abuse. I'm as disappointed as you are, my dear readers. But I continue to support AO3 as I have for years both in use and in monetary donations as I know this is not AO3's fault. The story shall carry on in accordance to AO3's rules which they have to enforce when they receive a report, no matter how unnecessary or petty the repetitive complaint may seem. This story has thousands of hits behind it because of its muse, its writer, and its readers, and shall continue to be successful in spite of any one who would cause it harm by reporting it for removal.

I slipped on my new high heels and twirled around in my bedroom, watching as my full skirt spun around me. “Does this look okay?”

My friend Jo was in the bathroom putting on eyeliner. She looked over at me, taking in my fancy dress and heels. “Yeah, you look so pretty. Come zip me up.”

Jo gathered her straight blonde hair over her shoulder as I zipped up her fitted black cocktail dress and then I turned to look in the mirror at my own dress. Shiny black lace with a fitted strapless bodice and an A-line skirt that accentuated my curves. I’d even added pantyhose with a black seam down the back to keep me warm in the autumn air, and also because they were sexy as hell and made my legs look longer. I’d spent a week’s tips on the fancy outfit. But I never got to dress up and I wanted to look beautiful for a special someone. He'd seen me in dresses and skirts, but this was different. This was a fancy, public occasion where our secret was taken to an exciting new level. 

It was the university’s 100th anniversary, which meant a week of celebratory events, a ceremony and reception earlier that day, and at night a black tie gala. It was expected to be the party of the year. Jo and I arrived via a cab to Marywood Hall, the century old mansion located at the south end of campus. Cars were parked up and down the street as university staff, students, and alumni arrived. The house was magnificent, more of a historic landmark except for the fact that the university’s president lived in one of the wings.

Butlers in black uniforms took our coats, showing us down the hallway to the ballroom where a jazz quartet was playing. The hum of cheerful conversation floated through the ornate room in the space between music notes, and Jo and I agreed to do a lap around the house to check out who was there. Fellow students greeted us as we passed by. Waiters strolled around offering fancy champagne in shimmering tall flutes as trays of savory appetizers passed by. It was the fanciest party I’d ever been to, and it was exciting seeing everyone from school dressed to the nines.

Soon the party was in full swing as two floors of the huge mansion filled with partygoers. As Jo and I cruised through the building I kept looking for him. I hid my disappointment from Jo when I didn't see the one face I was looking for.

I stood beside Jo as she talked to her statistics professor. Every so often I’d nod and smile even though I wasn’t paying attention. My eyes were locked on the entryway, anxiously hoping I’d catch a glimpse of his wavy salt and pepper hair and broad shoulders as he arrived. Jo looked over at me with a weird look.

“Expecting someone?”

“No!” I replied a little too loudly. “I’m going to go see what food they have.”

She nodded at me. “Get me something.”

“What does this look like, room service?”

Jo flipped me off obnoxiously which made me laugh.

As I sashayed down the curving staircase I peaked into the ballroom and scanned the faces looking for him. I couldn't help but laugh as my friends Ash and Charlie twirled across the room. Ash had his long dirty blonde hair tied back in a ponytail and the tails on his tuxedo flew out around them in rhythm with the chiffon edges of Charlie’s periwinkle polka dot dress. They both grinned and waved before they continued their improvised waltz across the dance floor.

I turned away with a smile and went into the great room where tables of exquisite food were laid out. I took a little plate and wandered in front of the food, trying to decide what to get that Jo would want. My eyes grazed across the tables until I heard his voice behind me.

“Hey beautiful.”

I turned with a grin, my skirt swishing with my movements. My jaw dropped when I saw him. Professor Winchester was incredibly handsome in his black tuxedo. I looked him up and down shamelessly, taking in the tailored jacket and pants, crisp white dress shirt and sharp black bow tie. With his hair brushed back and the scent of his delicious cologne, I thought I might come just from looking at him.

“Hey yourself,” I breathed. “You look…”

“Not nearly as good as you look.” He whispered. People were walking past us towards the food so we walked over to a quiet corner.

“Wow.” I said, abandoning the plate of appetizers.

“Wow yourself.” He responded with a shake of his head. "You're so incredibly beautiful."

“Wanna get out of here?” I asked seriously.

John laughed quietly. “I can’t leave yet. Office politics.” Then he paused and looked around the room. “Can you stay here for a minute?” 

“Sure.” After he left an acquaintance came over to say hello, and I did my best not to appear anxious as I chatted with them for a few minutes. John reappeared as they walked away.

“There’s a garden shed at the far end of the yard. Meet me there in five.”

He was gone before I could ask why the hell we were going to fuck in a garden shed.

* * *

 Five minutes later we stumbled into the dark shed, the sweet earthy scent of fresh cut grass mixing with the remaining floral of rosebuds that didn't make it into the party’s centerpieces. The lights from the mansion’s deck shined through the dirty glass of the tiny window, providing enough light to guide us. My heels clicked across the cement floor as John led me backwards, stopping when my ass bumped into the makeshift wooden counter. His fingers gripped my waist to lift me onto the counter but I shook my head. 

“No.” I said, twisting my body to move in front of him. I grabbed a piece of newspaper that was on the counter and went down to my knees, carefully setting my stocking clad knees on the printed-paper. My hands moved up to John’s belt but he shook his head and clasped his hands over mine.

“We don't have time right now.” John looked out the window as if me going down on him would automatically get us caught.

“Please?” I asked, my fingers slowly pulling down his zipper.

John groaned, a hand moving to pat my hair carefully as not to mess it up. “God, I love it when you're looking up at me and you say that.”

“Please,” I repeated as I loosened his pants and slid my fingers under the band of his boxers.

I smiled at John’s agreeing nod and slid my hands around his straight hips to pull his boxers down far enough. My tongue teased the length of him, his dick heavy and hot in my hand as I sucked the head between my lips. I teased him with my tongue once more before taking him in my mouth, my tongue leading the way as I relaxed and accepted him in my throat. I kept my eyes open, watching his face lost in pleasure. I grasped the base of his cock a little tighter and moaned around him, my tongue licking and sucking along his length until I traced his sensitive vein with my tongue.

John groaned loudly and I pulled away.

“Shhhh, quiet.” I smiled, both of my hands stroking him.

John’s dark eyes popped open. “You don’t get to tell me that, bad girl.” I rolled my eyes, letting out a gasp of surprise as he gripped my upper arms. “Get up here.”

I carefully stood in my heels and moved my arms across his chest and around his neck. “I just wanted you to feel good.”

“I’ll feel better when I’m buried inside you.”

It was my turn to make obscene noises in response as his mouth moved along my neck, the scruff of his trimmed beard scraping along my skin. John’s pants fell around his feet as his hands pushed my skirt up and slipped under my dress. Realizing I was wearing just pantyhose underneath he paused, pulling his hands away to remove his jacket and lay it out on the gardener's counter. I giggled as John grabbed my waist and set my ass on his jacket. I opened my legs for him, and he met my lips, pulling me into a deep kiss that had me panting when he pulled away. My face followed him, kissing along his neck. I gasped when I heard the rip of the pantyhose and felt John’s fingers tearing the mesh away. When he was satisfied that the fabric was torn enough he slowly slid inside me.

Our noises echoed in the small shed as he bottomed out, my legs tight around his waist as we throbbed with each other. I couldn’t help but moan again as he pulled out and then deep inside me again, each hot inch pushing me to my inevitable end.

“Shhh quiet.” John reminding me. I nodded, pulling his face to me again as our lips met. Our kiss deepened with each thrust, until we were groaning into that kiss like it might save us from collapsing onto the leaf-strewn floor. I glimpsed over his shoulder and through the little window, seeing shadows of people out on the back decks. My core fluttered around John, my lust blooming with the idea of getting caught in this little garden shed on university property with everyone we knew fifty yards away.

“We could totally get caught right now.” I whispered, my pussy contracting around John’s hard cock. “This...oh fuck this is so hot.”

John chuckled, his voice raspy, “You’re such a bad girl. Getting off on this. People catching us. Walking in on us.” His words ended with a moan as my pussy responded with a strong clench. His hands ran up my ribcage, one resting on a lace-covered breast.

I nodded, struggling to focus as my orgasm built. “If someone walked in, I’d never be able to stop this. I need to come for you, John. I need it.”

“Jesus christ, you are so bad.” He gently bit into the flesh of my bare shoulder. “I’d fuck you in front of everyone right now. Let them come in and watch me fuck this bad girl.”

“Ahhhh.” My toes curled in my high heels as my arms and legs held onto him tight. “You’re gonna make me come.”

“Yeah? My girl gonna come with me?” He growled, his thrusts erratic as we reached the edge. “With all these people watching?”

I dropped my forehead to his shoulder and let go, his words rendering me blissfully silent as I clenched around him, my body begging for his matching orgasm. John groaned loudly, a few hard thrusts leading him to come deep inside me. I pushed my hips back against his as he stuttered and spilled inside, his voice a deep sigh of my name.

I giggled as he stood up straight, his hands pulling my face to him for a deep kiss.

“That was amazing.” I whispered against his lips.

“Yeah. I think we can cross public sex off our list of kinks once and for all.” John teased as he pulled up his boxers and tuxedo pants.

“We have a list?” I asked as I lifted my hips and started to peel off my torn nylons.

“We should. And what the fuck do you think you’re doing?” He asked, a mischievous spark in his eyes as he watched me struggle to pull off the ruined fabric.

“Uhhh, these are torn. I can’t wear them now.”

John lifted me off the counter and then set my feet on the ground, falling to his knee to straighten the pantyhose under my skirt.

“I want you to wear them.” He said as he stood back up. He placed a hand on the side of my neck and looked me deep in the eyes. “I want to know you’re walking around all night wearing these pantyhose that I tore open to get to your pussy.”

“Fuck, John.” I whined, shimmying back and forth in the fabric as I try to find a comfortable fit. “All night?”

“You better come over later wearing them.” He replied, a soft kiss to my cheek. “I want you to think of me every time you move.”

“I already do that.” I bit my lip.

John shook his head, his playful smile making my heart race. “We’ve been gone too long or I’d fuck you over this counter again.”

I whimpered as I stepped away and shook out his jacket. I held the coat out for him, helping him in it and then smoothing my hand across the back of it to make sure no leaves were attached. He did the same for me, smoothing my skirt and brushing off any remaining evidence.

“You go first.” I whispered. “I’ll wait a little bit.”

He nodded and then leaned in to kiss me once more. “I’ll see you later?”

“Definitely.” I responded. “This was awesome, babe.”

He chuckled and nodded. “You’re always so amazing. I love you, sweetheart.”

I grinned. Every time he said it, it felt like the first time. “I love you.”

One last kiss and he snuck out the shed’s door. I watched out the window as he crossed the yard. I pushed myself flat against the wall as another professor called out to John from the deck, attracting the attention of a few people. They switched their eyes over the garden shed, but no one seemed concerned.

Shit. I'd have to wait awhile.

Twenty minutes later I peeked out the window. There were still a few people on the deck smoking cigarettes and thankfully I didn't see anyone I recognized. I quickly slipped out of the little shack and walked around the far side of the house.

Jo called out to me as soon as I walked inside.

“Where've you been?” She asked as I walked towards her.

“I was talking to someone from work.”

“Oh.” Her brows furrowed as she squinted at the side of my head.

“What?” I asked, self consciously patting my hair.

She giggled as she pulled something from my soft curls. “You have a fucking plant in your hair.”

She offered me her hand, which contained a dirty 3-inch grassy root.

“Gross.” I muttered, pulling my hair around to the front so I could comb through it quickly with my fingers.

“Uh huh, is it from outside?” Jo looked at me skeptically. I shook my head and gave her a weird look. I had to be careful that she didn’t get suspicious.

“So you gonna go out with us?” Jo smiled and waved hi to someone across the room as she continued. “We were thinking we should go to The Starlight, and then The Shoe.”

“Who's we?” I asked as I accepted a glass of champagne from a floating server.

“Me, Ash. Charlie might bring her girlfriend.” She pulled her phone from her pocket and started texting, her fingers lightning fast across the keyboard. I made small talk with a few people I knew as I loitered next to Jo.

“Ok, we're gonna get a car in ten. I'm gonna go pee before we leave.”

I nodded. “I'll meet you outside.” I wanted one last chance to circle through the house so I could see him before I left.

As I turned in the grand hallway I saw him standing in the drawing room with two other professors. He wasn't paying attention to the conversation that was surrounding him though. His eyes were on me as I turned and noticed him. I bit my lip to suppress my illicit grin. He shook his head slightly, a silent “bad girl” warning. Without a word I nodded and did a brief curtsy, indicating I was still wearing the torn pantyhose and then turned to leave, John understanding I was leaving the party but I'd see him later.

Once my friends and I were out on the town I drank more than I intended to. I rarely got drunk considering I was around drunks at work everyday, and that studying with a hangover was not productive. I remember having drinks at The Starlight, using my employment there to score a free round. Then we went to The Shoe where Charlie and her girlfriend dragged me onto the dance floor after a few jello shots. Every dance, each cheers, each move I made- those damn pantyhose pinched the skin of my upper thigh, the large rip allowing cool air against my pussy. And with every movement, I thought of John ripping them to leave me open and wet for him. It’d had the exact effect he wanted. Enough was enough. I needed him.

I found Jo and Ash laughing at a table by the dance floor.

“I'm gonna go guys.”

Jo raised her eyebrows. “Uh huh. With who?”

“I'm just leaving as me.”

“And going to see the mystery man?”

“He’s already…” Shit. Jo’s eyes lit up at my admission. Sneaky bitch. “I'm going home.”

“Yeah right.” Jo pulled me in for a hug. “Be careful.”

“Thanks, you too.” Ash pulled me into a big hug and then I pushed my way out of the bar as I pulled up the app on my phone and requested a car. 

Ten minutes later I slid into the backseat of a silver Prius.

“What's the address?” The driver asked.

“Oh shit. Ummm…it's my boyfriend’s house. Hold on a sec, I'm gonna call him.” I squinted at my phone screen and pressed the green icon to call John.

“Hi party girl.”

“Hi honey, it's me!” My voice was high pitched and silly. “What's your address?”

“Did you get a car?”

“Yes Sir.”

John’s growl made me giggle. “Hand the phone to the driver.”

“Here,” I offered my phone to the guy. “My boyfriend can tell you.”

I sighed and sat back with a smile. I loved saying that John was my boyfriend and being able to say it to someone that wouldn’t find an issue with it. I giggled and repeated it again to myself, “My boyfriend. I love my boyfriend. John is my boyfriend.”

The driver handed the phone back to me and put the car in drive.

“Hi!”

“Hi sweetheart. So this guy has the address now so I'll see you in fifteen minutes.”

“Okay! Thanks honey, I love you sooooo much.”

His deep chuckle made me giggle again. “I love you too. See you soon.”

The lights were on in the living room when the car stopped in front of his house. The grass was wet as I staggered across the small yard in my heels. I couldn’t wait to get the tight pantyhose off. And then get my man off.

“Hi sweetheart.” John started laughing as I stumbled through the front door. “You okay?”

“Hi! I missed you!” I leaned a hand against the wall to steady myself as I pulled my heels off and tossed them on the rug. I sauntered over to the couch where John was drinking a glass of bourbon.

“You're still drinking?!” I asked in a fake shocked tone.

“It's only twelve-thirty.” John moved his glass to the coffee table before pulling me onto his lap.

He smirked as his hands wrapped around my waist. “I'm a weak man when it comes to you, especially gorgeous like this. A dress like this one and I'm all yours."  
  
I giggled. "You were already mine."  
  
"Absolutely." His deep voice vibrated along my skin as his face nuzzled into my neck. "I've never been such a sap though."  
  
"Guess I’m your weakness then.”

John nodded. “Definitely. Do you want something to drink?”

I shook my head no. I was already feeling great.

“Where'd you go to after the party?" I asked as I loosened his bow tie. He’d already shed his jacket on the other end of the couch.

"I was at the party until eleven, and then Jimmy Novak and I went to the Irish pub and had a couple."

"Ohhhhhh, I see. I didn't think Professor Novak drank."

"Mmmm, there's lots you still have to learn about professors, huh?" His tongue wetted his lower lip and I couldn't tell if his eyes were intoxicated from the alcohol or the lust. "When I saw you leaving I wanted to grab you and kiss you goodbye in front of everyone."

I smirked, "Wish you had. Earlier was fun."

John nodded. "I might have to take up gardening."

I laughed and leaned in, pulling his lower lip between mine before we fell back on the couch in a sloppy french kiss.

“You're drunk.” He teased as we broke apart.

“No! We both are.” I adjusted my arms around his neck.

“Ok, we both are.” John laughed. “You're like sexy beautiful drunk though.”

“Mmmm…” I hummed. “You think I'm sexy?”

“Fuck yes I do. And sweet and funny…” He leaned in and kissed me softly, “and smart…” his lips met mine again, “and beautiful…” this time he just spoke against my lips, “My perfect girl.”

“I'm really good at blowjobs too.”

John burst out into a loud laugh. “Baby, best I've ever seen.”

“Maybe I need to show you again.” I suggested, raking my nails up his neck and across the back of his head. He hummed in pleasure.

“Actually I think I need to return the favor from earlier.” His lips trailed down my neck, his beard running across my skin causing my core to wake. I wiggled underneath him, sighing into another deep kiss.

A few minutes later John pulled away. “Let’s go upstairs.”

He turned off the lights and locked the front door as I swayed up the stairs. He smiled and shook his head as he found me splayed across his bed in my fancy dress.

I giggled as he climbed up on the bed, a knee on either side of my hips as he looked down at me.

“Did you do what I asked?”

“What?’ I asked breathlessly, confused of what he meant.

One of his hands moved to my inner thigh, finding it still covered in the silky mesh. He smiled and nodded. “Good girl.”

“Oh yeah...that.” I giggled. “Kinda hurt.”

He gave me a sympathetic smile. “I’m sorry if it hurt. But thank you for doing that. I thought about it the whole time we were apart.”

“Really?” I asked, leaning up on my elbows. “I did too.”

“Hmmm…” John responded, “Maybe I should take them off and show you how much I appreciate it.”

“Please.” I giggled, knowing how much he loved it when I said that.

“You know how much I love it when you say that.” He replied as he kneeled on the bed next to me and unzipped the side of my dress. With the stiff zipper undone I tried to pull the dress over my head. I started giggling as my arms got stuck, moving my arms back and forth until John pulled the dress away, leaving me in my strapless bra and torn pantyhose.

John took in a deep breath as he looked me up and down. He pulled his tie off, unbuttoning his shirt and then dropping his dress pants. I stretched my arms over my head and moved my hips back and forth against the mattress like I was on display. “Please?”

He smiled, moving down the bed as he slowly pulled the waistband of the pantyhose down my legs. Once they were off my feet John chuckled. 

“What?” I asked, moving my hands down to my stomach, suddenly insecure.

“No, baby.” John shook his head, reassuring me as he placed his hand gently on my stomach. “Sorry, I’m not laughing at you. I’m laughing at me.”

I smiled hesitantly, taking initiative and reaching under my back to unclasp my bra. “Why?”

“Because you’ve changed me. I was never kinky. Never really into anything exciting.” He smiled, his fingers trailing along my skin but avoiding the sensitive areas. “Now, hell. Anything and everything you do turns me on.”

“Well that’s good.” I giggled.

“Very.” he replied, “I’m gonna make you come so hard for being so good.”

“Please.” I responded a little more obnoxiously this time, my voice changing to surprised giggles as he moved down my body. Every kiss, suck, and nibble on my breasts made me arch my back towards his mouth, my hands moving up and down his shoulders. His teasing touch was torturous, my responding begs and whimpers desperate as his fingers and mouth teased my neck, breasts, and then stomach.

By the time his attention got to my navel I was whining underneath him, needy for his attention further south. I rotated my hips under his, tugged at his hair, grabbed his arms, trying to tell him physically that I needed him desperately.

“Want something?” He chuckled in between open mouth kisses along my hips and then my inner thighs.

“Yes Sir.” I begged him, my arousal high as the alcohol made me bolder. “Please eat me out, Sir.”

“That fucking mouth of your’s. I can’t decide if I want to tease you more or give you something to scream about.”

“John!” I whined in frustration, slapping the comforter with my palms. “Please make me come.”

“Well if you’re gonna ask nicely, sweetheart.” He finally settled between my legs, and I let my head fall back with a relieved sigh. I thought he was going to keep teasing considering the last ten minutes of excruciating build up, but apparently John didn’t think that was necessary. His first few licks and sucks along my folds made me lurch up in bed, my legs twisting against him. His scruff scraped across my thighs, the friction adding to the sparks his mouth sent through my body.

I moaned loudly as his fingers opened me up, his tongue snaking around my clit before laying flat and licking up and down. With each lick and suck I cried out, louder and louder when he slid a finger inside me. My chest was heaving as my shaking hands threaded into his hair.

“You taste fucking amazing.” John praised me, “I could do this for hours.”

“Please.” The only word I could think of as he gave my clit the attention it desperately needed. A loud wail filled the room as two fingers pressed against my g-spot. John smiled. Clearly he’d been waiting for that because he didn’t let up again. His fingers moved in and out, applying the pressure I needed as his lips surrounded my clit, sucking on the little bundle of nerves until I was screaming.

John groaned as my wet core clenched around his fingers, my hips bucking underneath him, my back arching into the air as I came all over his face and fingers. I was a gasping mess as he worked me through it, his tongue licking up the cum that I’d spilled for him. I smiled affectionately as he rested his chin on my stomach, my hands smoothing his hair across his temples.

“Can we try something?” His deep voice asked tentatively.

“Yeah, whatever...whatever you want.” At that moment I would’ve done anything he asked.

“I want you to ride my face.” John stated as he sat up, pulling my limp upper half up off the mattress.

“Oh. Okay.” I didn’t know how else to respond, my mind buzzed by the liquor and lust. He helped me move up the bed, holding my hips as I swayed over him. I rested my arms on the headboard and looked down my naked body to see John’s dilated eyes watching me. 

I wasn’t sure what to expect since I’d never done that with anyone before. But if John’s hands hadn’t been holding me up I would have collapsed. The intensity of another orgasm was amazing as John’s tongue flicked against my clit and then thrusted deep inside of me. But looking down at his face, hearing his growls as he tasted me from that angle, and his eyes meeting mine in a silent look of love and desire sent waves of pleasure through my body as my legs shook uncontrollably.

“Oh fuck!” I moaned loudly as my second orgasm hit, John’s hands holding me in place so I didn’t fall over. My body shuddered as a guttural scream left my chest, the pleasurable shocks rushing from my core through my limbs.

I rested my forehead on my arm, leaning against the headboard until John gently pulled me down on the bed.

“You okay?’ He smirked, his hips already lined up between my thighs.

“Yes.” I smiled, leaning up to kiss him and moaning when I tasted myself on his lips. “I need you.”

A deep kiss was his answer as he slid inside me, my core wet and hot after my earlier orgasms. Still drunk we built into an animalistic rhythm quickly, his hips smacking against mine as another orgasm made me clench around him, and a loud sob fell from my lips. John watched my face in awe, kissing me as I peaked.

Before I could come down he pulled out, surprising me when he flipped me over. I squealed happily and got up on my knees, my arms so shaky from adrenaline and lovely hormones that I couldn’t hold myself up. John slammed into me, prompting me to scream again. This was a little rougher than usual but I was loving it. I made every move and noise more eagerly to encourage him. He smacked my ass hard and I pushed back on him with a groan. 

“Fuck,” John groaned, “I need you to fucking scream.”

“Oh my god.” I whimpered as his pace quickened. “I’m gonna. John, again.” The volume of my moan grew until a hoarse scream left my chest. “I'm gonna come, John.”

“Do it.” He grunted. “Please, baby.”

His words sent me high, and I shook as my orgasm hit me immediately. My arms gave out and I dropped onto my stomach. John’s pelvis pounded against mine twice more before he spilled inside me, his hips stuttering against mine as his orgasm peaked.

His forehead dropped down onto my back, and we stayed like that for a minute as we caught our breath. I whined as he pulled out, and then sunk down onto the bed, my body limp and sweaty. John fell panting next to me, collarbone and chest damp with sweat as I twisted onto my side. 

“Holy shit.” John stated as he absentmindedly ran a hand through his beard.

“Yeah.” I rolled into his arms and we slowly calmed down. The sex had sobered us both up slightly. A comfortable silence surrounded us as we listened to each other breathe.

“Wow.” John broke the silence as he leaned down to kiss the top of my head. “I’ve never heard you that loud.”

“I couldn’t help it!” I giggled. “I think we're getting better at this.”

“Definitely.”

The room was quiet for a few minutes until I had to ask. “And babe, I’ve been dying to ask- a kink list?”

John laughed. “I guess. I just meant stuff we want to try.”

“Ah, okay. I didn’t know you thought about that.” I nodded as I snuggled closer to him. “I’m open to ideas.”

I could feel John shake his head. “What?” I asked as I looked up.

“Just that you’re amazing. I have no idea why you’re with me, but I’m so fucking glad you are.”

I shrugged my shoulders. “Well I was just hoping for an A+.”

“Oh shut up.” He responded as he pulled me closer. “I just, I never thought something this good would happen to me again. Or ever I guess.”

I sat up on my elbows so I could look at him. “You’ve been in love before though.”

“Yeah, I was.”

The room was silent when he didn’t continue but I stayed where I was, my chin resting on his chest. The alcohol emboldened me and after a few minutes I had to ask.

“John, I don’t mean to bring up something negative. But I just wonder why you talk about your sons, but never about her.” I said gently. “We don’t have to talk about it if you don’t want. I just want you to know you can.”

John smiled. “Again, how are you so amazing?”

I leaned in and kissed him, settling back into his arms again. “I love you. And I just want to know I guess.”

“It’s not that I avoid talking about her. I guess I just don’t know what to say.” He replied into the quiet dark. “The boys see her as this perfect saint, and it’s hard for me to remember how we used to be. We were happy once. But then we weren’t.”

I stayed quiet, letting him talk. I needed this from him. Whether or not we were admitting it out loud, his deceased wife was something we had to talk about.

Finally he spoke again. “When Mary got sick, I was so angry. Angry at the diagnosis, her doctors, God. Our marriage had been rocky for years before that and then the cancer- I thought losing her broke my heart permanently. But you fixed it.”

I struggled to keep tears from filling my eyes. “John, that’s so sweet.”

“I mean it. I thought that was it. My heart was broken, maybe before she died. I guess…” John’s voice was pensive and I knew he was struggling to say what he wanted to. “That’s why I don’t think I deserve you. You’re so young and beautiful. Why take on my baggage?” 

“Because I love you.” I responded again. “I’m not going to make you talk about it. But she’s important because she taught you how to love. So I’m...grateful for that I guess.”

John smiled and rolled on his side to lean above me. “Did I say you’re amazing?”

“Like five times, but you can keep saying it if you want.” I giggled, lifting my head to meet his lips for a sweet kiss.

John slowly pulled away. Suddenly he seemed nervous, his fingers awkwardly fidgeting with the edge of the comforter by my shoulder.

“What’s up?” I asked. He was going to say something important. I just had to give him the space to say it.

He cleared his throat and then seemed to shake himself out of his internal debate. “Well, Thanksgiving break is in a month and I know you don’t see your sister much, or if you have plans, and you probably have to work too, but if you want to...Well, I’m gonna go visit my kids. And I want you to go with me.”

I sat up with an excited squeal. “Really? In California? Hell yes I do.”

“Really?” John asked seriously. “How drunk are you?”

I laughed. “I’m almost sober and I’d love that. But are they gonna be okay with it? Like, with me? And us being together?”

“Well, I talked to Sam and Jess already. They're thrilled to have us. And Dean...well, if he says anything then I'll talk to him about it. Cassie is pretty good at keeping him in line too.”

“Okay.” I responded, snuggling closer to him. “Thank you. I'd love to go.”

John grinned. “That makes me so happy, sweetheart.”

“Good. It makes me happy too.” I turned on my side as he pulled me against his body, wrapped together with a happy sigh, and falling into a deep sleep after a few more kisses.

* * *

My head was throbbing when I woke up the next morning. I opened my eyes to see sunlight streaming in around the edges of the closed curtains. I turned to John’s side to see him leaning against his pillows, his glasses low on the bridge of his nose as he read the newspaper. I sat up and grabbed a bottle of water from the nightstand next to me and chugged half of it. Mixing alcohol last night was a terrible idea.

“Morning.” John said softly.

“Hi.” I croaked. “Ugh, my head.” I laid back down, snuggling up next to his sheet-covered leg. “I should never drink that much again.”

“I don’t know about that. I love drunk you. She’s so loud.” He teased, dropping the paper onto the floor. “Last night was fun.”

“Hmmm...it really was.” I agreed.

“Do you remember us talking about Thanksgiving break?” He asked gently. I could tell he was worried about asking and even more worried I didn’t remember our conversation.

“What, about you wanting to take me to California and show me off? I remember.” I smiled. “And yes, I still want to go.”

John chuckled. “Ok good, just checking.”

“I need Tylenol.” I whined as I crawled out of bed. My hips were sore from being fucked so hard six hours before. John settled back and watched my naked body stumble across the room.

“You need help?” He asked sweetly, although I knew if I turned and looked at him he’d be hiding a smile.

“No, I’m okay.” I used the bathroom and then washed my face, looking up to see the dark circles around my eyes. It’d be a long dinner shift at work. I was surprised when I turned and noticed something darker on my neck.

“You gave me a freaking hickey!” I exclaimed from the adjoining bathroom. I turned back to the bedroom and angrily pointed towards the one-inch dark purple love mark clearly visible on my neck.

John bit his lip and looked down as he tried to keep from laughing. “Sorry baby. But you were so sweet and I couldn't stop.”

I shook my head, looking down at him wrapped up in the gray sheets. “That’s great and last night was amazing, but now I'm gonna have to hide this all week.”

John’s eyes darkened. “I kind of like it. You being marked by me.”

“Oh stop it,” I laughed as my annoyance quickly disappeared.

John grabbed my hand and pulled me down next to him. “Can I make it up to you?”

I shrugged my shoulders. “Breakfast?”

John laughed. “Breakfast. How about breakfast in bed?”

“Mmmm sounds even better.” I leaned back on the pillow next to him. “And if you’re nice to me, I’ll let you taste something sweeter after.”

“You’re gonna be the death of me, bad girl.”

“Whatever, old man.” I giggled, pushing at his side with my foot. “Go make me some food.”

Breakfast was delicious, post breakfast was even better, and I made it through the dinner shift with a scarf fashionably looped around my neck to hide the violet love bruise made by my professor’s perfect lips.


	7. The List

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Professor Winchester and his girl tease each other in more ways than one.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I got really creative with this part. Hope you like it! Feedback and kudos give me life!
> 
>  
> 
> UPDATE: Yes Sir chapters will no longer contain images and song lyrics as accents to the story due to someone reporting it as abuse. I'm as disappointed as you are, my dear readers. But I continue to support AO3 as I have for years both in use and in monetary donations as I know this is not AO3's fault. The story shall carry on in accordance to AO3's rules which they have to enforce when they receive a report, no matter how unnecessary or petty the repetitive complaint may seem. This story has thousands of hits behind it because of its muse, its writer, and its readers, and shall continue to be successful in spite of any one who would cause it harm by reporting it for removal.

_Law and Order. Real Housewives. CNN._ I sighed as I flipped through the channels on my TV. I was bored. I'd done homework for hours, was off work for the night, and all of my friends were busy studying. And for the fifth night in a row, my boyfriend was out of town at a college educator’s conference.

It was the longest amount of time John and I had been apart since our affair had started in July. And we still had one more day to go. I sighed again, warning myself that I needed to get up and sort my laundry. Maybe I'd bake cookies for him. But instead I nestled further down onto the couch, flicking through the channels until I settled on reruns of _The Fresh Prince of Bel-Air_.

"Yay!" I exclaimed as my phone lit up with a new text.

I looked at the clock and noticed it was almost midnight. Setting my phone on my nightstand, I snuggled up in one of John's t-shirts and fell asleep, giddy that I only had to wait one more day to see the man I dreamt of.

* * *

 Thankfully the next day flew by. After working a long lunch shift, I went to the library to do homework. I was relieved to get home and take a nice shower and maybe a quick nap before John got back. An hour later I settled on the couch with a microwave dinner and a magazine. But I squealed with excitement as soon as I heard his signature heavy knock on my apartment's front door.

I leapt down the hallway, throwing open the door just enough for John to push inside and pull me into his arms, my back falling against the wall as his lips crushed against mine. My hips pushed back against his as a moan hummed in my chest. At the sound John's arms tightened around my waist and he responded with a deep groan, his boot kicking the door closed behind us.

Eventually his lips pulled away, both of us catching our breath as he rested his forehead against mine.

"Hi."

"Hi."

He leaned down again, pressing short, soft kisses to my lips that had me melting in his arms. John's hands moved down my ribcage, gripping my waist, and then settling again on my hips. "Fuck. I missed you more than I can tell you."

"Me too." I breathed shakily, running my fingers through the salt and pepper hair at his temples. "I was so lonely without you."

John smiled, taking a step back and releasing me from the wall. "Me too."

I took his hand and lead him into the living room. We fell down onto my couch and I cuddled into his arms before he had a chance to take his shoes off. "I didn't think you'd be home until eleven."

"Took an earlier flight." He replied, trailing kisses across my forehead until I looked up at him. "Right now I just need to love on you like I’ve wanted to for five days straight.”

I grinned. "Do you want to go to your house tonight?"

"No," He shook his head, kicking his boots off. "Let's stay here."

His lips returned to my face, this time his hand gently holding the side of my head to him so he could shower me with kisses. I sighed happily, tightening my arms around his waist and reveling in his attention. I hadn’t realized how much I’d missed him until he was holding me.

“Let’s go to bed.” I whispered, lifting my head so I could look in his eyes.

“That’s the best thing I’ve heard in a week, baby.” John smiled and took my hand, pulling me off of the couch. He wrapped his long arms around my waist and followed me to my bedroom, his lips on my neck prompting my giggles of satisfaction.

It seemed like with every following kiss, every touch, every inch of skin that he unveiled- I realized how much I’d missed him and how desperately under his spell I really was. He touched me as if he was memorizing every inch of skin he already knew. He was home. And he was mine.

 **I** n the morning we had breakfast and then he kissed me goodbye before sneaking out of the apartment building, thankfully not running into any of his students. I grabbed my books, ready to head to the library before my big presentation later. On top of my laptop was a little note:

I laughed and pulled away the note, setting it on the table. I smirked in agreement. We should definitely have sex in his truck. With a to go tumbler of coffee and my bag, I locked the door behind me.

When I got to my car there was a note under the windshield wiper. At first I was panicked, and then irritated. Did I get a parking ticket in my own parking stall? I dropped my bag in the front seat and opened the note. All it said was:

I laughed again. He thought this was fun. Well, Professor Winchester wasn’t the only one with a few naughty ideas.

I knew I had an opportunity to step things up a notch as I prepared for my group presentation that morning. My two classmates and I stood up in front of the class, a PowerPoint presentation behind us describing the Constitutional limits on the powers of the branches of government. I figured this was an excellent chance to drive John crazy.

“There are few _restraints_ of power over a president’s veto,” I stated, annunciating the word. “For example, the courts can be _tied up_ in debate for years over constitutional cases.”

I paused to let my classmate speak. I couldn’t help but smirk at John as he stared me down from the back of the classroom. The smile fighting the corner of his lips told me that he was amused. I ran my tongue along my glossed lip and I could almost hear the groan that rumbled in his throat.

“Yes, issues like these arrive in a change of leadership, limiting the branches of government with a proverbial _rope_ , as if they are being _tied to_ the conclusion. Often presidents are _blindfolded_ by their politics. These arguments can get very _wrapped up_.” My fingers gently circled my other wrist, twisting over the skin as if I was comforting rope burns.

John was glaring at me when I looked up this time. He’d sunk down into one of the desks in the back, surely so he could hide his erection under the table. My face flushed, moving down to my neck and then my chest. I knew I was in the best kind of trouble.

Twenty minutes later John adjourned class. My friend Jo appeared in the doorway; we were going to lunch together. I repacked my bag and smiled at John.

“Bye Professor.”

He smiled politely; even though I could still see that edge I’d pushed us to. “Good work today. I have your paper for you.”

I grabbed my bag and looked over at Jo. “One minute.” She nodded, resting her shoulder against the doorframe as she waited.

John quickly scribbled something on my paper. He looked up and handed it to me, his tongue swiping across his bottom lip. “I’ll give you an A.”

I looked at him quizzically, my eyebrows meeting over the worry wrinkle on my forehead. I flipped to the last page, drawing in a quick shallow breath as I saw the yellow post it on the last page.

I took a deep breath and then nodded. “I’m willing to accept an A.”

John chuckled. “Go to lunch.”

“Good grade?” Jo asked as I walked towards her. She still had no idea who my mystery man was.

“Oh yeah. A+.” I smirked as I shoved my paper into my bag. “I’m starving, let’s go to lunch.”

Jo drove to a local Italian place, where we talked about school and a crush she had on a guy named Max, who I was pretty sure already had a boyfriend. I was relieved that there were only eight more weeks of school and then I’d enter the law program. Eight more weeks of secrets. Keeping this from my best friend was becoming more difficult every day.

Jo dropped me off at my car, driving away with a wave and a promise to come see me at work that week. I opened the car door and tossed in my bag, my eyes surveying the parking lot until I saw John’s truck. I giggled, realizing the potential. I knew he was teaching right now, so maybe I could quickly leave a note and he wouldn’t notice until later.

I sat back down in my car and pulled out a piece of paper and a pen, writing down an idea for him.

I folded the piece of paper and ran over to his truck. I slipped the piece of paper under his windshield wiper, thankful it wasn’t raining. I was laughing when I got back in my car, my stereo blasting [Rihanna](https://open.spotify.com/track/2aksifNn5ph8igDOkPBA02) as I drove away.

I’d been studying for two hours when my phone lit up with a new text.

I set my phone down with a content sigh and got up to dress for work. The prettier I looked, the more money I made bartending. One thing John didn't realize- it was Halloween. And on Halloween, attractive bartenders tended to look very hot. My short, sexy Sleeping Beauty costume may kill him.

Halloween in a college town meant hundreds of costumed students going out drinking, even if it was a weeknight. I was so busy for that first half of my shift that I barely had fifteen minutes to sneak away and eat a free dinner before I was being called back onto the floor.

When I came back up front my coworker Charlie was grinning at me.

“What?”

“You’ve been requested.”

I smiled and looked to where she was pointing. John and Professor Novak were sitting at the end of the bar. They were deep in conversation about something, most likely their recent conference.

“Professor Winchester. Professor Novak. How are you tonight, gentleman?” I grinned as I set drink coasters in front of them. “What can I get you to drink?”

John was astonished when he looked up. He gulped as he saw me standing behind the bar, looking up my bare legs to my pink skirt with the ruffly white petticoat underneath, my torso and breasts covered in more pink satin with a laced corset and sparkly cap sleeves, topped off with a tiara and silver heels. As Professor Novak picked up the drink menu, John shifted uncomfortably on his seat, his face frozen and eyes wide as he tried to keep his mouth from hanging open. The look of shock on his face was priceless.

“I’d love a glass of your best bourbon, please.” John replied. His voice lacked its usual confidence as he took a few seconds to look away with closed eyes. My costume had affected him much more than I expected.

“Whichever amber you have on tap, please.” Professor Novak smiled at me, setting the menu down.

“Yes Sirs, coming right up.” I smiled at John as I turned to pour their drinks.

As I set their drinks down they both thanked me. Professor Novak looked over his shoulder and around the bar at the other waitresses. We’d all agreed to dress up as Disney princesses, of course with a bit of a slutty edge.

“So who are you supposed to be?” Professor Novak asked.

“I’m Sleeping Beauty.” I smiled, pouring a glass of water for each man. “Over there is Cinderella and Snow White. And Charlie…”

I smirked as I looked to my left at my petite redhead friend. “Charlie is-”

Charlie walked over and interrupted me. “I’m Princess Arwen.”

Professor Novak laughed, a happy smile on his face. “Arwen, of course!”

I looked back and forth between the two. Charlie patted my bare arm as she pointed to her gold crown. “From Lord of the Rings, honey. If I’m going to dress as a princess, I’m going to be the most badass one.”

Professor Novak laughed again, and I turned to John, who was still staring at me in awe. My smile was genuine but my eyes widened as I tried to communicate silently that he needed to not be so obvious. As if he was in a cartoon John rapidly shook his head, leaning back on his seat and then tearing his eyes away to acknowledge Professor Novak.

I left the professors to talk while I served the bar. After about thirty minutes I noticed Professor Novak get up and shuffle towards the restrooms.

“What the fuck, baby?” John whined as I stopped in front of him. He actually looked like he was in pain.

“What? It is Halloween.” I grinned as I poured shots for another table.

“This is fucking torture. I need to rip that dress off of you. Now.”

I shook my head. “All in due time, Sir.”

John dropped his head dramatically with a low groan. When he looked up his eyes were dark and intense. “I'm totally going to get you back for this. You have no idea what I'm gonna do to you tonight.

A low whine grew in my throat. I had to walk away or I was going to throw my body across the bar and kiss him. Professor Novak had perfect timing though as he returned. I sauntered away to check on my other customers, pausing in front of the register to squeeze my thighs together and quiet the throbbing heat in my core. Now I couldn't concentrate. All I wanted was those lips on my skin and that hard cock inside me. I looked at the digital clock on the register. 9:15PM. I didn't know if either of us would survive another two hours.

I kept an eye on the two men but purposefully didn't tease John anymore. He was right, this was torture. I averted my eyes when he got up and went to the restroom, taking the opportunity to check on Professor Novak.

We talked casually for a few minutes, until he fell under what we commonly called ‘The Bartenders Curse.’ Jimmy (as he suggested I call him) told me his wife had just left him and he was struggling to get time to see his daughter. I must’ve listened to him bemoan his relationship for ten minutes before John finally returned.

"You want another, Professor?" I took his empty glass and motioned towards the waiting bottle of bourbon.

"Sure, why not?" He smiled sheepishly. He looked flushed and uncomfortable, like he was almost feverish.

I filled his glass and then left the two men to themselves, my shift busying me for the next hour. As the crowd started to weed out I saw Professor Novak yawn. John was watching me affectionately, the corners of his mouth moved up into a sweet, sexy smile as I returned to their spot at the bar.

"Ready to close out?" I asked John.

"Yes please." John replied with a grin. Fuck, his voice was so deep and I felt my pussy stir at the word please. And John knew it by the way my lower lip dropped and my mouth opened slightly. There was nothing more I wanted in that moment than to feel his lips against mine. Professor Novak dropped a few bills next to the check, and then motioned towards the restroom again, telling John he'd meet him at the door.

Once he was gone John looked back to me. "I can't wait to get my hands on you."

I giggled and took a deep breath. "Me too. I'll be over by 11:30 at the latest."

"Good girl." John winked and then pulled his glasses out of his pocket so he could look over the white receipt in front of him.

"Miss?" A customer from a table behind John called to me. "Can we get some waters?"

"Sure thing." I responded, counting out glasses and looking around for the table's missing server.

John stood up from the bar, slipping the receipt into the black vinyl portfolio.

“I’ll see you later.” I muttered, grinning when he made eye contact again.

“You better.” He growled, the fire lit in his eyes again. “You’re in so much trouble.”

I giggled nervously as I watched him zig zag around tables as he left the bar, finding Professor Novak at the door. I looked up as John turned back and smiled at me once more. I shook my head slightly, a grin on my face. 11:30PM couldn’t come soon enough.

I passed the tray of waters to the waitress as she appeared, and then grabbed the black plastic folder. The 25% tip was as usual very generous. But what was written at the top made me gasp.

"Oh my god," I muttered under my breath as a new wave of heat rushed across my chest.

"What's up?" Charlie asked, her full skirt swishing behind the bar. "You're blushing."

"Oh, nothing." I laughed it off, quickly tearing the top of the paper and sticking it under the edge of my corset. "Just a really good tip."

"Nice." She replied. "I think Professor Winchester likes you. I caught him staring at you."

I froze for a second, not sure what to say. Just play along. "Oh really? I hadn't noticed."

"There's a reason he gives you a great tip every time." Charlie winked, grabbing a stack of menus to return to the hostess. "He looks at you like a wolf hunting its dinner. It’s a good thing though, cuz in eight weeks you could go out with him if he asks."

I looked away as my face reddened. "He is really hot."

"So hot." She nodded. "I'd go out with him and I'm not even into guys."

I laughed as she sauntered away. Time was running out and soon everyone could know.

After my shift I wanted to go straight to John’s. But I had to shower to get the bar smell off of me. I knew if I went to John’s directly he’d ravage me as soon as I walked in the door. So I took a quick shower, using my fancy body wash and good shampoo, and then put my costume back on. Although I suspected the cheap fabric wouldn't survive the night.

I called him as I was on my way over.

“Baby, where the fuck are you?” He groaned, his tone half joking, half desperate.

His desire sent a shiver across my arms and chest. “I’m on my way.”

“Ok. I love you.”

“Me too. See you in a few.”

I parked in the garage, which was a new habit, just like the keys we’d exchanged and the clothes we were leaving at each other’s places. I straightened my skirt and climbed out of my car, pushing open the door leading into the house.

“Babe?” I called out as I walked in, expecting to find him in the kitchen. He was sitting in his desk chair in the adjacent office, his legs spread wide as he watched me walk in.

“What’re you doing?” I giggled nervously, that dangerous look in his eyes wetting the naked skin between my legs.

“Waiting for you, princess.” He grinned. “Come over here.”

I dropped my purse on the kitchen table and walked through the two rooms, stopping between his knees.

John’s hands ran up my legs, soft and warm from the shower. His palms stopped at the back of my thighs. “I thought you were bad leaving me all those dirty notes and leading me on in class. But this...” John’s eyes swept across the costume again, studying it closer.

I smiled and bit my lip before responding. “Well, it is Halloween. And sometimes it’s fun to dress up.”

John’s lips pressed against the white laces on the front of the corset as his hands skimmed farther up my legs. “I almost came when I first saw you. I couldn’t stand not touching you all night. I had to go to the bathroom and come just so I wouldn’t make a mess in my pants.”

“Seriously?” I breathed. “Wow.” I didn’t know I had that much power over him, enough to drive him to jack off in a bathroom stall after watching me in public.

“Yeah. I couldn’t wait, I needed you so bad.” He didn’t move for a moment, just stared up at me, the pads of his fingers completing tiny circles on my inner thighs. He shook his head, an elated look of challenge in his eyes. “I need you, princess.”

“You have me, Sir.”

John chuckled, his arms wrapping around my thighs. “You’re in so much fucking trouble.”

I screeched as he pulled his arms forward, my knees giving out as he swung me up over his shoulder. I giggled and swatted my hand on his ass dramatically, determined to play my part. “Let me down, Sir!”

“Oh no, baby.” John responded as he climbed the stairs. “Save your begging. It's gonna be a long night for you.”

My sharp intake of breath made John laugh and he gently set my feet on the floor next to his bed. His hands on my hips directed me to stand in front of him as he sat down on the edge of the mattress.

“Strip that dress off, princess.”

I giggled. If he wanted a show, he was going to get a show. I slipped off my heels, nudging them to the side as my fingers went behind my back. I turned so John could watch me unlace the corset, the bright pink dress loosening and the little cap sleeves falling down my arms. I pulled the dress slowly over my head somewhat smoothly and tossed it at him, giggling when he caught and then ran his fingers down the soft pink fabric. My panties were soaked, and my knees were starting to shake. I had no idea how he was so calm.

I bent over in front of him so I could pull the white mesh petticoat down, exposing my lace-clad ass under the skirt. John groaned, and I turned to him.

“Keep going, princess.” He growled, his hand skimming over the front of his jeans as his erection hardened.

I smirked and unclasped my white lace bra, which I quickly dropped to the floor. Lastly I leaned down, pulling my white lace panties down until I was naked in front of him. For a few seconds he just stared at me again, from my squirming toes up to my lust filled eyes.

“Remember when you were torturing me in class?”

I nodded. “About restraints and stuff?”

“Yep. You need to be careful what you say cuz I’m fully prepared to give you everything you ask for, if you do it nicely. Princess.”

I groaned, stepping up to the edge of the bed in front of him. “Please.”

“Please what?”

I hesitated for a second. “Please, Sir.”

John groaned as I grabbed the collar of his shirt and pulled him towards me for a long kiss.

“Tie me up, Sir.”

John’s dangerous glare made me shiver with gleeful anticipation. Finally we were getting somewhere. I scooted up the mattress while he went into his closet, and I couldn’t help but giggle when he returned with a few of his ties.

I took a tentative deep breath as he got closer to me.

“What?” John asked as he climbed up on the mattress.

“I’m just excited.” I gasped as his lips trailed down my neck. “I want to scream and you’ve barely touched me.”

“I’ll listen to every moan, every whimper, every word that slips from your lips tonight, baby.”

I groaned underneath him as he pushed me back against the pillow again, his mouth distracting me for a few minutes until he lifted my arms above my head. I smiled against his lips as he wrapped a tie around each wrist, anchoring them to the headboard so they were loose enough that I could move but tight enough to keep my hands from touching him. I giggled as I tested their limits.

Once both were tight enough John looked down at me. “You okay?”

I tugged on the satiny ties, and then wiggled my hips. “More than okay.”

John nodded, taking in the image of my body tied down on his bed. “Be a good girl. I’ll be right back.”

I sighed and rested my head on the pillow, realizing if I let my arms relax then the ties didn’t cause much resistance. A few minutes passed and I got impatient. What the fuck was he doing?

“John?” I asked meekly, straining my neck to unsuccessfully look out into the hallway he’d disappeared down. No response.

A few more minutes and I thrashed my arms around once, the ties still holding to the headboard. I whined low in my throat, my mood verging on irritated as I waited.

Suddenly John appeared in the doorway, fully dressed with a glass of whiskey in his hand. “You okay, princess?”

“Come play with me.” I whined, twisting my hips back and forth on the duvet as if I could entice him further.

John nodded, setting the glass on his nightstand. ”What else did you ask for, sweetheart?”

“Huh?” I asked, confused what he meant.

“You teased me about restraints. What else?”

I grinned. “Are we doing our whole list tonight?”

“Not the whole list. But some of it.” John smirked and dipped a finger in his whiskey. I gasped as his finger ran down my neck, and across a nipple. “What was it you asked for?”

“Fuck. It was edging.”

John hummed in approval. “That’s right. And while I’d love to save an item from the list for each night, here you are restrained and unable to go anywhere. And baby, you were such a bad girl all night. I can tease you as much as I want this way.” Another whiskey-covered finger crossed my neck, dipping between my exposed breasts. “Do you want that?”

“Yes Sir.” I nodded, watching as his cock twitched underneath his jeans. I watched him breathlessly as he unbuttoned his shirt, pulling it off before leaning down to take one of my nipples in his mouth. I groaned loudly, my back arching but then falling back as the ties held my arms in place.

John chuckled, moving to the end of the bed and finally pulling my legs apart. “All of this for me?” he asked, his tongue tracing his lower lip. I needed that tongue to touch me.

“Yes.” I whimpered, my legs tightening around his thighs.

“Hmmm.” John responded with a smirk, his fingers feather soft as they ran down my torso and across my hips. He watched my face for each reaction, chuckling again when I tried to move my hips towards him. Finally his fingers touched me, feather light against across my folds as he watched me gasp and whine for more.

“I haven’t even touched you and you’re already so eager.”

“I want you.” I breathed, tightening my thighs around his waist.

When John looked up his chocolate brown eyes were hungry for me. “You know why I like being in control, princess?”

I shook my head, my chest heaving as he finally relaxed down on his chest at the end of the bed, a strong hand lifting one of my thighs over his shoulder. “Why?”

“Cuz you’re mine. And I like knowing that. Knowing you want to be mine.”

“I am.” I nodded eagerly, moving my hips against his slow fingers. “I’m yours, John. Please touch me.”

John chuckled. I groaned as his fingers slowly moved between my folds, finally crossing along my sensitive clit and finding how wet I was. “Wow, baby. Is this all for me?”

I groaned, nodding as a finger gently pressed against my entrance. “Yes.”

“And this clit?” He asked, leaning his head down to lick across it once. “Is it mine?”

“Fuck, yes John.”

“And this hole, who’s is it?”

“Fuck!” I groaned, reveling in the pleasure as his tongue finally lapped up and down my pussy. “Your’s, fuck it's yours.”

“And this?” He asked, his finger grazing across my asshole.

“Your’s.” I whimpered, his tongue lathing across my clit as he slid a finger inside my pussy. “Oh my god.” I dropped my head down onto the mattress and closed my eyes, reveling in the feeling of his tongue and fingers opening me up.

I whined and tried to pull my hands down, again forgetting they were restrained. I wanted to touch him. “That feels so good.” I groaned.

John moaned in agreement, his tongue circling my clit again and again, the short flicks against the sensitive nerves making me respond louder. My chest was heaving as I felt that bliss approaching, my legs stiffening underneath him as my pussy started to clench around his fingers. I moaned loudly, so close to the edge when John pulled away.

“What?” I screeched. “Keep going!” My orgasm was just beyond my reach, but with each second he didn’t touch me it waned and then went back into hiding. “Please.” I whined, gyrating my hips again.

John smirked and then crawled over me, taking each nipple in his mouth and then kissing along my neck.

“Why are you whining? Edging is what you wanted.” He growled in my ear. “Besides, we both know you’re gonna let me.”

I groaned as his teeth bit along my ear, his lips following, before he moved down my neck, leaving little sucks and kisses that would probably result in more hickeys. I tried to lean closer to kiss his neck but he evaded me. By the time he made it back to my breasts I was breathlessly begging him to touch me again. He took both soft mounds in his hands, holding them up so he could suck and nibble at each nipple. He bit and teased, biting hard and then comforting each breast softly with his tongue, over and over until I could feel my pussy clenching again, my orgasm reborn and wanting.

“Oh fuck,” I groaned, my hips moving against him as I found that beautiful edge again. “Yes, John. Yes!”

He pulled away, his tongue lathing across my skin once more before he let go, leaning up on his knees again to kiss my mouth. My climax went dormant again and I groaned underneath him in frustration.

“You still want to keep going, baby?” He asked in my ear, his hot breath whispering the words and sending chills across my skin.

“Yes.” I whined. “Yes, fuck please John. I’m so goddamn close.”

He chuckled, his fingers trailing down my body again to slowly circle my clit. “Shhh, if you tell me that I’ll play with you more. Do you want me to keep teasing you?”

“No.” I whimpered as my head fell back on the pillow.

I could feel his smile as he kissed along my inner thighs, his beard scraping across my tender skin. His arms circled under my knees and tugged me tight, keeping me in place against him. I gasped as I felt his mouth on me again, my eyes popping open as I looked down to watch him.

His eyes were on mine as his tongue moved to my clit, then darted in and out of my pussy. He groaned as he tasted me, my pussy gushing as it begged for release. His tongue continued farther to tease my second hole and I whined in response, needing more, begging for more without words. I hoped he’d let me have what I needed. He looked up and for a moment I glared back, expecting him to stop. But slowly he pushed one finger inside my pussy, then two, and then following my satisfied moans, the tip of another finger into my tight puckered hole.

I clenched around him, explicit noises leaving my lips as my orgasm found its edge again. He looked down at his wet fingers and then to my face, watching as he pushed deeper how my body responded and how much more I begged. He’d learned months ago exactly where my g-spot was, and after a pattern of teasing thrusts he finally applied the direct pressure I needed on the sensitive patch of nerves. With a grin he leaned down and took my clit between his lips, sucking it into his mouth with a groan like he was finally having the meal he’d been starving for all night.

“John!” I screamed, my arms fighting against the ties as the orgasm washed over me, my whole body coming apart as my pussy clenched around his fingers, a rush of cum covering his hand and face as electric sparks rushed up my spine and through my limbs. I shuddered with the power of it, my body vibrating with the amazing waves.

“Fuck, baby.” John pulled away with a smile, wiping his hand across his beard and looking at me with a proud grin. He shook his head slightly as he looked down at my wrecked form. “You’re fucking amazing.”

“You are.” I responded happily, high from the happy hormones running through my system. John leaned down and kissed me, and I moaned from my sweet taste on his lips. “I want to tease you now.”

“No.” John stood up and unzipped his jeans, pushing his pants and boxers to the ground. “I want to fuck you. Right fucking now.”

I nodded, pulling at the ties. “Set me free, Sir. I want to touch you.”

“You’re so bad.” He chuckled, pulling one of the knots free and then the other. My hands immediately pulled him down on top of me, my hips rising off the bed as his mouth covered mine. John pulled away with a gasp as my hand moved between us, stroking him twice and then bringing the tip of his hard cock to my waiting pussy.

As he pushed inside we both groaned loudly, my core already fluttering around him as he slid deep inside. I cried out at the fullness I’d craved for hours, a low feral moan building in my throat. John’s face tucked into my neck, his breath hot on my skin as his hips pulled away and then smacked hard back against mine.

He moved in and out, his lips on mine until we couldn't breathe without each other’s air. I whimpered his name, needing him harder and faster, while his slow thrusts continued to build another powerful orgasm inside me.

“John.” I purposely clenched around him, my pussy begging for more. He groaned loudly at the new tightness and sat up, not leaving me as he pulled me into his lap. I looped my legs around his waist, wrapping myself around him as his hips moved him deeper inside me.

“You feel so good.” John groaned, his lips leaving kisses along my shoulder. “Fuck, you're so tight.”

“I'm yours.” My hands tightened on his shoulders to steady myself as he lifted my hips up and down. The room was silent except for the sound of my ass slapping against his naked thighs and my cries intermittently drowning out his groans. My legs started to shake and I tightened my arms and legs around him. With each thrust his hard dick crossed over my g-spot, the position allowing for the tender spot to get the constant attention it needed. As my noises got louder and my pussy clenched tighter John slowed, gradually pulling my orgasm from me until I didn't think I could stand it anymore.

A scream built in my chest as I neared the edge and John tipped his head back to watch my face.

“Yes, princess. Come for me now.”

I nodded, unable to speak as he thrusted deeper. My climax built higher until I didn't know when it'd begun. Seeing my face stunned in ecstasy John groaned and rolled us over, dropping my back onto the mattress again and railing into me hard. Two more thrusts and my orgasm exploded, my pussy clenching so tight around John that his hips staggered and then he pushed deep inside, spilling his hot cum as we both shook and cried out against each other.

For a minute we just continued to grind against each other, our peaks slowly fading. My fingers moved up to his hair, pulling his face to mine for a deep kiss. When we pulled away we were both panting, smiles on our faces as we reveled in the pleasure we’d just brought each other to.

We kissed lazily, our tongues moving slowly against each other’s until John softened inside me. I whimpered as he pulled out, rolling into his arms as we both looked up at the ceiling in comfortable silence.

“I don't even know how to say how amazing that was.” His deep voice muttered. Just at the beautiful sound my pussy clenched again, my heat missing him already.

“It was.” I sighed, resting my cheek against his warm chest. “I like the kinks list.”

John chuckled, tightening his arm around my shoulder. “Yeah. I like Halloween.”

I sighed happily. “Thanks babe, that was perfect.”

I closed my eyes for a few minutes, planning to get up and put on some clothes. John kissed the top of my head, his lips pressed gently against my hair.

“Good night sleeping beauty.”

I smiled and fell into a deep sleep next to the man I dreamt of.

* * *

I yawned and then let out a little moan, my sleep drifting away as I remembered the night before. I stretched my legs out underneath the gray duvet cover as I looked over to John’s side of the bed. I smiled when I saw him already in his regular routine, sitting up and reading the newspaper next to me.

"Morning sweetheart." He dropped the edge of the paper and looked down at me, his hand dropping down to brush my hair out of my eyes.

"Good Morning." I responded with a happy sigh, rolling on my side and pressing my forehead against his hand like a little cat.

"You were giggling in your dreams." He smiled, slowly stroking my hair back. He tossed the paper to the floor and scooted down under the covers next to me.

"Really? Was I talking too?"

"No, but you were happy. It was a wonderful sound." John responded, his fingers continuing to gently move through my tousled hair. "You better have been dreaming about me."

I giggled, John's eyebrows rising at the happy noise. "I'm sure I was."

"Uh huh." He teased.

"Babe, guess what." I smiled, lacing my fingers through his.

"What?"

"We go to California in three weeks!" I cheered quietly. I'd been counting it down since John had invited me. Not only did I need a vacation, but I was looking forward to the trip for many reasons. Not only did I want to meet his family and learn more about him, but I couldn’t wait to have a week where we didn’t have to hide how much we loved each other.

John grinned. "Yes we do. I can't wait." He sighed happily. "I cannot wait to see Lilly. She's already one and a half. She's going to be so big."

"Maybe I should get a gift for her? And for Jess?" I started running through ideas in my head.

John nodded, pulling me closer and resting his bearded chin on my forehead. "That'd be very sweet of you."

"Should I get something for Sam too? What about Dean and Cassie? I don't know if they'd want like sweatshirts from the University, or maybe I could buy something there..."

John chuckled, the deep laugh vibrating against my ear. "Sweetheart, I appreciate that you want to get them something nice. But I know they just want to meet you."

I smiled. "Okay, maybe I'll just get like a little t-shirt from the University's store for Lilly."

"That'll be very sweet of you." He leaned down and kissed me softly, looking into my eyes as his lips left mine. "They're going to love you."

"Okay. Hopefully." I was nervous, still worried about what his sons would think of their father's much younger girlfriend. But I had to trust that when John said it’d be fine, it would be.

We stayed in bed like that for another hour until we had to get up for school and work. It was crazy to think in five months we'd come this far. Soon I'd be meeting John's family and the two of us would be taking a serious step in our relationship that would change the future for all of us.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Property of evansrogerskitten.
> 
> ALL RIGHTS RESERVED. These works contain material protected under International and Federal Copyright Laws and Treaties. Any unauthorized reprint or use of this material is prohibited. No part of these works may be reproduced in any form or by any means, electronic or mechanical, including photocopying, recording, or by any information storage and retrieval system without express written permission from the author / publisher. An electronic reference link to the original posted work may be provided for purposes of promotion or assistance of publication by the readers discretion, if proper credits are given to the author in the re-post.


	8. California

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Professor Winchester and his girl head off to California for the Thanksgiving holiday.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for all the love. 
> 
>  
> 
> UPDATE: Yes Sir chapters will no longer contain images and song lyrics as accents to the story due to someone reporting it as abuse. I'm as disappointed as you are, my dear readers. But I continue to support AO3 as I have for years both in use and in monetary donations as I know this is not AO3's fault. The story shall carry on in accordance to AO3's rules which they have to enforce when they receive a report, no matter how unnecessary or petty the repetitive complaint may seem. This story has thousands of hits behind it because of its muse, its writer, and its readers, and shall continue to be successful in spite of any one who would cause it harm by reporting it for removal.

It'd been one of those days. First I missed my afternoon class due to an overtime lunch shift, then I found out I’d received a negative grade on my paper which I then argued over with the teacher’s assistant. And finally I had a parking ticket for being in the lot without my pass visible. All on the cusp of winter break. Fuck.

My hands were trembling with frustration as I pushed open the door from John’s garage leading into his house. I could hear the radio on at the other end of the house, the quiet hum of [a Boston song](https://open.spotify.com/track/1GqlvSEtMx5xbGptxOTTyk). He must be home grading papers.

“Babe?” I called out as I dumped my stuff on a chair in the kitchen.

“Hi sweetheart,” John replied as he walked up behind me and wrapped his arms around me. His arms loosened as he noticed my tense shoulders and lack of welcome. “What’s going on?”

“That bitch Krissy, she ripped apart my analytics paper.” I choked out. “I need that grade, John. I need it for my scholarship.”

John paused for a second before he spoke. “Did you get the final grade from Professor Novak yet?”

I shook my head, the nasty comments still reeling through my mind. “No.”

"Don’t be upset then, baby. It doesn't matter what some TA said about your project." His hand rubbed across my back to comfort me. “I’m sure Jimmy will give you a good grade.”

"What she said matters to me!" I snapped at him, pulling my laptop from my bag. "If you don't get why this matters, then we just shouldn't talk about it."

Tears welled in my eyes. I'd worked on that paper for weeks, and then some bitch has the audacity to purposefully tell me that it was ridiculous and unrealistic. That paper was practically my baby, because I had lived and breathed it for weeks. It was part of all the papers I'd written for six months. How dare she say something mean and uncalled for about something I'd worked so hard on, when clearly my classmates thought it was good.

John watched me as I angrily shuffled papers around in my notebook. When I turned to him, I was prepared to argue my point. Maybe all of my work sucked? Maybe I shouldn't be a lawyer? Maybe I was failure at this?

"Baby," John said gently, taking my hands in his. "You are brilliant. Your work is brilliant. And I know you will be a brilliant lawyer for the rest of our lives."

I let his sentence hang in the air for a moment until my lips slowly curved into a smile.

"Our lives?" I smirked, my fingers intertwining with his. "You've never said our lives before."

John's face froze. He hadn't realized what he'd said. But after a few seconds of letting it sink in, he nodded slowly. "I don't want you going anywhere."

I smiled and stepped towards him, nestling into his arms as my cheek rested against his chest. "I'm not."

John's arms tightened over my waist. "Don't worry about that hater, baby. I think you're amazing."

I took a deep breath and looked up at him. "I'm sorry I snapped at you."

"It's alright. If haters are gonna hate, I'm going to protect my girl. That chick isn't worth arguing with. I know it will be great because I’ve loved every paper you’ve written so far. Especially the ones you've written for a certain professor.”

I laughed and nodded again, more affirmatively this time. "Thank you."

He gently pulled his glasses off to lean down and kiss me. His scratchy beard was untamed after not trimming it all weekend. "How about a distraction?"

I giggled as his scruff scratched across my cheek. When it crossed my neck I gasped, the rough touch instantly awakening the part of me that belonged to only him. John’s hands wrapped around the back of my neck and pulled me towards him for a deep kiss. I groaned into it, my mouth naturally moving with his, his tongue beckoning mine to play.

“Couch.” I whispered, John’s hands already undoing the buttons on my shirt. His hands abandoned the task and went to the back of my thighs, lifting me into his arms. My legs curled around his waist instinctively, our lips finding each other’s again as we staggered into the living room.

John sat down on the lounge at the end of the couch, a place we often made love after watching movies or eating dinner, not bothering to go upstairs. Still on his lap I finished loosening the buttons on my shirt and then his, slowly stripping off both of our clothes until I was naked on his lap, his teeth crossing my shoulder with little loves bites.

“I’ll make you feel better.” His deep voice growled against my skin.

“Ah, I already do.” I sighed, my hands tightening in his hair. Our kiss was broken when John stood, still holding me around his waist.

“Where are we going?” I giggled before sucking and licking kisses along his neck, prompting a soft growl in response. His hand left my back as we walked into his home office and he flipped on the light. I laughed as I surveyed the bookcases randomly stacked with books and frames.

“I’m going to fuck you on every desk I own, sweetheart.” John grinned and set my ass down on his mahogany desk, pushing a stack of files to the floor.

I smiled as his lips moved down my chest. “Technically you don’t own the one at school.” I gasped as he took one of my nipples between his teeth and teased.

His tongue crossed over the sensitive bud before he spoke. “Technically I don’t own you, but you let me do all sorts of stuff to you.”

“Shut up.” I groaned, my legs naturally parting as he placed wet open mouth kisses along my stomach. My fingers rested on his shoulders, and then the top of his head as I relaxed and fell backwards, the wooden desk cool underneath my back.

“Johnnn.” I whined as his long fingers brushed through my folds, hunting down the sensitive places I needed him to touch.

“What?” He asked casually. He loved building me up, teasing me, my pleasure dependent on him.

“That’s feels so good.” I whimpered as I looked down at him. He was looking up at me as his tongue traced patterns across my clit. “Oh god.” My back arched up off the desk as he slipped a finger inside me, a mischievous smirk on his face as his mouth went back to my pussy. His finger moved shallowly, stretching and readying me for when he’d give me another.

I was panting and pushing back against his face when a second finger grazed across my g-spot. “Fuck. That feels so good, John.”

“Mmmm, tastes so good too.” he replied. His lips tightened around my clit as his fingers pushed deeper, finally pressing against my g-spot until I cried out. “Your pussy is so wet, baby. Just for me?”

I nodded, unable to speak as his mouth kept moving. I knew my moans could’ve been heard across the house but I didn’t care. The tension in my core built, the tiny tremors of nerves shooting through my body until I was on the edge. John was watching me, his eyes taking in every thrash of my shoulders and sound from my lips as his mouth owned my pussy.

He always knew when I was right there on the edge, so he added a third finger, his teeth grazing across my clit once before his lips returned. I couldn’t fight it a second more and screamed, almost tumbling off the desk as my orgasm knocked me speechless. John held my hips tightly so I couldn’t twist away, his mouth and fingers aiding me through the peak and then softly pulling away as I grew too sensitive.

“Fuck.” My chest heaved as little whimpers fell from my lips. “That felt so good.”

“Looked so good.” John grinned as he stood up and kissed me. His beard was wet and messy with my cum and I felt my pussy clench around nothing. It was like I’d marked him, my body being the only one allowed to do that. He swiped his hand across his beard, smirking when he felt it.

I lifted myself to the end of the desk, leaning my ass on the edge as I reached for him. His cock was hard and smooth, precum leaking out as he waited for his turn. “For me?” I asked with a smile.

“Sure, baby.” He chuckled. “You can have whatever you want.”

I carefully got off the desk, my ass sticking to the varnish as I stepped down, and then lowered myself on my knees. John’s hands braced against the desk as I took him in my hands, applying a few strokes which generated a low groan from his throat. I smiled and then licked up along his shaft before taking the head in my mouth.

“Fuck, baby.” John growled, a hand leaving the desk to nest in my hair. “Fuck, you’re so good.”

I took him deeper in my mouth, inspired by his pleasure as his eyes fluttered shut. My pussy clenched again at the primal noises he was freely admitting. His thighs shook slightly and I moved one hand up his leg, grasping his thigh to steady us both. His cock grew harder, his balls tightening under my palm.

I pulled my head away, allowing a line of spit to stray from my mouth as he opened his eyes. “I want you to come on me, babe.”

He choked on the groan that was building in his throat and I smiled, going back to the task in my hands. His salty taste hinted that he was close, so I kept moving my mouth and tongue until his hand tightened in my hair, pulling on the strands almost painfully.

“Fuck baby, I’m gonna come. Fuck…” He groaned. I sucked his cock deep in my throat once more, and then let my hands finish him as his body stiffened and his legs shook. I leaned my head back to show him my chest, his own blank canvas. I knew he wanted this, and that made me want it just as much.

“Come John.” I instructed, grasping his hard dick in my hand. At my insistence he did, hot white spurts covering my neck and chest as I rewarded him with a happy moan. His shout was loud, fading away as his cum dripped down my chest and he caught his breath.

As he staggered and stood up straight, I stayed on my knees. He shook his head, looking down at me.

“You’re like my own little porn star, aren’t you?”

I smiled, looking down at my chest and then slowly standing. “Yes Sir. If that’s what you want me to be.”

He chuckled, grabbing his boxers and carefully wiping them across my chest. “There’s so many things you already are.”

I smiled and leaned in to kiss him, lost for a second in the sweet long kiss. The radio was still playing in the living room, adding to the hum of a neighbor mowing the lawn across the street. But as always, I got lost in John again, leaving his kiss with a relaxed sigh.

“Thanks for the distraction.” I grinned, as I sashayed to the living room and picked up my clothes. "We didn't get to fuck on the desk though." 

“Add it to the list.” John winked and pulled on his jeans, changing the subject. “Do you want to get takeout for dinner?”

* * *

Mid November had arrived and brought Thanksgiving break with it. A week off of school with no classes, no homework, and no professors. Good thing I was taking the week away with mine.

As my last class adjourned people wished each other Happy Thanksgiving. My friend Jo arrived, another lunch planned so we could chat before leaving for vacation. She strolled into the classroom, her teeth snapping a piece of gum as she watched me organize my bag.

“You ready?” She asked. I noticed her look over her shoulder a couple times to gawk at the teacher.

“Yeah, in just a sec.” I smirked when I heard her turn and address John.

“Hey Professor W- What’re you doing for Thanksgiving?” She asked as she walked towards him, perching her elbow on the podium between them.

“I’m going to go see my kids, Jo.” He smiled warmly, giving no indication whatsoever that his student/girlfriend was going too. “What about you?”

“Montana.” she replied matter of factly. “My mom and stepdad Bobby live there. I’m taking Ash with me too.”

John smiled. “Sounds nice.”

“This girl,” Jo nodded at me. “Says she’s going to her sister’s, who she doesn’t even like. And then working the rest of the time. How lame is that?”

John shrugged his shoulders. “Once you’re attorneys, you won’t get a lot of time off. So spend them with whoever you want now.”

I smiled, then grabbed Jo’s arm. “Come on, let’s go to lunch.”

“Bye Professor,” Jo responded over her shoulder as we walked away. “Happy Thanksgiving.”

“Have a good holiday, ladies.” He responded. I turned and looked at him once more to see the formality leave and our love return for just a split second. It was going to be a great holiday.

* * *

After packing and then repacking my suitcase twice, I was ready for our trip to California. I grew more nervous with each hour but I was also excited. I’d spent the night at my apartment, as John and I had agreed not to arrive at the airport together just in case people from school were also traveling. Last thing we needed was our last few weeks left of secrecy to be blown because someone noticed us at the airport together.

After a fairly painless Uber ride and then surviving TSA security with just enough patience, I headed to my gate to wait for Flight #233 to Los Angeles. It was exhilarating as I found a vinyl seat in the long row of dented chairs and waited, knowing John was somewhere in the airport too. I couldn’t wait for us to go public and to finally show the world how much I loved him. But there was still a little thrill in the secrecy.

My heart raced when I heard my name called over the loudspeaker. Making my way to the front desk, I felt a little sick. Shit. Please don’t tell me I’m getting bumped from this flight.

The gate agent greeted me and then took my passport to check my I.D.

“Is everything okay?” I asked warily.

"You've actually been upgraded to first class, ma'am." She looked up with a smile.

I grinned. "Really?"

"Yes, it seems a Mr. Winchester upgraded your tickets."

"Well, that was very nice of him," I smiled, taking my new boarding pass and slipping it into the cover of my passport. With a thank you to the airline agent, I turned and scanned the gate. I couldn’t find him amongst the congested groups of travelers, but I could feel the connection between us. A little shiver went up my arms, knowing he was there waiting too.

Twenty minutes later I settled into my window seat in row four of first class. The peppy flight attendant came by to introduce herself and offered me a glass of champagne. I relaxed in my comfy leather chair and looked out the window, watching the little trains of suitcases volley across the tarmac as orange vested workers sauntered by.

"This seat taken?" A deep voice asked from my left. I turned to the tall man standing in the aisle and grinned.

"No Sir. I'd love it if you could join me."

John smiled and sat down, looking around at our fellow passengers before leaning in to kiss me.

"What's a beautiful girl like you doing sitting alone?" He growled quietly.

"Mmmmm I was waiting for my man. He's always late." I giggled, leaning into his kiss again.

"Haha no I'm not." He shoved his leather satchel under the seat in front of us, his fingers intertwining with mine as he sat back.

"Excited?" I asked, running my thumb across the back of his hand.

"Yes." John grinned. "I'm so excited to see Lilly. It's been a couple months and she keeps getting so big."

"Thank you for taking me with you." I rested my head on his shoulder as he squeezed my hand. John leaned his head over to rest on the top of mine.

"Sweetheart, I can't wait for you to meet my kids."

“Tell me more about them,” I replied. With the cabin lights blinking on and the flight crew making announcements, our plane took off as John tucked me closer against him and told me more about his sons.

“Hmmm ok, let’s see…” John smiled. “Dean is great. One of the best men I’ve ever known. Of course I’m biased. But he really does have a heart of gold even if he acts like a dick sometimes.” I laughed. “He won’t have a problem with you, sweetheart. Dean was very close to his mom, and I think he’ll feel betrayed by me moving on. But we’ll work it out.”

“Okay,” I said softly. “I don’t want you guys to fight about it though." 

“We won’t, baby. It’ll be fine.”

I nodded. “And Cassie?”

“Ah, Cassie is brilliant. She’s a newspaper editor, smart as fuck. Been published in most of the major newspapers and online journals in the country. One of the smartest people I’ve ever met. Present company excluded of course.”

“Nice save, Professor.” I smiled and thanked the attendant who handed me my drink as the plane reached cruising altitude. She took John’s order and I waited until she walked away before speaking again. “And how’d they meet?”

“Dean was working in D.C. on a high power carburetor for Chevy, some kind of green technology under an engineering grant. And Cassie was there working on a story. I guess they met at a diner at like 4 o’clock in the morning when neither of them could sleep. And now they’ve been engaged about eight months.”

I nodded and took a sip of my drink, then set it on the fold out table to my right. “And Sam and Jess?”

John nodded. “Sam and I have always been close. I was pretty upset when he told me Jess was pregnant. They were close to graduating and I was worried Sam would give up on law school. But he didn't. He stuck with it. Jess finished school with her psychology degree, gave birth to Lilly six weeks after graduation, they got married three months after that, and now Jess works part time while Sam finishes up his law degree.”

“Wow.” I responded. “That takes a lot of dedication. And love.”

John smiled. “I’m so proud of them. I’m a lucky man to have one son that’s a brilliant engineer and the other a brilliant attorney.”

“Well, they have a brilliant father.” I interjected. “I understand why you’re proud.”

“Thanks.” John paused for a second. I tightened a hand on his arm, silently encouraging him to go on. He nodded, smiling over at me. “Mary was very proud of them. And they were very close to her. That’s why this will be...an adjustment for them.”

“I understand.” I’d made peace with the fact that Mary Winchester would be a part of this family no matter what I did or didn’t do. But I didn’t have to disrespect her. “She’s their mother. Of course this would be weird.”

“You’re so fucking amazing.” John muttered, tilting my chin up so he could kiss me again. “Do I ever tell you that?”

“No. Never. I’m starved for attention.” I teased back.

“If we weren’t on an airplane right now, I’d give you something to starve for, baby.” His teeth latched onto my ear and I screeched a little too loudly. “Shhhh.”

After another soft kiss I rested my head on John’s shoulder and closed my eyes, the hum of the plane luring me to sleep. I was almost out when I heard the flight attendant stop next to John’s seat.

"Can I get your wife a pillow?" She whispered.

I felt John shift slightly to look away from his book and down at me. "Sure, that'd be good."

I fought to hide my smile until she returned with the plush navy cushion. John lifted my head gently and pressed the pillow between us.

“Thanks babe.” I muttered as I burrowed my head against the pillow.

“Thank you sweetheart.”

Before I knew it, we were in Los Angeles, California.

* * *

John was grinning ear to ear as he leaned his upper body across mine to look out the little window at the dusky California sky. His foot bounced against the floor and he looked like a kid on Christmas morning. I raked a hand through the back of his hair, giggling as I listened to him tell me random facts about Lilly, Sam and Jess, their house outside of L.A., and the city itself.

“The house was left to Jess by her grandmother when she died a couple years ago. It’s an old house, but kept up well. Sam has refinished a lot of it. It has plenty of room for all seven of us too.” John continued. He’d already told me most of this, but he was so happy I couldn’t bear to stop him. “Jess even thinks it’s haunted but Sam told her that’s impossible.”

“I’m so glad we’re here.” I smiled, my fingers tightening around his.

“God, baby. Me too.” John smiled, as handsome as the first day I saw him. “I’m so glad you’re here for this.”

At that the lights in the cabin flickered on and the seatbelt light turned off with a bling. I pulled my bag forward, quickly inventorying my iPad, book, and other necessary travel items. We deplaned quickly, and hand in hand we walked through the terminal to the escalators leading down to baggage claim. I reveled in our first real moments as a couple in public.

We were about halfway down the escalators when John saw them. He put his arm up and waved. I followed his gaze to see Sam and Jess a few yards back from the bottom of the escalator, little Lilly in Sam’s arms. Sam and Jess both grinned and waved back.

John shifted from foot to foot as the escalator crawled down. Nerves were set loose inside my stomach like a bowl of cold butterflies. Excitement, anxiety, and a little fear bloomed as we approached the part of John’s life I didn’t yet know.

“Hey kids.” John said warmly as we walked towards them. He grabbed all three of them in a hug, Jess laughing as the two men squished her and Lilly between them. As soon as Jess was free she ducked under John’s arm and grabbed me, pulling me into a hug.

“Hi!” She squealed. “We’re so happy you’re here!”

I laughed and hugged her back. John smiled and formally introduced us. Sam nodded and said hello. I was okay not getting a hug from him. He didn’t seem wary per say, but I wasn’t going to push him or his brother. I knew all of us getting used to each other would happen with time.

“Hi Lils.” John said to the little toddler dressed in polka dotted footsie pajamas. The girl smiled but then turned her head back to her dad’s shoulder.

“She’s shy, John.” Jess reassured him. “She’ll come around in a few minutes, don’t worry.”

By the time we’d retrieved our luggage and were walking to the car Lilly was babbling her own baby language to John as he carried her through the parking lot. Jess quizzed us about our flight, the weather, and the airport back home.

John had told Sam and Dean (and therefore Jess and Cassie) our story. How we met, when we fell in love, our timeline for going public. And for the most part, they’d been okay with it. That’s why John had wanted me to go- not only so I could see the rest of his life, but so they could meet me. After all, I wasn’t going anywhere. And we all needed to adapt.

Once we were all loaded in their Suburban, John and Sam started talking in the front seat while Jess buckled Lilly into her carseat.

"When are Dean and Cassie getting here?" John asked.

"They're driving in tomorrow. You know how Dean is about planes." Sam rolled his eyes.

John chuckled. “That kid. He can build a racecar engine, but he can’t stand heights.”

Jess and I talked about her Thanksgiving dinner plans as we drove to their house in Pasadena. She was sweet and outgoing, and I knew she was trying to make me comfortable. I appreciated her efforts, and as we talked I realized this trip wouldn’t be as bad as I feared. My butterflies went back to sleep, and I smiled when John turned in his seat to look back at us.

“What’re you girls talking about?” John grinned, tilting his head affectionately when he realized Lilly was asleep.

“Just how happy we are that you two are here, John.” Jess replied. She looked over at me with a smile. “You’re welcome here. I want you to know that. Right, Sam?”

Sam nodded, looking in the rearview and making eye contact with me. “Absolutely.”

John grinned and turned back to look out the windshield as Jess told me about her holiday dessert menu.

“Wow.” I remarked as we pulled up in front of their house. It was a two story bungalow with a porch along the front and a small yard framed by an actual white picket fence. As Sam pulled into the driveway a loud bark came from the backyard, signaling our arrival.

“You have a dog?” I asked gleefully. “Oh, I love dogs.”

Sam grinned as he offered to help Jess with Lilly. “I think you’ll fit in just fine.”

“Bones!” Jess scolded as Sam and John dragged our suitcases up the back stairs and into the kitchen. “Stop barking or you can’t come inside.”

“Yeah right.” Sam snickered. He lead us down the hallway to a spare bedroom/craft room. “Hope you guys don’t mind sleeping in here. Just ignore Jess’s stuff.”

John nodded as he set our suitcases at the end of the bed. “This works just fine. Thanks Sam.”

I shed my thin jacket and looked around, taking in our surroundings and home for the next few days. Sam cleared his throat awkwardly. “Well, I’m going to go help Jess get Lilly down. Make yourselves at home.”

John nodded, his eyes following Sam until the tall man shut the door. “How’re you doing, baby?”

“I’m good.” I smiled. “Just tired.”

“Yeah, me too.” John nodded as he sat down on the mattress to take his shoes off. He stretched his arms before reaching for me. “At least we get our own room.”

“John!” I chastised him. “We are not having sex in your son’s house.”

John laughed. “Yeah right. You think I can keep my hands off of you for a whole week?” He grabbed my hand and pulled me down on top of him, both of us falling back onto the mattress. I shushed him as his growl rang out across the room, his teeth playfully biting my shoulder.

“Obviously they know we’re sleeping together, but they don’t need to _know_.” I replied. “I’m tired anyways, babe.”

“Okay.” He responded sullenly, even though I knew he was teasing. “Let’s go talk to Sam and Jess for awhile.”

I changed into a sweatshirt and jeans, while fighting John’s fingers from peeling all of my layers off. He wrapped his arm around my shoulder as we quietly laughed and walked to the kitchen to find Sam and Jess.

“Hey.” Jess said as we walked in. “You hungry?”

We both nodded, accepting cold beers from Sam. Jess started making sandwiches as we settled at the large oak table at the far end of the kitchen. I laughed when the large golden retriever noticed us and came prancing over.

“That’s Bones.” Sam grinned, nodding to the dog who had set a paw on my knee. “He’ll take any attention you want to give him.”

“Hi Bones.” I grinned at the dog as I ran my hand through his amber colored hair. After many licks to my hands he gave me a doggy smile and trotted around the table to lay down at Sam’s feet.

“Your house is beautiful.” I remarked as I looked around at the classic crown molding, sage painted walls, and wooden furniture.

“Thanks.” Jess replied. “Never in a thousand years could we have afforded this without my grandmother leaving it to us. But it’s perfect for our family. And plenty of space for visitors.” She set the sandwiches on four plates, motioning for Sam to get up and disperse them.

We ate and drank for a couple hours as Sam and Jess told us about Lilly and their lives in Pasadena. Jess grinned as she told us about her job at a women’s clinic where she was a counselor, and how much she loved helping people especially young mothers.

Sam asked me about school, quizzing me on my thesis subject, my plans for the law program, and my aspirations for practicing law after school. It was comforting to find something in common with him, and to feel like Sam saw me not just as his father’s girlfriend but as a lawyer just like him.

I stifled a yawn as I set my second empty bottle down on the table. John nodded in response. “We might call it a night, kids.”

“Yeah, sorry.” I added. “Traveling always makes me tired.”

“Totally understand.” Jess replied, handing the empty bottles to Sam, who shuffled them into the recycling bin. Bones sighed and slunk over to his dog bed in front of the fireplace. “Bones is exhausted too.”

I smiled, taking John’s hand as he offered it to me. “Thanks guys, for everything.”

“Glad to have you.” Jess responded with a smile. “There’s clean towels in the bathroom and extra pillows in the closet. And help yourselves to whatever.”

“Thanks Jess.” John leaned down and kissed her on the cheek. “Night Sammy.”

“Night.” Sam nodded, snapping his fingers at the dog and motioning for him to get up to go outside before bedtime.

John led me down the hall to our room, where we changed into pajamas and fell into bed. I curled up next to him, a goodnight kiss slowly growing passionate as I slid my tongue against his.

“What're you doing?” John chuckled as my lips left his.

I swung a leg over his waist and pulled myself up to straddle him. “Nothing.” I replied as I leaned down and kissed his neck.

“I thought you said we couldn't have sex here.” He teased.

“Hmmm, maybe as long as we're quiet.”

John laughed. “Like you've ever been quiet.”

I pressed my hips down, his groan louder as I moved against his growing cock.

“Can my bad girl stay quiet?” He growled in the dark.

“Yes Sir, I'll try.”

John smiled against my lips as he leaned in to kiss me again. With our limbs tangled and our mouths pressed together John rolled us over so I was under him. He kissed me slowly, his lips and tongue dragging arousal from my body. After a few minutes he pulled away, one hand coming up to brush my hair back, gently smoothing the strands across the pillowcase.

“I want to go down on you so bad. But I know you'll be screaming by the end.”

I giggled, leaning my head up to press my lips against his. “Probably. You're really good at it.”

John chuckled and then leaned over to nibble my ear before letting out a breathy growl that sent a spark straight to my core. His other hand stretched up my rib cage to rest on one of my breasts, slowly kneading it as my nipple hardened under his palm. I whined under him and John looked up at me.

“You promised you'd be quiet.” He whispered as his fingers circled my nipple.

I took a deep breath and nodded, lifting my hips between us and prompting him to grind against me. For a few minutes we moved like that, our hips moving in waves as our kisses kept us quiet.

John rolled onto his hip for a moment, kicking off his plaid pajama bottoms off before peeling mine off. He crawled over me again, leaning down to kiss me as he slowly slid inside me. We both groaned into the kiss, our mouths holding the barrier on the obscene noises we wanted to make.

For a minute John stayed there, pulsing inside me as my pussy begged for him to move. Slowly he pulled away and then slid back, our lips pressed against each other's faces to hide our reactions. It was excruciating not being able to scream his name, moan, bite, and thrash. But in the quiet the little noises we did make were even more erotic.

“Fuck.” John whispered quietly into my ear, the deep admittance prompting my core to throb again. He groaned again, a little louder this time and I grabbed the hair at the back of his head to pull his mouth to mine.

As we moved faster the bed squeaked once and we froze, our connection overwhelming as we desperately wanted to move faster but couldn't.

“Come baby.” His beard roughed up my cheek as his face moved from my lips to my ear, uttering the sweet words he knew I wanted to hear.

“John.” My nearly silent moan admitted his name over and over. The slow build tightened inside me and I barely breathed as I trembled from the power of the sudden snap in my core. My teeth sunk deep into my lip as John dropped his face into my shoulder with a loud groan. The slow build prompted my orgasm’s peak to continue longer than usual, spreading through my nerves until I bit into John's shoulder to stop my screams.

John shuddered on top of me, following me with a soft moan of my name. My pussy clenched around him as he came, relieved as he followed me. His mouth found mine again and we groaned into the kiss, our tongues taking focus as we came down.

He was panting as his forehead fell back down to my shoulder and I tightened my arms around him.

“Damn.” John kissed along my neck again before looking up at me. He looked wrecked, his hair messy where it had tangled in my fingers and his lips swollen like mine. “That was epic.”

I laughed quietly and nodded, kissing him softly before he rolled down onto the bed with a groan. We laid in the dark room catching our breath, half naked and satisfied. After a few minutes I got up and dressed before slipping out to the bathroom in the hallway. When I came back in he was half asleep and looked up at me with heavy eyelids.

“That was amazing, baby.”

I nodded and climbed into bed. “It really was. And see, I can stay quiet, Sir.”

He laughed and pulled me down next to him. “You were very well behaved, bad girl.”

I curled up next to him, my body relaxing under the heavy arm he stretched around me.

“Thanks for bringing me here.” I said again into the dark before a powerful yawn took over.

“Thank you sweetheart.” He kissed the top of my head and then settled his head back on the pillow with a content sigh. “I love you.”

“Love you.” And we fell asleep, resting up for another day in sunny California with the Winchesters.


	9. Holiday in Pasadena

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Professor Winchester and his girl spend time with his family over the Thanksgiving holiday, facing issues as a family and as a couple.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is long, but it's all necessary. Not sorry at all. 
> 
> Thank you to my amazing beta @andromytta and my awesome readers.
> 
>  
> 
> UPDATE: Yes Sir chapters will no longer contain images and song lyrics as accents to the story due to someone reporting it as abuse. I'm as disappointed as you are, my dear readers. But I continue to support AO3 as I have for years both in use and in monetary donations as I know this is not AO3's fault. The story shall carry on in accordance to AO3's rules which they have to enforce when they receive a report, no matter how unnecessary or petty the repetitive complaint may seem. This story has thousands of hits behind it because of its muse, its writer, and its readers, and shall continue to be successful in spite of any one who would cause it harm by reporting it for removal.

When I opened my eyes the early morning California sunshine was streaming through the wooden blinds. I turned and looked at the digital clock on the nightstand. 5:48AM. I sighed and dropped my head back on the pillow, realizing because of jet lag I probably wasn’t going to fall back asleep anytime soon.

John was still sound asleep, his face still as he took even breaths. I was tempted to cuddle into his arms but he looked so peaceful that I didn’t want to wake him. Carefully I climbed out of bed, pulling a sweatshirt over my head as I followed the hallway to the kitchen.

When I walked in Sam was sitting in front of the TV with a cup of coffee. He was wearing shorts, a UCLA Law t-shirt, and running shoes.

“Hey Sam.” I greeted him softly.

“Hey.” He nodded towards the kitchen counter as he turned down the volume on the early morning news. “There's coffee if you want some.”

I nodded greedily and went to pour a cup. “Are Jess and Lilly still asleep?”

Sam nodded. “They'll be up around seven. I like to get up and run before.”

“You're a runner?” I asked, then chided myself. Obviously he was a runner based on his outfit.

“Yep, helps me clear my head.”

I nodded and took another sip of coffee. “I understand. I'd love to go jogging more. Seems I never can find the time between school and work.”

Sam smiled. “You wanna go run with me?”

I looked at him cautiously. “Are you sure? I mean, it's your personal time.”

“Yeah, but you're welcome to.” He stood up, grabbing his empty coffee cup and walking around the couch to put it in the dishwasher. “Your call.”

“Sure, that'd be great. I'll just go get dressed.” I confirmed.

“Cool. Meet you outside in ten?”

I nodded, taking my coffee cup with me down the hall. I dressed quickly, grateful that I'd brought comfortable clothes that would pass for running attire. I didn't have the best running shoes with me, but I'd make the best of it. John was still sound asleep, snoring on his stomach with his face smushed into the pillow. I leaned down and softly kissed the top of his head, smoothing down his wild wavy hair before backing out of the bedroom and closing the door.

I found Sam in the driveway, stretching his long legs and arms. After a few warm up stretches I was ready to go too, and we started off on a leisurely jog through the neighborhood. It was a darling town. The houses were all mid century remodels with the idyllic charm of a 1950’s neighborhood and the southern edge of the California life. Palm trees dotted every yard, and neighbors waved to Sam. It was the perfect place for a young family to thrive.

After fifteen minutes Sam looked over at me. He'd barely broken a sweat. “You doing okay?”

I nodded. “I'm good.” I was grateful for my regular treadmill/textbook sessions, because I was keeping up with the giant.

Sam laughed. “Okay. We're about half way, so I usually kick it up a notch here.”

I grinned and sprinted ahead of him. “Well let’s go!”

We were both sweaty and out of breath by the time we ran back through the neighborhood. A couple blocks from the house Sam slowed to a walk, which I matched.

“This was fun. Thanks for inviting me.” My breathing calmed as we walked along.

He nodded and then looked over at me. “You seem cool.”

I laughed and arched my eyebrows. “Ummm thanks?”

Sam shook his mop of hair and smiled. “No, I just mean, I wasn't sure what to expect when Dad said he was bringing you.”

We walked along in silence for another minute. I looked across the neighboring yards, observing the short trees and bright flowers.

Sam cleared his throat and spoke again. “It's just cuz you're younger. We didn't know. Like how you’d be. But you don't seem like your age. You seem older.”

I grinned, and turned to look at him. “Thanks. I really do appreciate you and Jess inviting me. And you guys having an open mind. Hopefully Dean is okay.”

Sam chuckled and shook his head as we reached his driveway. “Don't let Dean upset you. He’ll come around.”

After a few cool down stretches we headed inside. Happy voices could be heard in the kitchen, and when we turned the corner Lilly shrieked happily and threw her hands up, calling out for her father. Sam immediately went to her, making her giggle as he hunched down in front of her high chair and started circling little pieces of fruit in front of her like an airplane.

“You went running?” John asked as I walked over to where he was sitting at the kitchen table across from Jess.

I leaned down and kissed him chastely on the lips. “Yeah, Sam was nice enough to let me tag along.”

Jess smirked. “I hope you beat him.”

Sam laughed. “She tried.” He leaned down to kiss Jess before going to the fridge and pulling out two chilled water bottles, one which he tossed to me. He opened the side door and Bones came dancing in with a toy in his mouth.

I smiled at all the commotion and looked down to see John doing the same. He wrapped his hands around my waist to pull me down onto his lap.

“John, I'm all sweaty.” I wiggled out of his grip. I looked self consciously across the table at Jess who was feeding Lilly spoonfuls of oatmeal. “I'm gonna go shower real fast.”

John smiled, letting go of me. “Okay sweetheart.”

As I turned the corner into the hallway I heard John’s voice. “Thanks for taking her out with you, Sammy.”

“No problem. I actually like her.”

Jess giggled. “Imagine that.”

I grinned and leapt down the hallway to the bathroom. This was all going to work out.

* * *

That afternoon John and Sam headed out to the UCLA campus while Jess and I started prepping for Thanksgiving dinner the next day. It gave the two of us a chance to talk and get to know each other better. And while I felt more comfortable with Sam after the run that morning, I immediately felt like Jess and I could be good friends.

“So what’re you thinking once school is done?” Jess asked casually as we chopped vegetables at the kitchen table.

“Well, I’ll finish my Bachelor's degree next month. Then I’ll have some time off before the law program starts in the fall. I’m thinking about teaching a seminar during the summer. I’ll have to work on finding an internship too. But I’ll keep my job at the bar for the time being.” I spoke casually, planning my life out loud.

Jess smiled when I looked up at her. “I meant, what about you and John?”

“Oh!” I laughed. “Well, we won’t have to keep our relationship a secret anymore once I finish my Bachelors. And since he doesn’t work for the law school, he won’t be my teacher or have any influence over my law degree.”

Jess pursed her lips as she slid the sliced carrots into the mixing bowl in front of her. I could tell she was choosing her words carefully.

“What Jess?” I asked.

“Do you think you guys’ll get married?”

I smiled, ducking my head down for a moment. “Honestly, we haven’t talked about it. Once my lease is up on my apartment I’ll probably move into his house. But, I don’t know. We haven’t gotten that far yet.”

Jess nodded. “Do you want kids?”

I guiltily looked towards the baby monitor on the kitchen counter as if I was betraying Lilly who was upstairs asleep. “I don’t know. Not any time soon; I’m on the pill so not now.” I took a deep breath before continuing. “It’s just that all I’ve ever wanted was to be a lawyer. I figured I’d get married some day. But kids…It’s never been something I needed.”

Jess set her knife down and then placed her hand on mine. “I’m sorry, it was rude of me to ask you all of this. I didn’t mean to be pushy. I just wanted to know how serious you guys are.”

I smiled. “It’s okay. Honestly at this point I just want to be able to be seen in public with my boyfriend and not worry about the consequences.”

Jess nodded as she stirred the vegetables around to coat them in seasoning. “We just want John to be happy. And if you make him happy, then we’re completely supportive.”

“Thanks. I appreciate you guys being so cool.” I wiped my hands on the kitchen towel on the table as she stood up and walked to the stove. “I was really nervous.”

“I would’ve been a nervous wreck! You’re doing great, sweetie.” Jess smiled as she slid the stuffing pan into the oven. Just then a small cry sounded from the monitor. “Ah, Lils is up. I’ll just go get her. Wanna chop apples for the pies?”

The garage door opened a few minutes later, followed by Sam and John’s voices, and two new ones. I smiled as they walked in, apples strewn across the cutting board in front of me.

“Hey.” I welcomed them.

“Hey.” John smiled and walked towards me, resting his hand on my lower back. “Look who we found.”

Dean dropped the luggage in the middle of the living room and came over to shake my hand as John introduced us.

“We’re so glad to meet you.” Cassie grinned as she shook my hand and looked back and forth between John and I. She was beautiful. Dark hair, bright eyes, and flawless mocha skin that I was instantly jealous of. Dean was just as attractive with the height of his father and mesmerizing green eyes, the two of them making quite a pair. 

Dean lifted the small suitcase and a duffle bag, listening to Sam who gave him directions on where to take it upstairs. We heard his voice in the hall as he crossed paths with Jess and Lilly.

“Cassie!” Jess called out as she walked in. As she walked closer to us Lilly put her arms out to John, crawling into his arms and burrowing her sleepy face in his shoulder. Cassie and Jess embraced, and John returned his other hand to my lower back to reassure me that everything was going to be okay.

Soon the house was full of laughter as we settled on the back deck. Sam and Dean tossed the frisbee back and forth “for Bones” even though it had clearly become a competition between the two of them. Lilly bounced up and down on John’s knee as Cassie told us about the story she was working on.

“Cassie is an amazing writer.” Jess smiled at me. “She’ll win a Pulitzer someday.”

“Stop,” Cassie laughed. “I love my job, that’s what matters.”

With some prompting she quizzed me on my focus in law school. As I spoke I noticed Jess look over at John. I knew without turning that he was looking at me like I was everything to him. The look of pride that made me feel bashful but also confident, weak but also strong. His hand squeezed mine, and a rush of heat ran through my body. I wanted him all the time, and I knew he felt the same.

As dusk arrived Lilly started to fuss. “You hungry, Lils?” Jess asked the little girl. Lilly lifted her arms and adamantly yelled “Mama!” as if she was demanding her meal be served immediately.

“I got pizzas for tonight, hope that’s okay.”

We all nodded. “You’re going to be doing so much tomorrow, Jess.” I replied. “Can we help you with dinner?”

“Sure.”

John grinned. “I’d love to help but I’m going to use the excuse of bonding with my sons.”

I smacked his arm as we stood up. “Slacker.”

Jess and Cassie walked through the screen door to the kitchen as John pulled me into his arms. “Slacker, huh?”

I giggled as his mouth moved to my ear, his arms caging me against him. “John, stop.”

He laughed and then whispered in my ear. “You won’t be saying that later, bad girl.”

“Ah!” I shrieked and pulled away, laughing as I moved towards the door. I noticed Sam and Dean had paused their game and were watching us, both of their faces blank. It was time to let John have it out with them.

Cassie and Jess were busy making dinner, so I set the table while peeking out the window. I busied myself in the corner of the kitchen as John and his sons settled on the deck. The windows were open slightly to let in the evening breeze, and from a hidden vantage point I could hear every word.

“So how are things, Dad?” Dean asked sarcastically before downing his beer with a satisfied sigh. “Your girlfriend seems nice.”

“Dean.” Sam warned him low under his breath. Even though they lived states apart, it was clear they were close and that they had talked about this. Sam knew how Dean felt.

“She’s very nice. I’m glad you’re getting a chance to know her. I hope you’ll do that.” John’s tone was steady but there was a cold edge to it that I’d never heard before.

“It’s just...it’s Thanksgiving, Dad. Don’t you think this is a _family_ event?” Dean asked, leaning back in his chair as if to show he couldn’t give a fuck even though that was far from the truth.

John shook his head. “I knew you were going to do this.”

“What?” Dean asked innocently. “Want to spend time with my family?”

“Dean, stop.” Sam said. “Just be cool. She’s cool. You just need to get to know her. This isn’t that big of a deal.”

Dean turned and glared at Sam, a silent argument running between them. John sighed, the silence between the three of them tense and growing. Dean’s chair rocked forward again so he could rest his elbows on the table and stare straight at John.

“Dean, I hope you’ll get to know her.” John stated, his tone colder every time he spoke. “She’s important to me.”

My heart started to race as I listened to their voices escalate. They shouldn’t be fighting over me. This is exactly what I was worried about. And now me being there was causing pain for John and his family. Maybe this was all a mistake.

But I couldn’t pull myself away from my secret perch.

The deck was silent until Sam cleared his throat. “I like her. We went running together this morning. She’s smart. And she loves Dad, that’s obvious.”

Suddenly Dean’s voice was much louder as he stared across the table at his father. "Dad, you're what- 22 years older than her? Don't you think that's a little fucked up?! I mean, you could be her father for fucks sake."

I could only see John’s profile, but the angry look on his face alarmed me as he scolded his son. "First of all, don't you dare speak to me like that. Second of all, what do you care? The age difference doesn't matter to us and it’s none of your damn business."

"Well I think it is if you're going to bring her here. She's not even grown up! Sam is older than her for fucks sake!"

Sam sat back in his chair between them as their voices rose. It seemed like he expected this would escalate and he was used to just letting them have it out. This wasn’t the first time the two elder Winchester men had argued.

"Yeah, but look how kind Sam and Jess are to her, regardless of our ages!" John took a deep breath before continuing in a steadier voice. "I loved your mother very much, you know that. But this is different. I've never felt like this before."

"Oh whatever, don't you bring Mom into this."

"Dean, your mother would want me to happy. And I am."

Dean shook his head, a bitter glare at his father. He looked over at Sam. "Doesn’t it bother you that she’s younger than you?!”

Sam cleared his throat, carefully choosing his words. "It's a little strange, but like Dad said, it’s not our business."

“Jesus christ! Sam, you need to pick a fucking side!” Dean threw his hands up in the air. "Whatever. I'm going for a walk."

John and Sam watched him stomp away, the side gate slamming behind him. I saw Sam shrug his shoulders and say something softly, which made John drop his head into his hands. Cassie came to the window and put her hand on my shoulder.

"Sorry Cassie.” I looked at her apologetically. “I heard them yelling and I know it's cuz of me."

"It's okay, I'd listen too." She patted me on the arm. "I better go talk to Dean. I'll talk some sense into him." With a comforting squeeze of my shoulder she went out the door.

John and Sam stayed outside talking quietly so I left my secret hiding place. I offered to help Jess with dinner, but she suggested I entertain Lilly for a little while.

The toddler was adorable. At fourteen months old she would say a few words including "mama" "dada" and "buns" meaning Bones. Sitting on the ground I read a few picture books to a captivated audience of Lilly and the dog. When the door opened the three of us turned to look. John and Sam paused in the doorway, grins lighting up their faces when they saw the three of us. Jess looked at them and then over to me, adding a smile of her own.

"Looks like you've won her over," John remarked as he sat down on the couch behind us.

I smiled as Lilly grabbed a book from my hands and put the corner into her slobbery mouth as she spoke gibberish around it. I laughed and smoothed her soft blond hair down. "No wonder she's got all of you wrapped around her little finger. She's adorable."

I sat up on my knees and then moved up onto the couch next to John. He slid an arm around me and kissed my forehead.

“You okay, baby?”

“Yeah.” I responded quietly. “Are you?”

“Yeah. I will be.” John tightened his arms around me, squeezing me close to him as if he needed reassurance that I was still there.

"You guys want a beer? Glass of wine?" Sam offered from the kitchen.

"Sure." John replied. “Beer?” I nodded.

Ten minutes later Cassie and a subdued Dean came in the front door. Everyone ignored their entrance, not making a big deal of it as if they were careful not to startle a wild deer.

"Hey." Dean came over and stood sheepishly in front of me. "I'm sorry I was being a dick."

"Thanks Dean." I replied with a small smile. "I understand it’s weird for you."

He nodded, accepting a cold beer from his fiancée.

"Besides," I grinned, looking over at John. "I never thought I'd fall in love with such an old man either. But here we are."

The room was silent as everyone gauged how to react. A look passed between John and I that surely implicated I would've been punished for a comment like that if we'd been alone. John grinned at me as Jess burst out laughing, everyone else following her lead.

"Oh that's it!" John said, tickling me until I fell over on the couch in a fit of laughter. Bones trotted over to us, barking happily as he wanted to join in on all the fun. As our laughter died down I gave John a suggestive look, and he shook his head. I was his bad girl, whether he could say it aloud or not.

Before anyone could start a new conversation Lilly burst into giggles, the sweet sound filling the room as she stretched her arms for John to pick her up. He grinned as the little girl settled on his lap, her pudgy little hands covering her eyes so they could play hide and seek. I smiled at the two of them as she laughed each time she uncovered her eyes. I didn't think it was possible, but seeing that man with so much joy on his face made me fall in love with him all over again.

* * *

The drama seemed to calm after that. After dinner Jess realized she was missing a few ingredients for the big dinner the next day. John quickly volunteered the two of us to make the trip to the store, coaxing the SUV keys from Sam like a teenager taking his girl joy riding.

“Just no joy riding.” Sam lectured as he handed the keys to John. “No funny business.”

John laughed. “I thought I wasn’t that cool, Sam?”

With quick goodbyes we got in the truck and left.

As we drove out of the driveway we both let out heavy sighs of relief and then laughed at each other. John took my hand, lifting it up to his lips and kissing the back. He rolled the windows down so the warm California air streamed past us. My hand waved outside the window as we drove through old town Pasadena. When I looked back over at him, I couldn’t stop my sharp intake of breath. In his dark t-shirt and sunglasses, with his tattoos peaking through the sleeves and his lower lip tucked under his top teeth, he was the most attractive man I’d ever seen.

“What?” He asked, looking away from the road for a second.

“Nothing. I’m just a lucky girl.” I grinned.

“Hmmm, we’ll see.” I couldn’t see the mischievous look in his eyes but I knew it was there.

As we passed a grocery store I called out, “Hey. We gotta get the stuff for Jess.”

“We will, baby.”

“John…” I warned. He was up to no good.

“What? Can’t I go joy riding with my girl?”

I shook my head. “Where are we going?”

He just smiled, looking ahead to the road. For a few minutes we rode in comfortable silence as the radio softly played [a romantic Bob Seger song](https://open.spotify.com/track/6j5HOIIinDmn3BopmmhAsF). I clucked my tongue at him as he pulled off the main road winding down to a public park. Despite my protests and questions he ignored me with a knowing smirk. There was no one in sight as John drove down the park road and turned onto a smaller gravel lane.

Once he found he’d found a spot he found acceptable, he parked the SUV and turned to me.

“John Winchester, what are you doing?” I scolded him as he grabbed me gently by my forearms and tried to pull me over onto his lap.

“Come on, baby. I miss you.” He whined, his fingers dipping under my tank top as he coaxed me to let go for awhile.

“John, we are not doing it in your son’s truck...ah…” I whined as his mouth found my pulse point and he scrambled to pull me closer.

“Baby, no one is out here. And no one will know.”

“No John, when we get back they’ll know. We can’t have sex in their truck.”

“Okay.” He sat back. He was playing that he was defeated, until his face lit up. “Can we do it against their truck?”

My jaw dropped. “Outside?”

“Yeah.” John grinned at me. “Come on, baby. Live a little.”

“We could get arrested.”

“Yeah, we could.” John grinned and like a wayward teenager he swung open his door and stepped down. As he walked around the front of the truck I squirmed in my seat. Fuck, this is so hot. Please don’t let us get arrested.

My door opened and John stepped in front of me with a wild grin. I giggled, leaning into his kiss. He took my hand and like a gentleman, helped me down from the cab. The door shut behind us and he pushed me against the warm metal door.

My breathing was ragged in pleasure as his lips trailed down my neck. Anyone coming down the road wouldn’t be able to see us so I let my guard down. I knew I couldn’t scream, but after being nearly silent the night before it felt amazing to be able to moan loudly with each kiss and bite to my neck.

“I love you so much.” John muttered as I unclasped his belt and unzipped his fly. I couldn’t respond more than a whimper as his lips covered mine. His hand dipped under the top of my tank top, freeing a nipple from the confinement of my bra. He pushed the fabric aside as his head dipped down, his teeth and lips rough on the sensitive peak, causing me to shriek and push against him.

“Fuck, I want you now.” I demanded. In a frenzy I pushed his jeans down, his boxers just to mid thigh. I giggled as he lifted me in his arms, bunching my skirt around my waist, and pressing my back against the door. I wrapped my legs around his waist, doing my best to help him balance, as he pushed my panties aside and sunk inside me.

Our impatient groans surely echoed across the park but I didn’t care. I wrapped my arms around his shoulders and kissed him deeply, letting every emotion and feeling from the last twenty-four hours out into that kiss. With each rock of his hips John fucked me against the truck, our kisses faltering as we found our rhythm. I tightened my legs across his waist, clenching my pussy at the same time and John growled, his teeth biting down gently on my lower lip.

“You’re so bad, letting me fuck you out here in the open.”

“John.” An orgasm was quickly building in my shaky limbs. I opened my eyes to meet his, both of us gasping and laughing out of breath, high on the exhibitionism and wildness. The park was silent except for the calls of wild birds and our voices loud in pleasure.

I gasped loudly as John adjusted my hips, the new position aligning his pelvis against my clit.

“Oh fuck,” My lips moved along his neck, leaving kisses between wanton noises. “Oh I’m gonna come, John.”

“Come, baby. You can be as loud as you want.” He coaxed me, his hips moving faster as I tightened my legs around his waist again. “Loud for me, baby.”

“Oh god!” I cried out. At that moment I didn’t give a fuck if anyone heard me. I was speechless as I let go with a desperate sob, my head leaning back against the window as I let go. My pussy clenched tight around his cock, my orgasm dragging a hoarse groan from him until his eyes met mine and his came deep inside me. We moved together against the car, grinding against the metal until we came down.

I tightened my arms around him again, kissing him as if I’d never kissed him before. Our lips moved hungrily, our tongues deep and searching, passionate whiny breaths wheezing between us as we pulled away.

Gently John set me down before pulling up his jeans and boxers. I giggled as I rearranged my panties, leaning back against the truck with a deep breath. He matched my stance, his back to the car as he stood next to me. He lifted my hand to his lips again, a kiss against the back as he had done before.

The sun was starting to set in beautiful shades of orange and pink. I smiled over at him. “That was awesome.”

John chuckled. “That was so much hotter than fucking you in the truck.”

“Told you.” I smirked, stepping away from the door as he opened it for me.

“Whatever.” He laughed, pulling my seatbelt across my lap once I was seated.

I leaned over and kissed him; another kiss telling him everything I felt for him and more. “I love you.”

“Love you too.”

We held hands as we walked up and down the aisles of the grocery store, and I loved every minute of it. This was what it was like to be a real couple- out in public together, holding hands, stealing a kiss in the frozen foods section. This was what we had to look forward to. And I couldn’t wait.

When we got back to the house and walked into the living room it fell silent. The four adults there looked at each other, and then all to Sam.

“Did you guys just do it in my truck?” Sam asked incredulously.

“What? No!” John responded unconvincingly.

“Gross.” Dean muttered under his breath before taking a drink of his beer.

“We didn’t guys, I promise.” I confirmed. “We didn’t do anything in your truck.”

Sam looked at me cautiously for a few seconds, and then nodded, completely believing me. John smiled as I looked over at him. I shrugged my shoulders slightly. Technically we had not done anything in the truck. Just against it.

The six of us stayed up talking for a few more hours. Dean seemed to warm up eventually, and I enjoyed hearing about his job as a green energy engineer for Chevy. He was smart and funny, and it was obvious he and Cassie were a great match for each other.

Eventually John and I went to bed. No silent sex, just cuddled up in each other’s arms until the California sun came up again.

* * *

 The next day Jess put us all to work for Thanksgiving dinner. Everyone was allowed to watch football, but we also had tasks to prepare for the meal. By 5:00PM everything looked and smelled delicious. There was only one casualty- a pan of mashed potatoes that I unfortunately burned. Jess was very kind, quickly adding more potatoes to boil on the stove. Bones was thrilled because he got potatoes with his dog food.

Dinner was fantastic. Jess was an amazing cook, and an even better planner, and we all stuffed ourselves full of turkey and all the delicious accompaniments. Sam fell asleep in his recliner, and Dean shuffled upstairs for a nap. Sam reluctantly went up fifteen minutes later after Jess’s prodding. Cassie and I sat on the couch and talked until John fell asleep on my shoulder.

“Babe,” I gently woke him as his soft snores filled the living room. “Go lay down in our room.”

For a couple hours it was just the four of us girls. Lilly happily drank juice from a sippy cup while watching a Curious George cartoon and playing with her collection of plastic blocks and baby dolls. Cassie told us about their wedding plans. She and Dean would both be able to get time off in the summer so they’d get married then in Philadelphia. Jess shared that she and Sam planned to start trying to have another baby soon, but wanted to wait until Sam had a job at a law firm in Pasadena in the springtime. Soon the conversation lead around to a continuation of the one Jess and I had the day before.

“Do you think you guys will get married?” Cassie asked me.

Jess laughed. “I quizzed her on everything yesterday.”

“Oh, sorry.” Cassie laughed. “You don’t have to tell us anything you don’t want to.”

“No, it’s fine.” I replied. “I guess we will. We haven’t talked about it. I’m not sure if he does. I definitely want to, someday.” I blushed, the wine we were drinking leading me to say a little more than I had before. “I love him more than I thought was possible.”

Cassie smiled. “Welcome to the club. Lovers of Winchester Men, the Ruiners of Women.” All three of us laughed in agreement. “Seriously though, John seems to really love you.”

I smiled. “Neither of us expected this. And I think it was tough for him at first, since I’m so much younger. And since Mary passed.”

Jess nodded. “Mary was great. I only knew her for a few months before she got sick. She loved the boys and John very much. And he loved her too.”

I nodded, suddenly uncomfortable. I could respect Mary Winchester but I didn’t especially want to talk about memories of her.

“They had a lot of problems in their marriage,” Jess continued, “as most couples do, don’t get me wrong. It just isn’t as perfect as Sam and Dean remember, I think.”

Cassie nodded her head. “I agree. Dean and I’ve had some trouble with it too. No woman can be the impossibly perfect Mary, because she never was perfect.”

“And she would’ve been the first to say that.” Jess remarked.

“Oh,” I drank another gulp of wine. “I’m not trying to replace her. I know I’d never win that. Sometimes I worry though, that I won’t be enough for him. I can’t compete.”

Cassie smiled and placed her hand on mine. “You never have to try. John adores you, that’s obvious.”

“Thanks.” My cheeks flushed again.

“I just never thought I’d have a mother-in-law that’s younger than me.” Jess added sarcastically.

We all burst out laughing. “Please don’t say that in front of Dean.” I laughed.

Jess smirked and then looked down at her daughter. “I think you need changing, little girl. Let’s go change your diaper and see if the boys want dessert.”

“More wine?” Cassie asked, offering to refill my glass.

“God yes,” I laughed. “I’m going to go see if John is awake.”

I went down the hallway to our room and opened the door slowly, surprised to see him sitting up against the headboard and looking down at his phone. I settled on the edge of the bed, resting a hand on his thigh.

“Sleep well, babe?”

“Yeah, you have fun with the girls?”

“Yeah.”

John gave me an odd look for a second, and it triggered some kind of anxiety I couldn’t pinpoint.

“Why are you looking at me like that?”

John sighed, and put down his phone. “I came out to join you and the three of you were talking. About us. About Mary.”

“John!” I declared. “You shouldn’t have eavesdropped.”

“What, like you shouldn’t have when I was talking to Sam and Dean yesterday?” His eyes narrowed at me even though his voice stayed even.

“That was different. This was...this was a private conversation. We didn’t know you were there. The girls didn’t know.” With each word my voice got louder and more adamant. I was embarrassed and a little afraid that he’d heard my uncertainties like that.

“Well, Sam and Dean didn’t know yesterday. How is this different?” He dropped his phone on the mattress and sat up taller.

Suddenly I realized we were arguing fairly loudly and whoever was in the living room could probably hear us. I dropped my voice an octave. “So what, now you’re upset that I want to know about the perfect Mary and and get to know the girls separate from all of this?”

“Why didn’t you tell me you wanted to get married?” John growled.

“What?” I asked. Instinct sent a hard punch to my gut. I stood up and paced in front of the bed, my arms crossed defensively as I glared back at him.

“We’ve never talked about getting married but you were talking to them about it.” John said.

“Cuz they asked me!” I yelled, not caring how the volume carried. “Should I lie about that? What I want for us? For us to have a future? Of course I want to marry you someday!”

“Well you should probably tell me that before you tell my daughters-in-law.” He cut back.

“Wow.” I shook my head. “I come all this way, and you’re telling me now that I will never be something more than a girlfriend? Why did you bother then, John? Why are we bothering with any of this? Me and you! School! Why?”

“Because I fucking love you! Because you’re everything to me! And of course I see all that stuff for us in the future. But you should’ve talked to me about it first!”

“This is about Mary, isn’t it?” I asked.

“Oh my god,” He groaned, running his fingers through his hair in frustration. “No. It is not."

“I’ll never be her. I’ll never be perfect, never someone Sam and Dean can compare me to.” I took a deep breath, my shoulders shaking with impending emotion. “I’ll always lose. And I’ve always tried to be respectful,  John. Fuck! I always am respectful.”

“Sweetheart, stop.” John’s shoulders slumped and he reached out for me. “Stop, please.

I crossed my arms and leaned against the wall across from him. I didn’t want him to touch me and make this all better when I was still frustrated.

“Baby.” John said softly. He got off the mattress and stepped in front of me slowly. “Baby, look at me.”

My lip pouted and tears welled in my eyes when I looked up. John smiled, brushing my hair back behind my ears. “I love you. More than I have ever loved anyone. And of course I want to spend my life with you. I was just...we haven’t talked about getting married. And this…this wasn’t the way to talk about it.”

I took a big sigh before tears started to pour down my cheeks. “I didn’t know you were listening. I didn’t know what I said was bad. I thought everything I said was okay.” I dropped my head onto his shoulder and started to cry, my tears wetting his t-shirt as he pulled me tight against him.

“I’m sorry, I shouldn’t have spoken to you this way. I shouldn’t have gotten upset and made you upset.” He soothed as he pressed his cheek on the top of my head.

My body shook in his arms as sobs I didn’t realize were in me poured out. “I love you. I didn’t mean to upset you.”

“Guess it’s good we talked it out, huh?” John asked, tilting my chin up and wiping my tears away. “That’s what relationships are, baby. When we’re upset then we’ll deal with it, okay?”

I nodded, my tears slowing. “I was answering honestly. I do love you more than anything.”

John grinned, his hands moving up and down my back. “Me too. Let’s forget this stupid fight, okay?”

He kissed me softly, his lips pressed against mine until I tilted my head and pressed back against him. Slow kisses passed between us, apologies and comfort returning things to normal. My breathing calmed and he stepped backwards, falling onto the mattress and pulling me onto his lap.

“Not now, John.” I whispered. “They know we’re fighting and they’re just in the living room.”

John chuckled and rested his forehead on mine. “I’m exhausted.”

I started laughing, the ridiculousness of our argument taking over. “Okay, no more eavesdropping and no more secrets.”

John nodded. “And if you have questions about my past, I want you to ask me. I know the girls meant well, but I would rather you and I talked about something if you want to know, okay?”

He was reassuring me to leave Mary in the past. I guess it was to be expected that her ghost would be here this holiday. But it wasn’t worth hurting each other or arguing over.

“Let’s not be stupid.” I smiled and kissed him.

“Let’s not.” John nodded. “Come on, we gotta go face the awkwardness.”

“No, let’s just stay in here.” I whined. His whole family had heard our stupid fight, and I knew Jess and Cassie would be mortified.

“We can’t stay in here forever.” John laughed as he stood up. “Besides, tomorrow I get to take you home and fuck you in my own bed.”

“You’re the worst.” I laughed, following him as he opened the door.

“Good thing you love me.” He replied as his hand tilted my chin up and he kissed me softly.

“Good thing.”

When we walked into the living room Sam was holding Lilly in his lap while he and Dean played cards at the kitchen table. Dean gave Sam a look that clearly meant, ‘oh shit this is awkward.’

Cassie and Jess immediately jumped to their feet. Jess looked worried sick. “John, I’m so sorry what I said. I didn’t mean any disrespect. None at all.” Cassie was nodding along in agreement, interjecting her own apology. “I’m sorry.”

“It’s okay, girls.” John replied. “Guess some stuff just needed to be aired out.” He looked around at his four children and his grandchild. I squeezed his hand to comfort him. He needed to address the ghost.

“I know it’s hard for you boys with your mom gone. It’s still hard for me sometimes. But I’ve moved on. And I need all four of you to support us or...we need to work it out somehow. Now.”

Dean was the first to clear his throat and speak. “Sorry I was being a jerk before.” He looked between John and I. “I miss Mom. But I want you to be happy, Dad. And if you are, then Cassie and I will be too.” Cassie nodded vehemently.

“Us too,” Sam spoke for him and Jess. “We love you. And now, well...I think you two should be together.”

I grinned. “Thanks Sam.”

“I’m sorry.” Jess repeatedly meekly. John reached out for her and wrapped an arm around her to hug her.

“It’s okay, Jess. Nothing you girls said was untrue.” John said. He looked over at me, not sure what else to say.

“What’s done is done.” I said clearly, using the opportunity to show that I was mature beyond my twenty-three years. “John and I are okay, and now that the six of us have talked, let’s move on.”

Jess took a deep breath and nodded. “Okay.”

I stepped forward and hugged her, and she seemed to finally accept my reassurance. As we pulled apart it was quiet for a moment until Lilly let out a shrill shriek of laughter as she gnawed on a playing card.

“Lils!” Dean scoffed. “I needed the six of diamonds.”

John chuckled. “I need a drink.”

“God, me too.” I laughed, following him to the liquor cabinet.

* * *

The next morning after breakfast Sam left for the university for a couple hours. Cassie and Jess decided to go shopping, and I agreed to stay home with John, Dean, and Lilly. As I was walking down the hallway I heard the theme song of a certain dramatic medical show.

“Are you watching Doctor Sexy?” I asked Dean as I walked into the living room.

He was hunched in front of the TV, watching it with rapt attention. Quickly he grabbed the remote and tried to turn the channel, “No, it’s just some stupid show.”

“Turn it back.” I told him as I sat down next to him on the couch. “I love Doctor Sexy.”

“You do?” He asked incredulously. “It’s last night’s episode.” He turned the channel back, and Doctor Ellen Piccolo appeared. She was in a heated argument with Doctor Sexy, and as she ran down the hospital hallway a shot rang out.

“Oh my god!’ Dean and I both yelled dramatically.

“Did Doctor Sexy just shoot Doctor Piccolo?” I asked.

“No! He’d never!” Dean responded, sighing as it went to commercial. “They always do this on these shows, make you think someone died and then go to commercial. Drives me nuts.”

“I totally understand.” I shook my head in frustration. For a few minutes we discussed Doctor Sexy’s recent love triangle until the show returned.

“Oh my god she’s dead.” I announced as Dr. Piccolo’s bloody body appeared on the TV. “I can’t believe he killed her!”

“Just wait,” Dean consoled me. “There’s always a reason for Doctor Sexy to do what he does.”

We both stared at the TV, ignoring John when he walked in holding Lilly. Bones pranced over to us and tried to shove his tennis ball into my hand and then Dean’s, which prompted both of us to say, “Not now, Bones.”

John chuckled and without a word turned and left the room, softly talking to Lilly and Bones as they went out to the backyard.

Suddenly a montage of Doctor Piccolo’s tenure at Seattle Mercy Hospital started and Dean actually shrieked. “Did they just kill her off?” He looked over at me in shock.

“No. I mean, it’s Doctor Sexy- they always kill characters off and bring them back. Remember when they killed off Doctor Singer and brought him back seasons later? As his alter ego? Piccolo will be okay.”

“I don’t know.” Dean responded with a shake of his head. We continued to watch as the other fictional nurses and doctors said goodbye to her corpse still awkwardly lying on the hospital linoleum.

“Wow.” I said as Doctor Sexy stood over her. “No one knows it was him?”

We both gasped when Doctor Sexy looked to the camera and his eyes glowed red. And then the screen faded to black.

“Oh my god!” We both yelled.

“What was that?” I held out my hands in disbelief. “Was that a demon? Or an alien? Maybe his evil twin is back!”

“He must be possessed! Or why would he kill Piccolo?” Dean asked incredulously, staring at the credits as if they’d give him a clue.

“Ah, damn.” I shook my head. “This show. Thirteen seasons and I’m still hooked. I can’t believe they killed off Piccolo.”

Dean sighed. “She’ll be back. Maybe the real Doctor Sexy can bring her back to life.”

“Maybe.” I stood up as the credits ended. “Have you seen there’s Facebook groups for it? I’m thinking of joining one.”

Dean looked down at the remote in his hand and pressed his lip together as if he was suppressing a secret.

“Dean, are you in a Doctor Sexy Facebook group?” I asked, both surprised and jealous.

“Yes.” He whispered, but then looked up as he desperately shook his head. “But you can’t tell anyone. Not even Cassie knows.”

“Oh damn, you’ve got it bad.” I smiled. “Okay, I won’t tell anyone but you have to add me to the group.”

“Okay, I will.” He nodded seriously.

The sound of the garage door opening, followed by voices filtered through the hallway caught our attention. Dean cleared his throat and threw the remote across the couch as if it was burning evidence. I laughed and went into the kitchen where Jess and Cassie had arrived with multiple shopping bags.

When Cassie looked up she smiled at Dean. “How was Doctor Sexy?”

Dean rolled his eyes. “I don’t care about that show.”

Jess and Cassie laughed and Dean seemed to shrink down a few inches. I cleared my throat. “I love Doctor Sexy. Well not right now, cuz his evil twin just shot Piccolo, but I love him all the same.”

Dean grinned at me and then looked back to his soon-to-be-wife, “See honey, it’s a good show.”

I laughed as Dean fist bumped me, and then went to hang out with his dad and niece in the backyard.

We went out to dinner as a family at an Italian restaurant in old town Pasadena that evening, John insisting it was his treat. It was nice to spend our last few hours with them as everything started to feel normal. All of the tension of me being afraid, Sam and Dean being hesitant, Jess and Cassie being apologetic, and John wanting everyone to get along was all resolved. It felt like we were a family. Even if I added an unusual dynamic to the group.

Cassie and Dean were staying in Pasadena a few more days so they accompanied Sam, Jess, and Lilly to take us to the airport for our red eye flight. John choked up as we hugged everyone goodbye. It was hard for him to let go of Lilly; he kept telling her not to grow up until he saw her next which made me smile. I agreed to send Sam a copy of my thesis so he could read it, and Jess made me promise I’d text them when we got home. Cassie invited us to Philadelphia anytime, and as Dean hugged me I quietly reminded him of his promise to add me to the secret Doctor Sexy fan club.

John and I checked our luggage, survived TSA security, and then settled at the bar across from our gate.

“No first class this time?” I pouted.

“No, but we’ll sleep most of the time anyways.”

“Okay,” I nodded as the waitress asked if we wanted another round.

John nodded and looked down into his glass sadly. “I hate leaving them.”

I took his hand between mine and ran my thumbs back and forth to comfort him. “We can come visit at Spring Break?”

“I wish I could at Christmas.” He responded sullenly. “Too expensive now.”

“We will come back, babe.” I smiled and then leaned over the table to kiss him. “This was a wonderful trip.”

He nodded before adding, “Minus our fight.”

“I wasn’t going to bring that up,” I laughed. “But yes, minus that.”

We boarded the plane hand in hand, and headed for our seats at the back of the plane. Thankfully it wasn’t a full flight, so there was not a third occupant in our row. We settled in with our tablets, both of us reading constitutional law articles as the plane crossed the country.

I was deep into a page about sixth amendment rights when John brushed my hair away from my cheek and started kissing my neck.

“What’re you doing?” I whispered as I squirmed in my seat.

“Baby,” John breathed into my ear as his hand moved up my thigh. “I want you.”

“John,” I whined quietly, looking around at the sleeping passengers in the near rows. “We’re on a plane.”

He pulled away and grinned. “Exactly.”

“John! No!” I knew immediately what he was thinking.

“Baby,” He whispered as his mouth returned to kiss under my ear. “I wanna join the mile high club with you.”

“Oh my god,” I couldn’t help but giggle. I turned my face to his and kissed him. “God damnit John, why are we always in situations where I have to be quiet?”

“Mmmmm,” John hummed in response before whispering in my ear again. “I like it. Knowing you want to scream for me, but you can’t.” He tugged my travel blanket across my waist, but not before slipping his hand under the band of my yoga pants. Thankfully I hadn’t worn underwear. His fingers immediately went to my clit and his mouth pressed against mine to stifle my first moan.

“First, I’m gonna make you come on my fingers,” He whispered. “And then I’m going to make you come in the bathroom.”

I whined and John shushed me. His lips returned to my ear. “Don’t make me cover your mouth. Can you be good?”

I nodded, closing my eyes tightly and focusing on the sensations coursing through my body. John watched my reactions as his two fingers circled my clit, and then pressed down for a few seconds, alternating until I was writhing underneath the blanket. I looked into his eyes, desperate for more and I knew he wasn’t ready to give me what I wanted. And in this situation, he knew I couldn’t demand it.

His fingers continued to tease until finally they dipped down into my pussy, wet when they dragged back up and across my clit. He tortured me for I don’t know how long, slowly creating a orgasm that had me clenching around nothing. A squeak slipped from my lips when two fingers slid inside me, John’s lips pressing against mine as a nearly silent moan stalled in my throat. His fingers brushed across my g-spot as his thumb circled my clit. My jaw dropped and I had to hide my face in his shoulder as he pressed his fingers down, the direct pressure building until I was flying high. I shuddered against him, biting my lip, my hands clenched in his t-shirt as a I came there in Row 28.

I was breathing heavily when he slipped his fingers out, slowly licking my cum off as he watched me stare back at him with dilated eyes.

“Get in that fucking plane bathroom,” I growled in his ear.

John shook his head as he undid his seatbelt. “Bad girl.”

I panted for a minute as I waited, making sure no one had noticed his departure and then my following one. I went to the tiny fold up door and knocked once, and the door folded open just enough for me to sneak in.

I started giggling once we were in there together. “Oh my god, this is the smallest space ever. We cannot do this.”

One of John’s hands came up to the side my neck and gently pulled me even closer to him. “Oh, we’re doing this. Right fucking now.”

I whimpered at his words, quickly slipping one sandal and one leg of my yoga pants off, while he used the little space he could to drop his jeans just low enough. I leaned forward over the little sink, angling my knee to rest on the counter. “Make it quick, Professor.”

“Watch your tongue, bad girl.” He whispered as he brushed my hair back. His hand crossed over my mouth, covering it as he sunk deep into me. I groaned into his hand, which he knew I’d do. “You gonna be quiet?”

I nodded, needing him to move inside me. “Yes. Go. Please.”

I tasted the bitterness of copper as I bit down into my lip, John’s strokes slow and consistent as not to jostle us around and call attention to our illegal activities. His mouth stayed on my shoulder and the back of my neck, and each brush of his beard along my skin made me cry weakly in my throat. With one hand pressed against the dusty mirror for stability I used the few millimeters of space to slip my other hand down my front and rock my fingers over my clit. I looked up and watched John’s face over my shoulder. Watching us in the mirror was new. Seeing my own face twist in pleasure as his did made me clench around him, and he bit down on the back of my neck hard. I moaned, slapping my own hand over my mouth to keep from screaming. A few more thrusts and I was coming, hard and fast with John coming soon after.

He rocked inside me a few times as we caught our breaths. He chuckled when I looked up and made eye contact with him in the mirror. He kissed my shoulder and then pulled away, shrugging his pants back up.

“You’re fucking amazing.” He growled in my ear.

I turned my face to kiss him and then giggled. “Get out.”

I hid behind the partition as he peeked out, and when the coast was clear he slipped out and I locked the door behind him.

“Wow.” I muttered, pulling my pant leg and sandal back on. I waited a few minutes, taking the opportunity to facilitate the lavatory and fix my hair, before sliding open the latch and stepping out of the bathroom. A flight attendant was walking up the aisle towards me none the wiser.

I appeared in the aisle next to Row 28 and John stood up to let me in.

“Well,” He said with a smile as we settled in our seats. “I like planes.”

I nodded and whispered. “I think we’re officially part of the thirty thousand mile high club now, babe.”

“Feels good.” He smirked.

I grinned, pulling up my blanket and slipping off my shoes. I tucked my legs into seats A and B, sliding down to lay my head in John’s lap. “I’m going to sleep now.”

John chuckled as he picked up his tablet, scrolling back to the screen he’d been reading previously. “I’ll be here, baby.”

I fell asleep to the hum of the plane’s engine as John’s hand brushed through my hair, thirty thousand miles high and happy as could be.


	10. Acceptance

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Professor Winchester and his girl grown impatient with the wait to reveal their secret.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For my beta @andromytta! Thanks for everything. Food abuse forever!
> 
>  
> 
> UPDATE: Yes Sir chapters will no longer contain images and song lyrics as accents to the story due to someone reporting it as abuse. I'm as disappointed as you are, my dear readers. But I continue to support AO3 as I have for years both in use and in monetary donations as I know this is not AO3's fault. The story shall carry on in accordance to AO3's rules which they have to enforce when they receive a report, no matter how unnecessary or petty the repetitive complaint may seem. This story has thousands of hits behind it because of its muse, its writer, and its readers, and shall continue to be successful in spite of any one who would cause it harm by reporting it for removal.

My grocery bags slumped against the mailbox bank in my apartment building’s lobby as I turned the small brass key and opened my mail slot. After shuffling through junk mail, a thick white envelope fell out of a grocery flyer. My eyes widened as I read the law school’s return address stamp at the top. I ripped the envelope open right there in the hall, squealing when I read the first few lines.

“Good news?” My neighbor asked as I tucked the envelope into my purse.

“Great news!” I replied, not bothering to take my purchases upstairs as I left the building, carrying my sweating bags back to the car.

I burst through John’s door fifteen minutes later, still clutching the envelope.

“Babe!” I yelled, skipping down the hall to find him in his office. He took his glasses off as he looked up, a look of concern crossing his face.

“Where’s the fire, sweetheart?”

“John!” I squealed, my hands shaking as I unraveled the letter from the creased envelope. “I got my acceptance letter!”

As I walked around the side of his desk he stood up, his face lit up with pride and genuine happiness.

"Baby, I'm so fucking proud of you." John grinned as I held the piece of letterhead in front of him. He took it from me, scanning the first few lines before wrapping his arms around me.

It was my official placement into the university’s law program. My dream was finally going to come true. I was going to be a constitutional law attorney.

"Thank you, love." I kissed him before squealing with excitement again. "I'm in the program!"

John nodded. “Yes, you are. We should open some wine and celebrate!"

With a glass of Cabernet in hand, the two of us leaned against the countertops in his kitchen. John lifted his glass as he spoke. "To you, baby. I’m so damn proud of you for sticking with it and having the courage to become what you want to be."

A lump formed in my throat as I listened to his praise. "Thank you for being here with me, even if it's not in the official capacity.”

"Three weeks my love. Three weeks and I'm gonna tell the whole world that I'm in love with you.” He clinked his glass against mine before leaning in and kissing me softly.

* * *

Saturday night was always busy at work and after two hours I was already exhausted. My mood changed though when John and Professor Novak- Jimmy, that is- walked in. I flashed a smile at them both as they settled at the end of the bar.

“Hey guys.” I greeted them, setting coasters down. “What can I getcha?”

Jimmy smiled, his blue eyes sparkling as they met mine. “I think it’s a whiskey night for me.”

John chuckled and nodded. “Two Jamesons, sweetheart.”

My heart sped up at his endearment, but I smiled and turned away to pour their drinks. Jimmy didn’t seem to notice as he started a conversation about a local election candidate’s sordid reputation. I returned a minute later and set their glasses in front of them.

“You aren’t having a drink with us?” John teased.

I smiled and leaned my elbows on the bartop. “You buying, Professor?”

“Sure.” John smirked.

I grabbed the whiskey bottle, pouring two fingers into a small glass for myself. “What’re we toasting to?”

John never took his eyes off me. “How about to you?”

He raised his glass and clinked it against mine, and for a second I almost leaned in to kiss him. Until I glanced over to see Jimmy looking at us suspiciously.

John cleared his throat and looked over to his friend. “How about to the holidays?”

Jimmy nodded. “Sure, happy holidays.”

I took a sip of my drink and then set it under the bar. “I’ll be back to check on you in a bit.” I could feel John’s eyes staring at my ass as I walked away. Taking a deep breath I sent a prayer up to the angels that Jimmy wouldn’t have noticed John’s enamor.

The evening passed quickly with the shift split between my friend Charlie and I. We were busy fulfilling orders through the restaurant, serving bar, and visiting with our friends. I kept my eye on John and Jimmy, refreshing their glasses and enjoying some seemingly harmless flirting with both.

I took a quick break for fifteen minutes so I could sit down and catch my breath. Knowing John was out in the bar was comforting somehow. I liked having him close, even though I was becoming impatient with the wait to go public. Three weeks of silence and then I could finally tell my best friends. It’d been killing me not to be able to gush about my new love to Jo and Charlie. But soon enough they’d know everything. John and I had made it through months of secrets; we could do three more weeks.

When I walked back out to the floor Charlie was smiling and laughing with the two professors.

“How’s it going?” I asked as I picked up a water pitcher and refilled their glasses.

“These two were just telling me about some wild time at the college retreat.” Charlie smiled. “I’m going to go check on the tables.” As she turned she gave me an odd look shared just between the two of us. I’d have to remember to ask her later what was up.

Jimmy stood as she walked away. “Be back. Restroom.”

John nodded. Once they were both out of earshot I felt like my limbs melted and I leaned towards him.

“Hi baby.” John’s deep voice sent goosebumps up my arms.

“Have I ever told you how much I love it when you say that?” I replied, pressing my hands against the edge of the cabinet below to physically stop myself from reaching towards him.

“Once or twice.” He winked, picking up his glass to take a sip. “I love saying it.”

I sighed happily. “You’ll be the death of me, Professor Winchester.”

“But it’d be a good one.” He smirked. I giggled and clinked my glass against his.

I looked over my shoulder as a voice called out my name from the other end of the bar.

“I gotta go work.” It was impossible for me to not touch him. I grazed a couple of my fingertips across his knuckles. “I’ll be back.”

“You better.” He growled. I looked over my shoulder and winked at him as I walked away again.

At the other end of the bar were two guys from my classes. They were flirting and teasing, and I flirted harmlessly back- I was a bartender, it was part of my job. I’d never gone out with the guys when they’d asked me to months before because I’d just started falling for John then. It seemed like a long time ago.

After joining the guys in a round of tequila shots I decided I better stop drinking for the night. Leaving them to flirt with two girls from class I checked on my other patrons, chatted with Charlie for a few minutes, and then made my way back to the handsome professors.

By then it was almost 11:00PM and mostly young undergraduates drinking at the bar. Jimmy made eye contact with me as I walked up, but John was looking down into his glass as if he’d lost something in his last half inch of amber liquor.

“We’ll take the check when you get a second.” Jimmy said.

I nodded. “You want anything else before?”

John shook his head as he turned away, his eyes scanning the bar and resting on the group of classmates I’d just been talking to.

“I’ll go get your check.” I turned and walked to the register five feet away. As I was tallying up their bill on the screen, one of the dudes from class appeared in front of me.

“Hey. So we’re gonna go to The Shoe for more drinks, and I know you said no earlier. But I want you to come hang out after your shift.” He grabbed my hand from the counter, placing his other one over it before sliding it up my bare arm. “I want to hang out with you and I think that we would be good together, you know? And I think you…”

Before he could finish John’s hand was on his shoulder. I looked up at him, startled, my eyes darting from his face to dude’s. For a moment I thought John was going to clock him with his clenched fist.

“Can we get our check?” John coldly interrupted.

“Sure.” I responded. “I’m getting it right now.”

John dropped his hand as my classmate turned to him. “Hey Professor Winchester! Didn’t know you drank here.”

John cleared his throat, his voice dark as he spoke. “Lots of things you probably don’t know about me.” I knew it was a threat, even if drunk dude didn’t.

I thrust the printed slips into a black folder and handed it to John. “Your bill. I’ll come see you in a sec.”

As John walked away, classmate dude launched into asking me out again, which I quickly shut down. I told him I was seeing someone plus I had to get up early the next day. His face dropped but he nodded, thanking me for telling him the truth before he walked away. There went my tip.

Jimmy and John were putting on their jackets when I walked back over to them.

“Thanks for coming in, gentleman.” I remarked as I cleared their glasses away.

“Thank you for the hospitality, ma'am.” Jimmy grinned. It was silent as John and I looked each other up and down. Jimmy cleared his throat, jogging us out of our stubborn staring contest.

“See you later.” John said as they walked away. His eyes lingered on mine and I didn’t understand until I saw him glare at the college dudes as he walked out. Shit. Jealous again.

After work I went home and showered, taking my time and avoiding the undeniable jealousy that had been in John’s eyes. When I got out of the shower I looked down at my phone to see a text from him.

I was irritated. So I couldn’t do my job now? He really needed to get his jealousy under control. He knew I was completely in love with him, and yet he still couldn’t stand the idea of me talking to guys from school. We were going to have to work this shit out before I was in law school ten hours a day.

As the garage door shut behind me I turned my car’s lights off and sighed. I didn’t like this feeling. Our trip to California had been wonderful for the most part and now this dread. I didn’t want to fight.

When I came in the house he was slumped down on the couch watching Saturday Night Live.

“Hi.” I announced as I set my purse on the kitchen table. I wandered into the room, looking between him and the TV. When he didn’t look up I lightly kicked the bottom of his foot. “So. You gonna start a fight?”

John turned the TV off with a deep sigh. “You were flirting with that guy at the bar.”

“No. I was not. You're being ridiculous. You know I wasn’t interested in that guy!” I defiantly crossed my arms, moving my head until his eyes finally met mine.

“Is it _ridiculous_ to want my girl as my own? That asshole doesn't get to touch you! You know I hate that guy.” John growled, his voice more frustrated with every word.

“It was just my hand, John.” I responded, realizing he was truly upset. This wasn’t just jealousy, there was something more to the fear in his voice.

“I had to sit there while some guy touched your skin. No one gets to touch your skin but me.” He said sternly as he stood up and walked towards me.

I didn’t move, staring him down and holding my own. “What's this really about? Because this is more than you being a jealous asshole.”

John’s head snapped towards me like I’d smacked him. “What?”

“John, you know I’d never go out with that guy. I didn’t go out with him months ago. You know I wouldn’t now.” Tears stung the back of my eyelids but I wasn’t going to cry. “Tell me what the fuck is going on.”

John stopped. His head dropped down and I couldn’t hear his words as he mumbled a response.

“What?” I asked, stepping closer.

“Jimmy knows!” The words burst out of John loudly like a broken water balloon. “He said he knew that something was going on with me but he didn’t know with who. But then he saw us tonight, and he put two and two together. And I didn’t know what to say, and fuck baby...he fucking knows now.”

I didn’t respond right away. Part of me was terrified. But the other part of me was thrilled- someone knew! Someone, anyone knowing made me feel like our relationship was finally real.

I couldn’t stop from smiling. “What’d you say to him?”

John ran his hands over his face and then through his hair. “At first, I denied it. Then I said I was seeing someone. But then, when he saw me look at you…”

His eyes met mine across the living room. “He said it was clear as day that I was in love with you.”

I nodded my head and took a deep breath. “Okay. What did he say about telling anyone?”

“He said he’s not going to tell anyone.” He closed the space between us, one hand falling to rest on my forearm. “I told him we’re going public once the quarter is over.”

“Good.” I nodded, wrapping my arm around his. “This is okay, John. It’s okay.”

There was still the frustration clouding his eyes. “We’re so close. And I’m impatient. And I hate that fucking jock loser touching you.”

“John…” I warned as I wrapped my arm around his waist, drawing him closer to me. “Bartending is my job. It’s how I pay for school. And guys flirt with bartenders. God knows you’re guilty of it.”

He couldn’t hide his smile behind his grumpy pout. “I still don’t like it. You’re mine.”

“Exactly. I’m your’s. Don’t be jealous.” I leaned up and kissed him softly. “I don’t like it when you react like this.”

“I’m sorry. I wasn’t unhappy with you, baby. I was unhappy with the fact that I couldn’t punch that idiot to the floor and take you in front of everyone.”

I laughed, tightening my arms around his waist. “That would’ve been so amusing to see though.”

“Oh yeah?” John’s hands smoothed my hair away from my face. “The punching or the taking?”

“Well both.” I replied, biting down on my lip subconsciously. “I know the taking is always enjoyable though.”

“Bad girl.” He stared me down, the declaration hanging between us. His hand strayed to the back of my neck and rested there, as if he was holding me until he was ready to make his move.

“Then guess I better make it up to you, Sir.” My breath mixed with his as we held onto each other tighter.

“I love you so goddamn much.” John growled before he pulled me forward and kissed me, the power behind it prompting a surprised squeak in my chest. A fading moan replaced it as John’s hands reached down to the backs of my thighs, easily lifting me. Like it was second nature my legs hugged his waist as he carried me upstairs to the bedroom, long deep kisses along the way.

Once we were upstairs we fell onto the mattress, John twisting so his body weight would fall first. The passion between us was building, moans in our throats as our kisses fought for dominance, John’s mouth always winning out. Between gasps we’d pull away to undress each other, shirts whipping off and pants thrown to the ground. I loved kissing him. The way his lips met mine, his tongue training mine to follow, his teeth nibbling just enough for me to want more. His beard scraped across my cheeks and chin; he always knew how to use it in the tenderest places.

His mouth moved down my neck and I whimpered, his salt and pepper scruff scratching me and waking my core. I moaned underneath him, my hands blindly flailing about as I tried to touch him.

“John!” I screeched when I felt a hard, incessant suck on the side of my neck. “Stop! No hickies!”

He pulled away with a smile. “It’s just a little love bite.”

“Well, don’t. Then I have to hide it and it's a pain.” I replied, closing my eyes blissfully as his lips went back to kissing my skin. Suddenly I felt the sharp sting again.

“Stop! Fuck, John!” I laughed, sitting up and pushing him away. I touched the sensitive skin where his teeth and lips had marked me. “Dude, that is not cool.”

“Well, this way everyone will know you’re mine.” He reaffirmed.

“No more where people can see.” I scolded as he climbed over me again. “I mean it, mister.”

“Mister?” He asked, suddenly serious, his eyes dark as they stared into mine. “That’s not what you call me here.”

I nodded, that thrilling sexual intimidation of our little game returning. “You’re right, I’m sorry Sir.”

“Good girl,” John’s lips moved back to my neck, before resting on the tender spot below my ear. “Or I guess bad girl.”

I would’ve responded defiantly but honestly I didn’t give a fuck past anything but his hands that were tracing my ribs, and his lips that were moving across my ear.

“I’m sorry, Sir.” I whispered, the words difficult to conjure as his fingers moved lower. “Can I make it better?”

He pulled away, his face suddenly above mine. “What do you want to do for me, baby?”

“Hmmmm…” I ran my tongue across my lower lip. “Can I taste you?”

He groaned, his mouth pressing against mine hard before he replied. “Absolutely you can.”

I smiled and sat up on my knees as John took my place, his head dropping onto the pillow. His cock was half hard when I admired it, but first I wanted him to suffer a little too. I straddled his waist, his hands dropping to my naked hips as I leaned down to kiss him. Slowly I broke from our kiss, moving my lips down across his jawline, through the prickly scruff of his beard, sucks and licks across his neck, and a moan in his ear that got the reaction I wanted as his hips jutted up against mine.

I smiled and kissed across his collarbone, taking a few second to nibble into the skin below and suck hard, prompting John to yelp.

“Hey!” His deep voice laughed. “Stop it.”

“What?” I returned to kissing his chest, my lips pressing against the soft hairs. “It’s just a little love bite.”

He rolled his eyes, his head dropping back to the pillow so he could watch me. I crawled down the mattress, pausing to place a random kiss on his side before sinking my teeth into a nibble of the tender skin.

“Ow! Baby, that hurt.” John smacked my shoulder lightly. He couldn't stop from laughing though. “Stop it, bad girl.”

I smirked, finally settling between his legs as I took his hard cock in my hand. I stroked it a few times, watching his eyes as they darkened with each touch. I loved teasing John, but I also loved seeing him just wrecked out of his mind when I went down on him. As much as he loved being in control, I knew he loved letting me take the reigns for a little while.

My tongue teased the dripping tip and a low whimper sounded from John’s throat. Another stroke and another touch of my tongue, and his hips pressed up, silently asking for more. Done with teasing him, I slid the first few inches in my mouth, leaving them wet for the next stroke of my hand. Again I repeated, until my hand and mouth were moving in motion, enough precum and saliva to keep each slide and suck smooth.

“Baby!” John groaned, his hands sliding into my hair. I moaned around him, taking him as far in my throat as I could, my hands grasping the base of his cock. With each suck he groaned my name louder.

“Stop.” He gasped suddenly. I pulled my mouth off with a pop, still holding his cock tight in my hand.

“Why?” I asked, my tongue lazily teasing him.

“Baby.” John groaned again. “I want to taste you now.”

“Okay.” I grinned. I sat up to switch places with him and he stopped me.

“Come up here.” He pulled at my waist. “Bring your pussy up here.”

“What?” I was confused.

John dragged my hips up towards him. “69, baby. Said we were gonna try it.”

“Ohhhh.” I started giggling. “Okay.”

John somehow gracefully repositioned me so my pussy was over his face. I moved my torso down above his, groaning as his mouth latched onto me. I could barely think as his fingers dug into the soft skin of my ass as his tongue lathed across my clit. I rested my arms on either side of his hips, my mouth enveloping his lonely cock. It jumped in my mouth and I felt John groan against my pussy, which made me push back against his mouth. He felt amazing as he licked and sucked every inch, drinking in my juices and teasing my ass.

I tried to focus on my goal- to make him come. Apparently every time I moaned it felt good for him too. At my new angle I sucked his cock deep in my mouth, bobbing up and down, relishing in the desperate groans I‘d feel against my pussy every time I took him deep in my throat. As my orgasm built I tried to focus. Sucking and stroking, his balls in my hand, running my nails along his upper thighs like he liked, all the time my mouth and tongue loving him to completion.

My knees started to shake as my orgasm neared. I pulled away with a gasp and moaned loudly, John responding with his own in agreement that we were both close. John’s fingers thrust inside against my g-spot and I gripped his cock, bobbing my head faster as I tried to make him come before my orgasm took over and I wouldn’t be able to concentrate. John’s cock stiffened in my mouth as I felt the delicious sparks heralding my climax. I moaned around his cock, unwilling to leave him. As my core tightened and the snap inside me burst, John groaned into my pussy, drinking up my juices as my mouth slid deeper over him and he came down my throat. We bobbed together through it, my throat milking him as his fingers and tongue brought me down until we were both too sensitive for touch.

I pulled away with loud gasps, John’s hands helping me fall onto my back next to him. For a minute we laid there like that, panting and blissful, my head next to his hips and his head next to my knees.

Finally he half sat up, his hand running through my messy hair as he looked down at me. We both burst out laughing.

“I don’t think I’ve done that since I was a teenager.” He laughed, taking my hand to pull me up and help me turn.

“Yeah, that’s definitely...something.” I smirked as I snuggled into his arms. “I’m glad we tried it.”

“Felt good.” John responded, burrowing his face into my hair.

“Very good.” I nodded, closing my eyes and relishing in my post-orgasm cuddle with the man I loved.

* * *

On Monday I made shopping plans with Jo and Charlie. Even though I wouldn’t walk in an official graduation ceremony until June, I would attend a Law Department dinner at the college president’s house in a few weeks and I wanted a new “graduation” dress.

The girls and I wandered around Macy’s and Nordstrom for an hour, and I was frustrated when I couldn’t find anything.

“You can order something online? Or we can take a trip into the city?” Charlie suggested.

“You can always wear your black dress from the gala too,” Jo reminded me.

“Yeah, I guess.”

“We’ll keep looking.” Charlie consoled me, “Let’s go check out Ann Taylor. They’ll have something fitting for a fancy lawyer!”

The girls and I walked through the mall, window shopping as we headed to Ann Taylor. When that was unsuccessful we agreed to get smoothies and people watch.

“Oooh I can’t believe I almost forgot to tell you!” Charlie screeched suddenly.

“What?” Jo and I both asked simultaneously. We leaned in, eager to hear what our ginger friend had to say.

“At work the other night- you know how Professor Novak and Professor Winchester were there? I was replacing some of the menu cards and needed new ones from the cabinet at the end of the bar. And I don’t think they knew I was there because I overheard them talking.” Charlie reported.

I started choking on the sip of strawberry mango smoothie in my mouth. Oh fuck no. Not like this. Jo smacked me on the back until I nodded that I was okay.

“Anyways, I didn’t mean to eavesdrop but Professor Novak asked Professor Winchester if he was in love with her, and Professor Winchester said yes. And then Professor Novak asked if anyone at school knew, which oh my god means it’s probably a student!” Charlie shrieked. “And then Professor Winchester said he’s never been so madly in love like this, that it’d be worth losing everything in his life for her!”

“Oh my god.” I breathed, staring at Charlie but not really seeing her.

“So who is it?” Jo asked matter of factly as she sucked on her smoothie straw. “Did they say a name?”

Charlie shook her head. “No. All I heard is that he loves someone and no one knows.”

I was still staring straight at Charlie when Jo snapped her fingers in front of my eyes. “Hello?”

“Sorry.” I shook my head. “Did they say anything else?”

“No. They were definitely referencing someone specifically but I had missed that part.” Charlie replied. “Unfortunately. I’m dying to know if it's someone we know.”

Jo chuckled. “Me too. That’s one lucky bitch.”

In that moment it took every last bit of patience and self control not to lean across the plastic table at Jinju’s Smoothie Shack and tell my best friends everything. As I debated it internally the moment passed, and Jo started talking about a guy she liked.

“He’s younger than me though.” Jo admitted. “I mean, he’s still awesome. But he’s nineteen. I’m going to be twenty-three in April for fuck’s sake.”

I smiled softly at her. “When it’s right guy, age won’t matter.”

“Yeah, I guess. He’s really hot.” Jo sighed. “What about you? Still dating that mystery guy?”

I shrugged. “I don’t know what you’re talking about.”

“Bullshit.” Jo threw her smoothie cup in the nearby trash can. “I know you have a crush on someone.”

Charlie arched her eyebrows as they waited for me to admit my secret crush. I shrugged again. “If there was something, I’d let you guys know when I could.”

Jo rolled her eyes. “Whatever. Let’s get out of here, I’m bored of shopping.”

Only three more weeks that I had to keep the biggest relationship of my life from my best friends. I could only hope they’d be as supportive when they found out Professor Winchester’s mystery student was actually me.

* * *

When I got to John’s later he was dozing on the couch, a black and white horror movie blaring on the TV. I tiptoed in as not to wake him and pulled the remote from under his arm, turning the screaming characters off. As soon as I did he stirred, looking up at me through heavy lashes.

“Hey baby.” He muttered, his voice deep and groggy. He adjusted his glasses and smiled. “When’d you get here?”

“Just now.” I responded softly. “I need to finish editing my last thesis paper, but I thought I could do that in your office.”

“You’re welcome to sit out here.” He gestured around to the living room before an arm wrapped around my waist and pulled me down onto the couch on top of him. My limbs stretched across his body as his arms caged me in place.

“I’m not going to get anything done here.” I conceded, closing my eyes. I could hear his heart as my head laid on his chest.

“Okay.” He nodded. “I’ve got tests to grade. Let’s do work.”

We both started laughing when neither of us moved after half a minute. I could listen to him breathe for hours. Listen to his voice lose its grogginess as he woke up. Feel his arms hold me tighter as his strong fingers caressed my back.

“Charlie heard you and Jimmy at the bar the other night.” I said quietly.

“Really?” John asked, his heartbeat quickening under my ear.

“Yeah, but she doesn’t know who you were talking about.”

“Oh, okay.” John let out a sigh of relief. “That’s good. I know you wouldn’t want her to find out like that.”

I nodded, then lifted my head so I could look in his eyes. I rested my hands on his chest and smiled. “Charlie said she heard you say that you love me so much that you’d lose everything for me.”

“Well, yeah. Of course I would.” John nodded, the gold flecks in his chocolate eyes flickering with his charming smile. “I mean, hopefully not my kids but we all worked it out. Everything else is replaceable. You are not.”

I grinned. “You love me that much?”

John chuckled. “I love you so much that Jimmy Novak noticed. And that guy is completely oblivious.”

I leaned down and kissed him. “Three weeks.”

“Yep, three weeks.” John nodded. His legs shifted under us nervously for a second. He always fidgeted when he was nervous. “I was thinking that we should talk about after. After three weeks.”

“Yeah?” I asked. “Like a plan?”

A jumble of thoughts burst from John’s lips. “Well, not a plan really, just, I don't know what you were thinking but you will have a little time off in between and I don’t know if you are going to keep bartending or if you’re going to teach a seminar or if you’re going to get an internship right away or what you want to do but…”

“Babe,” I set my hand on his cheek to calm him. “Let’s talk about one thing at a time.”

“Where are you going to live?” John asked, his voice vulnerable as he broached the subject we both knew was waiting to be brought up.

“Well, my lease is up in January.” I replied. “I can renew it.”

“Or you can move in here.” He suggested, softer this time as his true intentions shined through. His arms tightened around my waist. “Move in with me.”

“Yeah?” I grinned. “I’d love that. I want that.”

“Good. Okay, good.” John smiled, pulling me down for a kiss. I leaned back for a second to slip off his glasses, setting them on the side table before returning to his lips.

“Thank you.” I said between kisses.

“I love you, baby. Can’t wait til you’re mine here at home.”

“It does feel like home to me.” I said as I looked around the living room at the worn leather recliner and disorganized shelves of books. “I mean, it could use a woman’s touch. But I do love it here.”

As his mouth distracted me his hands strayed from my back to my thighs before pushing up under the edge of my skirt.

“What're you doin?” I broke our kiss as his hands squeezed my ass. “You're always trying to cop a feel.”

“What? The most gorgeous girl in the world is lying on top of me, of course I'm gonna cop a feel!” He responded with mock outrage. His hand grasped my left cheek tighter.

I bit my lip as I looked into his beautiful brown eyes. “Good thing I like it.”

“I'll give you something to like, baby.”

I giggled as his mouth took control of mine, deep inhales and exhales as his tongue met mine. His fingers continued to explore, lightly caressing my skin until they dipped down between my legs. I smiled against his lips as he pulled my panties down, allowing him to tug them off.

I gasped as his fingers strayed over my pussy lips, opening my eyes to see his shining back at mine.

“That feel good?” He asked, his voice deep and gravelly with desire.

“Yes. More please.” I whined before crashing my lips back against his. John’s fingers continued to explore and I widened my legs, giving him enough room to part my tender skin and find my clit. My hips moved back naturally against his as his fingers moved from my clit to inside me, and I pulled away with a moan.

My forehead rested against his, my hips now grinding against the growing erection between us. With each thrust of his fingers John brought me closer to the edge, his eyes open and watching me climb into the bliss.

“John.” I muttered, at a loss of what else to say. In that moment it was just him, me, and those amazing long fingers pressing along my wet g-spot.

“Are you gonna come, baby?” John growled. “I can feel your pussy wanting it.”

“Fuck.” I moaned at his always reliable dirty words, the need in his voice pushing me to the edge. A few more thrusts of his fingers with his thumb pressed against my clit and I was coming, my head buried in his shoulder as I moaned loudly, my body grinding against his as he brought me down.

When I lifted my head again and looked at him he had the sweetest smile on his face. “I love doing that. Knowing I can do that. You look so beautiful when you come, sweetheart.”

I groaned, slamming my lips against his again. I grunted underneath him as he rolled our bodies, his pelvis pressed hard against mine as we moved against each other. He rested back on his knees, unzipping and dragging down his jeans and boxers as I lifted my skirt, giving us just enough room to find each other.

Our collective groans echoed through the house as John slid inside me, watching each other for a moment before he rested on top of me, our hips moving together as one as we breathed into each other’s necks and faces, sporadically kissing when we could focus past the pressure between us.

“Oh my god, you feel amazing.” John groaned, lifting his face to look into my eyes. “You feel so good.”

“You too, babe.” I whined. “Fuck me harder.”

John groaned, snapping his hips back faster as I raised my body to meet his. Our moans met with the slapping of our skin, an explicit track playing through the house as John brought me to another orgasm. My feet pressed against the couch, anchoring me to push harder against him until we were both right there on the edge.

One of his hands brushed through my hair as he watched my face, affection and lust in his smile. I nodded my head, silent acknowledgment that I was going to fall apart, and he tightened his arms around me, holding me close as he slammed into me, his dick brushing perfectly against my g-spot and sending me tumbling into an explosion I couldn’t stop.

A strangled moaning shriek left my lips as I peaked, my legs curling tightly around his waist as my body begged him to meet me over the edge. As I rode out my orgasm John let go with a loud groan, my name leaving his mouth in little praises over and over.

I continued to moan and gasp as we moved together for another minute until we could focus and find each other’s lips.

“Damn baby.” John said, placing another kiss on my forehead before lifting himself off of me and dropping onto the end of the couch. “Damn.”

“Yeah.” I smirked, my legs limp between us. “I love you.”

“Love you too.” He grinned as he stood and pulled his pants back up his hips. I looked down to see my skirt still bunched up at my waist. I smoothed it down and then sat up, a little lightheaded as I rested on the couch and watched him.

“What?” He asked.

“I’d give it all up for you too. Even now, at three weeks.” I smiled, admitting to him and myself how much I truly loved him. “I want you to know that.”

He grinned and leaned down to kiss me. “I already did.”

I smiled before resting a hand on his cheek and moving into his kiss, papers and tests forgotten for the time being.

The expiration of our secret was almost up but new plans were being made. My relationship with my professor was drawing to a close but my serious relationship with my boyfriend was just beginning.


	11. New Changes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A new life is on the horizon for Professor Winchester and his girl. She starts to process what those changes mean.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am blown away by how supportive and loving the readers of this series have been. Thank you so much for loving these two with me :)
> 
>  
> 
> UPDATE: Yes Sir chapters will no longer contain images and song lyrics as accents to the story due to someone reporting it as abuse. I'm as disappointed as you are, my dear readers. But I continue to support AO3 as I have for years both in use and in monetary donations as I know this is not AO3's fault. The story shall carry on in accordance to AO3's rules which they have to enforce when they receive a report, no matter how unnecessary or petty the repetitive complaint may seem. This story has thousands of hits behind it because of its muse, its writer, and its readers, and shall continue to be successful in spite of any one who would cause it harm by reporting it for removal.

As I stared down at the essay question in front of me the only sounds I could hear were the random shuffling of my classmates’ papers and my watch ticking through the hour. In any other recent scenario I would’ve looked up to see what the professor was doing. But John was leaving me alone. No distractions, no smoldering stares. I knew he was paying attention to something else and I appreciated it.

Slowly people finished their exams, handing it to the professor before leaving. I knew I was over analyzing my answers when I noticed there were only a few minutes left. With a deep breath I checked my final page and walked to the front.

I smiled at John as I handed him my exam.

“You good?” He asked me quietly as her took the paper. I nodded, looking down into my hand as he pressed an orange stickie note against my palm.

I waited until I was in the hallway and had a moment alone.

At 4:30PM I took the elevator up to the third floor, listening for any voices down the quiet hallway. For a second I paused, appreciating everything that had happened since the first time this rendezvous had happened. Quickly I snuck down the hall and slipped into John’s office.

John looked up at me with a warm smile, which faded as his jaw dropped.

“What the fuck are you wearing?” He growled as he stood up from his desk.

I started laughing as he whipped his glasses off and walked towards me, his eyes drinking in my body. I dropped into a little curtsy, my plaid skirt short against the back of my thighs.

“I thought it was only right that the last time should be like the first time.”

John bit his lower lip, his eyes hungry as they looked me up and down in my schoolgirl outfit. He shook his head as he met my eyes. “I fucking love you.”

“I love you.” I whispered as I flung myself at him. He groaned against my lips, his fingers moving to pop open the buttons on my white blouse as I unzipped the fly of his charcoal gray slacks. I moaned when his fingers dug under the cup of my black bra, kneading one breast while his other hand grabbed my ass.

“You’re so fucking bad, coming up here like this.” He smacked my ass hard and I screeched from the surprise impact. “My bad girl teasing me like this.”

“I’m sorry, Sir. Let me make it up to you.” I whimpered as his teeth and tongue moved down my neck, moving across my chest. His fingers grasped my hips as he fell to his knees in front of me, his mouth kissing my plaid skirt covered stomach.

My legs opened as he discovered my naked sex with a groan. My skirt bunched up around his head as his mouth moved urgently between my thighs.

“Oh god, John.” I whined, my fingers curling into his hair as his tongue lapped at my pussy. A moan stuttered out of my chest and he smacked my thigh to remind me to be quiet. My legs shook as his tongue moved aggressively through my folds, groaning as he tasted me. He looked up at me, his beard covered in my slick as he slid one finger inside me, his other hand going to hold me up as I teetered forward in my black heels.

“Here.” John stood and lifted me, setting me on the edge of his desk. His mouth immediately went back to it’s task, a second finger joining and I slapped my hand across my mouth to keep from screaming. His eyes met mine and I saw my sweet John for a second before the aggressive sex god professor was back, his fingers pumping into me as his lips surrounded my clit. A deep growl is what sent me over the edge and I trembled on top of the desk as his mouth sucked and licked me through my orgasm, leaving me gasping and wrecked.

“I had to do that one last time.” He said as he stood up, looking down at my body strewn across his papers and closed laptop. “Fuck, baby. I love seeing you laying here like this.”

I nodded, pulling him towards me. “My turn.”

John chuckled, leaning into my kiss until I released him and went down to my knees. “What would you like me to do for you, Sir?”

“Fuck, baby.” John breathed, his hand moving over the bulge in his pants as I looked up at him. “I want to fuck your mouth, bad girl.”

I nodded, tugging his pants and boxers so they fell to his ankles. I teased his shaft with long soft licks, my tongue working over him until I looked up and saw the impatience in his eyes. I chuckled and opened my mouth for him, setting my hands on his thighs to brace myself. He thrusted slowly into my mouth and I kept my eyes on him, knowing how much he loved to see me like this. His schoolgirl blowing him in his office, one last time.

I tasted pre-cum as his cock moved across my tongue and I tightened my lips, prompting a low groan from John. I smacked him on the thigh, just as he had done to me, and he laughed. Not a minute more passed until he couldn’t stand it anymore.

“Stand up.” He said breathlessly as he offered me his hands. We groaned in unison as he kissed me again.

“Where do you want to do this?” I asked as I leaned up in my heels.

John broke away with a gasp before nodding. “Desk.”

His hands grabbed me and lifted me to the desk again and I couldn’t help but laugh. His mouth covered mine and he kissed me hard before pulling away.

“Shhh. You gonna be a good girl and be quiet?”

“Yes Sir.”

“That’s my girl.” John kissed me agains as his hips moved between my thighs and he slide inside me. We both groaned into the kiss, and I wrapped my legs around his waist. Our lips parted and we breathed back and forth as he thrusted inside me, my ass precariously close to the edge as he held me open.

“You feel so good, babe.” I whined quietly, my pussy clenching around him as he moved. I wrapped my arms around his shoulders and held on. Quietly we moved, his hands straying from my thighs to my breasts, and finally to my clit. When his fingers circled the sensitive nerves I moaned too loudly, prompting John to pull his fingers away.

“I’ll be quiet, I’m sorry.” I giggled. “More. I wanna come for you.”

John’s tongue licked across his lower lip as he fucked me harder. As his fingers massaged my clit again my eyes closed in ecstasy, but I knew he was watching me. His strokes quickened and with one more rotation of his fingers I came, biting into his collared shirt to muffle my screams. John groaned as he watched me fall apart and he pulled me tighter. His arms held me as the pleasure shook through my body and then he let go too.

We swayed there at the edge of the desk, slow remaining moves between us before John stepped back. I could see his chest was sweaty under the few buttons I’d actually gotten undone. I pulled my skirt down and rebuttoned my shirt as he dressed. I set my palms on the edge of his desk and swung my legs back and forth twice as I looked around his office.

Of course we could go there in the future. I was sure we would. But the danger wouldn’t be as exciting as it was right then, when I was still his student.

“What’re you thinking?’ John asked softly as his hand rested on the side of my head and he kissed my temple. “You look sad.”

“I’m not sad. Just nostalgic.” I smiled, wrapping my arms around his waist. “Thank you. This was as hot as ever.”

“Fuck yes it was.” We laughed as he leaned in and kissed me. When we opened our eyes he looked so happy. I loved that I was the reason.

“Well professor, I really should go.” I slid to the ground and slipped my feet back into my heels, which apparently had fallen off at some point. “Thanks for the extra credit.”

John chuckled, picking up his glasses and wiping them with the edge of his shirt. “You get an A.”

“See you later. I love you.” I whispered as I stepped out the door and closed it behind me.

I couldn’t stop myself from grinning all the way back to my apartment.

* * *

Four hours later I was elbows deep in notes about the United States legal system when my phone lit up.

After a few minutes there was no response so I set my phone down. As I finished highlighting my pages there was a double knock on my front door. I laughed when I opened the front door to find a tall man holding two bags of groceries and a bouquet of pink roses that were blocking his face.

“Flower delivery.”

I smiled as I took the plastic wrapped stems, revealing John’s handsome smiling face. My nose rested on top of the pink blooms, taking in the sweet scent as I let him in and shut the door. He knew I loved pink roses.

In the kitchen John set down the bags on the counter. With his arms empty he pulled me towards him, softly kissing me until the flowers started to smush between us.

“Tsk, Tsk,” I playfully scolded. “You’re gonna ruin my flowers, Professor.”

“Sorry, sweetheart.” A content silence settled over us as he put the food away and I set my flowers into a pretty vase.

I looked over his shoulder at the roast chicken he’d bought. “What’re you gonna make?”

“I was thinking fettuccine alfredo with chicken.” John responded, looking back and forth between me and the chicken. “If you’re into that kind of thing.”

“I could be into it.” I nodded, kissing him on the cheek. “I’m gonna just finish my work and then you’ll have my full attention.”

“Uh huh, don’t tease.” John winked as he pulled pans out of the cupboard. With the smell of the food cooking I hummed contently when John bought me a glass of wine followed by a kiss.

Twenty minutes later my homework and dinner were done. John and I ate at my little kitchen table, talking about our finals schedules. After the dishes were done we fell down onto my couch. I tucked my legs up on the cushions and settled against him, John’s arm stretched over my shoulder as my cheek rested on his white cable knit sweater.

We focused on a crime show on the tv for about fifteen minutes. It started with a simple act; John’s fingers grazed against the bare skin of my upper arm. I nestled into him, his arm tighter around me. Then his fingers started moving again, softly rubbing my arm and then my shoulder, tracing along my jaw before playing with my hair. I always loved it when he played with my hair. My eyes rolled back a little in my head as his strong fingers massaged the back of my neck, a hum of satisfaction letting on that I was loving the attention.

“You know for such an old man, you're pretty horny.” I smirked.

“Hey there!” He responded as he smacked me on the ass. “You must bring it out of me.”

“You’re just the worst.” I said between giggles. “You're like a freaking teenager.”

John paused, his arms wrapped around me and his face close enough that I could feel his breath. “I told you, baby. I've never felt this way before. And when we're together all I want is to be as close to you as I can be.”

I kissed him hard, humming in satisfaction as his tongue met mine. When we pulled away for air I looked up at him, submissive and pliable.

After a few more minutes of soft touches I put my hand on his thigh and moved to his lap. I looked into his eyes as I placed my hands on the sides of his neck and then kissed him again. It was slow and romantic, not in a rush like we’d been at school. His fingers strayed as we kissed, grasping my breasts through my t-shirt, and then slowly unzipping my jeans. We moved as if we had all the time in the world.

John had my jeans halfway down my legs when there was a knock at my door. I groaned, clenching my thighs together as I straightened my shirt and pulled up my pants. It was probably my neighbor wanting to borrow a wine opener again.

“I’ll be right back.”

John groaned as he dramatically fell over onto his side on the couch as I stood up. I smirked and rolled my eyes at him as I went down the hallway.

I was still smiling as the second loud knock rapped on the wood. As soon as I opened the door and realized who it was I pushed it back, only showing my face and side of my leg.

Jo and Charlie stood on the other side, immediately shouting my name as they pushed past me, their drunken voices announcing their arrival.

“Wait!” I responded weakly as they walked towards the living room. “Guys, stop.”

‘Whats up bitch?’ Charlie asked affectionately as she led us to the living room, ignoring my request. “We’ve been texting you!”

“Yeah! We looked for you everywhere at the grad school party.” Jo shed her jacket, leaving it in her wake. “I texted your lazy ass but figured you were out getting a piece from that mystery man you never…”

Jo almost toppled over Charlie who was frozen in place in the entryway to the living room. John was sitting on the edge of the couch, his eyes wary as he braced for their response.

“What the fuck.” Jo stated, looking at him strangely. “Why are you…”

“Wait. What?” Charlie looked to me and then John and then back to me. “Hold on. Is Professor Winchester the mystery dude that you've been banging?”

The tension in the room made me panic as all three of them silently turned to me for a response. I helplessly looked to John for help but his eyes widened nervously before he stood. John nodded to the girls as he stepped past them. “I should go.”

“Okay, yeah probably.” I put a hand on Charlie’s back and gently steered her and Jo to the kitchen. “Girls, go get some water.”

“Holy fuck.” Jo muttered in response as the two girls dumped their purses onto the kitchen table. I could hear their whispered exclamations as I followed John who was pulling on his shoes in the hall.

“I'm sorry, babe. I didn't know they were gonna come by.” I took one look at John’s ashen face and knew he was anxious. “Honey, don't freak out. I'll talk to them.”

“Okay sweetheart.” John shook his head regretfully. “I’m sorry if me being here fucked it up.”

“Stop, it’ll be okay. Let me fix this.” I followed him to door where he kissed me quickly. “I'll text you later.”

“I'll look forward to it,” John replied with a small smile and a squeeze of my hand. “I hope everything will be okay.”

I nodded to reassure us both as I said goodbye. But as soon as the door was shut he took his calming effect with him, and my heart thumped in my chest. Fuck, now the girls know. Jo jogged me out of my inner debate when she and Charlie met me in the living room with a vodka tonic.

“What. The. Fuck. Dude. You? Professor Winchester!”

We settled on my couch and I took a sip of the strong cocktail. “There's a reason you don't know. No one can know.”

“But you're fucking our professor.” Charlie enunciated as if I was sleeping with the man on the moon. “This is unbelievable! I can’t believe you didn’t tell us!”

I rubbed my fingers through the condensation on the glass, avoiding eye contact and waiting for her to calm down.

Jo shook her head. “I can’t believe you. I knew it! I knew you were fucking someone. You’ve been weird since Halloween!”

Charlie smacked her hand on her thigh. “Oh my god is that why he was at the bar on Halloween? Him and Professor Novak?”

I took another sip of my drink, not bothering to interrupt as they worked through all of the coincidences that had really been lies.

“Oh my god!” Charlie shouted. “You’re the mystery girl! That he loves!”

“Whoa.” Jo stared at me as they realized what that secret conversation between John and Jimmy really meant now. “You’re the girl he loves?”

I looked between my two beautiful friends, one blonde, one redhead, both who loved me unconditionally. With a deep breath I said the words I’d been hiding for so long. “Yeah, I’m John’s mystery girl. We’re...John and I are in love.”

Jo’s jaw dropped. “You’re in love with him?”

They stared at me, waiting for me to spill the whole story. I didn’t even know where to start. We’d always worried about the secret. It never occurred to me how to tell them all of the details once it was out.

“We’ve been together awhile. I couldn’t tell you because of school. He cannot get fired and I cannot get kicked out.” I proceeded calmly, doing my best to keep my voice from cracking.

“You could’ve told us! Even just last week when we were talking about it.” Charlie insisted. “I can’t believe you didn’t tell us.”

“I’m sorry if you’re hurt that I didn’t tell you.” I looked between the two women. “But I’m not sorry that I protected this...my relationship.”

“Wow.” Jo sat back on the couch, tilting her drink back and finishing the liquor. “Do you love him like beyond hooking up? Like do you think you’ll start dating? You think you guys are gonna have a future?”

“Yes.” I whispered immediately, as if by instinct. “He's the most important thing in my life.”

Jo giggled, smiling genuinely before smacking me on the arm. “Dude! You and Professor Winchester! He’s so hot!”

Charlie nodded, taking our glasses for a refill. “Seriously, if I was into dudes it’d be him. He’s so smoldering and sexy. I actually think I kinda do have a crush on him.”

I blushed as the two talked back and forth about John’s level of hotness.

“Is the sex good?” Jo asked. “Tell us everything.”

I giggled, my cheeks flushing. “It’s unbelievable. Best sex I’ve ever had.”

“Well damn,” Charlie handed us fresh drinks. “Cheers to you and the hottest professor ever.”

I smiled, clinking my glass with theirs. “Thank you. And you cannot tell a soul.” I looked over at Jo and pushed at her lightly with my foot. “You cannot tell Ash or Max. And Charlie…” I looked to her, “Don’t tell anyone online. I know it’s only two weeks and that doesn’t seem like a big deal but we haven’t made it six months to lose it all now.”

“Six months?!” Jo shouted, her voice echoing in my little apartment. “You’ve been with him for six months?”

“Errrr….yeah. Since summer quarter.” I grimaced as I saw a flash of pain cross Jo’s face. “Jo, I’m sorry. I trust you. It’s just...we agreed that we would not tell anyone. So neither of us told a soul."

"What about Thanksgiving?" Jo asked, her tone wavering between accusatory and compassionate. "Were you with him?"

"Yeah," I responded quietly. "I went to California with him. To meet his family."

"Holy shit." Jo responded. "So this is very serious?”

I nodded, unable to hide now. "It started out as just hooking up. But it all just...happened."

Charlie smiled. "You love him a lot, don't you?"

I grinned, my face lighting up as I could finally admit the truth. "I love him more than anything."

Charlie set her hand on top of mine and smiled at me. We both knew Jo would need to process big news like this. After a minute Jo cleared her throat. "Well, really that's all that matters. If you love him and he clearly loves you, then that’s great."

I reached over and hugged her, and then turned to Charlie who hugged me tight.

"We just want you to be happy." Charlie reiterated.

My eyes were teary as I hugged her back. “Thank you. I just...so much has happened. And I wanted to tell you. But now it’s almost time for the truth anyways.”

Jo smiled. “It’s gonna take awhile for me to wrap my head around this. But you’re our best friend. And because of that I think you should get dressed, we should go out, and you’re buying drinks all night while you tell us all about the best sex with that hot man.”

I laughed before downing my drink. “Deal.”

* * *

After a lot of drinks and hours of fun out with the girls I was relieved. I could finally talk about John! And while I swore the girls to secrecy, I knew I could trust them not to tell with so little amount of time left. But I knew in my heart I could’ve trusted them before. Relieved and happy, there was one place I wanted to be.

At 12:30AM my Uber dropped me off at John’s house. He was watching tv and waiting for me to come home after my drunk texts. I couldn’t get my key in the doorknob, so when John opened the door I started cheering.

“Babe, you did it!” I stumbled into the house, tossing my purse on the floor as I fell onto the couch.

John couldn't help but laugh. “Did you have fun?”

“Yes, so much.” I grunted as I sat up straight. “They’re the best friends. And they are happy for us- like you and me.” I pointed back and forth between us. “Like they approve of our love.”

John bit his lip and nodded, trying to hide his smile. He’d never seen me so drunk. “So talking to them went well?” He settled onto the couch next to me and I burrowed my head into his lap.

“So good. They wanted to know everything so I told ‘em.”

“Like everything, everything?” John’s voice sounded worried so I opened my eyes and looked up at him.

“Like sex stuff, yeah I told ‘em. Not all the stuff, just that it’s fucking epic best sex of my life I’d die without it now.” I sighed deeply, moving my hands to his chest. “Best sex ever with my hottest man cuz I love you so much.”

John nodded. “Okay. I love you too. Do you want some water? I can make you something to eat?”

I shook my head and sat up, the edges of the living room a little blurry as I tried to steady myself. “Let’s go have the best sex ever, babe.”

John smiled, rubbing his hand across my back. “Sweetheart, you’re drunk right now. We can tomorrow.”

Immediately tears filled my eyes as some displaced insecurity bloomed. “You don’t want to have sex with me?”

John shook his head, trying to pull me closer as I stubbornly tried to wiggle out of his arms. “Baby, that’s not what I said. It’s just that you’ve been drinking and I haven’t. And I want us both to enjoy it.”

Tears spilled down my face. “So you can’t enjoy sex with me unless you’re drunk? Oh my god!”

I got up and stumbled towards the kitchen, in desperate need of water. For some reason I tried to scavenge for a drink in the dishes cabinet. When I turned around John was standing a few feet away and cautiously offered me a water bottle.

“Baby, I think you should go to bed. Come on, I’ll go with you.”

“But not have sex with me because you don’t want to ever!” I cried. I sipped water in between hiccups as I stared at him. “Here I’ve got the hot professor boyfriend and he doesn’t want to fuck me.”

John shook his head and looked down, trying to find words to explain that wasn't true.

“Fuck.” John whispered. He turned his face away for a second, looking around the kitchen cabinets like they’d be able to tell him how to deal with his drunk crying girlfriend. “Baby, let’s talk about this tomorrow. I don’t want you to be upset. Come upstairs.”

He held his hand out for me which I took, irregular sobs leaving my chest as he turned the kitchen light off behind us and walked me upstairs.

“I’m sorry, I love you.” I cried as I fell face first onto the mattress. My sniffles were the only sound in the room as John went back downstairs to lock the front door and turn off the lights.

He sighed as he climbed the stairs, not wanting to fight when I was drunk and overreacting like this. But when he got to the doorway he smiled. I was sound asleep, snoring lightly with my face still shoved into the pillow. John took off my boots and my cardigan before he leaned down and kissed me on the forehead.

“Good night my silly drunk girl.”

* * *

When I woke up the next morning there was a note on the kitchen counter saying that he had gone out to run errands. Grumbling I made some coffee and some toast, feeling better once I ate something, and then crashed on the couch until he got home.

I smiled sheepishly when he walked in.

“Hi.” I remembered my behavior the night before. Most of it. I was embarrassed.

“Hi baby.” John grinned and then leaned down to kiss me. “How’re you feeling?”

“Better with coffee and food.” I nodded. “John, I’m sorry about being a drunk idiot last night.”

“Don’t worry.” He kissed me again before setting down a white shopping bag. “I knew you didn’t mean it.”

“Still, I’m embarrassed. I’m sorry.”

“Shhh,” John put his hand on my knee. “Apology accepted.”

“Okay.” I hid my smile behind my coffee cup as I took a drink.

“Besides, this just means I get to get really drunk some time and you have to deal with me.” He teased, kissing my forehead before he picked up the bag and handed it to me. "This is for you. Because you’ve been stressed. And because you don’t feel good.”

I looked down at the bag for a moment before ripping it open. Inside was a gift card for a pedicure at a local salon. I couldn’t help but laugh. "John! How are you the most perfect boyfriend in the world? This cannot be real!”

He smiled as he put his hands in his front pockets awkwardly. "I've never been in a nail salon before. I think they were talking about me in Chinese."

I laughed and jumped to my feet. Setting my hands on his cheeks I looked up at him. "I'm sure they were. Every woman alive would be an idiot not to have something to say about you, babe.”

He looked down bashfully before he met my kiss. He nodded adamantly as I pulled away. "I want you to be able to relax. I don’t like how upset you were last night.”

I blushed, my embarrassment returning. “I certainly shouldn't have been upset with you. I was being dumb. I’m not upset. You know that, right?”

“Yeah.” He chuckled as he kissed the top of my forehead. “Go relax. I'll be here when you get home."

I wrapped my arms around him in a tight hug. “Thank you. I don’t know what I did to deserve you.”

“Likewise.” John released me from his arms and swatted me on the ass. “Go already, bad girl.”

I immediately did just that. At the salon I relaxed in the massage chair as a nice lady pampered my feet and painted my toes. Halfway through my appointment I smiled as I heard [My Girl](https://open.spotify.com/track/05I2vZxtfmf0zkps9bE3on) playing on the radio overhead. It reminded me of the first time John had called me his girlfriend, the morning we’d been dancing to the classic song in his kitchen.

I hummed to the song, my feet being treated by special lotion and massage as I reflected about how I’d gotten to this point. When I was growing up most girls I knew wanted to be a teacher or a movie star and then have babies by the time they were twenty-five. I was the strange girl because I always wanted to be a lawyer. I didn’t really have a family so I didn’t care about having kids. I just wanted to be in a courtroom arguing for the truth. And now, regardless of my relationship with John or anyone, I had made my dream happen by hard work, scholarships, and too many late nights working the bar. I’d done what I set my mind to. Even when I’d felt like it was easier for the guys in my classes, or when I wanted to just accept an easier path- I’d done it for myself.

Maybe that was why I felt like my undergraduate classes ending was nostalgic suddenly. Things had changed at school. My success was accented by a man that watched me, that graded me, but also loved me. Listening to The Temptations singing about a girl on a cloudy day, I knew every step I’d taken up until that point had been right. Both for my career and the love of my life.

After my pedicure I went to my apartment for clean clothes and my favorite pillow. The pedicure had helped, but I still felt hungover. Looking around my little apartment the nostalgia hit me again. I’d lived there for three years. And in a month, as practical and easier that it’d be, I’d be leaving for a new home. It was just another thing on the list that would be completely different.

When I got to John’s I found him in his office.

“What’re you doing?” I asked as I sat down on the edge of his desk.

“Grading finals.” He smiled. “Not your’s. I did it earlier at school. So no peeking.”

I smiled, my fingers combing through his hair. He groaned quietly as I pulled, his eyelids fluttering closed as my hands moved down his neck.

“How was your pedicure time?” He asked, his glasses slightly askew.

“It was amazing, thank you. Such a good surprise.”

His eyes opened and he smiled. “Lemme see your toes.”

I slipped off my shoe, holding my foot out to show him my toes painted in bright red polish. He smiled as his hand wrapped around my foot. “Beautiful.” I gasped when he placed a kiss on the side of my foot.

I groaned when his strong fingers tightened over my foot. His other hand pulled his glasses off which he set at the top of the desk. His hands tightened on my foot and then my calf, squeezing and massaging my skin. It felt much better than the nail salon lady’s massage.

“You’re spoiling me.” I muttered as I kissed him on his scruffy cheek. “I already got a massage today.”

“In that case, you’re very spoiled.”

I pulled his chin towards me and kissed him before leaving his office. “I’m gonna go lay down for a little while. Still don’t feel great.”

“Must be all the tequila!” He shouted at me as I walked down the hallway.

“Oh shut up, Professor. Don’t remind me.” I retorted, shaking my head as I climbed the stairs.

A couple hours later I stirred when I felt fingers massaging my foot again. I looked up, my head lifting from the pillow as I laid on my stomach, my jeans and shirt tossed on John’s side of the bed and my hair messy and all over my shoulders.

“Spoiling me.” I sighed as my face fell back into the pillow.

“That’s why I’m here, baby.” John’s fingers moved along my foot and then the back of my calf, to my knee and then repeated the same on my other leg. I hummed my satisfaction as his strong hands moved up my thighs. He was deliberate in his touch, listening to my hums and groans.

I giggled into the pillow when his fingers strayed to my ass, kneading my skin until I pushed back against his hands. His fingers crossed my naked back as he groaned affirmatively and I knew without even turning around that he was hard.

His fingers moved to the edge of my cotton boy shorts and he tugged them off, pulling them off of my legs. His fingers were quicker this time to make their way up my thigh. I moaned when his fingertips ran down my spine, over my ass, and then between my legs. Every time he moved his hands I wanted them back where I needed his touch the most. John chuckled when my legs opened.

“John.” I whined, my hips rising slightly in an attempt to get his attention.

“What baby?” His fingers continued their pattern and I whined every time they’d graze by my pussy lips.

“Please.” I breathed, looking over my shoulder but not changing my position. John grinned as he met my eyes.

I didn’t have to ask again. His fingers opened me up, circling my clit until I was moaning into the pillow before he worked one finger inside me and then two. My hips continued to push back on his hand, and I gasped when I felt him kiss my right asscheek. His fingers moved inside me, finding my g-spot from the new angle, and stroking and teasing me until I thought I was going to scream.

“You relaxed yet?” I heard John growl.

“Yes. I want you, babe.”

“You do?” His fingers kept working, touching me and pushing me close to the edge but not sending me over yet. A finger swept across my clit and I bunched the pillow between my hands.

“Yes. I want to.” I whined. I heard him chuckle behind me again.

“Not coming yet, sweetheart.” His fingers disappeared and I whined my disappointment. I was miserable until I heard the tell tale sound of his zipper and then clothes hitting the floor. I hummed when I felt him crawl over me, his body shadowing mine on the bed.

His lips trailed across my shoulders and down my spine as his arms held his body steady over mine. I lifted my ass again, not using any words but begging with my movements against him. His lips kissed along my neck as his hard cock grinded against my ass. I whined again, trying to look up at him, trying to move which he now didn’t allow with his body lowering over mine.

I opened my legs wider, an invitation which he finally accepted. We both groaned as he entered me from behind, his arms shaking slightly as he tried to focus. My hips followed his as he pulled almost out, a few slow times until I was begging into the pillowcase.

“Fuck, John I need you.” I gasped, holding myself up on my forearms so I could turn and kiss him. John’s lips met mine as he burrowed inside me, a cry caught between our mouths as I felt him bottom out. I pulled away from the kiss, nodding in another non verbal request for more and then he gave it to me.

John's hips moved against mine with each gradual thrust in and out, both of us sweating and groaning, shaking and moaning. I clenched around him as my orgasm grew, the foreplay’s excruciatingly slow build finally paying off. John dropped to his forearms, his body pressed against mine as my pussy clenched around him again. Like one wave we moved together, his body pressing mine into the mattress as my hips followed his. I screamed his name loudly into the pillow as the first burst of pleasure lit up my nerves. John continued moving, fucking me deeper and harder until I was pressed into the mattress and begging him to come. When he did he groaned loudly, his forehead falling to my shoulder as his body shook against mine and spilled inside me.

Slowly he peeled himself off of me and rolled over onto his side of the bed. We both panted as we caught our breaths, my heart racing as aftershocks ran through my limbs.

I turned my head, my hair a messy halo, to see John staring at the ceiling with a happy grin on his face. He took my hand as I reached out for him.

“Wow.” He said as he rolled onto his side.

I followed and rolled onto my side. His fingers intertwined with mine as we smiled at each other.

“Have I ever told you how amazing you are?” John asked softly.

I laughed and rolled my eyes. “A lot.”

John chuckled, pulling me against his chest. I listened to his heartbeat as we both lay there exhausted and satisfied.

“Have I ever told you how amazing you are?” I asked quietly.

John pressed his lips to my forehead. “Yes. And I’ll be that every day of forever if you’ll let me.”

I nodded, nestling my cheek against his chest. There were many new changes on the horizon for us. And with comments like that, I couldn’t help but imagine. 

 

TO BE CONTINUED


	12. No One is Perfect

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Every relationship faces pains and imperfections.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> These are my characters, I know what's best for them, and I love them very much.
> 
>  
> 
> UPDATE: Yes Sir chapters will no longer contain images and song lyrics as accents to the story due to someone reporting it as abuse. I'm as disappointed as you are, my dear readers. But I continue to support AO3 as I have for years both in use and in monetary donations as I know this is not AO3's fault. The story shall carry on in accordance to AO3's rules which they have to enforce when they receive a report, no matter how unnecessary or petty the repetitive complaint may seem. This story has thousands of hits behind it because of its muse, its writer, and its readers, and shall continue to be successful in spite of any one who would cause it harm by reporting it for removal.

I stacked my textbooks on my little kitchen table, getting them ready to sell back at the university’s bookstore. My last few assignments were done, one more paper to finish and turn in, and then I officially would have my credits completed to earn my first degree. I’d done it. One major hurdle crossed, two more years of school, and an internship to go. And then I’d be practicing law.

With the mid-year graduation party on Saturday coming up I ran errands including buying a new dress for the party. John was going to love it, and I smiled when I thought of his face when he saw me in it.

I hung up my new dress and ran a few loads of laundry back and forth to the community washer and dryer in the apartment building. Just another thing I was excited for at John’s- not having to share laundry machines with fifty other people.

As I walked into my apartment my phone started to ring. I set down my basket of clean clothes and saw it was Jo. She never called me.

"Hey." I answered, tilting my head to hold the phone between my cheek and shoulder so I could fold my clothes.

"Hey girl." Her voice sounded serious and nervous, and I dropped the warm t-shirt I was holding.

"Whats up?" I took my cell in my hand and stood at the edge of my bed, waiting for her voice.

"So I have to tell you something." She began. "I was hanging out with Max and you know how his boyfriend works at the school’s administration office? Well he told Max that he heard the secretaries in the office talking about a rumor."

I sat down on my bed. "What's the rumor?"

Jo took a deep breath and I could hear her choosing her words carefully. "That there's a professor that's sleeping with one of his students."

I felt like the air had been punched out of my lungs. "What?"

"Yeah." Jo replied. The line was quiet and I grew suspicious the longer the silence went on.

"What'd you say when Max told you that?”

"At first I just listened cuz I knew you guys don't want anyone to know." She justified.

"Jo,” I warned. “Tell me what happened."

"Well I'd had a few beers and Max noticed a look of surprise on my face when he told me. He accused me of knowing something."

"You didn't." I breathed into the phone. This couldn't be happening.

"I didn't tell him it was you. Or Professor Winchester. I just said I'd heard that too and I thought it was true."

I bit my lip, tears fresh in my eyes as I processed the statement. "Did you say anything else?"

"Max asked me who I thought it was. And I said,” Jo paused and I knew she was contemplating hanging out and avoiding this. “I said I thought it was someone in the law department. A senior and a law prof."

My legs would've given out had I not been sitting on the edge of the bed. Tears of anger flooded my eyes as I realized Jo had betrayed me.

"Jo. I can't believe you." I hissed, my voice shaky. I was so angry I didn't know what to say first.

"I know, I'm sorry. It just kind of slipped out. And you know, you did just tell me so it’s kind of fresh." She said.

"Are you fucking blaming me for this?" I yelled into the phone, standing up from the mattress and gesturing through the air as if she was in front of me. "You promised me! You swore on our friendship!"

Jo started crying, the whine of her voice responding. "I don't want to hurt you. I didn't intend on saying anything. At least I didn't tell Max the whole truth."

"Nope, Jo. Just enough to get me kicked out of college and for John to lose his career. You betrayed me just enough to ruin our lives.”

"I'm sorry." She cried. "God, I think you’re being a bit dramatic, no one knows it’s you! I just wanted to tell you just in case."

“I’m being dramatic?” I yelled. I shook my head, in complete disbelief that this was happening. “I should never have trusted you, you’re such a bitch.”

“Well, why didn’t you trust Charlie and I all along? That shows a huge lack of trust on your part.” She retorted.

“I didn’t tell you because of this exact fucking reason, Jo.” I growled into the phone. “This exact reason.”

I heard her hiccup and take a deep breath. “I still want to be your friend. I hope you can forgive me.”

I laughed, my tears dry as the venom left my tongue. "Sure Jo, once my life has been completely fucking destroyed because of you- let’s grab brunch. Fuck you. Don't ever call me again."

I pressed the red end button on my phone and fought to urge to fling it across the room. I leaned against the wall in my hallway, taking deep breaths and trying not to scream. Seconds led to a minute and I slid down the wall, my arms pulling my knees against my body as I dropped my head down. Six days left in the quarter and Jo couldn't keep her mouth shut. Six fucking days.

I looked down at my phone, cringing as it occurred to me that I'd have to tell John what Jo had done. Sooner rather than later.

As if he could feel me thinking about him my phone lit up.

Every time I typed a response I wanted to tell him. Warn him. But I knew if I said that something was wrong via text he'd be sick with worry until I arrived. No, I'd just have to hurt him face to face when I got there.

I called out to him as I walked in from the garage, dropping my purse on the couch as I walked into the kitchen. I found him listening to a classic rock station as he made a delicious smelling chicken soup. He was in a cheerful mood and thrilled to see me. I hated to ruin it.

I gave him a kiss before wrapping my arms around him, taking in the smell of cologne and his skin- his own scent that I'd drown in if I could. Immediately he looked down at me, his mood changing as he realized something was wrong.

"What's up baby?"

I stepped away from him, pacing the kitchen as I chose my words. When I turned back his face was lined with worry.

I took a deep breath before launching into the story. "Jo called me. She said...she said there is a rumor at school. That a professor is having an affair with a student."

John turned to the stove, turning off the burner before crossing his arms and leaning against the counter.

"Well, fuck." He stared at me, watching me pace. "Something else happened. Tell me."

I fought the anger and frustration building in my heart, trying not to cry. "She said that she told Max that she thought it was a senior and a professor in the law department. That she thought the rumor was true."

John's head dropped down as he looked at the linoleum. The kitchen was silent for a moment before I stopped pacing and stood in front of him. When he didn't look up I stepped closer, one hand reaching out and touching his arm.

"Say something."

He looked up at me, fear in his eyes as he processed what I'd told him. "I don't know what to say. I thought she swore to you she wouldn’t tell anyone."

"She did!" I exclaimed. "She swore on our friendship. And I guess I should be a tiny bit relieved that she didn't admit our names. But oh my god. I could kill her. She's supposed to be my best friend."

John nodded before pulling me towards him. "Okay. Let's think about this. Besides this fucking betrayal, it's only six more days. You only have one more assignment for me." His voice was shaky. "We can do this. Most likely it won’t be an issue.”

He set his hands on my cheeks and pulled my face up so he could look into my eyes. I was openly crying now, the hurt and fear overwhelming me. I nodded, my lip pouting as he wiped my tears off with his thumb.

"Six days. If the rumor is just a rumor for six days, we'll make it.”

I took a deep breath and gave him a small smile. "I don't think she'll breathe a word of it again. I kinda went off on her."

"Good." He pulled me into his arms again, his head resting on the top of my head. "I think Jo has proven she can't be trusted."

“I agree.” I took a deep breath and looked over his shoulder at the bubbling soup. "Making chicken soup?"

"Yeah, thought with the winter weather," He nodded his head towards the gray skies outside "something hot would be nice."

I smirked, still holding onto him like my lifeboat. "Well I have you, you're hot as fuck."

"Hey, I thought that was my line." He kissed me, pointing me towards the salad ingredients on the counter. "Make us a salad, baby. We can eat in a bit."

I moved to step away but he grabbed my hand. “It’s going to be okay.”

I nodded, trusting him that we’d get through this. We’d made it six months. We could do six more days.

Dinner was delicious and I did feel better after. John poured another glass of wine for each of us and we settled onto the couch to watch a movie, a war drama that I quickly became bored of. I flipped through Facebook and Instagram on my phone, virtually stalking acquaintances and reading celebrity gossip.

“Hey, why aren’t you paying attention to the movie?” John asked about twenty minutes in, his arm tightening over my shoulders.

“It’s boring.” I whispered.

“It’s history! That’s not boring.” John rolled his eyes and turned back to the movie. I smiled and continued my social media excursion for another twenty minutes before I was restless. For few minutes I watched him out of the corner of my eye. I smiled and watched how his eyes would widen during tense scenes, or he’d look down during gory battlefield scenes. He noticed and turned with a smile.

“What?”

“Nothing.” I smiled too, taking a sip of my wine. “I just like lookin at ya.”

“Yeah?” One of his eyebrows arched and he looked me up and down. “I like looking at you too.”

“Hmmmm.” I responded, hiding my smile behind my glass.

John pulled my legs across his lap and I snuggled up to him tighter, watching the war movie only because he wanted me to. Twenty minutes later I examining my fingernails and hands, trying to decide if I should get a manicure before the party. John cleared his throat and I looked up.

“What?” I asked. I looked over at the screen to see there was still war, still fictional death.

“If you’re not gonna pay attention to the movie, you should pay attention to me.”

I smirked. “That so?”

He nodded. I smiled and took our wine glasses, setting them on the side table.

“Well, you can watch your movie and I’ll find something else to do.” I settled into his lap, my arms wrapping around him as I nuzzled my nose along his jaw. I giggled at John’s loud groan, my lips placing little kisses slowly across his beard scruffed chin and cheek. I moved my head and did the same for his other side before I kissed along his ear and then the skin underneath. I smiled at he tilted his neck to give me better access, his breathing labored as my lips continued to lavish attention on his skin.

“Aren’t you watching the movie?’ I whispered in his ear as his fingers moved under my sweatshirt and up my back.

“What movie?” John growled, adjusting my position in his lap so that I was resting over the growing bulge in his jeans.

I laughed before biting down on his ear softly, earning another groan and tighter fingers gripping my waist. I nibbled along his neck, his jaw, and his ear, the same path my lips had taken. John clearly was not paying attention to the fire fight on the television as he peeled my sweatshirt off, revealing my bare breasts.

“You’re distracting.” He growled. “I can’t concentrate.”

“That means I’m good at this.” I whispered as I started to kiss down his exposed neck again. His hands surrounded my breasts and he kneaded them, slowly teasing me like I was teasing him. This game was going to get excruciatingly good before either of us gave in. And I knew John so well; he’d give in far quicker than I would.

I lost my train of thought when his lips locked around the lobe of my ear and his fingers plucked at my nipples. I gasped against his neck, my lips tracing down the strong veins. Still we continued to tease. Lips and teeth, fingers and tongues, until John jutted his hips up against mine. A moan giggled out of me and I pressed back as hard as I could in my position. My fingers fumbled as I unzipped his navy sweater and then pulled off his t-shirt.

Once we were both topless we opened our eyes and looked each other. A long look, sizing the other up as we played a game of who’d kiss who first. I bit down on my lip just enough and it flipped his switch. I shrieked as he kissed me, tumbling us the couch cushions. He followed me as I fell onto my back, crawling over me as deep tongue kisses matched the shedding of the rest of our clothes.

For minutes still we’d kissed and touched, naked and grinding against each other in a long drawn out foreplay that never had to end. He pulled his face away at one point and looked down at me, so much love and lust in his eyes that my heart fluttered.

“I love you.” He whispered.

“I love you.” I responded, smiling as I watched him.

“Good.” He said as he stood up. “Cuz I wanna fuck you in my office.”

“What?” I squealed as he pulled me into his arms and carried me down the short hallway to his office. I was laughing as he set my ass down on his desk. “God John, you have such a thing for being an authority figure.” I teased as he moved to stand between my legs.

“Says the girl that fucked and then fell in love with her authority figure.” He smirked. “Besides, we’ve never had sex in here. I’ve been wanting to. And it’s gonna be your house soon too so we should fuck in every room.” His lips latched onto my neck and I groaned.

“We had sex in here.” I got out as my fingers feathered across his hard cock, making it jump for attention.

“Only oral.” John responded. ”And I want to.”

I laughed, tightening my legs around his waist. “Yes Sir, fuck me on the desk.”

John grinned and lifted my feet to the ground. “Show me that gorgeous ass, baby.”

I hummed in submission to his request, and leaned my elbows on the desk, leaving my ass open and unprotected. I screeched in shock when I felt John’s hand hit my right asscheek.

“Ow!” I chastised him.

“Oh come on, that wasn’t hard enough.” John responded, spanking me again.

I groaned and dropped my forehead against the desk. “Sir, you can spank me however you please.”

“I love you so much. You and your smart ass.” John’s hand rubbed affectionately across my skin before spanking me twice more. His fingers pulled my chin up and he kissed me.

“You okay?”

“More than.” I responded. “Fuck me already.”

“My bad girl.” John grinned and shook his head. His hands trailed down my shoulder and back before one settled on my hip. I moaned as he teased my pussy with the tip of his dick. “You’re so wet, baby.”

“It’s cuz you keep teasing.” I moaned, trying to push back and get him inside me. “Sir! Now!”

“So demanding.” John responded before sinking inside me, each hard inch filling me as only he could. We groaned simultaneously as he pulled back a few inches and then back in. I tightened the fingers on the edge of the desk as I pushed back against him. John fucked me over his desk, slow and teasing at first until all restraint from earlier was gone.

“Oh god!” I shrieked as he slid deep inside me, each slide in and out dragging across my g-spot and building my orgasm. John’s arm looped around my waist as my legs started to shake. Knowing I was finding my end John’s fingers surrounded my clit, putting pressure just where he knew I wanted and bringing me that much closer to coming around his cock.

“Jesus baby, you’re dripping on the floor.” John growled behind me, his fingers tightening on my waist as he felt me let go. “Yes baby, I got you. Come sweetheart.”

My forehead fell down onto the wooden desktop as my pussy clenched tightly around John. I groaned as the edge of pleasure found me and my body leapt off, an orgasm exploding in my core as I screamed.

“Ah fuck.” John groaned behind me, unable to stop himself as he watched me. A few erratic thrusts and he growled my name as he came, his hips moving of their own volition as his hands absently grabbed at my skin. I pushed back on him, moving together as my orgasm ended and his crescendoed.

I clenched around him once more before he pulled away, his arms wrapping around my waist so I didn’t fall onto the hardwood. I looked down and laughed. I really had dripped onto the floor. John smirked and dropped a random sweatshirt that was hung over his chair, patting it down with his foot over the wet spot. We could clean up later.

“You’re amazing.” John smiled, kissing me softly. “Every time.”

“You are.” I sighed, leaning into his arms. “I’m tired now, Sir. Take me to bed?”

“Always.” John grinned, lifting me up in his arms again and carrying me upstairs naked where we kissed in bed until we fell asleep in each other’s arms.

* * *

Wednesday morning I woke up at my apartment and took a deep breath. Today was the last day of Professor Winchester’s class. My final assignment was done. It was finally here.

John looked up and smiled as I walked in, which I reciprocated. I was so tempted to just say fuck it and kiss him hello. But John still had a reputation too. He had a job and tenure at the university. And yes, he would be known as the professor that slept with his student. But he was a damn good teacher. And I wouldn’t ruin that for him.

At the end of class John thanked everyone for attending his class.

“You guys have been a great group, and I’m sure I’ll see many of you in January.” John smiled at his students, his eyes not resting on any one in particular. “And if you’re graduating, I’ll say good luck and thanks for everything.”

Everyone got up and said goodbye individually, some stopping by to discuss their class schedules for January. He was loved by a lot of his students. And I was one of them.

As people trailed out he looked up at me.

“Got a sec?”

I nodded, smiling to the remaining students as they all left the room. Our polite smiles left our faces once everyone was gone and I could see a sheen of panic cross John’s face.

“Whats up?” I asked, fighting the urge to grab his hand and wrap my fingers between his.

John looked to the doorway and then back to me. "I got a call from the President's office. He wants to see me at 4:30PM."

I felt like I was going to throw up. This could not be happening.

“Do you think it’s about the rumor?” I whispered. "God damn fucking bitch Jo.”

"I heard two teachers talking about the rumor this morning." He wiped his hand across his face as he processed his stress. "He must know. What Jo said must’ve gotten back to the administration."

I felt dizzy and my knees felt like they were going to give out. "Oh my god. It's only three more days."

"I know." His handed lifted from the desk but he stopped himself. He couldn't touch me, especially not there and there. We stared at each other, sick with fear and panic.

"Okay." I said, not knowing what else to say. "I guess call me after."

"I will. As soon as I know." He gave in and grabbed my hand, squeezing it softly for a moment. As I walked out of the room I looked back over my shoulder at him. He looked as terrified as I felt.

When I got home I threw up, my nerves not knowing any other way to process. I fell back onto my bathroom floor, the last six months flashing before my eyes. The amazing sex, our growth as a couple, crazy adventures, our love. It couldn’t be ruined this close to the finish line.

That afternoon was unbearable. I couldn't read, I couldn't focus on the tv. Every time I tried to eat something I thought I would throw up again. My hands shook and finally I just sat down on the edge of my bed, my phone clutched in my hand as I waited for John.

I took a deep breath when I saw his text appear.

I waited, the heavy fear weighing down my heart as I sat on the couch silently.

Even his knock sounded stressed and when I opened the door he did his best to smile. I opened the door wide for him to come in and he hugged me tight for a moment.

As I followed him down the hallway, I had that suffocating feeling of dread. My nerves were so shaky I didn't know if I could walk. My instincts flared; something major was happening.

He sunk onto the couch and I followed him. I couldn't stand the silence.

"What happened?"

John stared ahead before a small chuckle left his chest. "I was prepared to go in there, to get fired, to face the music. I was going to just admit everything. But it wasn't what I thought."

"What happened?" I repeated, ready to strangle him if he dragged this out any longer.

"He offered me a job." John didn’t look over at me, just stared at the living room carpet. The room was silent as I waited for him to continue. But before he spoke I saw the shame, the fear, and the loss across his face. "Vice President of the Law College."

"Wow." I replied, the apartment silent for a minute. "That's quite a promotion."

"Yeah." He nodded, looking down again.

"Well, it'll be really hard for us to hide for another two years though. Maybe you can tell him about us, go on record. I’ll even meet with him, so they know it’s not a legal issue or whatever. You can still get the new job and I can still go to law school here."

John set his hands on his thighs and stood up, pacing my living room nervously. His face was red with frustration, his fingers raking through his hair recklessly as he turned away from me. I watched his face, my brow furrowed. Until I realized what was happening.

"What's happening?" I whispered, clutching the couch cushion so I didn't fall onto the floor.

"I don't know." He replied, looking at me again. "It's a great opportunity. But I would give up anything for you."

I sighed with relief, but I knew there was something more he was trying to say.

"Tell me, John." I worried I was going to pass out because I wasn't breathing.

"Maybe I should take it.” His voice was suddenly gruff, strict. He was trying to take his emotion out of it. “Maybe I should set you free. I don't know. I'm confused."

I stared at him, at this person who must be John’s long lost twin because my John would never hurt me. I didn’t know if I should scream or cry. "But you always said you'd give up anything for us. That we- I- am everything to you."

"You are. I love you so much." This time when he looked at me there were broken emotions competing in his eyes. "I just have to think about what’s best for us both. I’ll give it all up if that’s the right thing. But I want the best for you.”

“Don’t I get a fucking say?” I asked, my shoulders shaking as I stood to fight for us.

“Why do you think I’m here? I'm telling you about it cuz that's what people in relationships do, they talk about big stuff." John replied, almost lecturing me. I'd never seen this cold heartless side of John. We were both so upset that suddenly we were taking out all of the fear and stress on each other.

“Oh great, thanks for informing me about relationships, John. Jesus christ!” Now I was yelling. “Clearly you don't give a fuck about us if you're willing to take the job. Were you fucking lying to me about giving it all up?”

"No! I’m trying to figure this out with you. Make a decision with you.” He declared. “But maybe, maybe I need to do that for us.”

“What?” I asked, the sick and grieving tears welling in my eyes and threatening to spill over.

"Maybe I've held you back. I'm not good enough for you, I’ve always known that. You're so young and beautiful, with so much in front of you." John’s voice cracked as he tried to reason with himself as much as with me. Neither of us spoke for a few minutes, his eyes on me as I stared up at the ceiling, willing my tears to wait.

“I'm sorry I'm not perfect, John. This isn't just something you can walk away from!” I looked back to him. I was so disappointed in him that it made me sick.

“I know that! Nobody's perfect!” His eyes narrowed as he walked towards me.

I shook my head at him. “So much for the perfect boyfriend act. I cannot believe you'd consider throwing us away. You always said you'd give it all up!” I was sobbing, tears running down my face as I challenged him. “There isn't anything in this world that would make me leave you.”

“I know that.” He replied defeatedly. “Me too. I’m just...I’m confused. We both need to cool off. This isn’t helping either of us.”

"What does that mean?" I glared at him.

"I need some time. We need time. Figure this out." John choked back, his eyes unable to meet mine as he broke my heart. “We should talk later.”

“Wait. What?” I grabbed his hand. “John. Please.” Tears were streaming down my face. "Please don't do this."

John’s hand rested on the side of my neck and he pulled me towards him. He closed his eyes and kissed my forehead gently. My lower lip trembled as he stepped back, my fingers gripping his sleeve. He pulled away from my fingers and he shook his head as a tear ran down his cheek.

“Goodbye sweetheart.”

And then he left.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Story ain't over yet! Don't send hate!


	13. Make It or Break It

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Relationships have their ups and downs. Professor Winchester and his girl find out if their relationship can survive.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is one of my fav things I’ve ever written, I hope you enjoy it too. Thanks to my amazing beta @andromytta who I never thank enough. Thanks to @myheart4ever47 for giving me a great idea. And a very Happy JDM Birthday to my girl @jml509! And for all the readers- I love you guys so damn much. Even tho it wasn’t happy this week, I loved hearing from you. Thank you.
> 
>  
> 
> UPDATE: Yes Sir chapters will no longer contain images and song lyrics as accents to the story due to someone reporting it as abuse. I'm as disappointed as you are, my dear readers. But I continue to support AO3 as I have for years both in use and in monetary donations as I know this is not AO3's fault. The story shall carry on in accordance to AO3's rules which they have to enforce when they receive a report, no matter how unnecessary or petty the repetitive complaint may seem. This story has thousands of hits behind it because of its muse, its writer, and its readers, and shall continue to be successful in spite of any one who would cause it harm by reporting it for removal.

Thirty-six hours passed and still no word from John. I cried myself to sleep, even though I could only sleep about four hours. Punching my pillow seemed to help until my arms ached. I'd stare at the ceiling until I was too tired to fight sleep. Even in the middle of the night, I'd wake up to see if he had called. But he had not. He needed “time.” And my heart was broken.

I obsessed over every word we’d said to each other. I berated myself until I cried again. I drafted more texts and emails than I could count. Numerous times my finger hovered over the call button, needing to hear his voice yet terrified if I pushed him too early. He said we needed time. What if I didn’t give him enough time and that was that? What if he was waiting to hear from me and I was waiting to hear from him but we were both afraid? What if nothing mattered because the love of my life had left me and the cherry on top- I'd be homeless in six weeks.

There was a part of me that wanted to text him and beg him to come back. But the other competing side of me wanted to block his number, slash his tires, and get him fired. So instead I stewed in despair and anger.

And on top of it all was my disappointment in Jo. Even though we hadn’t been caught, she had still betrayed me. The loss of my best friendship would’ve been difficult on its own. But between the two I felt like complete shit.

Thankfully I only had one last paper to turn in Friday morning. I should've been celebrating my last day. But instead I was wishing the world would open up and swallow me whole. I felt like I couldn't breathe without him. Each little thing I did made me a different person than he knew, and his request for time was pulling us farther and farther apart.

I had to go into school though, at least to hand in my assignment. I pulled my dirty hair into a bun, threw on a sweatshirt and jeans, and dragged myself out the door. Professor Novak was in his office when I went in to drop off my paper. He took one look at me and worry furrowed his brow.

"Are you okay?"

I bit my lip, pinching the inside of my palm to focus on that sharp pain instead of crying. "John and I...we had a big fight. I don't...I don't know what's happening." I wanted to rush towards him for a hug but I didn't know Jimmy that well.

He nodded. "Yeah, I saw him this morning."

"You did?" I asked hopefully. "Is he okay? Is he here?"

Jimmy shrugged his shoulders. "I honestly don't know. He looked...well, about as wrecked as you do."

"Thanks Jimmy." I was out of the door before he could reply.

I knew it was wrong to go to the third floor. But I was obsessing. Jimmy said John was just as upset, which was a good sign. I was sick without him, not knowing what he was thinking and now worried about him even though I was beyond angry. Nervously I crossed my arms and walked down the hall. Even the building seemed different with this cloud over me. His door was open and I took a deep breath as I stepped up to the door frame, but John wasn't there. The papers on his desk were neat and organized, his book from his morning class set on the corner. But his briefcase wasn't sitting on the chair and his laptop wasn't open in the middle of the desk like it always was.

There was nothing else for me to do but go home. I wanted to call him so badly. But I waited. I had no idea what to do. So I did what I could. I crawled back into bed and cried angry tears until I had nothing left.

An hour later I gasped when my phone lit up with a new text, eager to find a message from him. But it was just Charlie. Jo had told her what happened and she was furious at her too. She didn't know what happened with John.

Charlie's texts had picked my mood up a tiny bit. I dragged my ass off the couch and to the shower. I wanted to skip work so badly. But I really did need the money. And a sad part of me thought maybe John would show up.

But he didn't. Charlie kept me busy, distracting me when one of [John’s favorite Bad Company songs](https://open.spotify.com/track/3DnzFhjydj8XXtCAnVKz14) came on over the loudspeakers. I wiped my tears away with my apron, staring at my reflection in the shiny surface of the mirror behind the bar, my skin gray and my eyes circled dark. With shaky breaths I turned and smiled meekly at my next patron. My boss finally asked if I wanted to go home. When I confirmed I was okay, she kindly suggested I stop crying because it was scaring the customers. Charlie flipped her off behind her back as she walked away, gaining a small smile from me.

At midnight I promised Charlie I was okay, she could leave and go meet up with her girlfriend. I sighed when I stepped out the front door of the bar an hour later, locking it behind me. The sky was a graying pink, the dusky color it turns just before it snows. As I got in my car I dropped my head on the steering wheel and sobbed. The first snowfall of the year and we weren't together. Just another new thing as life took us away from each other.

When I got home I made a pathetic frozen dinner and stripped my outfit off, relieved to get in my pajamas. I shook my head in disgust every time I looked at my phone to find it blank with no messages.

"Guess time means longer than two days." I whispered, setting my phone down as I turned on the TV. The movie Serendipity was the first thing that appeared and it tore at me as I watched the scene where fate brings John Cusack and Kate Beckinsale together as the magical first snow falls in Central Park, their reunion picture perfect. I used to love that movie but I felt sick at the end.

"Fuck, I am a disaster." I curled up with a blanket, unable to sleep but completely exhausted. I left the lamp on, afraid that when the sun rose another day would be here and I’d be alone without him.

Nausea slammed into my stomach and my heart drummed erratically as someone knocked on my door a half hour later. I picked up my phone and looked at the time. 1:42AM. My hands were shaking as I tugged my blanket cocoon around my shoulders and prayed the whole way down the hall that it was him. A deep exhale left me as I looked through the peephole and saw it was.

His shirt tails were sticking out of his sweater, the collar stuck lopsided, and his hands were stuck in his front pockets. His hair was a messy wreck, fresh snowflakes stuck in the salt and pepper waves. Dark shadows circled his eyes when they met mine and he smiled timidly. Jimmy was right, he looked as wrecked as I did.

"Hi." He said hesitantly, as if he was afraid I wouldn’t let him in.

"Hi." I replied, my voice hoarse as I tried to breathe evenly.

"Can I come in?" He gestured towards the door.

"Oh yeah, sure." I realized I was staring at him. I moved aside so he could come in and then followed him to the living room.

I pulled the blanket tighter around my shoulders and shuffled past him, sinking onto the couch and into myself. I looked up at him to see his eyes full of grief.

“So, what do you wanna say?” I asked quietly. I didn’t know if I could survive him dumping me.

He looked away and took a deep breath, trying to get his emotions under control. When he turned back he sat down on the couch next to me. I flinched as he took my hand, unable to pull away as a tiny bit of my hope bloomed in my heart.

"I thought a lot about our fight and all the shit I said. And I really thought about what was the right thing to do. Part of me thought that it'd be best if you could live your life without me. I could take the job and then we wouldn't have a choice." John stared at me but I was afraid to meet his eyes.

The apartment was silent for a few moments before he saved me.

"I couldn't take it." he admitted. "There was no choice."

I didn't have words to respond. A part of me was still wary. The other part of me was so completely in love with him that I didn't even care what his reasons were. I looked up at him, my lower lip trembling as my hope returned.

“What?” I whispered, needing him to confirm he was still in love with me too.

“Sweetheart, I’m so sorry about the shit I said. I was a fucking idiot for hurting you. But I just…I can’t be without you. I love you." He said, tightening his hands around mine. He tentatively reached out, his thumb tracing along my flushed cheek. "I'll always love you, no matter what bullshit decisions I make or stupid shit I say. I got scared I guess. I want so much for you and I just...freaked out. I'm sorry about what I said, and for scaring you and being an asshole. And if you’ll let me, I want to show you how much I love you.”

I pulled my hand away as I stood up, fighting my instinct to instantly forgive and forget because all I wanted was to be in his arms.

“How do I know you won't pull this shit again? That you won’t get stressed and upset and leave me again?” I crossed my arms over my blanket, a reserve of tears dropping down my cheeks.

“Because you can know I'll do my best to take of you and never hurt you again.” He reaffirmed, his eyes begging for forgiveness. “I couldn’t stand knowing how much you must’ve been hurting. And I'll make it up to you.”

“I'm so mad at you.” I whispered, unable to speak louder as a lump formed in my throat.

“I know. I'm mad at me too.” He stood up and walked towards me slowly as if he was afraid I’d get startled and run. “I’m...I’m sorry.”

“You gotta get over your shit about not being good enough for me. I'm choosing you, John. There's no debate on that.” My shout trailed back to a whisper. “We can’t make it if you keep saying I’m better or you’re too old or we’re not right. We can’t.”

“I know. I knew that the other night. I know it now. I guess I just…” He tipped my chin up so I’d look him in the eyes. “I was a fucking idiot. I haven’t slept in days, I was so worried you were done with me. And I can’t live without you. I won’t.”

A small smile grew on my lips for the first time in days. “You fucked up so bad.”

John chuckled. “I did. I’ll do whatever I can to make this up to you, baby. I hope you know that I love-"

Before he could continue I was in his arms, finding that kiss that I'd missed for forty eight hours but seemed like so much longer. My tears wetted both of our faces as we kissed, and relief flooded my limbs like a wonderful high. His arms tightened around me, almost taking the air from my lungs as sobs and laughs passed between us. I smiled and pulled my face away, my hands on his cheeks as I looked in his eyes.

“I love you too. I couldn’t live without you.” I sniffled, my heart touched as I saw the tears well in his eyes again. “This was…”

“Unbearable.” John whispered, setting his forehead against mine. “I’m so sorry I hurt you, that I even mentioned walking away. I’m so sorry, baby. I hope you know that.”

“I do now.” I smiled, kissing him softly.

Suddenly a desperation coursed through both of us. He was back. My John was back. And his arms were holding me tight, his lips owning mine softly, and then he was carrying me to my bedroom.

He laid me down on the mattress, his eyes not leaving mine as he undressed. I kicked my pajamas off before he crawled up the mattress, his hands needy as they grasped my calves and my thighs, skimmed across my stomach and curves. I grabbed him by his shoulders and pulled him towards me, sighing as I felt his weight on top of me. I needed to know he was there, heavy and warm, and about to make me his again.

His mouth met mine, and a moan left my throat as his tongue slid across my lips. We breathed and moaned between our kisses, moving desperately against each other as if it had been forty eight years rather than forty eights hours. I needed him and he needed me. The tension was painful and even with him kissing me like that, I still missed him.

He didn’t say a word as his lips moved to scatter kisses from my cheeks to my jaw, my neck to my chest. Every touch of his lips and flick of his tongue was needy but soft, and I groaned as I watched him lavish attention on my breasts before his mouth moved to my sides. My hips wiggled as he kissed around my navel, and then both of my hipbones. And then he looked up at me. I could see his face by the light of the snowfall outside and in his eyes was everything I needed to know. I was his, and he was mine.

He moved further down the bed, leaving kisses and nibbles as his beard burned my inner thighs. He gingerly kissed my mound before softly kissing the lips of my pussy. My back arched and I moaned as he sucked at my delicate skin. Little pants and gasps left my mouth as his fingers separated my folds, and with the most erotic moan I’d ever heard his tongue found my clit as his fingers teased my entrance. The gentleness from before was gone as he went at me, spending every attention on me that he could, slowly dragging the pleasure out of me until I gripped my fingers in his hair. My breathing became labored and my torso arched to the side as his lips surrounded my clit and he didn’t let go, two fingers sliding deeper into me until I couldn’t stand it.

“John!” I gasped, little stars dancing in front of my eyes as his fingers brushed and then pressed heavy against my inner wall. “Oh fuck.” I whispered, trying to keep my eyes open to look at him but failing as the twisting inside of me spun tight and his mouth sent me over the edge into one of the most powerful orgasms I’d ever had.

I moaned as I came down, my hips rolling back against his face as his tongue lapped up my cum. I pulled at his shoulders but he shook his head, his tongue moving to my hole and thrusting into me until I screamed. My legs started to shake and I closed my eyes as his tongue moved up and down my pussy, eating me alive until I couldn’t breathe.

“Oh god…” I whimpered. My second orgasm was more powerful and it took me faster than I expected as three of John’s fingers slid inside my core again and I tumbled hard over the edge. I felt my juices release as they squirted out against his tongue and John groaned as he cleaned me, his mouth leaving kisses and licks until I tilted my hips away.

“Come here.” I whimpered as I watched him swipe his hand across his beard. I opened my arms when he crawled over me.

“You’re so beautiful.” His eyes stared into mine as his hips slid between my thighs and he slowly moved up, finding me wet and warm for him. He kissed me deeply as he slid inside, both of us groaning as his pelvis became flush with mine. He left my lips and looked into my eyes, his cock pulsing inside me as my body tried to pull him deeper, needing to be one.

His arms tightened around me as he pulled out and then slid in again, our mouths moving manically as we held onto each other. Gradually we moved faster and pushed harder, and I gripped his back with my nails as I felt my core ignite again. His eyes stayed on mine the whole time, watching as I climbed that path of fire and nerves, his own orgasm created by mine. I gasped loudly as I neared the edge, the tightening surrounding him as my ankles locked behind his back and I held him tight. My head fell back on the pillow, exposing my neck and John kissed along the soft skin. I look up in his eyes, high moans meeting his own grunts as he relentlessly slammed into me.

“I love you.” He grunted, both of us seconds away from the edge. I nodded, unable to speak and burrowed my face in his shoulder.

He saw the edge as I did, both of us coming at the same time, all of the fear and doubt from before going with it.

We held onto each other for awhile, feeling the little aftershocks of pleasure as we swayed on the mattress. We came back to earth when he softened and slid out of me. I smiled when he kissed me, his fingers moving to brush back my hair before he rolled down onto the mattress next to me, his arm never leaving my shoulders as he dragged me half on top of him.

The room was silent except for our heavy breaths for a while and I watched the snow falling between the wooden blinds on the window. We were together again and I could care less about anything else. He pulled me tight before he broke the silence.

“I'm sorry.” His chest rumbled. “I should've talked to you. I shouldn't have disappeared for the last couple days. You deserve to be treated better and I fucked up.”

“John, I've forgiven you already. Because I love you.” I leaned up on my elbows and looked down at him. He smiled vulnerably and listened. I nodded, looking down at my fingers as they skimmed through the hair on his chest. “Yeah, the last few days have been the worst and I have some anger to process. But neither of us are perfect. And now...now I think we’re even more sure that this is it. This is where we're supposed to be.”

He nodded, his fingers running through my hair as he stared at the color like he was memorizing it again. “I know it is.”

“Besides,” I kissed his shoulder, smiling down at him. “Now you get to make it up to me for a very long time.”

“Oh yeah?” He asked, that charming smile returning to his face. “How can I do that?”

I laughed, the first time in days. “I'll make you a list.”

“Oh we’ll see.” John nudged me onto my back, climbing over me again and holding my legs in place with his own, his kisses sending butterflies to my core. I hummed happily back against him as my hips moved in waves against him. His cock hardened slowly against my thigh and I giggled.

“My my, Professor. You wanna go another round?”

“Not your professor anymore, sweetheart.” His mouth moved down my neck before he growled in my ear. “You can call me Sir.”

* * *

The next morning I woke up to the smell of bacon and pancakes. I pulled on leggings and a sweatshirt before brushing my teeth and then wandered into the living room.

John looked up and smiled from where he was standing at the stovetop. He looked so hot in his jeans and an old t-shirt that I’d stolen. I was tempted to jump him then and there.

“Breakfast, huh?” I asked.

“I’ve got a lot to make up for.” He winked. He opened one arm towards me and I went to him, hugging him tightly as I looked down at the pan of potatoes and bacon he was frying.

“Hi.” I said, looking up at him.

“Hi baby.” John responded before giving me a lingering kiss. I leaned my head back against his shoulder and he smiled down at me. “I missed you.”

“I missed you.” I repeated. I took a breath and walked over to the coffee pot, getting a hot cup before setting the table.

“What’re you thinking about tonight?’ I asked as I organized the silverware.

“The party?” John asked. I nodded, waiting for him to make the call. He smiled. “I think it’s time everyone knows.”

“Really?” I grinned. “Fuck, thank God.”

John laughed as he plated our food, and then brought it to the table. “Well, I was going to ask you if you had a date for the party?”

“Hmmm.” I tapped a finger on my chin as I pretended to think deeply. “You know, in the forty eight hours of missing you desperately I did get another boyfriend.”

“Oh shit.” John replied, “I’m just gonna have to kick that fucker’s ass then.”

I laughed before biting into a piece of bacon. “No. I’ve only got room enough for one handsome, charming, ridiculous fucker.”

“Hey!” John laughed before his face grew serious again. “I will redeem myself, I promise you that baby.”

“You better.” I smiled as I stood up. “Three words: Jewelry. For. Christmas.”

John chuckled. “I’ll keep that in mind.”

I winked at him and walked to fridge. “Merry Christmas to me.”

* * *

John insisted I go get my nails done- his treat- while he went home and changed at his house. After running errands and getting my nails painted a pretty gold color, I decided to start getting ready for the big party. The dinner was held every quarter at Marywood Hall and would honor the seniors that had graduated. It wasn’t as extravagant as the gala we had gone to in October, but it was a big deal.

John and I had to figure out a plan before we went out. I smiled as I thought about him asking me out that morning. Things between us seemed back to normal. Even better in just a few hours, if that was possible. And with him coming back to me, I’d never been more head over heels in love with him. Some anger was still there, but he was mine again.

My phone lit up with a message and I grinned when I saw it. All the newness and excitement I felt when we first got together was back. It was like a jump start I didn’t know we needed.

I put some music on, ready to be in a good mood and face the big reveal with a positive outlook. We’d been through so much. I danced around my bathroom as I applied my makeup and then curled my hair, wanting to look pretty for the party but also my date.

I threw a robe over my shoulders when there was a knock at the door. I gasped when I opened it. John looked as handsome as ever in a dark blue suit, his hair styled, and shoes shiny. A bouquet of pink roses was in his hands.

“Hey handsome.” I smiled as I held the door open for him.

“Hey gorgeous.” He handed me the flowers and then kissed me aggressively, like he hadn’t seen me in months.

“Careful there, Sir.” I smirked. “You’re gonna fuck up my hair and makeup.”

He laughed and stepped away, grabbing my ass as we went to the kitchen. “I’ll fuck whatever I want in here.”

I rolled my eyes, pulling down a vase from the cabinet which revealed my ass and the lacy edge of my thong. John was on me like a moth to a flame, his hands skimming over my ass as he leaned me over the kitchen counter.

“What’re you doing?” I laughed but it came out breathy and high pitched. “I have to get ready or we’ll be late.”

“I don’t care if we’re late,” He growled, carefully moving my curls over one shoulder so he could pull my robe down. “Besides, we might as show up fashionably late for our big debut.”

That immediately turned me on. We’d gone so long without getting caught. It was such a turn on to know that in some way, we actually were going to get caught once and for all.

I pressed my ass back against the front of his dress pants and John growled, his hand gently running down my back before he ripped my robe off, my thong and bra quickly following. His fingers moved between my legs and I pushed back against him again as his fingers circled my clit and teased my entrance. Half of my body was strewn across the kitchen counter as I groaned from his expert touch. He knew just where to touch me.

I whimpered as his hands left me, glancing back to see him quickly fumbling with his zipper. With one hard thrust he sunk into me and I yelled his name out, one of my hands reaching behind to grasp his suit jacket as my other hand held onto the kitchen counter for balance.

“Fuck, the things you do to me. So beautiful.” John groaned, his palm pressing down against my upper back as his hips jutted faster against mine. “All night I’m going to remember this.”

I moaned at that idea, and one of his hands snuck around my waist to circle my clit again. I screamed again, pushing back against him as I gripped my breasts. The edge of the counter pushed into my waist with each thrust but I didn’t care, my focus was on the pressure that was building inside me.

“Fuck John! Make me come.” I demanded, my fingers tightening over his sleeve.

“Come for me, baby. Lemme feel you.” He growled back, his thrusts faster as he pushed me against the counter.

“John….” I whined, reaching orgasm ridiculously quickly. “Yes, love. I’m gonna…” I couldn’t speak anymore, my head dropping between my arms as I spiraled into bliss, my pussy dragging John down with me.

“Oh fuck.” John groaned, his hips moving erratically against mine. His hands moved to my dewy back and he placed small kisses on my skin. “Damn that was good.”

“Holy shit.” I giggled, standing up straight once he’d pulled away. I leaned down and grabbed my bra and thong, putting them back on as John pulled up his nice pants. “I love our quickies.”

I kissed him and then jumped out of the kitchen, but not before he grabbed my ass again. “I gotta get ready!”

John laughed and I left him in the kitchen to have a drink and wait for me in anticipation.

When I came out of my room he was looking through his phone. I cleared my throat and he looked up. His usual smile for me quickly turned to a look of shock as he looked me up and down. My long sleeve burgundy lace dress matched the satin of my shoes perfectly, and I’d matched it nicely with gold chandelier earrings and a thin bracelet. I twirled around in place, watching his face as he noticed the open back. His jaw dropped and he stared at me in awe.

“You like?” I grinned, smoothing my hands down the soft skirt.

“I..I love. “John stuttered as he stared at me. “You’re so beautiful.”

“Awww, thanks babe.” I smiled, walking towards him. His fingers ran across the lace on my bodice before he kissed me.

“I am so damn lucky.” He said, his voice sweet but the deep love in his eyes evident.

I nodded, pulling away to grab my jacket and purse. “Yes, you are. Now let’s go shock everyone we know.”

John laughed as he helped me into my coat. “Yes ma’am.”

* * *

The closer we got to Marywood Hall the more nervous I got. I could see John was nervous too as he tugged at his collar, his face stoic until he looked over at me.

“Can you believe this is here?” I asked, anxiety making me ready to jump out the moving truck.

“Nope. I feel like we’ve talked about this for so damn long.” John chuckled. “Now everyone will know you're mine.”

I nodded, taking his hand as he extended it over the console to me. “So are we gonna just walk in there?”

“Yep. None of this separated shit anymore, baby.” He grinned. “Let’s do this.”

We parked at the end of the block and John took my hand as we walked up the street. Both of our palms were sweaty and it comforted me to know he was anxious too. When we reached the doorway he looked at me, our look silently confirming we were doing this. We both laughed and his fingers intertwined with mine as we walked in the door.

No one was in the entryway when we walked in, so John dropped my hand to helped me out of my coat and hand it to a waiting valet. Just at that moment Professor Novak and the Chair of the Science Department, Professor Mills walked out. I took a deep breath and watched in slow motion as the professors walked over to us, Jimmy smiling and saying hello to me while Professor Mills greeted us. John took the opportunity and wrapped his arm around my shoulders.

“They serve dinner without us?” John joked nervously, his hand tightening on my waist.

“No.” Jimmy smiled, true happiness for us clear on his face. “They’ll start in about twenty minutes.”

There were a few awkward seconds before Professor Mills caught on and looked between us. Another few seconds of realization, and then she looked at John.

“So are you two dating?” She didn’t seem bothered, but more confused.

“Yeah Jody, we are.” John nodded. “We’re together.”

I grinned and looked up at John. He’d said it publicly. Professor John Winchester and I were together.

“Oh, okay.” Jody nodded, her expression both impressed and skeptical. “I will tell you I heard a rumor about that, but just found out it was a philosophy professor sleeping with a freshman.”

I silently cursed Jo in my head as John shrugged. “Huh, didn’t know that.”

Jody nodded. “Rumors seem to circulate. I’m going to go get a drink.”

Jimmy nodded. “We’ll see you in there.”

She smiled and looked over at me. “Good for you.”

I laughed as she winked and wandered away.

As soon as she was out of earshot John and I let out deep breaths of relief. Jimmy smiled. “I’m glad you two worked things out.”

“Thanks Jim.” John nodded. He looked down at me, dropping his arm to take my hand again. “Well, should we jump in?”

Jimmy smiled and lead us through to the main hall where five long tables were set up. They were dressed in expensive white tablecloths and decorated with white rose centerpieces. Very classy decor which matched the light classical music and the attendees dressed in suits and dresses.

Most of the crowd was in involved in conversations and didn’t notice us. A few did turn and whisper amongst themselves as they realized what our arrival meant. Other than that, no big shock like I expected.

John led me to a table where I set my purse down. He cleared his throat when he saw President Shurley walking over.

“Hello.” President Shurley shook both of our hands. “Glad you could make it. Congratulations.” He smiled at me.

“Thank you.” I grinned. “This is a beautiful party, thank you for having it.”

“John, do you have a minute to chat?” The President asked, before giving me an awkward look that suggested I should stop loitering next to them.

John cleared his throat before putting his hand around my waist and pulling me tight against him. “It’s okay Chuck, anything you want to say you can say in front of her too.”

President Shurley’s eyes widened for a moment. “Oh, I didn’t know you two were together. That might...that might be an issue, John.”

John shook his head. “She’s not my student anymore.”

“I meant, for the Vice President position.” President Shurley cleared his throat. “I’d like you to reconsider. I believe you’re the best person for the job, you’re an asset to the university, and you’d be a great leader.”

I smiled, watching John’s face. I expected there to be a small amount of regret as he denied the job again but there was only surety. “I’m sorry. My relationship is more important. I do want to stay on as a pre-law professor. But I can’t work for the law school as long as it's a conflict of interest while my girlfriend is enrolled.”

President Shurley smiled. “I appreciate that. But perhaps we can work that out.”

John’s eyebrows furrowed together. “How?”

“Well, clearly you are sure of your...er, intentions between the two of you.” President Shurley gestured between the two of us. “But if you both went on record that it wouldn’t be an issue legally for the school, then John- you wouldn’t be her professor. No conflict. You can take the VP position.”

John looked down at me in surprise before turning back to President Shurley. "Wow. Well I didn't know that was an option."

The first thought in my mind was 'this is wonderful.' My second thought was 'I'm going to kick the living shit out of you, John.'

President Shurley smiled at us both. "Hopefully this is good news. Let's meet on Monday and talk about the specifics.” He offered his hand to John and then to me, and I was relieved to feel like an equal in those handshakes. Then he was gone to talk to some other staff members.

"Oh my god." I said as he turned to me. I smiled as I watched the surprise on his face turn to joy. "You can take the job, babe. You can take the promotion!"

He pulled me into his arms and hugged me, and I couldn't suppress my happy giggles between us. "I got the job."

"Yep." I nodded, my hand resting on his chest. "You can take the promotion, I get to go to law school as planned, and now everyone knows about us."

"Guess our fight wasn't necessary at all." He smirked.

I pushed him away and glared at him. "You're seriously bringing that up right now?" I whispered.

"Shit." He stared at me, his hand smoothing up and down my arm. "I'm sorry baby. Sorry." He grimaced, surely expecting an angry reaction. But I just shook my head.

"You're an asshole, John Winchester."

He smiled. "You're absolutely right." He took my hand and pulled me around the table. "Wanna go shock some more people?"

We mingled after dinner, earning a few surprised looks but mostly approval. No one seemed to care as much as I always thought they would. At one point John excused himself to go speak with a visiting professor from Germany, and I offered to get us drinks since in no way did I speak German.

While I was standing at the bar I felt a hand rest on my bare lower back. I smiled and turned. "Done with Germany already?"

It wasn't John, but the guy from my class who John hated, along with two buddies of his. I was surprised, considering none of them had graduated yet.

"Hey, how're you? You guys crashing the President’s party?" I smiled politely, politely swiveling my hips so he'd take his hand off me.

"Hey, we’re just out for a good time! Glad to see you. You look so hot in this dress." He remarked as he looked me up and down.

I could tell they were already a little drunk, and it took all of my self control not to grimace from the stench of tequila wafting off of the one closest to me. His hand ran up and down my arm and I smiled politely before grabbing the drinks.

"So are you here with anyone?" He asked, leering towards me as he implied he'd be willing to spend the evening with me. The other two guys chuckled. I shook my head and before I could respond a hand grabbed the arm that was resting on my back.

We all turned and I smiled at my knight in blue as he pulled the dude's arm away from mine. John's face was flushed and I could see him struggling to control his jealousy below the surface.

"Don't touch her again." John growled quietly as he dropped dude's arm. “Never.”

"Oh wow, sorry Professor Winchester." Dude replied, looking scared and also confused as his eyes flicked between John and I. "I didn't mean to make you uncomfortable."

“She doesn’t want you to touch her, so you won’t. Got it?” John glared at the dude, who I thought might actually piss himself.

“Yeah, sorry.” The dude started to inch away from me. “I was just seeing if she wanted to hang out.”

“She doesn’t.” John said. He took a step forward towards the dudes and I rolled my eyes. I set my hand on John's shoulder, silently directing that we should walk away. John looked down at me, took a deep breath, and then smirked as he wrapped his arm around my waist.

“Sorry boys.” He looked over at them smugly before he pulled me closer. "She’s been mine all along."

I bit my lip to keep from laughing as we walked away, my old classmates staring at us with their jaws dropped.

"That was fucking awesome." I laughed.

John grinned. "Fuck them. Let's down these drinks and get out of here. I'm sick of being polite and I'm ready to take my girl home."

I took a big sip and smiled. "Oh really? What have you got planned?”

John winked. "I’ve still got a lot of making up to do.”

“Damn straight you do.” I smiled and set my glass down next to his. "Take me home, Sir. I'm all yours."

John smiled and wrapped his arm around me before kissing my temple. His lips crossed over my ear as he whispered. "Always."


	14. Merry Christmas Baby

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> John makes up for his mistakes as they spend Christmas weekend away.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I love feedback, thank you so much! Enjoy this fluffy adorableness! 
> 
>  
> 
> UPDATE: Yes Sir chapters will no longer contain images and song lyrics as accents to the story due to someone reporting it as abuse. I'm as disappointed as you are, my dear readers. But I continue to support AO3 as I have for years both in use and in monetary donations as I know this is not AO3's fault. The story shall carry on in accordance to AO3's rules which they have to enforce when they receive a report, no matter how unnecessary or petty the repetitive complaint may seem. This story has thousands of hits behind it because of its muse, its writer, and its readers, and shall continue to be successful in spite of any one who would cause it harm by reporting it for removal.

A few nights after the President's Dinner, Charlie invited us to meet her and her girlfriend at the bar. We had a lot to celebrate- my graduation, John’s new job, and our freedom as a couple. It felt exhilarating to be in public with him. I wanted to show him off as my man and have him show me off as his girl.

The Starlight was busy for a Wednesday since the holidays were in full swing. John’s arm rested on the back of my chair, and I’d smile when he’d occasionally kiss my cheek or my neck. I could sit closer and touch him longer than I’d ever been able to in public.

At one point I left our group for a few minutes to visit the restroom with Charlie. When we returned a few girls from class were standing next to the table and giggling at John. He was smiling and talking to them, but I could see he wasn’t flirting back. He was a little buzzed and was just being nice.

Charlie noticed my glare as we walked through the room. “Uh oh, kitty has her claws out.”

I winked at Charlie as we walked up to the table. “Hi girls!” I greeted the undergrads with fake cheer. “What brings you out tonight?”

“We were just…” All three of their faces were shocked as I sat down next to John and set my hand possessively on his thigh. The girls looked to each other and then back to us, silently debating if they should ask.

“Are you guys a couple?” The leader of the pack asked.

John smiled as his arm that was draped around the back of my chair moved to my waist. “Yeah, we are.”

I grinned at the girls. I didn’t need to say anything more. “Have a good night, ladies!”

Their faces turned sour as they walked away and I couldn’t help but burst into laughter once they were out of earshot.

“They better not come near my man.” I leaned into John.

John shook his head and laughed. “I’m sure they won’t now.”

Jimmy walked in a few minutes later. I was surprised to see he was with a pretty petite woman. Jimmy put his arm around her as they headed for our table.

"Hey Jim." John reached out his hand to shake Jimmy’s hand. I'd never understand why grown men would shake hands in greeting when they'd just seen each other hours before.

Jimmy smiled and said hello, before gently setting his hand on the lower back of the short brunette.

"This is Andi." We all shook hands and I introduced them to Charlie and her girlfriend who were flirting at the end of the table. We all settled into our seats and made small talk after the waitress came by for our order.

"So what do you do Andi?" I smiled across the table at her.

"I own a smoothie shop at the mall." She responded. "JinJu's Smoothies."

"I love that place!" I exclaimed. Andi giggled and I nodded at her again. "Really I love it, the green goddess smoothie is my fav. Charlie too.”

Charlie tore her eyes away long enough to agree. “I love it!”

Jimmy grinned and tightened his hand over Andi's. "I love it too." A lingering glance passed between them and I looked over at John with a knowing smirk. Jimmy had fallen for her and neither of us had ever seen him happier.

Drinks flowed and laughter rang out around our table as the three couples talked the night away. It felt surreal to be sitting there with my best friend who was in love, while John’s best friend was there and in love with someone too. I took a moment to realized how blessed we all were.

The bar was packed so I offered to go up and grab our last round. I was grabbing bottles and mixing drinks at the far end as my two coworkers bussed the bar. When I saw the dude from my class stroll up to the bar I ignored him, knowing what it would mean if John noticed.

"Hey." He got my attention as he slid in front of me. "I'm sorry about upsetting you at the dinner the other night. I didn't mean it. And I certainly didn't mean to piss off Professor Winchester."

I nodded curtly. "You should leave me alone then. Because he's here and he was serious about you staying away from me."

Dude held his hands up and stepped away. "Got it. Just wanted to say I'm sorry."

"Okay. Hear you loud and clear." I glanced over to the table, seeing that John was still engaged in conversation with Jimmy and Andi. Dude watched me walk away as I took a breath of relief. I loved my coworkers and Charlie, and my boss was okay. But I was done with late nights, rude dudes, and unsteady tips- I was ready to move on from working at the bar.

When the drinks were finished I carried the tray to the table, curtsying for the light applause as I delivered them to our friends.

Charlie took a sip of her vodka cran and grinned. "Mmmm so good. To the best bartender in the world!" I laughed as all five of them lifted their glasses in salute.

An hour later we were all adequately buzzed. Charlie and her girlfriend took off for another bar, but not after commending John and me for a secret well kept and saying how happy they were for us. Charlie hugged me close as we both avoided mentioning the one person who I wish I could’ve trusted enough to be there- Jo.

Jimmy was sober and offered to give us a ride home. It wasn’t snowing but the air was sharply cold. John huddled around me as we waited outside for Jimmy to bring his Suburban around the block.

"Wait til we get home, Sir." I gasped as John’s cold lips left little kisses on my neck. I giggled from the scratch of his beard.

John chuckled as Jimmy and Andi pulled up. "You're lucky the car is here."

He was quiet on the way home, his thumb stroking across the back of my hand as I burrowed into his arm. Ten minutes later and we were home- John's home and soon to be mine- and I giggled as we stepped into the house.

As soon as the door shut his introversion was gone.

"What?" I asked as I hung our jackets up in the hallway closet, noticing the change in his posture from polite professor to frustrated Sir.

"You know." He replied as he crossed his arms.

"Why do you look jealous?" I asked tentatively. I couldn’t figure out what his deal was, but I knew the expression.

"Why do you think I'm jealous?" John asked casually, a heat underneath his words.

"Cuz that's your jealous face. What happened?" I put my hands on my hips and stared at him.

"I saw him talking to you at the bar." John’s voice deepened. “That fucking guy I hate.”

"John!" I crossed my arms, preparing for our argument and in the back of my mind, looking forward to the hot makeup sex. "Are we going to do this every damn time I see him? He lives here! He goes to my bar! I told him to back off."

"I don't like him being anywhere near you." John growled as I walked closer until we were two feet apart.

"Me neither! That's why I told him to leave me alone!” I flung my hands in the air in exasperation. “If he comes to the bar again, I'll ask someone else to serve him. How about that? Feel better?"

He barely paused before he said what he'd intended to say the whole drive back, and maybe all night. "I don't want you to work at the bar anymore."

"Oh my god!" I took a deep breath before I launched into a high-pitched rant. "Now you're acting like some crazy jealous boyfriend. Are you going to lock me in the basement and only let me out on Sundays? Tell me what I can and cannot wear? Choose my friends, my law firm, my life?! What the fuck John?"

John swiped his hand across his beard, as he always did when he was frustrated. "I don't mean it in a controlling way. I just, I don't want you to work there if you don't have to."

"Sounds controlling to me." I glared at him and then pointed to the living room. "You know what, you can sleep on the couch tonight! We had a wonderful night and we’ve been so good all week and then you say all this crazy shit to me _AFTER WHAT YOU DID_." I shouted at him.

"I don't want to fight with you." He said quietly. I knew he was trying to bring my frustration down a level. “I never do.”

"Fuck." I sat down on the carpeted staircase as he stood in the foyer in front of me. I pushed my hair away from my face before I sighed. "Why are we always fighting, John?"

John shrugged. "I think we run really hot. We fight hard, and then we love hard. And I'd rather we argue it out than..."

"Than you walking out on me?" My voice was cold and saying it flat out hurt us both. The house was quiet for a minute as we were reminded of that broken grief.

"Yeah." He nodded as he sat down on the step next to me. "I love you. More than anything. I know I have a temper. I get mad and I don't think it out."

"Fuck no you don't." I shook my head. He was slowly breaking me down again, as he always did. "John, I don't want us to fight our whole lives. I mean, I haven't even moved in yet.”

He nodded. “I don’t want to upset you.”

“You gotta knock this shit off." I lifted his chin and turned his face towards me. "Knock it the fuck off. I'm serious. Or I can't stay. No matter how much I love you. You know how my mother was before she died. I'm not going to live like that."

John nodded, slowly wrapping his arm around me. "You never talk about her."

Bitter tears sprung into my eyes. Damn whiskey making me cry. "She’s not worth it.”

I bit my lip. I never talked about my mother. Not even to my pain in the ass sister. John's hand rubbed across my back. "You can talk to me about her, sweetheart. About them both. You don't have to if you don't want to. But this is our life together and I want you to feel like you can."

"Okay." I nodded, setting my head on his shoulder. "Not right now."

"Alright." He nodded, leaning his head down against mine. "I'm sorry I was a dick."

I took a shaky breath and laughed. "It's like you're trying to be in trouble forever. You like making me mad! For Christmas I better get jewelry and candy and whiskey and cashmere..." I started listing off all of the random stuff I could think of.

John pulled me against him, his lips pressing against mine hard as he ended my recitation. I moaned into the kiss, my hands fluttering up to rest on his cheeks.

I smiled as I looked into his eyes. "And I don't want to work at the bar anymore."

John groaned. "Seriously? We just yelled and worked out all of that and you don't want to work there?"

I shrugged. "It's my decision. And I'm in control of my decisions. I don't like you making them for me."

"Okay.” John nodded, his arm tightening around me. “That’s fair. But I just want to take care of my girl. That’s all.”

"If we agree on a decision, then awesome." I nodded. "But no more of that controlling shit. Being a little jealous is hot but none of that lock me in the basement bullshit."

John's mood changed as his upper lip tilted up into the smile that made melt from within. "You think it’s hot when I'm jealous?"

I started giggling as his fingers pressed against my waist. "Don't tickle!"

"Answer me then, bad girl."

"Yes, yes I think it’s hot." I gasped as his fingers softly dug into my ribs.

"Why?" He growled as he pressed me down on the landing on the stairs, our legs resting down to the steps below.

"Because then I know you want me.” I smiled at him as he swayed above me, his eyes growing dark with lust. “I like being your’s.”

“You are. You’re all mine.” John answered softly before kissing me again. His fingers moved down to the edge of my sweater and he broke away to pull the soft cotton over my head. He kissed me as I plucked open the buttons on his blue collared shirt, leaving his chest exposed. Our kisses grew deeper until the passion grew hot and challenging. I pulled away with a whimper after a few minutes.

“Owww.” I pressed my hand on his chest so he’d move. “The carpet is scratching my skin.”

John chuckled and offered me his hand. We climbed the stairs, his hands on my hips as we walked down the hallway without a word.

I paused when I entered the bedroom. It felt like my bedroom too. John noticed and he smiled as he wrapped his arms around me. .

“I want everything for us.” He murmured into my ear. “I want you to be so happy.”

I moved my hands under his shirt which was still hanging open. “Me too.”

“Good.” His hand rested on my cheek as he kissed me again.

I shrieked in laughter when he picked me up and dropped me onto the mattress. His fingers went to the button on the top of my black jeans. Once John had me naked on top of the comforter he pushed the dress shirt and his slacks to the ground. I bit my lip as I watched him moving up the mattress to me in just his plaid boxers.

“I want you babe.” My voice was a whimper of lust.

John nodded. “Soon. I screwed up again though. Gotta make it up to you.”

I started giggling as he pulled me down the bed, stopping when my hips were within mouth’s reach. Considering the argument and the sufficient minutes of making out, I expected John would have me coming within minutes.

But he didn’t. He drew an orgasm out of me like he had hours to try. He knew every sound and reaction I made, and he played me like a fine tuned instrument. His tongue licked and sucked every inch of my pussy, bringing me to the edge and then moving away, his beard rough against my inner thighs as he let my orgasm recede. Over and over he edged me until I was frustrated and shaking.

“Fuck!” I arched my back with a loud whine as he pulled away at the last second again. “Please. Stop teasing.”

John chuckled and shook his head. He didn’t even lift his head, his words muffled by my soaked folds. “I’m just taking care of you.”

“No! You’re not.” I responded, grinding my hips against his face. “I just wanna come, babe.”

“Uh huh.” John responded, continuing the torturous game. I wasn’t in trouble. This wasn’t punishment. It was an excruciating drag of pleasure that he knew I needed.

Finally his fingers returned inside me and stayed, moving against my g-spot as his mouth covered my clit. I stopped breathing for a few seconds as his deep groan heralded the beginning of my powerful orgasm. I could hear myself moaning and then felt the gush of my fluids rewarding us both as I peaked from an orgasm done very well.

My legs were shaking when John looked up, his beard wet as he kissed along my stomach. I panted for a few moments until he was lying next to me. He smiled, his fingers tracing my nipples slowly as he waited for me to catch my breath.

“What’re you doing?” John asked as I steadied myself on my hands and knees before climbing over him. His hands moved back to my waist as I swiveled my hips down over his clothed length that was straining to be free of his boxers.

“I like being on top.” I commented. I moved to tug his boxers off, John groaning as my fingers feathered across his cock. “I think I should get to be in control for awhile.”

John chuckled. “You think so, huh?”

I nodded, leaning down to kiss along his neck until he groaned.

“I’m all your’s then, sweetheart.”

I smiled as I settled myself over him. We both groaned loudly as I slid down his cock, my pussy immediately pulsing around him as I bottomed out.

“Fuck. So full.” I groaned, my fingers moving to his and holding his wrists down. “You feel amazing.”

John nodded, his breath caught behind a groan and a cry as he waited for me to move. “You’re so good, baby. So tight and warm.”

I swiveled my hips over his, not lifting up but rather swaying over him as we both emitted strangled moans.

“Jesus christ.” John gasped, his eyes dark as he stared up at me. “You better fucking move.”

I shook my head, biting down on my lip to keep myself focused. He teased me, well then I was going to tease him. And apparently myself.

I leaned up on my knees a couple inches before sliding back down, returning to my full sway that dragged the most delicious tortured moan I’d ever heard from him. His eyes opened and I smiled. Game was up.

Before I knew what had happened my back was on the mattress and John’s tongue was in my mouth, his kisses swallowing my surprised moan as he fucked into me hard. Rough and fast, his hips smacking against mine as his fingers gripped my waist and kept me in place. The edge of another orgasm drifted in front of me and I tightened my pussy around John’s cock, prompting another obscene groan from him. I pushed my hips back against his, fucking him as hard as I could from that angle.

I kissed him roughly, my teeth dragging his lip open before I bit along his neck and then the arm that was closest to my face. John growled loudly, aroused by the bite and his hips stuttered, his orgasm quickly building. One arm shakily held him over me as his fingers moved to my clit, moving in unforgiving circles until I cried out. John gasped, watching my face contort as I came and he thrusted into me hard one last time, coming deep inside me with a hoarse shout of my name.

For a minute he lay on top of me, one arm holding him steady so he didn’t crush me. I gasped from the sensitivity as he pulled away and flopped onto the mattress next to me.

“You were right. We definitely run hot.” I gasped. John nodded. We both stared at the ceiling as we tried to catch our breath for a few minutes.

His hand moved across the comforter and took mine. Without looking over I could tell he was smiling. “You’re the best thing that’s ever happened to me. And I will be a better man for you.”

I rolled into his arms and closed my eyes. “Thank you Sir.”

* * *

John came home from work the next night to find me in the messy kitchen. I had the night off so I wanted to make a real dinner. Chicken, red potatoes, green salad; I wanted to celebrate just the two of us.

“What’re you doing?” He smiled as he scoped out the kitchen counters cluttered with food scraps and dirty utensils.

I pouted as I looked down at the pan of limp cooked chicken, and the raw vegetables that still needed to be chopped. “I wanted to make dinner for you.”

John wrapped his arms around me from behind and nuzzled his face into my neck. “Thanks baby.”

I grunted and half heartedly pushed him back. “I really wish I could cook.” I pouted and turned to look at him. “I suck at cooking.”

“You don’t suck at anything.” He smiled as he leaned his face towards mine. “Well, you do suck something very very well, but no complaints there.”

“Whatever.” I laughed. John smiled and turned to the fridge where he grabbed a beer.

"So do you have a few days off for Christmas?" John asked casually as he sat down at the kitchen table.

"Yeah, we're closed Christmas Eve and Christmas Day. I don't have to work the day after too." I confirmed as I stirred the pan of potatoes on the stove.

"Well, I was thinking it'd be nice to get away for a few days."

I smiled and wiped my hands on a kitchen towel before turning around. "Yeah, what're you thinking?"

John smiled. "Well Jimmy- he has a ton of siblings so he was gonna go up and see them- he has a cabin in the mountains. And he said we could borrow it."

"Really?" I squealed.

John nodded, leaning forward to rest his elbows on the table. "Consider everything that's happened in the few weeks, I thought it'd be nice to relax. No school. No work. Just us."

I grinned. "That sounds amazing!"

"Ok, it’s settled then." He chuckled when he looked over my shoulder. "Baby, why do you always burn the potatoes?"

"Oh shit!" I screeched, running to pull the pan off the stove top. The potatoes were attached in burned globs to the pan and were definitely ruined. "Shit. Sorry babe."

John shook his head. "It’s okay. Let's go out. We can do that now without having to worry."

"True." I grinned. With a sigh I set the pan onto one of the cool burners on the stove. "I'll deal with that later. We may just have to accept that I'm a terrible cook."

John shook his head as he grabbed my jacket and held it up for me to slip into. "You make excellent pb and j sandwiches. And you know how to open boxes of crackers."

"Shut up." I punched his arm playfully as we walked down the hall and into the garage. John followed me to the passenger side of the truck and held the door open for me.

As his truck backed out of the driveway he looked over at me. "So Thai? Or should we go to the Irish bar? What do you want baby? Anything you want.”

"I want you." I flirted.

"That you can have." He smiled. "But after dinner."

"Deal." I smiled. He grinned and looked out the window with a smirk before looking ahead as we headed down the street.

* * *

Jimmy’s cabin was a three hour drive up to the mountains. It was a beautiful drive up, even if I did have to listen to John’s off key rendition of [Springsteen’s “Merry Christmas Baby”](https://open.spotify.com/track/0lHCPIozN8ufLAtWuZwgx8) twice. The bright sunlight refracted off the snow, and I grinned as I looked out the window and watched the postcard perfect mountainside go by.

“We’re here.” John announced as the truck turned down as rocky driveway. The little wooden house was idyllic. Front porch, brick chimney, a garden and a covered deck out back. I squealed like a little girl. It was perfect.

“Wow.” I said as I turned the key, moving a heavy evergreen wreath hanging from a hook over a little window in the front door.

John chuckled as he followed me in. “Yeah, Jimmy said it wasn’t very big.”

“No, it’s perfect.” I clasped my hands over my heart and grinned. “It’s just perfect, John.”

He dropped our bags and then draped his arm over my shoulder as he looked around the living room. “Is it good enough for our first Christmas?”

“It is. I adore it.”

“Good.” He kissed me softly before letting go. “I’m gonna go get the other bags.”

I nodded and walked through the little kitchen and into the cozy living room. A soft red couch with a striped throw blanket and pillows sat in front of a coffee table made of white marble and what looked like elk antlers as feet. Stacks of books lined a bookshelf and a colorful rug covered the hardwood floor.

The large fireplace on the opposite wall was accessorized by fireplace tools and a stack of sweet smelling wood. I smiled and walked to the far wall which framed a big picture window opening to the deck. I giggled as I noticed the hot tub built into the side, snow layered against its far side. That’ll be fun later. I peeked into the small bathroom and then investigated the bedroom, finding it decorated in soft blues, with more bookshelves and a reading chair. I silently cheered to myself when I found the wifi router. Thatta boy, Jimmy.

John brought our bags into the bedroom and we settled in for an hour. I put away the groceries while he brought in more wood from storage outside. I met John in the living room and wrapped my arms around him.

“Well, I think we need a tree.” He murmured as he kissed the top of my head.

“A Christmas tree?” I laughed. “We can’t cut down a real tree, John. Do you even know how to do that?”

“Well, I am quite the woodsman.” He laughed. “Come on, it’ll be fun. Let’s go for a walk, see what we can find.”

I nodded and kissed him softly before pulling on our boots and warm jackets and heading out to the open woods.

An hour later we’d hiked up the ledge until we found a view that seemed perfect. Just the trees, snow, and their shining sun resting on the horizon.

“I want to take a picture.” I said, unzipping my jacket pocket to get out my phone.

“Just a sec.” John grabbed a stick from a few feet away and carefully traced a heart in the snow. “There, now you can take it. A picture of my heart.”  
  
I giggled. “Your frozen heart.”

“Just take it, baby.” John pointed to the snow. “At least this way I don’t have to be in the picture.”

“You’re extremely handsome, John. You should take it as a compliment.” I scrolled through my pictures and saw I’d captured a beautiful shot. “Thanks for your heart, babe.”

John chuckled. “Sure. Now let’s take the little tree home and then get lit on spiked eggnog.”

“Are you sure you’re forty-six?” I smirked as I posted the picture. “You certainly act like you’re sixteen.”

“You must bring out the teenager in me.” He winked as he took my hand.

John carried the little tree back to the cabin, where we improvised a tree stand out of PVC pipe and a couple of books. I smiled and looked at it wistfully.

“I would’ve brought some lights or something if we were gonna have a tree.” I commented. The tree looked so sad with half of its branches bare, one tiny pine cone, and no holiday cheer.

John smiled and slid a plastic shopping bag across the wood floor. “Lights like these?”

“Ahhhh!” I squealed. “John, this is awesome!”

He nodded as he went to pour drinks for us. “Good.”

I set out to decorate our little tree while classic holiday music played in the background and John sipped on a glass of bourbon. After a delicious dinner John seemed to just whip up, we lay on the couch lazily until John made a suggestion I couldn’t deny.

“Hot tub?” His fingers lazily ran through my hair as he watched for my reaction.

I dropped my hand on his chest. “Sure. Good thing I brought my swimsuit.”

John changed quickly and then went to start up the tub. I looked at myself in the bathroom mirror. I hated my bathing suit. Well, my body in my bathing suit. I knew that of course John loved my body and he’d seen me naked more times than I could count. But still, I was always insecure in the little pieces of fabric that seemed to highlight the worst areas of my body.

I smiled as I paused in the living room and looked out the window. John was relaxing in the Jacuzzi, the foamy water bubbling around him. The ends of the hair at the back of his head were damp, and the salt and pepper curls on his bare chest pressed wet against his skin. His face was flushed from the heat and he had his eyes closed in relaxation until I shut the slider door behind me.

“Fuck it's cold!” I shrieked, walking across the wet wooden deck floor.

John whistled as he looked up. I smiled and hesitantly unwrapped my towel, revealing my red bikini. Another whistle followed.

I laughed. “See something you like?”

“Uh huh.” John nodded as I climbed into the tub. He pulled me towards him, the contrast of his wet warm hands making me shiver. “God baby! I've never seen you in a bikini.” His eyes roamed my chest and face while his hand crossed my stomach.

“Babe.” I grabbed his hand to make him stop.

“What? Why stop?” He groaned. “You look so hot and this tub is so hot and fuck you make me crazy.”

I smiled. “I just don't like my stomach in swimsuits.”

“Hey.” John tipped my chin towards him. “You don't have to worry about that with me. To me you are perfect.”

When I shook my head John tilted his head in disbelief. “Sometimes I wonder if you know how beautiful you are. I wish you could see through my eyes. See how goddamn good you are. How much I love you.”

My cheeks were flushed from his praise and the hot steam. “Show me then.”

The effervescent water sloshed between us as his hands moved to my hips and he lifted me onto his lap. I whimpered as his teeth bit my lower lip, just long enough for me to squirm closer. John pushed damp flyaways of my hair away from my face as he held me still, his tongue moving with mine as our kisses grew deeper. The heat of the water offered a constant sting of reality against the cold air, and I couldn’t stop myself from pressing my knees into the plastic shelf of the tub so my pelvis could grind against his.

John’s mouth strayed from mine as he kissed and nibbled down my neck. My moans came out in puffs of heat against the cold and I moved against him again. John’s hand was wet when it tangled in my hair and pulled my mouth to his, the other hand sliding down my stomach and under my bikini, seeking out my clit. The slipperiness of the water only aided John’s search and I moaned when his fingers circled my clit in the hot water.

“Fuck that feels good.” I gasped.

“You’re so beautiful.” John replied, his face flushed and his beard damp from the steam. “I wanna make you come like this.”

I nodded and leaned back a little to give him more space. The pleasure and the tub were making me hot and dizzy, and I held onto John tighter. It was all so good. The hot versus the cold, his wet lips on my neck, the two and then three fingers pushing me to come. I pressed my lips against John’s as my body shook.

“That’s my good girl, come on baby.” John encouraged me, one arm holding me tighter as his massaging my clit and then pressed on the angle he’d learned so well would push me over. “Come for me, beautiful.” His teeth latched onto my shoulder with a groan.

“Johnnnn.” I moaned as I came, John’s thighs holding me open as sparks as hot as the water raced from my core throughout my body.

John watched my face, his fingers continuing to softly stroke my clit until I moved his hand away.

“Whew.” I giggled. “That was hot. Like literally and figuratively.”

John nodded and kissed me. “That was amazing to watch. And yeah, it’s hot as fuck, let’s go inside.”

Once we were showered I set John to making drinks while I ran outside. I needed a picture of the cabin. I never wanted to forget the little house and how perfect it had been for our first Christmas.

* * *

We had a lazy Christmas morning of breakfast, reading, and a debate about religious freedom rights. John admitted after he just liked to argue with me because he loved seeing me so passionate.

Midday the tones from a Facetime call blinged throughout the house. John chuckled as he picked up the device from the coffee table.

“And here come the calls.”

I smiled and leaned against him as John answered the call.

“Hey guys.” Sam greeted us with a smile as he appeared on the handheld screen. “Merry Christmas.”

John smiled, “Hey Sammy.” We could hear Jess yell hello from off screen.

“How are you?” John asked. ”How was my first granddaughter's first Christmas?”

Sam chuckled. “Well Dad, it’s not her first Christmas. But she did make a haul in toys and books. Thank you guys for sending the little rocking horse, she loves it.”

John grinned and looked over at me. “Your idea.”

I nodded. “I’m glad she likes it Sam.”

Sam smiled as he shuffled around, trying to keep our view steady as a smiling blonde toddler appeared next to him.

“Hi Lilly!” John grinned and waved “Hi sweet girl.” His thumb smoothed over the edge of the iPad cover and I knew it was heartbreaking for him to be apart from his family.

Lilly smiled and poked the screen with a pudgy finger. John continued to talk to her and she listened, looking from Sam who was explaining who was on the screen to John who was talking to her about Christmas. Lilly’s short attention span got the best of her as she rolled off the couch and went somewhere much more interesting.

Jess appeared over Sam’s shoulder. “Hi guys! Merry Christmas!”

“Merry Christmas Jess!” John and I responded almost in tandem. She smiled and took from the iPad from Sam as he went to check on a barking Bones.

“How’re you guys?” Jess asked. “Saw on Instagram you’re in the mountains?”

John groaned and rolled his eyes. “This is just another reason we shouldn’t post pictures on Instagram.”

Jess laughed. “We’ll get you on social media one way or the other, Dad.”

“I’d be good at it.” John insisted. I laughed and tipped the iPad my direction. “How are you, Jess?”

We talked to Jess for ten minutes about her job at the clinic, Sam’s new law firm, Lilly’s growth, even the sunny California weather. She was ecstatic to hear about John’s promotion and my graduation. Sam finally reappeared with a whimpering Lilly in his arms.

“Here, I’ll switch you.” The iPad shuffled back to Sam.

Jess blew a kiss to the screen. “Sorry guys, I gotta put Lilly bug down for a nap. I’m so happy for you, that everything is working out.” Lilly yawned as she half heartedly waved goodbye at all of our insistence. I took that as an opportunity to get up for a few minutes and let John talk to his son.

In the kitchen I set another pot of coffee to brew and looked out the window. It was a beautiful view of snowy pines and birch trees. I oohed and awwed at the woodland creatures. We’d have to come up here again.

I poured two cups and slowly walked around the corner so I wouldn’t spill. I paused when I heard Sam ask John about me.

“How are things with you two? Still in love?” Sam smirked, giving his father a hard time.

“Yeah, definitely.” John’s voice was soft as he responded to his son. “We went through a really hard time. I didn’t know if I was going to lose her. But now I think we’re better than ever.”

Sam nodded. “Well, that happens. Good news is you guys made it to the other side. I mean, she’s still putting up with you so it has to be better.”

John laughed. “Watch it. No seriously though, I love her very much. And I think she loves me too.”

Out of the corner of his eye he noticed my movement in the hall so he cleared his throat. “Well Sam, so glad we could patch you through to our chalet.”

I couldn’t see Sam as I set our cups down but I knew he was rolling his eyes.

“Yeah, whatever. Next holiday you’re gonna come here and deal with a seventeen month old, and Jess and I can go to some mountain cabin.”

John and I laughed, saying goodbye as Sam blew us one of his own kisses. “Love you guys.”

John smiled as he ended the call and set the iPad down on the table. “That was nice.”

“It was.” I nodded. “Thank God for technology.”

John chuckled and lifted my legs up to fall across his lap. For a few minutes we drank our coffee in peaceful silence, listening to the crackle of the fire. I closed my eyes and enjoyed the quiet as John’s hands massaged up and down my calves. We both groaned when his phone started ringing, the tone drowning out our peace.

John looked at his phone. “Ahhh son number one.” He winked at me before answering. “Hey Dean!”

I listened to John’s side of the conversation: talk of John’s promotion, a project Dean was working on for the EPA, a very brief summary of his and Cassie’s wedding preparations. How Cassie’s extended family had been in Philadelphia for days and were driving Dean crazy.

At a lull in the conversation John glanced over at me. “Want to talk to Dean?”

“Sure.” I responded. John handed me the phone and then went down the hallway to the bathroom.

“Hey Dean.” I said. “Are you marathoning the show this weekend?”

Dean cleared his throat. “Hey. No, Cassie’s damn family is still here. I wanted to rewatch all of season 12 before season 13 starts!”

I nodded. “I rewatched half of it already. It’s fascinating to watch it all back. To remember how much Dr. Sexy loved Doctor Veranda before he broke her heart.”

Dean responded mournfully. “Yeah, it's a damn shame. At least we know Piccolo isn’t dead though. Even if she is possessed by Doctor Sexy’s stepdaughter’s ghost.”

“They’ll find each other again.” I reassured him. I glanced up to see John walking down the hall. “Well Dean, it was great to talk to you.”

“Yeah, you too.” His voice dropped as if he thought John wouldn’t know what we were discussing even though John couldn’t hear him. “I think I’ll get all of 12 rewatched by New Years.”

“Cool. Oh, and did you see the email I sent you about the convention?” I asked.

“Yes! I want to go to a Doctor Sexy convention so bad someday.” Dean whispered.

“Ok, we’ll discuss. Do you want to talk to your dad again?”

“Nah, just tell him we love you guys and Merry Christmas.”

“Will do.” I smiled. “Bye Dean.”

I pressed the end button and handed John the phone. “He says they love us and Merry Christmas.”

John looked down at me skeptically. “Were you talking about that soap opera again?”

I shrugged my shoulders. “We both love it. And it got your stubborn son to bond with your girlfriend. So really, it should be your favorite show.”

John chuckled. “Okay. Well what should we do next? Go for a walk? Open your presents? Make something to eat? Read more?”

I was screeching and scrambling for the gift wrapped packages at the bottom of the makeshift tree as soon as he’d said presents. For days I’d be analyzing what each box looked like, and what could be waiting inside.

I handed John the two I had for him, and then gleefully held the two wrapped small packages in my hands while the big red box sat at my side.

“Which one do I open first?” I giggled.

“Ummmm the big red one.” He pointed to the big box at my side.

I ripped the paper off, excited to find my first gift. Inside was a beautiful black leather bag with my initials embossed on the front face in small letters.

“I figure you’ll need a briefcase soon enough. And the lady at the store said these bags are like briefcases but nicer.”

“Babe! This is so nice!” I was truly touched. The soft leather opened to two deep pockets for my laptop and files, and little pockets for my keys and phone. “This is gorgeous.”

“This is so nice, John. Thank you.” I scooted across the floor on my knees and leaned up to kiss him. I looked at his presents. “Open the gold box!”

John chuckled and ripped open the paper to find a sleek black watch. “Oh wow, this is cool.”

“I thought of you when I saw it.” I nodded. “It's not too fancy, I just thought you could wear it at your new job."

John nodded as he pulled the watch out of its packaging, not waiting to finish his other gifts before eagerly trying it on. “I love it, baby.”

“Good.” I nodded.

He looked up and grinned. “Little red box.”

I actually squealed this time. The small red box had been taunting me for days. I gasped when I opened it to find diamond stud earrings.

“Oh wow.” I breathed, touching the shiny rocks with my fingertips. “Wow.”

“Do you like them?” John asked as he waited for my reaction.

I nodded, speechless as I climbed off the floor and onto his lap. He snickered and wrapped his arm around my waist.

“They’re each one karat. The jewelry part...uh...the metal parts are vintage. Sales lady said they’re one of a kind.” John did his best to explain. “Are you happy?”

“Yes.” I nodded. “I know I teased you about jewelry but I meant like a necklace not white gold diamond earrings!”

“Errrr...they’re platinum.”

“Holy shit.” I breathed, still staring at the earrings. “This is just the fanciest thing I’ve ever owned. I love them so much. Thank you.” I kissed him softly, the little box still perched in my hand.

“Can I open another present?” John asked.

“Sure, the red and green one.” I stayed on his lap while he unwrapped the rectangular package.

“Awww baby, this is great.” He smiled, propping up a framed picture of us from the night at the Starlight.

“Yeah, you can put it up at your new office.” I nodded.

“Then everyone will know I’m your’s, huh?” He teased.

“Exactly.”

“Okay bad girl, get your last present.” John chuckled.

I smiled and leaned over to collect the remaining little green box left under our tree. I ripped the wrapping off, thinking it was jewelry too. But my heart almost melted like the snow outside when I saw was it was.

“It’s our house key.” I looked up with him with tears in my eyes. “You gave me a key.”

John nodded. “Figured this was a good occasion. You can try it out when we get home.”

My lips pressed together as I tried to keep my tears at bay. “This is so sweet, John.”

He grabbed my hand and pulled me tighter against his chest. “I can’t wait for you to move in and we can move on with our life together.”

“Me too.” I smiled, grabbing the box with my new earrings. I carefully pulled them from the velour pillow and put them on, tilting my head and showing them off to John.

“What do you think? Are they beautiful?” I asked.

“Not as beautiful as you.” John said as he stood up, taking my hand as he dragged me to the bedroom. “And just to make sure, I want to make love to you while you’re wearing just those earrings.”

I laughed as I fell down onto the mattress,  John following me. “Deal.”

* * *

“Goodbye little Christmas house.” I said sadly as we left the next morning.  

“We’ll come back, sweetheart.” John nodded as he loaded our bags in the back seat. “Maybe we can come back next Christmas.”

I nodded. “Let’s get a little house like this sometime. Like in our lives. A little retreat just for us.”

“With a hot tub?” John grinned.

I smiled. “Definitely a hot tub.”

“That's the best idea I’ve heard in a long time.” John chuckled as he started the truck.

“Thank you for this.” I took his hand as he offered it to me. He kissed the top of my palm and smiled. “Merry Christmas baby.”

I waved to the cabin as we drove away. My diamonds shined like the sun on the snowbank that first day when John gave me his heart. Our First Christmas. First of many. And it’d been perfect.


	15. In the Beginning

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> As John and his girl prepare to move in together memories of their beginning remind them how far they've come.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> PLEASE NOTE: Italics are flashbacks
> 
> Recently for the first I read YS. I hadn't read any of it since posting each part, and never in sequence. Needless to say, I found that since it wasn't expected to be a series, I didn't plan it like one. So, I'm taking this opportunity to take us all back to the beginning and show you what I never told you. Flashbacks go back to the summer between parts 1 and 2. Thank you readers, you've been amazing.
> 
>  
> 
> UPDATE: Yes Sir chapters will no longer contain images and song lyrics as accents to the story due to someone reporting it as abuse. I'm as disappointed as you are, my dear readers. But I continue to support AO3 as I have for years both in use and in monetary donations as I know this is not AO3's fault. The story shall carry on in accordance to AO3's rules which they have to enforce when they receive a report, no matter how unnecessary or petty the repetitive complaint may seem. This story has thousands of hits behind it because of its muse, its writer, and its readers, and shall continue to be successful in spite of any one who would cause it harm by reporting it for removal.

There were boxes everywhere. Every room. Every walkway. I'd forgotten how overwhelming moving could be. And I hated the madness of stuff everywhere.

Once we had returned home from our Christmas getaway John and I had spent a day on the couch watching movies and making out. But I wanted to get my apartment boxed up before New Year’s so John and I could start our new life. I just never realized how much shit I’d collected in my apartment over three years.

John had gone to the house to clear out space in the garage and then was going to pick up a pizza for dinner. I taped up a brown box and set it down in front of my wide bookshelf so I could sort through my books. A piece of paper was sticking out of the pages of my copy of the Gone with the Wind. I giggled as I realized what it was. John’s handwriting scrawled the note that had started it all.

**Bad girl. My office 4PM**

I giggled, grinning as if it was yesterday. The summer I fell in lust with my pre-law professor and my whole life changed. 

_Last July..._

_He was my professor, I kept telling myself over and over like a mantra. Nothing could happen, so don’t get attached. It’s just sex._

_I arrived back at the building in a cotton skirt and tank top. I fretted for a hour about what to wear, figuring I couldn’t wear the faux Catholic schoolgirl outfit every time. I anxiously shook off my nerves and took a deep breath before lightly knocking on his door. His face appeared as he opened it, letting me and shutting it quickly._

_For a moment we stood five feet apart, our breathing labored as we waited for each other to move. I smiled, offering the sign that John needed. He strode across the room, pulling me into a kiss that made me moan deeply. God, I loved kissing him. His hands tangled in my hair and he pulled me tight against him, his tongue moving with mine until I had to pull back for some air._

_“Fuck.” John said before leaning down, his lips leaving kisses along my neck and then up to my ear. At the first touch of his lips to my earlobe I was crazed, tearing at the buttons on his shirts and kicking off my sandals, suddenly so desperate for him I felt like I’d collapse._

_John must’ve sensed it as he picked me up and set my ass on the desk. “Baby, it’s ok. I’ve got you. We’ve got time.”_

_I shook my head, pulling at his leather belt as I leaned my face up to kiss him again. Panting I pulled away and unzipped his pants as he pulled my tank top over my head. We were fury and desperation, trying to get to it before it was stolen away. If I got to fuck him for only a few weeks, then I was going to make it worth it._

_I pulled him towards my naked body, moaning when he took one nipple and then the other in his mouth. “Please fuck me, Sir. I need you.”_

_The switch flicked in John and there was the dominant man I was in need of. “Want me to fuck you, sweetheart?”_

_I nodded with a whine, climbing off the table and leaning my elbows down on the desk to present my ass to him. “Make me come, Sir.”_

_“Fuck.” John’s hand ran across my thighs and then my ass, trailing down to find me wet and ready for him. “You wanna come first, baby?”_

_I shook my head. “No. I need you now. Quit teasing.”_

_John chuckled and for a second I thought he was going to tease me anyways. “Let me get a condom, baby.”_

_I groaned and waited. I was on the pill but a condom was a good idea, especially for a short term fling._

_John was back in less than a minute, ready and slowly pushing into me with a groan. I smacked the desk with my palm as he stretched me open, my pussy not used to his size. His first few strokes were slow and teasing, opening me up until I pushed back and groaned._

_“Fuck! Sir!” I hissed._

_His hand smacked my ass and the sound reverberated around the room. We both paused, remembering where we were again, and then not giving a fuck as John finally let me have it. He felt fantastic. Every inch of him seemed to fill me perfectly and his fingers knew exactly where to press on my clit to bring me to orgasm. I gasped, focusing on getting to my peak and hoping he’d do the same. Minutes passed of him fucking me against that desk, until I was biting into my hand to smother my scream as I came, John following me not too long after._

_I whined as he pulled away. John discarded the condom while I staggered over to one of the chairs, not giving a shit if I was completely naked._

_“Wow.” We both laughed at each other. John set his hand on my cheek. “You’re amazing. We have to keep doing this.’_

_I giggled as I pulled on my clothes. “Definitely. But this is just sex, John. We can’t get caught. You’re my professor.”_

_John nodded. “Just sex.” And for two weeks, we actually believed that._

...

I shook my head as I tucked the lustful note back into the cover of the book. Silly, silly girl. Two days, two weeks, two months- it was never just sex.

I had one box packed when there was an energetic knock on my front door. When I opened it my friend Charlie was standing there with a shopping tote in one hand and her blue messenger bag slung over her shoulder.

“Hey Charlie!” I greeted her as I opened the door wide and let her in. I followed her to the disorganized kitchen where she dumped her bags on the counter. “What’re you doing here?”

“I thought since it’s your last night in this place we should have girl’s night!” She smiled. “We’ve had so many good times here and it’s fitting that we celebrate.” She pulled two bottles of wine out of the tote and presented them to me.

I grinned and took the bottles from her. I hated to ruin her idea that she was clearly so proud of. “Well, John was going to come back with pizza. But it’s okay, you can eat with us.”

“Oh.” Charlie’s shoulders slumped in disappointment as she looked around the messy room. She brushed her red hair away from her cheek and smiled. “Well then, the professor can drink wine with us. Annnnnd we still get to gossip about him even if he is here.”

I laughed “Good luck with that.” I hugged her and then slid the bottles of wine onto a shelf in the nearly empty fridge. I helped Charlie find some wine glasses out of the open kitchenware box as the front door opened and John walked in.

“Honey, I’m...oh. Hey Charlie.” John’s announcement faded to a smile as he set the large pizza box on the table.

“Hi honey.” Charlie responded with a grin as she opened the pizza box. “What kind did you get?”

I smiled at John. “Charlie thought it’d be fun to have some time just us girls, here at the old apartment. You know, before I move out?” I tilted my head at him sympathetically as Charlie dug into the pizza. I didn’t want to ruin John’s night, but I also liked Charlie’s plan too.

John nodded, straightening the frame of his glasses as he smiled at me. “I think that’s a good idea. Have some girl time.”

“Thanks babe.” I kissed him softly on the cheek.

I turned on a classic rock station while we ate. Charlie told us all about her new girlfriend and the girlfriend’s job at an animal shelter. John patiently answered her questions about his new job, laughing when she made remarks about all of the old men administrators he’d be working with. It was comfortable hanging out together, and John seemed to fit in just fine with my quirky friend.

After we were done eating I followed John outside and helped load more boxes into the back of his truck. Before he left I wrapped my arms around his neck and leaned up to kiss him.

“Thanks for being cool with the change of plans.” I smiled.

“Sure.” John nodded. “I know it’s important to you. Besides, soon it’ll be John’s night every night.” He growled. He set his big hands on my hips and twisted me back and forth like I was doing some kind of burlesque dance for him.

“Oh my god.” I laughed. “You weirdo.”

“Your weirdo.” He grinned. I leaned into him as he kissed me once more and then let me go. “I’ll miss you tonight, baby.”

“Miss you. I’ll be home tomorrow night, Sir.” I grinned, wrapping my arms around my torso, suddenly cold in the winter air without him.

“I fucking love hearing you say that.” He smiled before climbing into his truck. I waved goodbye and he grinned as he backed out of his parking spot and left.

When I got walked inside Charlie was playing indie rock and dancing in my living room with her second glass of wine perched in her hand as an imaginary microphone. I laughed and turned down the music.

“Do you want more pizza?” I asked as I started throwing away paper plates and napkins.

Charlie shook her head as someone knocked on the door. She froze in the living room as I walked down the hallway.

“Did you forget your key?” I grinned as I opened the door. But it wasn’t John.

“Hey girl.” Jo smiled hesitantly.

“Jo. What’re you doing here?” My tone was rude but I was genuinely surprised to see her for the first time in weeks.

Charlie tentatively spoke up from behind me. “I invited her.”

The two of them looked to me for a decision, and I sighed as I opened the door. Jo smiled and nodded her head in thanks as she walked past.

“Oh wow.” Jo looked around the chaotic living room. “You’re really moving in with him?”

“He has a name.” I snapped. “And yes, I’m moving in with John.”

Jo nodded, looking over to Charlie before speaking. “I’m here to apologize.”

“Okay.” I reclined on the couch and took a sip of my wine.

“I’m sorry I said anything to Max about you and Prof… John. I’m sorry you felt betrayed. I’m sorry I almost ruined our friendship.” Jo took a deep breath before looking over to Charlie who nodded in encouragement. “Most of all I’m sorry I hurt you. I love you very much and you’re my best friend. I didn’t want anything bad to happen to you.”

Tears bloomed in my eyes as I saw Jo tear up too. I bit my lip to keep my voice from cracking. “Jo, it’s not who you told or what you said. It’s thinking I couldn’t trust you. You hurt me.”

“I know…” She nodded, her eyes never leaving mine. I could see the genuine sorrow she felt. Jo was strong willed and sarcastic; a genuine apology from her meant a lot.

“You hurt me so much.” I bit my lip as a rebellious tear fell down my cheek.

Jo nodded, shifting from foot to foot nervously as tears fell onto her sweater.

I took a deep breath, determined to be the bigger person. “But John and I didn’t get busted. And...and I’ve missed you, Jo. As mad as I’ve been at you.” We both laughed, the tension relieved as we both sniffled and made eye contact.

Jo stepped towards me hesitantly and I stood up to hug her. Charlie cheered quietly and when I looked up she was grinning.

“My girls are back together again!” She clapped. “Let’s cheers!”

Jo and I laughed. I poured her a glass of wine and we lifted our glasses.

“To us girls!” Charlie grinned. “We’ve made it through school, relationships, family bullshit. I’m so glad you are friends again!” We all took sips in celebration.

“Oh oh!” Charlie lifted her glass again so Jo and I followed. “And to John Winchester. I know he’ll be good to you.”

I nodded. “He will. Thanks Charlie.”

After another sip Jo looked down at the sweet wine in her glass with a grimace. “Do you have anything stronger?”

A half of a bottle of vodka later the three of us were lounging in the living room. Charlie was lying across the couch, her feet resting on my lap while Jo was splayed out on the rug with her head on a pillow.

“So Professor Hottie didn't pay for someone to box up all your shit?” Jo smirked as she nudged a box with her socked foot.

“He offered.” I admitted as I sighed at all the boxes stacked in the living room. “But I knew I wasn't going to keep everything so I wanted to go through it myself.”

Jo tossed her blonde hair over shoulder as she rolled onto her side and looked up at me. “You know, that night we discovered you guys, you told us some stuff.”

“Yeah?” I asked cautiously. “From what I remember it was probably too much information about our sex life.” I looked over at Charlie who was smiling. “What else do you want to know?”

Charlie’s eyes lit up as she prepared her questions. “Like, who was he before you? Obviously he is...was a professor. What was he before that?”

I took a sip of my cocktail before answering. “John was a corporate law attorney. He hated it. Was bored out of his mind. But he had a young family to support and took care of them first and foremost.”

“What’s the deal with the ex-wife?” Jo sneered. “When did they get divorced?”

I looked down into my glass, not wanting to discuss Mary and also not wanting to disparage her memory. “Ummm, actually she died. About four years ago.” I nodded. “She had cancer.”

“Oh shit.” Jo grimaced. “Sorry.”

“Is it weird to you? That he had a wife before you?” Charlie asked delicately.

“No.” I shook my head. “We've talked about her. He knows he can talk to me about her. His sons know I'm not replacing her. It’s just...it is what it is.”

Jo’s smile was sympathetic as she nodded. “It was hard on my mom for so long but once she let Bobby in, well now she's happy. And I know he's not trying to replace my dad.”

“Yeah, we’ve all made our peace with it I guess.” I added.

Jo finished her drink before she continued the inquisition. “Did he have any girlfriends between his wife and you?”

“A couple.” I nodded, chuckling as I thought back. “Nothing serious. He'd been seeing someone but they broke up a few months before I met him. I was way more serious with Brian and that only ended two months before.”

“Oh yeah, Brian the ski instructor! I forgot about him.” Jo laughed loudly as she smacked her thigh. “Didn’t he move to Maine?”

“Yeah, somewhere like that.” I shook my head. “That relationship was doomed from the beginning. We never saw each other.”

Charlie giggled. “So is John like your super hot rebound?”

“No!” I scoffed. “He knows I had a boyfriend before. John wasn't supposed to be...something. I thought it was just going to be sex. And then we both just fell really hard for each other. I tried to keep us both from falling.”

Charlie tipped her chin, “Yeah, like how?”"

_July..._

_We were getting dressed in his office, and I fought my instinct to tell him I really liked him. John reached out and set his hand on my hip._

_“I know this has only happened a handful of times but I can’t stop thinking about you.” His voice was deep but hesitant, like he was revealing a secret._

_“That’s really sweet, John.” I pressed my palm against his cheek, holding strong and telling myself a lie. “I like you too, but you know we can’t get caught. We can’t be a real thing. Just sex.”_

_John’s shoulders straightened and he cleared his throat, brushing it off. “Of course we can’t. I just meant, I mean I just wanted you to know I think you’re fucking gorgeous.”_

...

“I fought myself and overanalyzed every detail and thought about ending it so many times. But I couldn’t give him up.” I tapped my nail on the side of my glass and chuckled. “He wasn't supposed to the be THE guy for me. But he is.”

“Yeah?” Jo grinned. “When did you know he was THE guy?”

I shrugged. “I knew after a month. We had dinner at his house and I knew. Just took me awhile to admit it.”

“You knew all this just from sex in his office?” Jo asked incredulously.

I laughed and shook my head. “No. He...well he used to come into the bar a lot in the beginning." I explained. Charlie interrupted me with a screech.

"Oh my god, he did! I forgot about that!”

"Yeah, and we got to know each other that way. You know besides all the sex." I smiled shyly. “Without realizing it we became friends too.”

“So how did it keep happening?” Jo asked.

“He pursued me.” I grinned.

_July..._

_I nearly choked on my soda when he showed up at the bar. He slid into the same barstool as the week before, shrugging off his jacket. I remember wanting to touch the leather, to see how soft it was on my palms._

_“Hey.” I breathed, words caught in my throat. “How are you?” I felt like an idiot, unable to think of anything flirtatious._

_“I’m good.” John nodded. We were silent for a moment as we stared at each other, the familiar sexual tension building._

_“Alcohol?” I asked with a smile, turning to grab the bourbon he liked. He nodded, smiling when I set the glass in front of him._

_“Thanks sweetheart.” Again we stared at each other, challenging the rigid contest of who moves first, how and where. John took a sip of his drink and nodded as he pressed his lips together. “Good bourbon.”_

_“So are we just going to avoid talking about what’s really happening?” The words blurted out of me. My heart was beating fast and I was terrified for a moment that I’d read him wrong._

_“I’m here, aren’t I?” He grinned and my knees wavered. “What’s happened…” He paused, looking down at the bar top before chuckling as his eyes met mine again. “Well it’s the best sex I’ve had in a very long time.”_

_A hot blush crept up my chest and neck. “Me too.” I nodded. “I, umm...I want to keep doing it.”_

_John nodded, lifting his glass and clinking it against mine. I almost swooned as he grinned at me, his tongue tracing his lower lip. “Definitely.”_

_Once our intentions were clear, we both relaxed and enjoyed getting to know each other. We talked about serious things and silly things, and I genuinely enjoyed chatting with him._

_I handed John his check at the end of the night, smiling as I took his glass and set it in the sink below. He quickly scrawled across the white paper before setting the pen on top of it._

_“This was fun. Actually talking to you.” He grinned as he pulled his jacket on. He glanced around before he dropped the deep octave of his voice. “I’d like to see you Thursday afternoon. 4:00PM?”_

_I nodded, my lip pillowing under my top teeth before I spoke. “Same place?”_

_John nodded, the lust returning to his dark eyes. “Yeah. You okay with that?”_

_“Yeah.” I nodded and then watched him walk away._

...

I grinned and looked over at Charlie. “And then you appeared with a question about closing.”

“Holy shit, I remember that night! You little minx!” Charlie shouted. I laughed, my back settling on the couch as I avoiding her light hits on my arm.

“So did you go to his office that Thursday?” Jo interrupted.

“Fuck yes I did.” All three of us burst out laughing. “He came into the bar every week after that for a month, and then I started to notice he was falling for me.”

_July..._

_I knew I was ruined when a pink rose was sitting on his desk when I walked in._

_“I saw it and thought of you.” He smiled. “You said once at the bar that they’re your favorite?”_

_“Thank you.” I smiled, holding the beautiful flower up to smell the sweet rose before twirling the soft petals in my palm. “This is really sweet. Just don’t go falling in love with me, Sir.”_

_John didn’t respond, leaning down to kiss me and then nibble along my neck. I never would’ve admitted it then. But we were already falling in love with each other._

...

Charlie lightly kicked me with her foot. “All those times he was coming in to the bar, I told you that I thought he had a crush on you. And you never told me why he was there.”

I shrugged, not wanting to get into the secrecy issue with her and Jo again. “It’s in the past now. He’s an amazing man. I hope you get to know him.”

Charlie interjected with another story about her new girlfriend, and Jo and I teased her about clearly being smitten. We talked about old boyfriends and girlfriends, Jo even tearing up as she talked about her ex.

Jo interrupted a lull in the conversation with a question I didn’t know how to answer. “Do you think you'll have a baby with John?”

I shrugged and then downed the rest of my glass. “I honestly don’t know that I want to. Have kids that is. I want to get school done, get a job, start my career.”

Jo smirked. “Well make sure you don’t have an accident then. It’d be tough to have a one year old halfway through law school.”

“Definitely no accidents.” I smiled. “I’m still on the pill and neither of us want me to change my plans.”

_July..._

_I knew it was serious enough when I felt safe enough to talk about birth control._

_“John.” I moaned, breathlessly and flustered as John pulled away from our make out session against the wall in his office._

_“Hold on a sec baby, lemme get a condom.” He started to pull away but I grabbed his wrist._

_“Are you safe?” I asked. He looked at me confused for a second, unsure what I was asking. I shook my head, my other hand resting on his chest. “I mean, have you been tested? Cuz I have and I’m on the pill.”_

_“Oh yeah.” John nodded, his face pink and flustered. “Yes. I haven’t been with anyone for a couple months before this. I...I haven’t dated a lot.”_

_I smiled, wrapping my arms around him. “I trust you. I just...I don’t want to get pregnant. Maybe ever.”_

_We both looked at each other, a bigger conversation looming ahead for two people who were only supposed to be hooking up for a few weeks._

_John nodded. “Whatever you’re comfortable with. I don’t want you to change your plans.”_

_I smiled and kissed him, letting him have me in a way we wouldn’t go back from._

...

“And how old are his kids?” Charlie asked from the kitchen where she was refilling our glasses.

“Dean is almost 28 and Sam is 24.” I responded.

“Are they hot?” Jo’s wicked smirk showed her motivation. “Cuz their dad certainly is.”

“Jo, I don’t look at them like that.” I scolded her as Charlie handed us glasses of vodka tonic.

“But if you did look at them, not knowing John or anything- Are they hot?” She leaned towards me, her eyes lit up as she waited.

I looked from Jo to Charlie and then back to Jo, not answering for a moment. “Yes, they’re both hot! But don’t you dare ever tell John I said that!”

“Set me up!” Jo exclaimed, sitting up excitedly. “I could date one of them!”

I laughed and shook my head. “One is married and the other is engaged. And they live far away.”

Jo pouted. “Damn.”

We proceeded to get drunk and reminisce, rehashing memories of three years of shenanigans in that apartment. Charlie fell asleep on the couch around 2:00AM so Jo and I stretched out on my bed. As she fell asleep next to me I grabbed my phone to text him. I knew he was asleep, but he’d see it in the morning.

Hangovers greeted all three of us the next morning. Both girls hugged me goodbye and I smiled as I closed the door behind them. I had my best friends back and I felt a sense of peace from sharing of my heart and having the freedom to talk about John.

There was a text from John when I shuffled back to my bedroom.

I groaned as I set my phone down and apprised at my bedroom closet. Clothes strewn everywhere, shoes and purses disorganized. “No. Coffee first.”

I had most of my closet packed when John arrived. He tried to hide his smile as I tossed shoes randomly into a box.

“Baby, you have so much stuff!” He teased.

“Yeah, and it’s coming with me so you better get moving those boxes!” I stuck my tongue out at him as I continued to sort shoes into keep and donate boxes. “At least I’m giving some of it away!” I hollered as his laugh echoed down the hallway to the kitchen.

A half hour later I flung myself down on the couch. John grinned, handing me a bottle of water. He sat down and pulled me up onto his lap, his beard bristling against my skin as he kissed my cheek.

“I think you had too much fun last night.”

I smiled and shook my head. “Usually only a problem with you.”

His fingers gently pinched my waist and I giggled, trying unsuccessfully to escape him. After a long kiss I pulled away and smiled.

“The girls asked me all sorts of questions last night, like about the beginning when we were still a secret. It was kinda fun to tell.”

“Oh yeah?” He tilted his head in amusement. “Like what?”

“Like our dating record before we started hooking up. You had that girlfriend. What was her name?”

John rolled his eyes and paused as he thought for a moment. “Suzanne.”

“Ha! Yeah, her.” I laughed, a tiny bit jealous of stupid Suzanne. “And I’d broken up with Brian like two months before.”

John groaned. “Fuck that loser. If he didn’t live in Maine I’d kick his ass. Remind him that he better keep his distance.” I rolled my eyes and John’s voice lowered. “Besides, I know a ski bum like that has no chance in hell with a gorgeous lawyer like you.”

“Hell no, he doesn't.” I tightened my arms around him. “Should I be jealous of what's her face?”

“Honestly, I kind of forgot about her.” John admitted sheepishly.

We both burst out laughing. I was relieved that it was so easy. The past had been the past when we began, and it still was.

John removed his glasses by the corner of the black frame and set them on the side table. I hummed against his lips as he kissed me, his intent clearly beyond harmless flirting. My desire grew as his arms laid me down onto the couch, his body following mine. Maybe it was my hangover, or the move, but I suddenly felt vulnerable and scared.

John tucked a piece of hair behind my ear, his deep voice gentle as he looked into my eyes. “I’m always going to take care of you. You know that, right?”

I nodded, a lump caught in my throat as tears filled my eyes. “I know.”

His hand moved to rest on my cheek as he looked at me with concern. “Why are you upset, baby?”

I smiled sadly as I turned my face away for a moment, willing myself not to cry. “I don’t know. I’m so excited to be moving in. I really am.” I took a deep breath and looked back up at him. “But there’s just a part of me that’s sad that this part of my life…” I gestured to the box filled living room. “This is all over.”

John nodded, his brow furrowed as he listened. “I don’t want to pressure you. You can stay here another month if you want. Your lease isn’t up for a few more weeks.”

I laughed softly and tightened my fingers in his hair. “No. I want to come live with you. Your house is my home.”

John smiled, his eyes still wary. “Okay. Do you want to go get some lunch?”

“No.” I shook my head, my fingers grasping his t-shirt and tugging on it. “Make love to me one last time in my old apartment. Please Sir.”

John grinned, gazing at me with so much love that it made my heart skip. “Okay sweetheart. Whatever you want.”

He was passionate and gentle, and I felt my vulnerabilities melt away as our clothes came off and his lips praised my skin. I was reminded with every kiss that John was where I was supposed to be.

The apartment filled with my little pants and moans as John’s fingers teased and then readied me for him, his eyes watching me with adoration. I giggled as he brushed his beard back and forth on my stomach and sides, the faint tickle making my hips move up against his torso.

John spoke between kisses, his fingers slipping inside me. “Last time in your apartment, baby. Whatta ya want?”

I moaned and arched my back, my hands gripping his wrist to keep it in place. “That. Keep doing that.”

John nodded as he bent his knees and moved down the couch. The sunlight poured through the vinyl blinds, the pattern striping across my skin as my hips moved against his hand. I whimpered and looked down when I felt his tongue tentatively lick across my folds.

“That. Do that.” I directed in a hoarse whisper. John didn’t hesitate to add his mouth to where his fingers were sliding in and out of me, the drag of his fingertips across my inner wall mirroring the lapping of his tongue across my clit. My whimper became a high pitched whine until I was crying out his name, my core clutching tight around his fingers as I came, shaking and wrecked.

John smiled as he crawled back up the couch. His hands rested on the side and edge so he didn’t topple off.

“You’re so beautiful.” His hand brushed my hair back as my dilated eyes met his. “You feel better?”

“Definitely.” I smiled and ran a hand across his shoulder before pulling him towards me.

John kissed me deeply, his tongue meeting mine in our familiar pattern, and I pulled him flush against me. His cock grew harder against my thigh as we kissed and grinded against each other, taking our time. When I felt wet spots of precum on my leg I wrapped my legs around him, angling my hips so he could slide inside me easily. We both groaned as our kiss dissolved, unable to focus on any sensation other than the pull of his cock into my pussy. I needed him desperately, and he could sense it. My vulnerability was in his hands and I trusted him to take care of us both.

“More, John.” I groaned, my nails digging into his shoulders.

“I got you, baby.” John tucked my knee under his elbow and plunged into me deeper, hitting my g-spot dead on.

My legs shook as our sounds echoed around the small apartment. I moaned loudly as I came, opening my eyes to find John covered in the bright sunlight as he moved over me with a desperate groan. I tugged my knee free and wrapped my legs around him, clenching my body around his and dragging him to his orgasm. John muttered my name over and over as he came, his own breathy prayer as he tucked his face into my neck and let go.

After a few minutes of panting and petting he looked up at me and smiled. I brushed my nose against his, silently asking for a kiss which John answered. After a few more kisses he slipped out of me, sitting up on the other end of the couch as he ran a hand through his hair.

“Phew.” He took a deep breath before picking up his glasses. “Fuck you’re amazing.”

I grinned, my body limp and relaxed as we sat there for awhile. “Last time apartment sex is awesome.”

John chuckled, eventually reaching for his boxers and jeans and pulling them on before tossing my leggings to me. “I’m hungry, let’s go eat. And then you gotta come back here and finish packing.”

“Why?” I whined, flinging my arms down like a bratty kid. “Let’s just pay someone.”

“You said no!” John laughed as he pulled on his t-shirt and fleece jacket. “You wanted to pack everything.”

I pouted as he tossed me my shirt. “If I pack it, can we pay someone to move it?”

John smirked, his hands on his hips as he admired me half naked on the couch. He turned and looked around at all the boxes and furniture, calculating what needed to move to the house and what I was giving away.

“I’ll get movers if you can have everything ready in two days. That okay?”

“Yes! I can do that.” I grinned.

“In that case I’ll go get lunch and then come back and help you.” He said as he patted his pockets in search of his keys.

“Why?” I asked. My voice was muffled as I pulled my sweatshirt on. “I thought I had to have it ready in two days?”

“You do. And it’s obviously gonna take a lot of work with all this shit.” John smirked. “Of course I’m going to help you. I’m about to lose half of my closet anyways, right?”

I laughed and leaned up to kiss him on the cheek. “Oh it’s so cute that you think you get to keep half.”

He swatted me on the ass and I screeched, running into the kitchen. He stalked me across the tile floor and caged me against the counter. “I’ll be right back, bad girl. You keep packing.”

“Yes Sir.” I grinned, kissing him before he stepped away. “I love you, John.”

He smiled as he reached the door. “I love you baby.”

I sighed as the door shut behind him, my post coital high dissipating as I looked around the messy apartment. It was time for a new beginning. A new year, a new life. I was moving on. And with the greatest man I’d ever known.

TO BE CONTINUED


	16. His and Hers

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> John and his girl make new memories as they adjust to living together.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> UPDATE: Yes Sir chapters will no longer contain images and song lyrics as accents to the story due to someone reporting it as abuse. I'm as disappointed as you are, my dear readers. But I continue to support AO3 as I have for years both in use and in monetary donations as I know this is not AO3's fault. The story shall carry on in accordance to AO3's rules which they have to enforce when they receive a report, no matter how unnecessary or petty the repetitive complaint may seem. This story has thousands of hits behind it because of its muse, its writer, and its readers, and shall continue to be successful in spite of any one who would cause it harm by reporting it for removal.

Moving in with John was wonderful. I never had to leave for a change of clothes or pay a separate set of bills. We spent hours learning more about each other’s lives, and he was always asleep next to me each night. I belonged with him, and him with me. What was his became mine, and mine his.

But with change came a bigger adjustment than either of us expected. Which I suppose meant our relationship was growing. I couldn't hang out at my apartment for some alone time in front of the tv. I couldn't leave laundry bursting out of my hamper without him mentioning it daily. My car had to be parked in the garage at just the right angle and I couldn’t leave mail strewn across the kitchen table even if that’s how I organized it.

John hadn't lived with a woman, with anyone, in years. He had to remember to not use up all the hot water so I didn’t have to take cold showers. He couldn’t toss his shoes at the end of the bed because I always tripped over them. And his god damn slivers of hair he left on the sink after he trimmed his beard- it took every bit of patience I had to calmly ask that he paid more attention and cleaned up after himself. Chores had to be split, and a discussion had about money considering I wasn’t bringing in anything after quitting my job at The Starlight. It was a huge change. But at the end of the day John came home to me and a house we both lived in. And that was the most comforting thing I’d ever had.

As John adapted to his new job as Vice President of the Law College I worked from room to room in our two-story house, nudging furniture and reorganizing closets. I unpacked my belongings, searching through the rooms as I found ways to make it mine. I didn’t have very many quality belongings since I was living as a poor college student on scholarship but I brought some stuff with me. My old bedroom furniture moved into the spare bedroom, my favorite artwork was hung on the living room walls, and my shoes quickly possessed the walk in closet. I was in our ‘new’ office, organizing my books on the shelves he’d cleared for me. There just wasn’t enough room; I had too many books.

I clucked my tongue in annoyance as I opened the room’s small closet and found five old jackets hanging in the dusty cubicle, as well as a stack of board games, a box of poker chips, and an old record player. I tugged everything off the shelves, sneezing as dust billowed up around me.

“What is this?” I leaned on my tiptoes and pulled a large brown box from the top shelf. It was labeled ‘PICTURES’ and the top flapped open as I dropped it on the blonde hardwood.

I glanced towards the door and listened for John, confirming he was still in the garage by the muffled beats coming from the radio. I settled cross legged on the floor and tugged the box towards me.

The first thing on top was his Bachelor’s degree certificate. I chuckled as I did the math and confirmed I was just a baby when he'd graduated. Below that were a few pamphlets of lectures and law journal articles he’d written; I was eager to read them later.

My heart fluttered when I reached into the box and pulled out a stack of photographs. A small blonde boy with the inscription ' _Dean, 3 years_ ’ on the back. Next, a picture of Mary hugging a preteen Sam. I smiled as I looked through the photos, all of them showing a happy family. John had been so handsome when he was younger; I thought he was more attractive at his older age, but handsome all the same. I couldn't help it and grabbed my phone, taking a picture of the young handsome John that made me grin. 

As I looked at a family holiday photo I scrutinized the blonde woman. Mary was very pretty, with a bright smile and she clearly adored the boys and John. My heart beat a little harder as I found their wedding photo. They were both so young and I found myself trying to swallow around the jealous lump in my throat as I saw how John was looking at her. Of course he’d been in love with her. But seeing that look- a look I'd seen that was usually for me- it shook me. I swallowed down my jealousy and moved on.

I set the photos down next to me and rooted around in the box. I gasped quietly when I found a yellowed photo. ‘ _John and Millie_ ’ in faded black scrawl on the back. His mother, before she’d been murdered. If I hadn’t known better I’d have thought it was Dean in the picture, their young faces almost the same. I set the precious photo in my lap as I searched through the rest of the box, finding a few more family photos including one of him and his father Henry, the man’s face stern as a young John stood next to him.

I packed it all back together except for the photos of John’s family. I cradled the picture of John and his mother in my hand. He never talked about her except for a couple light hearted stories here and there. He didn’t remember much or didn’t try to. I guess I was just as guilty.

I shrieked in surprise when he walked around the corner.

“Whatcha doing, baby?” John asked as he walked into the room, a white shop towel between his hands as he wiped dirt off from his project in the garage.

“I…” I felt like I’d caught red-handed. I guess I was. “I found a box of stuff when I was unpacking and I looked at it and it…”

I trailed off as John looked down at the photo I was holding. I was waiting for him to get angry, to scold me for going through his things. But he tossed the towel onto his desk and lowered himself down to the floor. He crossed his legs as he sat down next to me.

“Can I see?” He asked as he stretched his arm towards me.

I nodded and placed the stack of pictures in his hand, the photo of Millie still resting on my knee.

John laughed as he shuffled through the pictures. “I haven’t looked at these in forever. The boys were so young.”

I watched him, admiring the bittersweet smile that played across his lips. He nodded when he got to the picture of him and Mary at their wedding.

“You looked at these?” He asked me, an eyebrow cocked in curiosity.

“Yeah.” I answered quietly, feeling sick at how upset he must be that I betrayed his trust and privacy.

“This picture.” John held up a photo of a smiling five year-old Sam and a pouting nine year-old Dean. “We’d bought Sam his first real bike for his sixth birthday so Dean was pouting cuz he didn’t get one ‘til he was seven.” I smiled as John laughed at the memory.

“And this one-” He showed me a picture of Mary and Dean mid laughs as the shape of snow angels surrounded them. “We took a family car trip to Canada for a week. The snow was three feet deep and Sam cried because it was too cold.”

I laughed. “I’m sure he’d love to relive that memory.”

“Oh my god, the car.” John laughed as he squinted through his glasses at the old photo paper. He held up the picture of a shiny red vintage car. “This was my father’s. A 1967 Chevy Impala. He loved that damn car, called her Cherry cuz she was bright red.”

“What happened to it?” I asked as I leaned against his shoulder.

John shrugged. “He sold her. I would’ve loved to have kept it though. Dean would’ve loved that thing.”

He shuffled through the rest and then straightened the stack, setting them on the floor in front of him. He looked at the photo on my knee and picked it up gingerly.

“This is the only photo I have of my mother.” He nodded before falling silent for a few minutes.

My hand smoothed across his back. “You never talk about her.”

He looked up and smiled. “Neither of us talk about our parents, sweetheart. I guess I don’t know what to say.”

I nodded. “I guess I don’t either. You know things were rough for me. I don’t like to remember my parents. I’ve only ever had my sister. ”

John set the picture on top of the others. “Guess we should be more open about it. I loved my mother very much. And my father. His obsession with finding her killer ruined him though. Guess that’s why I was so eager to throw myself into a life with Mary so young. Make something good.”

“You did.” I smiled. “Your boys are great people, and now they’re creating their own legacies. And that’s amazing, John.”

“Yeah.” He took my hand, his fingers sliding between mine. “What about you? What will the legacy of your life be?”

I smiled, my thumb smoothing across the top of his hand. “You.”

"You’re amazing. Maybe that's why I'm afraid to lose you too." He shrugged his shoulders, worry lines deepening between his brows.

I leaned into him until his eyes met mine. “John, I'm not going anywhere."

"I lost the two other important women in my life." He gulped, a lump forming in his throat. His fingers grazed over the picture of him with his mother. "I don't think I could stand it if I lost you too. Not for how much I love you."

I leaned towards him and set my lips on his, pressing all the comfort and love I had into the kiss. “You’re never going to. And your love- it means more to me than I can explain.”

The small wooden clock on my desk chimed the change of the hour and dissipated the heaviness in the room.

“Wanna go out for dinner?” John smiled as he helped me repack the old box. I set my hand on his as he picked up the stack of pictures and set them in the box.

“Let's put some of these pics of the boys out so we can see them.” I shuffled through picking out a couple. “I’m sure I can embarrass Dean with a few of these.”

John grinned as I handed him a few. “Amazing. My girlfriend is amazing.”

I closed up the box and slid it onto the shelf. “I’m your roommate too.”

“Yes. Roommate too.” He wrapped his arm around my shoulder as I slid the closet door shut.  
  
“Thanks for not getting pissed, you know, since I looked through that stuff.” I added as we left the room.

“There’s nothing I’ll hide from you.” He kissed the top of my head. “I love you too much.”

I giggled. “Okay good. Then feed me cuz I’m hungry.”

* * *

 Another difficult adjustment for myself was that I was officially unemployed for the first time since I was fifteen. I’d quit bartending and was intent on finding a research position through the University. I’d be an employee of the grant program I worked for, so it was a matter of interviewing and getting hired for one that’d look good on my resume when it was time to find a job as an attorney.

I stopped by John’s new office after a promising interview. I was delighted to see he’d put up the framed photo of us that I’d given him at Christmas, as well as a group photo we’d taken at Thanksgiving. At the time I’d been hesitant to be included but now looking at it- I knew they were my family.

“Hey baby.” John stood up from his dark wooden desk as I walked in. “How was the interview?”

“It went really well I think. I’d be working on research for immigration law mandates, and the two undergrads I’d be working with seem really cool.”

John nodded as he wrapped his arms around my waist. “I’m sure you’ll do a wonderful job. When do you find out?”

“Later this week.” I replied, smirking as his face got closer to mine. “What’re you doing Mister Vice President?”

“Hmmm I love it when you talk dirty.” John muttered as he leaned down and kissed me. I hummed against his lips as they moved with mine, his arms tightening around me as his office became ours for a few minutes.

“Ahem.” We were both startled when someone at the doorway cleared their throat loudly. John dropped his arms and stepped away as we both looked up in surprise to see President Shurley standing there. It felt like it was six months before and we’d been caught.

“Oh. Hello Chuck.” John announced, his posture straightening as he nodded in acknowledgment of his boss.

“John.” The University President smirked. “Hello.” He smiled warmly and nodded his head at me.

“Hi President Shurley. I’m going to...I’m going to go let you guys get back to work.” I grabbed my purse that had dropped to the floor at some point.

“Yeah, we have a meeting on budgets. Right…” John nodded as I excused myself.

President Shurley smiled and settled into the upholstered chair in front of John’s desk while I slipped out of the room. John nervously followed me, grabbing for the door handle that we had obliviously forgotten earlier.

“Goodbye Sir.” I whispered. His swiped his hand over his beard as I turned and swayed my hips down the hallway. I know he was suffering as he watched me before going into his meeting. I’d be paying for that later.

* * *

 A few hours later I had news for John when he walked in the door. We had already agreed to have Professor Novak and his girlfriend Andi over for dinner, and I was excited to have another thing to celebrate.

“I got the job!” I announced as he walked into the living room. John grinned and dropped his bag on the floor before swooping me into his arms.

“Baby, that’s amazing!” He kissed me softly before spinning us around. I giggled as he set me on my feet. “Congratulations. You are going to be a great asset to the grant research team.”

“Thanks love.” I smiled. “We can celebrate with Jimmy and Andi.”

“Absolutely.” John smiled as he shrugged off his jacket and then followed me into the kitchen. “This is great news. You said you’d have a team of two undergrads?”

“Yeah, their names are Jamie and Alex. They’re both doing it for extra credit towards early graduation next year.” I answered as I selected a red wine from the rack on the wall. “I think they’re going to help me a lot with writing and researching my ideas.”

“That’s great, baby.” John smiled. He paused for a second and then cleared his throat. “You won’t be working with that asshole though, the one from class?”

I groaned as I pulled plates down from the cabinet. “Don’t start that shit. No. He’d never have anything to do with it.”

“Good.” John nodded. “What time are Jimmy and Andi coming over?”

“Six-thirty ish?” I answered, picking up my phone and seeing a text from Andi. “Andi says probably six-fifteen ish.”

John nodded as he pulled the ingredients for dinner out of the fridge.

“Can I help you?” I asked as I poured glasses of wine for us.

John chuckled before biting his lip. “I love you very much but I think I’ll cook. So we have something to feed them.”

“Hey!” I laughed, kicking his ass with the back of my bare foot. “I can help make something.”

“Baby, you ruined the lettuce for our salad yesterday.” John added softly, unable to stop smiling. “I love that you try to help but you can’t cook.”

“Whatever.” I rolled my eyes, knowing he was one hundred percent true. “I’ll just drink then.” I picked up both of our glasses of wine and set them down on the kitchen table as I begun to set out napkins and silverware. “I’ll remember how mean you are later.” I teased.

He dropped the loaf of fresh bread on the counter, his voice taking on the dominant tone that usually ended up with us in bed. “Mean, huh?”

“Uh huh.” I responded, turning my back to him as I playfully pouted. “You’re _mean_.”

I squealed when John’s hands grabbed my hips, his teeth biting down on my shoulder before he growled in my ear. “You already teased me at work today. And now you’re saying I’m mean.” His arm swayed back before he smacked me hard on the ass, prompting me to scream playfully. “Don’t start with me, baby. Or you won’t get dinner.”

My phone lit up with an incoming call from Andi. I wiggled out of his arms as I accepted the call. “I can have whatever I want, Sir.” I answered defiantly before turning and saying hello.

John shook his head as he went back to the food. “So much trouble.”

* * *

John had made a fabulous dinner- prime rib, mushroom risotto, and roasted carrots. Jimmy, Andi, and I praised his cooking and I was secretly glad I hadn’t helped.

“So you’ve been together a couple months?” I asked, looking to Andi as she nodded enthusiastically. I knew that Jimmy’s wife had left him the year before but it was clear Andi was the best thing to ever happen to him. The petite brunette was obviously crazy for the dark haired professor, and I grinned as I watched them gaze at each other lovingly.

“Almost three months now.” Andi grinned.

“That’s great.” I responded. My heel pressed into the top of John’s foot as a warning as he teased me under the tablecloth. His fingers brushed up my thigh, just light enough that I didn’t react obviously.

“How about you guys?” Andi asked as she cut her steak. Jimmy picked up her slice of sourdough bread and buttered it, kissing her temple as she leaned against him in thanks.

“Let’s see…” I looked over at John as I counted back. “Officially? Six weeks. Really? About seven months.”

“Wow.” Andi responded. Jimmy smirked and cleared his throat. “Yeah they were together but hiding it from everyone.”

Andi looked at me as I blushed slightly. It felt odd to be reminded of our long period of secrets. But John laughed.

“Can you blame me? I wanted this one all to myself for as long as possible.” John smiled. I laughed before taking a sip of my wine. He noticed both Andi’s and my glass were running low on wine so he picked them up and walked to the counter to refill.

“We did have a strange start I guess.” John smiled as he walked back with the glasses. “But we’re closer because of it.”

I nodded as I accepted my glass. “That's true. For awhile all we had was each other.”

Jimmy smiled. “I’m glad you guys are so happy. I’d like to make a cheers.” We all raised our glasses as Jimmy spoke. “To being happy and to being loved. Because at the end of the day that’s what’s most important.”

“Here, here.” John responded as we all clinked glasses. John winked at me as he pulled his glass away from mine. We were happy and loved.

Dinner continued on with laughter and smart conversation. Andi was wonderful and it was obvious Jimmy was very much in love with her by the way he doted on her. After dessert a fairly sober Jimmy and a buzzed Andi said goodbye. She hugged me and asked if we could have lunch some time. She was so busy with her own business that she seemed to need more friends, which I understood. With thanks they were out the door, and John and I went to the kitchen to clean up.

After carrying all the plates to the counter John set to cleaning the pots and pans he’d used for cooking.

“You cooked, I can clean.” I suggested as I downed the rest of my wine. We were both a little drunk, which felt nice after the stress of my interviews.

“It’s okay, baby. Just relax.” He replied. I shrugged my shoulders and grabbed the open bottle of wine, pouring the rest evenly between our glasses. I set my phone on the table and turned on some music, settling into a chair to watch him clean.

“You’re so fucking fine.” I announced after a few sips.

John snickered and looked over his shoulder. “You just like looking at my ass.”

“I love looking at your ass.” I smiled. “Your back, your shoulders, your neck.” I started to rattle off his physical attributes that made me weak. “Babe, there’s just something so delicious about you. Like you’re so smoldering sexy but you’re also so adorable.”

John smiled and turned the water off, turning towards me as his hip rested on the edge of the counter. “You’re drunk.”

“Yeah.” I nodded, strands of hair falling over my shoulders and across my face. “I’m buzzed. And you are hot.”

“Well then we’re a good pair cuz you’re absolutely gorgeous.” He smiled as he picked up his glass and walked over to me. I hummed in pleasure as his hand ran through my hair. He grinned at my reaction. “You’re gorgeous and I always want you.”

“Really?” I asked breathlessly. “Coincidence cuz I always want you. Like all the time.”

John laughed. “Well good thing, cuz you owe me.”

“Owe you what?” I asked as I took another gulp of wine.

His hands gripped my arms and I shrieked as he pulled me to my feet. “You were a bad girl earlier. Telling me I was mean. And teasing me at work.”

I laughed, shaking his hands off of my arms. “You were being mean cuz I just wanted to help you.”

“There’s other ways you can help me.” His voice instantly changed to _that_ tone, the tone that meant my Sir was here to play.

“Babe, if you’re trying to hint at some sexual ineruendo...” I misspoke around the word before his lips crashed against mine. I leaned into him as my arms wrapped around his neck. “Let me help you, Sir.” I gasped when he pulled away.

He chuckled before grabbing the back of my thighs and lifting me up. The stairs were no challenge for him as we left the wine behind. I kissed and bit along his neck as he carried me up the stairs, a low growl humming through his chest with each mark of my teeth.

In our bedroom he set me on my feet. I swayed slightly for a moment and looked up at him, completely his. John smiled and pulled his glasses off, setting them on top of the dresser. He placed his hand on the side of my neck, pulling me towards him as he kissed me. His fingers snaked down my body, grabbing the edge of my dress and tugging it over my hips. I pulled away as I lifted my arms and John peeled the dress over my head.

“Why aren’t you wearing panties?” He groaned, his fingers kneading into my bare ass.

“Cuz I was hoping you’d touch me earlier. I never know.” I responded. I reached behind to unclasp my lace bra and he smacked my arm lightly. “Owww John. No hitting.”

“Haha.” He responded, his hands replacing mine. “I get to take your clothes off.”

“Hmmm, and who takes your clothes off?” I asked as he pulled my bra from my arms.

He grinned and held his hands up without objection. “Go ahead, baby.”

I giggled, kissing him as my fingers unplucked each button of his collared shirt, tugging it out of his pants when I got to the end. I pushed it off his shoulders as I pulled away and smiled. He groaned as I dropped to my knees in front of him, my fingers deftly unzipping his slacks and pushing them and his boxers to the ground.

I giggled as I found his cock standing out hard for me, waiting for my touches as it always did. But I wanted to tease. He’d been mean and the wine emboldened my defiance. My tongue slowly zig zagged across the vein underneath, and I giggled again at his groan of pleasure. Again I teased him slowly, sucking and licking from his balls to the tip, ignoring the insistent lean of his hips. I loved being in control, even if I knew it was short lived. And when I took his cockhead between my lips and John’s knees shook slightly, I looked up at him with pride. He was mine.

“Up, baby.” He demanded as he pulled away.

I smiled and let his cock trail down my tongue as I released him. As I stood he grabbed me and his lips crashed against mine. I moaned against him as he staggered us backwards, my legs weak as I let him drag me the last few steps. My thighs met the edge of the mattress and he stopped.

“You know there’s nothing more important to me than pleasing you and making sure you are safe, right?” He insisted, his eyes dark as they looked into mine.

“Uh huh.” _What the fuck was he up to?_ I wondered, eager to move forward.

“You trust me.” This was more of a statement than a question, but I knew he was giving me an out if I was concerned.

“With my life.” I responded immediately, my voice high and breathless.

“Good girl. Get on the bed.”

I nodded, pushing myself up onto the bed and laying on my back as John went to the corner and rustled in a bag I hadn’t noticed earlier.

“What’s that?” I asked as I craned my neck forward, trying to see what he had.

“Shhhh.” He responded. My heart fluttered as he turned around with lengths of silk rope, dark red and thinner than regular coarse rope.

“When did you buy those?” I asked, curious and a little bummed that he’d bought sex stuff without me.

“Just want to do something nice for you. Surprise.” He held out the rope and satin blindfold so I could inspect them.

“Okay.” I replied, nestling into the pillow.

“Baby, if you wanna stop, you’re gonna need to tell me.” His knee rested on the mattress as he reached for my wrist. “Tell me a safe word so if you don’t like this I’ll stop.”

“Red. Yellow. Green.” I announced, holding my wrist out for him. “I’m game, John.”

He glared down at me. “You better not have used that with anyone else before.”

I shook my head as I watched him tie my wrists, tugging and finding them secure. “Jo told me which to use.”

John smiled and moved to my ankles, tying each down to the baseboard. He stood up and for a minute just looked at me, his arms crossed as his eyes skimmed over every inch of my skin. I whined impatiently and tugged on the soft ropes.

“Blindfold okay?” He asked gently, making sure I was still onboard with his plan.

“Yes.” I nodded adamantly. I sighed as the soft fabric covered my eyes and cheeks. “Sir, I just want you to touch me.”

“Yeah?” He asked as climbed off the bed. Now all I could do was hear where he was by his breathing. The anticipation almost hurt as I lay there, his eyes surely ravaging me while I whimpered for his touch. The mattress dipped at the end of the bed and I whimpered, relieved that he was where I wanted him to be. But rather than focus on the main event, I felt his tongue trail up my abdomen and then settle on my breasts. Sucking and kissing, his teeth biting my nipples until I cried out.

“Owww!” I whined, sure that he’d drawn blood as he bit into my neck.

“You wanna stop, baby?” His voice sounded deeper since I counted see him. His fingers ran across my nipples as he waited for me, still in control to call it off whenever I wanted.

I groaned, my head falling back onto the pillow again. “Fuck. Green. I need you. Please.”

A dark laugh I’d never heard from him sent goosebumps across my skin. His mouth meandered across my skin until my nipples were hard peaks and my limbs were struggling against the ropes. He wanted me to beg, and because of that I wanted to defy him. Stay silent, pretend I could wait. But the desperate groan I couldn’t hide told him otherwise.

I felt his hot breath on my neck as his lips moved to my earlobe. “Baby, stop trying to be quiet. I know you want to scream.”

“I’m fine.” I responded breathlessly. “Feels good.”

“Good, huh?” He asked, just as stubborn as me. I squirmed against him, each gravelly word muttered in my ear making desire pool in my core. “You’re such a tease, maybe you shouldn’t get to come. Maybe I’ll just keep you on the edge.”

“No.” I shook my head, unconsciously trying to look through the blindfold. “Please touch me Sir.”

I groaned as I felt his tongue lap between my folders. He teased though, short licks across my clit until I begged him finally. My words were what he’d been waiting for and I felt him smile against my thigh. His fingers opened me up as his tongue coaxed me to a low drawn out moan. The hyper erotic noises I was making sounded like a woman that was desperate and wasted. He edged me, closer and closer until I could feel that bright energy where I could finally give in. And then he’d pull away, nibbling along my thigh or climbing up to kiss my neck and my chest again.

I fought against the rope, wanting to clench his silvering hair in my fingers. I begged through whines and stifled moans as I bit my tongue. He wanted me to come, I could feel it in the intensity of his tongue and hands. But John also thrived on knowing I was his.

“John, stop teasing.” I finally uttered. “Please.”

He nodded, moving to kiss me hard once more and then kissing down my body, my skin red from his beard’s scratches. His tongue licked from my entrance to my clit and I moaned in pleasure, my orgasm on the edge again. I screamed though when I felt his hand slap down across my mound, the force pressing against my clit.

“Pleeeease.” I begged, my head tipped back on the pillow as I gave up fighting the ropes. In the darkness that evil chuckle returned and then his mouth was on me, working me to my peak and then across it as I stopped breathing for a moment, my body convulsing between the silken ropes as I came.

“Fuck, fuck, ohhhhhhhh fuck John.” I moaned, his fingers joining his tongue as he pushed me over the edge, his hand smacking me again as I found the crescendo. I shook underneath him, my g-spot swelling and then convulsing, a stronger orgasm following my first as his fingers worked me to squirt across the blanket.

“Jesus fucking christ.” I groaned as he pulled away. “Please fucking fuck me now. Please John, I want to see you.”

His hands ran down my legs before he tugged on the knots over my ankles, the rope loosening so he could sit me up. His hands fumbled and he almost pulled us both off the bed as he reached for the ropes around my wrists. I screeched, still blind and unable to stop from tilting over until his hand caught my side.

“You’re okay.” He pulled the blindfold off, revealing my lust filled eyes. He tossed the ropes and the blindfold to the floor as he examined my face for any stress.

I nodded, sitting up and kiss him with all of the passion I had brewing inside me after the mind blowing orgasm. John pulled away with a gasp after a long kiss.

“Knees, baby.” He instructed me. I moaned in agreement as I rotated. His arm wrapped around my waist to hold me up tight against him.

His mouth rested on my lower back, kissing me softly. One knee swayed slightly as he brought the other up to rest in his elbow. We both groaned loudly as his cock entered me just an inch, my pussy already hot and needy for him. Another inch and I cried out louder. Inch by inch until he was finally sheathed inside me.

“Oh my god you feel amazing.” He groaned. "You okay?"

I whimpered in agreement, unable to form words as I clenched around him.

His hand spanked my ass hard and I screamed in surprise. I gripped the blankets below me as his cock throbbed inside me. For each subsequent smack my pussy clenched around him harder. Ten times he spanked me, until I wordlessly moaned underneath him, my tender ass pressing against him as he began to slide in and out.

“So fucking tight.” John groaned. “I’ll never get over how tight you are.”

My response was incoherent. I needed to come. There was nothing else I could focus on other than the overwhelming explosion that was building in my body. My legs shook as his position opened me up, his cock thrusting harder and harder. Each stroke, each clench, until I could hardly breathe. John lifted my waist higher, his cock lined up just perfectly as his pelvis smacked against my ass.

“Ahhhhh…” Incoherent mutters and screams increased in volume as my third orgasm built and built until my arms gave out. John’s approving groan of pleasure sent me over, and I screamed as his fingers pinched my clit.

“Fuck!” I screamed as I shook, unable to control my words or my body. John’s movements became erratic, his breathy groans shaky as he pulled my hips tight towards him. He didn’t say any words other than my name, followed by a long feral groan I could feel deep in my core.

He shuddered against me as he came, loud groans echoing in the room. I tried to catch my breath as my forehead rested on the pillow. Affectionately his hands grazed across my hips before he pulled out, carefully setting my hips and legs down on the mattress.

John staggered to the bathroom, grabbing a hand towel to gently cleaning me as his seed spilled onto the bed. When he was satisfied he climbed onto the mattress and rolled me over, my body like a limp rag doll that’d been played with too much.

“You alright?” He asked as he looked down at me, placing a gentle kiss on my forehead.

I nodded, curling into his arms as he settled onto his side of the bed. “I’m so very good. So sleepy.”

I couldn’t see his face but I knew he smiled. “I love you so much.”

“Love you.” And I passed out in his arms, blissfully fading into dreams of a happy life with him.

* * *

I stretched my arms over my head when I woke up in our bed the next morning.

“Ah.” I moaned in discomfort as I twisted my wrists, sore from tugging on the ropes the rough night before. I smiled as I remembered, the skin still tender on my neck and breasts where John had bit ad sucked on me. We had sex all the time, even more since I moved in. But that night had been especially good. I liked it when John got a little rough.

I sat up, listening as the water ran in the shower in our bathroom. For a moment I almost crawled out of bed to join him, but I was comfortable in our warm bed and laid back to enjoy the peace and quiet.

Until I heard his first groan. A rush of adrenaline raced through my body as I feared he was hurt. But then I heard it again. The groan of pleasure that I knew all too well.

A gasp caught in my throat as I listened, my heart beating fast as a tingle ran through my body. I’d never heard John like this. I’d of course heard him groan in pleasure while he was fucking me. I’d heard him when he was stroking himself when he was next to me. But this- it was like I was somehow intruding on his private time, like he didn’t know I’d hear that groan and register that he was jacking off in the shower. And I wasn’t jealous or insecure. I was totally aroused.

“Fuck it.” I whispered as I scooted back down under the covers. My hand slid down my bare stomach and I moaned quietly as my fingers pressed down on my clit. I circled my fingers over the sensitive point with each groan he made, and my other hand moved to my right breast. His gradual self pleasure inspired mine and I dipped a finger inside, finding my pussy growing wetter the longer I listened to him. There was no way he’d think I couldn’t hear him.

His quiet groans continued until a louder erratic staggered moan let me know he was coming. I gasped as my fingers moved faster, two moving inside while my thumb pressed against my aching clit. My breathing was labored and I twisted my nipples with my other fingers, arousal building in my body as I worked myself towards the delicious edge.

My eyes were gazing at the ceiling when he walked into the room, and I didn’t stop my fingers when I looked over at him. His hair was wet, his body damp with a white towel wrapped around his waist. He used another towel to ruffle and dry his salt and pepper hair, and I moaned as I looked up and down his glistening muscular body.

“You alright?” He asked, his eyebrows furrowing, oblivious to what was going on.

I bit my lip but was unable to stop my whimpers as my fingers continued their efforts. John’s eyes lit up in awe as he noticed my hands moving under the comforter.

He groaned and climbed onto the mattress next to me. “Holy fuck, baby.”

I moaned and closed my eyes, beats of pleasure stronger and stronger at his proximity. John moved eagerly next to me, his hand slowly pushing the comforter down as if he was afraid he’d startle me and I’d stop. I moaned loudly as he massaged my other breast, his eyes wide as he watched me make myself come.

His other hand clenched anxiously like he wanted to take over. But he couldn’t deny how much it turned him on to walk in on this, realizing I’d been listening to him and that his desire had prompted mine. The lust in his eyes was too much as it sent me to the edge.

“Oh fuck.” I groaned, my body trembling as my orgasm grew. John’s fingers tightened on my nipple and I cried out, moving my fingers hard and quick as I came. His mouth crashed down onto mine and I moaned into his mouth, my hips moving on their own meandering quest to send the orgasm throughout my body.

I gasped as John pulled away, his eyes wide as he looked down at me. “Holy fuck. That was…”

“So good.” I smiled as I pulled my fingers away. I whimpered as John lifted my hand, finding my fingers wet from my release and took them between his lips, sucking off the cum that I’d pulled from myself.

“I’ve never seen you do that.” He breathed. “I mean, not without me.”

I shrugged slightly. “I heard you, you know, in the shower. And knowing you were coming and the sounds you made, it was so hot. I had to touch myself.”

“Fuck.” John groaned, pulling the comforter completely away from my naked body and tossing his towel before settling on top of me. His hips moved against mine as his cock grew hard against my thigh. “You are so incredibly hot.”

I leaned my head up and kissed him, running my fingers through his damp hair. This man was every orgasm I’d ever need. My legs opened naturally and our moans matched as he slid inside me.

I whimpered a little as he pulled out and thrust back inside. John looked into my eyes with concern.

“Just a little sore. From last night.” I smiled, rocking my hips against his. “It’s okay, keep going.”

“You sure?” John asked breathlessly, his cock throbbing inside me as he fought the desire to move.

“Yes. Make love to me, John.” I whispered. I kissed him again, moaning as his hips snapped back and forth again, my own lifting off the mattress to press against him. His arms wrapped around me as we moved, the groans we’d made on our own before creating a gorgeous song that was only ours together.

My core, still wet from my previous orgasm, tightened around him, desperate to drag him deep inside where he belonged. I was still sensitive and my legs shook as I wrapped them around his as we moved together. He kissed me deeply, his tongue moving with mine as we made love there that morning, moving together and pleasing each other gently, such a contrast from the hard fucking the night before.

I opened my eyes to find John watching me with adoration. And the love there set me over the edge harder than before.

“John!” I moaned, my eyes closing as I followed the feelings. He groaned into my shoulder, muttering “Oh baby, Oh baby, Oh baby...” over and over until he stilled inside me, a loud groan vibrating against my neck as he came deep inside me.

For a few minutes we laid there silently, John kissing my collarbone and shoulder softly while my fingers ran through his hair. Finally he lifted his head and looked at me, smiling as he looked over every detail of my face.

“I love you.” He said before leaning down to kiss me softly.

“I love you.” I sighed, smiling at the man that was my whole world.

He grinned and then rolled onto the mattress next to me, both of us hissing quietly as he slipped away. I felt myself drip onto the sheets, but I knew they’d need to be cleaned anyways after the sex fest the night before.

I smiled and turned my head on the pillow, his position mirroring mine.

“Good morning, sweetheart.” He smiled.

I giggled, stretching my arms above my head before dropping them onto the mattress. I turned on my side and reached for his hand, placing a chaste kiss on his palm. “Good morning, my love.”

“What do you want to do today?” He smiled. “I gotta run by school and we should get a birthday gift for Jess.”

“You can do all that on Monday.” I insisted. “Let’s just stay here and make love all day.”

John chuckled. “That sounds wonderful, baby. But maybe we can go to bed early tonight?”

I smiled, curling up tighter next to him and running my hand across his chest. “You’re so practical and responsible.”

“As a good roommate should be.” He winked as he sat up. “And now I think I need another shower.”

I watched him as he slid off the bed, admiring his tight ass as he walked into the bathroom.

“You wanna join me this time, baby?” He turned and asked me with a grin.

“Only if you don’t get me all dirty again.” I laughed.

“Oh baby, that’s impossible.”

I giggled as I jumped out of bed and followed him, getting clean and a little dirty for a weekend with my roommate, my lover, and my best friend.


	17. Happy Birthday Sir

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> John gets a few surprises on his birthday.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So many thanks to @andromytta AKA Andi for all of your help with this series and my misspellings in general :) 
> 
> Note: Anal sex, actually all sex, is far more complicated in real life than in fanfic. If you don’t know that then you should not be reading smut. Out of respect for my muses, I did my best to keep this authentic but remember- this is a story. Sex it up responsibly.
> 
>  
> 
> UPDATE: Yes Sir chapters will no longer contain images and song lyrics as accents to the story due to someone reporting it as abuse. I'm as disappointed as you are, my dear readers. But I continue to support AO3 as I have for years both in use and in monetary donations as I know this is not AO3's fault. The story shall carry on in accordance to AO3's rules which they have to enforce when they receive a report, no matter how unnecessary or petty the repetitive complaint may seem. This story has thousands of hits behind it because of its muse, its writer, and its readers, and shall continue to be successful in spite of any one who would cause it harm by reporting it for removal.

Life was good. I was loving my job at the library. For the first time in my life, I was doing work on actual legal cases and contributing to a greater good. John was thriving in his new job as Law College Vice President. We’d melded into a comfortable yet always exciting relationship and I found myself irrecoverably in love with him. John was my man, my love, my happy place.

Despite our happiness, the distance between us and John’s family was rough on him. It wasn’t causing stress in our relationship but I worried I was the reason John was staying in our snowy college town rather than warm Pasadena. He was sad that he hadn’t seen Sam, Jess, Dean, and Cassie in two months, and even worse he hadn’t seen Lilly. Regular video chats revealed that her vocabulary was multiplying and she had graduated from cautious steps to running through the house. She was even starting to recognize us through the iPad screen. Every time we’d end a call John would set down the tablet and mourn for a moment. He needed his family.

Little did John know that he’d see three of them soon. I’d had the idea to throw John a surprise birthday party- after all, it was the first birthday we were together. Since I was working part time at the library during the day, I had time to plan it. I wanted to do something special for John.

It was Jess’s idea that they would come out and surprise him. I had of course invited her and Sam, and Dean and Cassie. I was able to schedule the party date when Sam could get a few days away from his new job at a prestigious law firm. They’d fly in the day before the party as a surprise for John and then stay for a few days.

John had a full day of meetings so I was able to go to the airport without any suspicion. I told him I needed to borrow his truck to help Charlie move, and he didn’t seem to mind. Jess had texted me when they landed, so I parked and went inside, anxiously folding my arms across my chest as I waited for them at baggage claim.

I’d spent days with them at Thanksgiving. I talked to them on the phone and FaceTime regularly. I knew we got along, in fact I really liked them both. Jess and I had been texting for two weeks straight about the party. They were John’s family and therefore mine, and I was excited to see them. But no matter how I overanalyzed my feelings, I couldn’t shed the anxiety I still felt about them truly accepting me.

Jess called out to me as they walked out of the arrivals walkway, her blond curls bouncing across her shoulders as she hurried over to me.

“Jess!” I met her open arms with my own as we shared an affectionate hug. Sam was a few steps behind pushing Lilly in her stroller.

“Hey Sam.” I grinned, leaning up on my tiptoes to give the tall man a hug. I smiled down at Lilly and waved before I greeted her. She grinned in response before repeating “Hi,” and offering me her stuffed rabbit as a sign of greeting, her shyness from Thanksgiving long gone.

“How was your flight?” I led them to the baggage carousels as we waited for their suitcases.

“Fine. Long.” Jess smiled. “Thankfully Lils slept most of the time.”

We chatted as they collected their luggage and then got to the truck. Both Sam and Jess thought it was hilarious that John didn’t know about the surprises. I could tell from the way Sam’s foot was bouncing on the passenger side floor that he was eager to see his dad.

Once we got home I showed them to the spare bedroom. My old bed and dresser were all set up, and I’d moved two boxes of books out of the closet so they could push aside John’s suits and hang up their clothes. I’d bought a new pack and play and tucked it away in the closet, planning ahead because I knew we’d need something for Lilly to sleep in.

We were chatting in the living room when the garage door opened.

“I have the best idea.” I whispered to Sam and Jess. I held out my hand to Lilly. She teetered to her feet and took my hand, allowing me to walk her to the hallway that led to the garage. I could hear John’s footsteps as he reached the garage door, so I steadied the toddler in the middle of the hall and quickly hid around the corner. She smiled at me as I gestured towards the door, her eyes lighting up as she saw John walk in.

“Honey, I’m...Lils?!” John stuttered. “Lilly, what’re you doing here?”

I peaked my head around the corner and watched him scoop the little blond girl up into his arms. She giggled, patting his face with her hand as he kissed her cheek. “Hi!”

“Please tell me this one-year-old didn’t just fly all the way from California by herself.” John called out as he walked into the living room. He started to laugh when he saw Sam, Jess, and I lined up in front of the couch. “A conspiracy against me!”

We all burst out laughing. Sam and Jess rushed forward to hug John, Lilly still content to hold onto his collar and say “Hi,” over and over.

“What’re you guys doing here?” John asked.

“Came to surprise you for your birthday.” Sam replied. He patted his father’s shoulder reassuringly. “We knew you missed Lilly, and we missed you guys too. We needed a visit.”

“Well, I’m just so glad to see you.” John laughed.

“Dean wanted to be here too.” Sam continued. “But he and Cassie couldn’t take any time off with the wedding being so close.”

“I understand.” John smiled. “Just having the three of you here is the best birthday gift.”

Lilly reached her hands out for Sam and John smoothly handed her over before turning to me, his hands grabbing my waist to pull me against him. “You’re so sneaky. Now I know why you needed my truck!”

I giggled. “The Altima isn’t big enough for Sam’s legs.”

Sam rolled his eyes as Jess laughed. “So true.”

Jess helped me fix dinner and we all relaxed in the living room after. John still had no idea about the party. I found it was more difficult to keep a secret from him than I thought. Not only was he my boyfriend, but he was my best friend. Keeping a secret, even a good one, was painful. But the joy on his face would be worth it.

* * *

 My former boss had graciously offered me the use of the private event room at The Starlight, which I'd decorated with tasteful silver and cobalt blue decorations. My friend Alex had recently gotten married, so she knew exactly where to get the best table dressings, centerpieces, and balloons. Jess helped me set everything up, and she and Sam were by my side as guests began to arrive.

First through the doors was an excited Andi. She was dressed up in a green plaid dress, the bounce in her step contagious. She even had Sam laughing when she teased him about him being two feet taller than her. Colleagues of John’s arrived, including Professor Mills from the Science Program, Professor McLeod from the Philosophy Department, and the Vice President of the University’s Libraries Doctor Singer.

Everyone was in good spirits, and were thrilled to try out the signature cocktails the bartender had created. I was able to introduce Sam and Jess to most everyone, leaving them to entertain as I fine tuned each last detail.

Andi hurried over to me at a quarter seven. “Jimmy texted me, they’re almost here!” She nodded her head, her chestnut curls bouncing over her shoulders. She and Jimmy had been instrumental in the setup of the grand surprise, including Jimmy creating the fake excuse for a guy’s night out. “John still has no idea!”

Quickly we shushed everyone and waited. Jimmy pulled back the door to the private room and stepped to the side. John glanced at him suspiciously and walked through, only to jump as he was startled by a loud “Surprise!”

I'd treasure the look on John's face forever. He'd already been surprised when Sam, Jess, and Lilly had arrived but when he walked into the room and saw six of his colleagues and all of our friends, he was shocked. Jimmy patted him on the shoulder, clearly proud that he'd successfully delivered John to the restaurant without spilling the secret.

"What is this?" John asked he blinked slowly, searching through the faces for mine. When his eyes settled on me he seemed to breathe a sigh of relief. I squealed in excitement and ran over to him, wrapping my arms around his waist.

"Are you surprised?" I asked as I looked up at him.

"Yes. Completely." He nodded, his hands resting on my back as he looked around in wonder. "Did you do all this?"

I nodded. "It's your first birthday that we're together. I wanted it to be special.”

“Baby, wow.” He responded, still in shock as his hand softly ran up and down my back.

Moments later we were surrounded by friends that wanted to greet the guest of honor. Sam and Jess made their way to us.

“Is this why you’re here?” John asked his children. “Holy shit, it all makes sense now!”

Sam grinned. “Been planning it for weeks!”

“Wow. Thanks kids, this is just awesome.” He pulled both of them into a hug, Jess giggling as she was squished between her tall father-in-law and even taller husband. “I’m so glad you could both make it.”

“Dean wanted to be here.” Sam repeated as he stood back.

“I understand why they’re not, I really do.” John smiled. “We’ll have to call them tomorrow.”

“I may have recorded your entrance and sent it to them already.” Jess laughed.

“I want that!” I interjected, pointing at her phone. “You have to send it to me.”

John laughed. “Great, embarrassment forever.”

We separated so John could visit with his friends, and Jess and I could go order drinks. As she sipped on her Prosecco I raised my eyebrows at her.

“What?” She asked innocently, not aware of my implicating glance at her drink.

“Still waiting ‘til spring for baby number two?” I asked, nodding to her glass.

She rolled her eyes dramatically. “Dean and Cassie’s wedding is in two months, we’ll start trying after that.”

I grinned, reaching out to clink my glass against hers. “I’m happy for you guys. John would be over the moon to have two grandchildren.”

“And another kid of his own?” She raised her eyebrows as her lips rested on her glass.

“Ummm no, that’s not the plan.” I laughed, glancing over to where John was talking to his friends from work. “School is my only focus now.”

“Hey, if my mother-in-law can ask me about getting knocked up, I can ask her.” Jess paused before bursting out in her sweet chiming laugh. “That’s the weirdest sentence ever.”

“I’m not your mother-in-law!” I blushed as I sat back in my chair. “Ugh, mother-in-law is like a fifty year old who makes jello salad.”

“Oh whatever. Someday you will be though? Right?” She leaned closer. “Do you think John will propose soon?”

I shrugged, unable to hide my giddy smile. “I have no idea when, but I believe he will someday.”

Jess squealed. “That would just be so great!”

“Really? A mother-in-law that's younger than you?” I teased.

“A friend.” She replied seriously, setting her glass down before placing her hand on mine.

I tilted my head affectionately. Before I could respond Sam dropped down into the seat next to his wife.

“Whatcha talking about?”

“Our younger future mother-in-law having a baby with your father that is twenty-four years older than her.” Jess grinned before taking another sip of her drink. I blushed, shaking my head as we waited for Sam’s reaction.

“Ummm...I gotta...over there’s...” Sam’s smile quickly faded and his face paled. Within seconds he was out of his seat and weaving through tables of guests to get away from us. Jess and I laughed at his retreat.

“Now that was funny.” I grinned, clinking my glass against Jess’s again. “Cheers.”

A buffet dinner was served and the open bar poured as the party continued. Even the chocolate buttercream cake and a fairly good rendition of the birthday song were perfect. As John leaned over his cake to blow out the candles , he looked over and winked at me. I knew as he blew out the flames his birthday wish was me.

Everyone at the party was having a blast. I’d queued a soundtrack of 60’s and 70’s music to filter in the background, focusing on John’s favorite classic rock hits and soul music.

I was talking to Andi and Jimmy when John walked up next to us.

"Dance?" John asked, offering his hand to me. A slow song was playing, from a 60’a soul album we listened to on lazy Sundays.

I smirked, glancing at the guests milling around and visiting at the tables.

"Sure." I smiled, setting my hand in his. John led me to the small wooden dance floor, spinning me once so the shimmering silver skirt of my dress floated out around me. His left arm wrapped tight around my waist as his right hand lifted my arm with his.

"People are totally staring." I giggled into his shoulder as I glanced at the educators and friends that were watching us with genuine smiles on their faces.

"Let 'em." John’s deep voice growled into my ear. "It feels so good that I don't have to hide how I feel about you."

"Yeah, and how's that birthday boy?" I teased as I looked up into his eyes, the shine of cinnamon brown mixing with gold.

"Ol' Sam Cooke knows." He replied before he sang quietly to me. _"[At first I thought it was infatuation. But, it's lasted so long. Now I find myself wanting, to marry you and take you home."](https://open.spotify.com/track/5aivQ5CkXXHJoMLy0o92HL)_

I couldn't help it as little tears of happiness pricked under my lids as we swayed. "You think about that?"

"I do." John dropped our arms and tugged me close against him for a few minutes. Jimmy awkwardly clapped as the music faded, prompting everyone to laugh.

"Speech!" Professor Mills called out as John and I ended our dance. "Speech!"

John laughed, tightening his hand on mine as I tried to escape. "Nah, you're not going anywhere, baby."

I accepted our drinks from Sam as he stepped forward to hand them to us.

"Thanks everybody for coming out tonight. I was very surprised. I knew Jimmy was being a little weird about scheduling dinner with me a week in advance, but he kept the secret."

Jimmy laughed, his arm tight around his girlfriend. "Besides Andi, you're the only person in the world I'd make a date with ahead of time."

She laughed and nodded. “It’s okay, John. I can share his affections with you just this one time.”

John smiled at her before continuing. "Thanks to my son Sam and daughter-in-law Jess for coming all the way from California."

"We love you, Dad." Sam nodded, his arm around Jess who was leaning into him with her head on his shoulder.

John took a deep breath and for a moment I panicked as he looked over at me with such pure love in his eyes. Holy shit, this isn't _that_ moment. Damn, Jess had made me so anxious now. "Thanks to you, sweetheart, for planning all this. I have no words to say how lucky I am to have you in my life. And how lucky I am that you put up with me."

I giggled, blushing at his public praise. "Some days are easier than others."

The room laughed and John’s arm tightened around me. "Thanks everyone. Cheers."

Everyone raised their glasses in salutation. John and I took sips of our drinks, before he leaned in so only I could hear him. "I love you, my perfect girl."

"I love you Sir." I responded before meeting his lips in a chaste but romantic kiss.

As we pulled away and walked back to our table more friends came over to chat with John. I released his hand, and as I stepped away we shared a look for a moment that was only ours. As it had always been, even in a crowd of people- all we could see was each other.

The party continued for a few more hours. Sam and Jess had to get home to Lilly, who my friend Jamie from work had graciously agreed to babysit. Sam and Jess helped me pile the remaining decorations in the back of John’s truck before they went back to the house.

With the last guest out the door I tipped the wait staff and gave my old boss a hug. John gathered our coats, helping me into mine.

“Are you good to drive?” He asked as he saw me pull my keys from my purse.

“Yeah, I only had a couple earlier. I can drive.” I slid my hand into John’s outstretched one and we walked up the block to my car. Once we were settled in and the engine was warming up I looked over at John. He was leaning against the passenger side door, clearly a little buzzed with a sinful smirk on his lips.

“What?” I smiled. I knew that look. “Don’t say you want to have sex in this car cuz it’s too small and it’s too cold.”

John shook his head. “Nah, baby. But there is one thing I want for my birthday, something we should’ve already done.”

“Okay, what?” I responded as I put the car in gear and we drove out of the parking lot.

“I wanna go christen my new office.”

I laughed, slowing at the red traffic light before I looked over at him. “Seriously?’

“Baby, we christened my old office. A number of times.” His hand moved across the center console to rest on my thigh. “And it’ll bring me good luck. And I’ll always remember my birthday party night.”

I smiled, my tongue tracing my top teeth as I considered it. “Right now though? It’s late.”

“Exactly.” John nodded as his eyebrows arched in agreement. “No one will be around.”

“Well,” I giggled as I turned down the road that lead to the school. “I’ve never had sex in a Vice President’s office before.”

Ten minutes later I parked the car at the administration building. We ran inside, hoping with each stride that no one would see us. The old brick building was eerily silent, sending a shiver up my spine as we climbed the stairs to the second floor.

“It’s too quiet.” I whispered as John led me down the hallway. His hand squeezed around mine and he smiled back at me.

“You don’t have to be quiet, baby. No one is here.”

I shrugged, kind of over the idea and ready to just get to his office and christen the damn thing. Once the door was shut and locked behind us John pulled me towards him. The room was dim, the only light coming in the windows from the streetlights and the moon. His bookcases and dark wooden furniture were covered in the eerie light, and I navigated by John’s touch.

My heels were kicked across the room as John tore off my jacket and then his own. I didn’t even try to quiet my moan as he lifted me up onto his desk.

“You gonna be a good girl?” John growled, his lips moving down my neck and pressing along my collarbone.

“Yes.” I gasped. Now that was more like it.

“Yes what?” He asked, standing up straight. His eyes were bright as they glared down into mine.

“Yes Sir.” I nodded, looping my legs around his waist. “Fuck me over your new desk, please Sir.”

John chuckled and took a few steps back, untangling himself from my legs as he popped open the button on his jeans.

“It’s my birthday, right?” He asked, prompting me to nod. “Then I want to feel that gorgeous mouth wrapped around me before I fuck that gorgeous pussy.”

“Jesus, John.” I laughed, carefully lowering myself to the floor so I wouldn’t tear my skirt. I helped him pull down his pants and boxers, moaning in approval when I found his cock hard and ready.

“So hard already, Sir?” I teased as I took him in my hands. “I don’t know if you’ll fit all the way down my throat so hard and big like this.”

“Fuck.” John groaned, closing his eyes as my tongue lathed across the masculine vein. My name stuttered from his lips as I took him fully in my mouth, swallowing as much of him as I could.

His moans were loud, and I wasn’t sure if I should shush him or keep going. But watching his face clenched in his throes of such pleasure made me happy. That I could make such an amazing man feel this way was a huge turn on.  

“Oh fuck. Okay stop, stop sweetheart.” John’s hand moved to my face. I sat back, leaving the little bit of drool on my lips because I knew he loved to see me all messy from him.

He shook his head, that sinful smile lighting up his face. “I want my birthday gift now.”

I giggled as he pulled me up. His lips pressed against mine with force, groaning as he tasted himself on my lips, and then spun me around to rest my torso down on his desk.

I pressed my cheek against his wood desk surface as he lifted my skirt, his fingers grazing across my ass before lifting my thong. He pulled it down my legs slowly, and I gasped as his lips kissed the skin where the lace had just been.

“You’re makin’ all sorts of noises, baby.” John chuckled. “Like this?”

“Yes.” I moaned as a finger slid inside me, my legs opening to give him more space.

“Fuck baby, you always get so wet from sucking me off. Don’t you?”

“Yes Sir.” I moaned, slowly losing my grip on the edge of the desk. I whimpered as John added another finger inside me.

“This is just what I wanted,” John groaned. “You, coming on my new desk.”

“Baaaaabe.” I whined, my thighs shaking as John stroked my g-spot like he was burying his dick against it. “Need. You.”

John groaned in agreement, his fingers leaving me. I lifted my head to look back at him, moaning as the head of his dick slipped through my folds.

“You feel amazing, baby.” He groaned as he filled me, my pussy holding onto him hot and tight as he pulled back. Slowly he entered me again, until I was whining and banging my hand on the desk

“More, babe!”

“Hey,” John groaned. I shrieked in surprise as he smacked my ass. “Up here its Sir to you. And you’ll take what you get.”

I gasped and tried to hide my smile as I looked down at the desk. “Yes Sir, I’m sorry. You’re the boss.”

That seemed to do the trick because it spurred John on, his hips moving quickly as his pelvis smacked into mine. I moaned as the heat in my core grew, tingly and tense until my legs started to tremble against the desk. John groaned, his fingers moving to my clit and rubbing it quickly. Our bodies, his lips, the moonlight- it was all so good and I came quickly, my pussy clenching around John and sending him to his own orgasm.

His chest leaned down across my back, both of us half laying on the desk as we came down. I shifted when I felt him soften and slip out, our fluids starting to trickle down my thigh.

“Damn, baby. You are amazing.” John praised as he handed me my underwear. I used the fabric to quickly swipe up some of the cum that was sliding down my thigh. John turned to pull on his own clothes, and as he was distracted momentarily I had an idea.

I quickly opened the middle drawer of his desk, finding notepads and a tablet charger. I folded the ruined panties in the back of the drawer and shut it. Someday that surprise would make his day better.

“Ready to go?” John asked, holding out his hand for me.

“Mhhhmmm, yes Sir.” I grinned, leaving the office. “Was that a good birthday gift for you, Mister Vice President?”

“Oh god, baby.” John groaned, throwing his arm over my shoulder and nuzzling his face into my neck. “Call me that again and I’ll fuck you in the foyer.”

We laughed as we left the dark building. Another one of John’s fantasies come true with a hidden souvenir to remember it by.

* * *

The next few days we spent with Sam, Jess and Lilly. One day was a trip to the zoo, where over the span of five hours Lilly fell in love with the otters, Sam got a sunburn, and John and I snuck off to the rainforest display for a little escapade. Later we ran into a couple of John’s old students and I loved the looks on their faces as I wrapped my arm around him, claiming my territory like a female tiger in heat. People were always shocked, and I often forgot why. Yes, John was twenty-four years older. But he was my mate. I never noticed the age difference anymore.

Jess and I went shopping the day before they left. I needed a fancy dress to wear to Dean and Cassie’s wedding. Jess was a bridesmaid, and Lilly was going to be flower girl. Sam was obviously Dean’s best man, and John was father of the groom.

“I guess that makes me extremely young girlfriend of the groom’s father.” I pouted as I looked at myself critically in the mirror. “Everyone always enjoys that chick.”

“Shhhh.” Jess consoled me. She straightened the shoulders of the sleeveless mint green lace dress I was squirming in. “Everyone is going to love you for you. Besides, Cassie’s dad married someone that’s fifteen years younger, so it’s fine.”

“Cool, maybe she and I can hang out.” I sassed back.

Jess clucked her tongue and shook her head. “Hey,” She paused until I met her eyes in the mirror. “You’re already a part of this family. No one cares how old or young you are. Except you. So let it go.”

I nodded, feeling a little embarrassed as I looked down to smooth the front of the dress. “Yes Missus Winchester.”

“Oh shut it.” Jess laughed. “You got John’s credit card?”

I nodded. “Yep.”

“Cool. You should definitely get this dress. Then let’s go buy new shoes for us both.”

It was a busy few days, and John and I both had tears in our eyes as we left them behind at the airport. We didn’t speak most of the way home, our hands pressed together reassuringly. Just comfortable silence as we missed our family, glad to have had the time together and eager to see them again soon.

* * *

A few days later, the house was back to our quiet life as usual. John and I were eating dinner, chatting about work and going wine tasting with Jimmy and Andi the next weekend. I looked up and watched him for a moment.

"What?" He asked with a smile when he noticed me admiring him.

"I have another birthday gift for you. One I couldn't give you when everyone was here." I set my wine glass down and smiled. I slid a white envelope across the table to him. Inside was a sweet birthday card, with one bright addition- a yellow post it note with one word in his handwriting.

"Ohhhh." John smirked. "You been thinking about it?"

"Yeah," I nodded. "I mean, I told you I was open to ideas. And, well I've never done it before but I figured it would be a good birthday gift for you to try now."

John laughed. "Your ass is my gift?"

"Well no!" I smiled, before pausing for a moment. "Well it’s my ass’s virginity."

John laughed again. I shrugged and reached across the table, grappling for the card. "If you don't want it, then fine."

John lifted the card out of my reach. "Oh I want it. I want your ass bad, baby."

"Well, then," I patted my lips with my napkin before dropping it on the table next to my plate. "Wanna finish the dishes? I'll go upstairs and put on something sexy."

"Fuck the dishes." John responded before leaping across the table at me, his silverware clattering to the floor. I giggled against his lips as he lifted me out of my chair, his hands moving to the back of my thighs as he carried me down the hallway.

“John, I was gonna dress up for you.” I giggled against his lips as he carried me up the stairs. “Don’t you want me to put on my cute lingerie?”

John shook his head, his fingers gripping the back of my thighs tighter as I nibbled his ear. “No, I want you naked A S A P.”

He kicked the bedroom door open and I laughed as he set me down on the edge of the bed. His hands cupped the side of my face as he kissed me, our deep labored breaths between us as we struggled to strip off our clothes.

I giggled as he gently pushed me on my back, my leggings and panties the last clothing to fall to the floor. I dropped my head back against the mattress as his scruffy jaw scratched my legs with each kiss as his mouth made its way up my body.

“Get up on the bed.” John said softly.

I pushed myself up, scooting to the top of the bed to lay my head on the pillows. “Here?”

“Yeah. Perfect.” John groaned, his hands skimming across my skin before prompting me to open my legs.

“John, this is supposed to be for you.” I muttered as his mouth returned to my hip, short kisses all over my skin building up the tension.

“This is, baby.” He responded before looking up at me. “It makes me so happy to make you happy.”

“Awwww.” I smiled, running a hand through his hair. He moaned with the scratch of my fingers until he returned to his mission, his tongue and fingers tightening on my nipples. My hips jumped up in the air of their own volition.

“Baby,” He smiled down at me as he pressed a kiss to my lips. “If you wanna stop you just tell me, okay?”

“Okay.” I nodded.

“I gotta get you ready, so I don’t hurt you.”

I nodded, my thighs already tightening in anticipation around John’s shoulders as he settled at the apex of my thighs. I moaned as his tongue traced my folds, small teases until I was whimpering and my hips were twisting on the mattress. He was so good at building me up. My palms went to my breasts as his tongue met my clit, teasing with more slow circles.

“Feel good, sweetheart?” John asked, his tongue flattened a little wider with each subsequent lick.

“Oh god yes.” I groaned, not giving a fuck about anything but John’s mouth. I shrieked as his teeth nibbled on my thighs, my chest heaving as he groaned into my pussy and finally let me have it. One thick finger and then two slipped inside as he buried his face against my clit, licking and sucking at the sensitive nerves until my eyes crossed.

“Johhhhhn.” I moaned, my pussy clenching tighter around his fingers as he chased me to that sweet moment of release. His fingers twisted inside me tighter, my g-spot riled and fighting submission to his fingers, and for a moment my body wanted to pull away.

“No.” John growled, his grip over my hip tightening, sure to leave bruises for the morning. “Almost there, baby.”

My upper back arched as my head thrashed to the side as the overwhelming orgasm crested.

“Oh fuck!” I yelled, indescribable moans following as my orgasm hit me. John looked from my blissed out expression, to the cum squirt all over his hand and the comforter, my pussy overworked and riding a high for almost a minute.

Gasping I opened my eyes, coming back to Earth as I felt his lips kissing my inner thighs.

“You okay?” He smirked. I nodded, unable to think of words I could string together to explain how amazing that orgasm was. “Wanna keep going?”

I nodded again, finally able to speak. “Fuck yes.”

John chuckled. “Okay, gonna get you up.” John helped me, his large hands positioned me on my hand and knees. He steadied me as I almost tilted off the side, my giggles making him laugh. My forehead rested on the pillow and I sighed happily as John kissed the small of my back. I whimpered as his hands moved across my thighs and then over my ass.

His pointer and middle fingers dipped inside my pussy again, dragging some of my wet across my perineum and then my tight hole. John’s finger was followed by his tongue and I gasped. “How does that feel?”

“That, oh fuck that feels good.” I groaned, shoving my head down onto the pillow as I moaned loudly. “Keep doing that.”

John chuckled. “Yes ma’am.” His tongue traced the puckered skin, wetting it to help it slowly stretch open over one of his fingertips. “Jeez baby, you do like this, don’t you?”

“Uh huh.” I gasped. Anal play wasn’t new for us, we’d both tried it out on each other. But knowing we were going somewhere specific and new, and that everything he was doing already felt so damn good, I was losing my mind.

Slowly John worked one finger and then two inside of me, and I groaned at the fullness. Resting on my shoulder, I circled my clit with my fingers. The added stimulation made my pussy throb and John groaned.

“Fuck I can feel you when you do that.” John kissed my left ass cheek and then right. “You’re such a good girl.”

“Oh fuck.” I moaned at his praise. “More, John. I want more.”

“Yeah? Almost ready?” He asked, carefully sliding the tip of a third finger inside. I whined at the discomfort and rubbed my clit quickly, the flutter of an orgasm building there and I felt myself open for him.

‘“Jesus christ, I love you so much.” John growled. “I’m gonna fuck this beautiful, tight ass of yours.”

“Yes.” I nodded, pushing myself up with my unoccupied hand. “I want you to fuck me now, John. Fuck my ass.” I whimpered as his fingers slowly left me. I felt his hard cock smear precum on my hip as he leaned up to kiss me. As our lips separated I nodded. Loved him too.

I heard a snap, and looked down to realize he’d grabbed the bottle of lube from the bedside. I groaned as he unexpectedly pushed into my pussy, both of us groaning as I clenched around him. I moaned as he fucked my pussy a few times, whining when he pulled out.

John chuckled. “You’re so fucking needy.”

“Shut up and fuck me already, Sir.” I did my best to relax as his cock pressed against the entrance his fingers had just been allowed. Slowly my body accepted him, wound tight as I waited for his thrusts.

“Jesus fucking christ you’re tight.” John groaned. “I’m not gonna go too deep, don’t wanna hurt you.”

I nodded. “Fuck me, John. Please.”

My fingers never left my clit as I kept myself on the edge of orgasm there, the pleasure helping the ache of John’s movements. Soon though the pain was gone and John was finally fucking me like I wanted him to. My arms shook and eventually gave out, and I fell onto my right shoulder. John’s right hand grasped mine, and I held on tight as I pressed hard on my clit with my other.

"Fuck sweetheart, come with me." 

My second orgasm ripped through me with a shake that moved through my whole body, setting off a chain reaction. My pussy convulsed, my tight muscle clenching around its intrusion as well, and as I screamed I felt John falter, his own pace shaky as he fucked me deeper twice more and then came inside me with a tortured groan.

I whimpered as he pulled out, falling onto my stomach as soon as he moved away. John got up, somehow able to walk, to retrieve a wet washcloth from the bathroom. Softly he wiped off all the cum and lube, gentle when I whined from the sensitivity. He cleaned himself up and then pulled the bed covers out from under my wasted frame.

“You okay?” He asked as he tugged the top blanket off and dropped it to the floor. “You want water?”

I groggily shook my head no, turning on my side. “Come to sleep.”

“Okay baby.”

I opened my eyes as I felt him crawl into bed next to me. He was smiling, his hair wild and sweaty, his skin flushed. I smiled, setting a palm on his chest. “Happy Birthday Sir.”

“Fuck. Yes, it very much was.” He grinned as his hand smoothed across my face, tucking loose strands of my hair back. “Thank you. That was amazing. I love seeing you just totally wrecked like that.”

“Mmmmm...it’s cuz you do that to me.” I giggled. “I liked it.”

John chuckled and pulled me against him, his chin dipping down to rest on the top of my cheek. I listened to his heart beat slow with mine, closing my eyes as I drifted in the sweet haze of aftersex.

John said my name softly, and I opened my eyes to look up at him. “I love you. So fucking much. I want you to know that.”

I nodded. “I do know. I love you that much too.”

His lips pressed against mine softly. “I don’t know if that is possible.”

“Well I did just give you my ass virginity so obviously it’s a lot.” I teased.

John laughed. “And I will treasure it forever.”

I hummed and tucked my head against his chest again. This was my happy place. Being with John- whether it was post sex, dinnertime, riding in his truck, dancing to a slow song, or falling asleep to his heartbeat- John was mine. This life I’d stumbled into, my life with him- it was all I’d ever need.

“I love you Sir.” I breathed, unconsciousness just moments away.

John’s arms tightened around me before his groggy voice replied. “I love you, my perfect girl.”


	18. Philadelphia

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> John and his girl settle into domesticity before taking a trip to Philadelphia for his son’s wedding.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We’re leading up to the end, my babes, but there’s still a lot more to come in the next 4 pieces. I’m so freaking excited to share the rest with you. Thanks as always to my “Andi” @andromytta for being the best beta ever!

* * *

Friday’s movie night had quickly turned into gossip and wine over a muted rom com. I gathered two bottles of wine from the kitchen and followed the exclamations as Ash’s and Jo’s voices competed over one another from the living room.

“Well did you go out with her?” Ash quizzed Charlie. “I heard she flunked out of the pysch program.”

Charlie shook her copper tresses before taking a sip of red. “She did not flunk. She decided to leave the program. And yeah, we’ve gone out a few times. She’s really cute.”

The conversation swirled around Charlie’s relationship with a younger sophomore. Jo and Ash’s voices grew louder and louder as they debated whether the age of the girl versus her ability to flunk out of class was more important. Charlie sat back and drank her wine; she’d continue to date the sophomore regardless. Andi added her opinions when she could, considering she didn’t know the girl in question.

“You want more wine?” I asked Jo as I held up the bottle.

“Is the sky blue?” She sassed as she held her glass up. “Hey, when are you and Professor Winchester going on your trip?”

I rolled my eyes. “You know you don’t have to call him that. It’s weird.”

Jo snorted. “Yeah, that’s why I do it.”

“We’re going to Philly in a couple weeks,” I replied as I emptied the bottle into Ash’s glass. “I’m excited to get away.”

“John’s oldest is getting married, right?” Andi asked. I’d started spending more time with her as she and Jimmy had become more serious. It was nice to have a friend that was already a professional with her own business and away from the academic life.

“Yeah. Dean. His fiance’s name is Cassie,” I grinned. It was strange, but I felt proud of them like I hadn’t known them for just six months. “We haven’t seen them in way too long.”

I glanced at Charlie and Jo who were sitting side by side with goofy smiles on their faces.

“What?” I asked, bracing myself for a smart ass retort.

Jo shrugged. “Just glad for ya is all.”

The moment was sweet until Ash cleared his throat. “Ugh knock it off, chick flick moment.”

I threw a pillow at him as I slid off the other couch. “I’ll go grab some snacks.”

“Just don’t try to cook anything!” Jo hollered. I flashed my middle finger behind my back as I left the room, prompting Andi, Charlie, and Ash to laugh.

The soft chatter and laughs in the other room were silenced by the hum of the electric garage door opening. I smiled at the sound and the imminent return of my man. As I picked up the veggie tray I could hear Jo and Ash whispering. They both gave me fake innocent grins as I set the tray on the coffee table. Ash dunked three carrots in ranch making Andi laugh as he shoved them in his mouth.

“So graceful,” I rolled my eyes again. “You guys are like junior high schoolers.”

“I thought you liked them older,” Ash teased. I laughed and slapped him playfully on the shoulder.

“John’s here.” Jo announced. She craned her neck to look behind me. As I turned John walked in, his brown leather messenger bag against one hip and a bouquet of pink roses in his hands. He grinned when he discovered my best friends all gathered in the living room.

“Hey guys,” John said. “Whatcha doing?”

“Just chillin’,” Jo responded. “Want some wine, Professor?”

I rolled my eyes and accepted the flowers from John. “Thanks babe, they’re beautiful.”

John leaned in to give me a kiss on the cheek. “If I’d have known the whole crew was here I would’ve picked up dinner too.”

“We’ll just get pizza,” Ash insisted. He poured a glass of wine and handed it to John. “Come here and sit down, John. Tell us how the new job is going.”

God bless Ash. I tilted my head towards the kitchen. “I’m just gonna put these in water.”

I grinned as I heard John’s deep voice blending with the voices of my friends. Each time he made them laugh, I knew they were falling for him just as I had.

I jumped slightly when I felt hands wrap around my waist from behind. “Careful Charlie, don’t make John jealous.”

John laughed and burrowed his face into my neck, placing a soft kiss as his stubbled cheek scratched lightly at my skin. “Ha, I never get jealous.”

“Yeah right,” I slowly turned in his arms, memorizing his handsome face as I had so many times. “Did you have a good day?”

“Yeah. Meeting went long, but glad to be home.” John nodded. “I’ll order pizza, then get out of your way.”

“No, babe. You can hang out.” I insisted, tightening my arms around his neck. “My friends like you, they want to get to know you. The four of us were gonna go out but we ended up over here after all. I thought it’d be okay.”

“It’s great, baby,” He nodded, squeezing my waist affectionately. “It’s your house, they can absolutely hang out.”

“So you will too?” I grinned hopefully.

John nodded as he pulled away to grab his laptop for the pizza order. “But if Jo keeps calling me Professor so formally then she gets no pizza.”

I laughed. “I’m totally okay with that deal.”

An hour later we were all sitting around the kitchen table, the fifth bottle of wine and two pizzas almost finished.

“So Prof…so John, your son is getting married?” Jo asked.

“Yeah,” John grinned, his eyes bright with pride. “My son Dean. I’m so excited to see them, spend some time together as a family.”

I met John’s eyes as he looked over at me. “John got enough time off that we might go to New York for a day.”

Everyone ooo-ed with excitement.

“Awesome!” Ash exclaimed. “If you do go into the city you should go to this speakeasy called ‘Please Don’t Tell.’ It’s this little hole in the wall place and they make the best gin martinis I’ve ever had.”

Jo looked at him skeptically. “Seriously Ash? A speakeasy called ‘Please Don’t Tell’? Are you sure that’s not code for a sneaky sex club?”

Ash started to respond but then paused. “Huh. There was never any sneaky sex while we were there but my boyfriend at the time wasn’t really the adventurous type. Like he pouted for a whole day when I suggested blindfolds.”

Charlie chuckled. “Shit, if a blindfold scared him off then you definitely don’t want him.”

Andi snorted, her cheeks pink from the wine. “Blindfolds are like the gateway to kinky sex.”

John looked up at her in surprise. I patted his knee and smiled. If only he knew. His best friend had met his match.

Charlie nodded in agreement. “Yeah! Blindfolds and restraints. It’s all uphill from there.”

I looked over at John as he smirked and ducked his head down. “What John?”

“I was just thinking that’s true,” He nodded. I could see he was holding back what he really wanted to say.

“And what else?” I laughed, playfully smacking him on the chest with the back of my hand. “What do you think is the gateway to kinky sex?”

John straightened his glasses before looking me straight in the eye. “Well public sex is usually a good place to start.”

His words sent a shiver up my spine. My cheeks blushed, this time not just from wine but from his admittance in front of my friends. They obviously knew where everything between us had begun, but John somehow mentioning that intended dalliance in front of them made me feel suddenly bashful.

“Ummm yeah. That,” I giggled.

When I looked up my four friends were staring at me with envy.

“You’re such a lucky bitch.” Jo said, lifting her glass with a swaying hand. “To you, getting the sex we all dream of.”

“Hell yes, I’ll drink to that,” John added, his glass meeting the side of mine. “And cheers to you all finding your gateway.”

We all laughed and drank before the conversation spiraled to Ash’s ex boyfriend, and then his ex girlfriend, and then to Jo’s crush she had at work. Andi was careful not to divulge too many private details about Jimmy while John was there, which I know he appreciated.

Eleven P.M. rolled around and I insisted on Ubers for everyone. Once Charlie and Jo were on their way to Jo’s place, Ash was on his way to his own, and Andi to Jimmy’s, John and I shoved the remaining pizza in the fridge and then climbed upstairs to bed.

I shrugged off my clothes, the wine making me a little unsteady as I pulled on a t-shirt and leggings. John was in bed before I was, his bedtime prep less complex than mine. I flipped off the lights and climbed under the covers next to him, settling under his arm as he pulled me across the mattress.

“Thank you for hanging out with my friends tonight,” I whispered. “You didn’t have to.”

“It was fun,” John responded. “They’re hilarious. I really like Ash.”

“Mmhmmm,” I nodded, nestling my face into his shoulder. “I love that you’re cool enough to hang with my friends.”

John chuckled. “Did you worry I wasn’t?”

I smiled and looked up at him. “I didn’t mean it that way, just that sometimes people might think like…an older guy wouldn’t want to hang out with twenty-somethings.”

“I want to hang out with you and you’re twenty-something,” John replied, his hand smoothing up and down my arm. “Do you think I’m too old to be cool?”

“Shut up, that’s not what I said,” I laughed. “I think you’re cool.”

“Even if I’m an old man?” John retorted, rolling us until I was underneath him. “Even if I’m older and wiser, maybe not as cool?”

“I never said anything about you being wiser,” I giggled, biting my lip as I shifted my hips underneath his. “You should know by now that I’m always wisest.”

“I should,” John kissed my forehead and then my cheeks. “You are always right.”

“Yep. I am younger, and wiser, and very cool,” I continued. “It takes a lot to handle me.”

John’s eyes darkened as his hand moved under my t-shirt, his fingers lightly grazing my ribs. “Baby, I have proven that I can handle you.”

“Hmmm really?” I teased. The wine made me playful, and I knew John would let me tease. “Like when?”

“Uhhh, our gateway?” He smirked before tickling my side.

I giggled, attempting to wiggle out of his grasp even though I knew there was no chance in hell. I gasped for a breath as his hand went back to drifting across my side. “Okay, okay. Gateway. Which time?”

“Well, the first time we fucked in my office was really hot,” His voice lowered to the gruff volume he only used when he was emotional or turned on. It made my legs feel like jello. “I’ll never forget that day. Wanting you so bad, and then finally feeling you, there in my office where we both knew we’d get caught.”

I whined low in my throat. “It was always so good there.”

John nodded, leaning to his side so he could pull my t-shirt over my head. His chest settled back against mine as his lips trailed across my collarbone.

“Which was your favorite time there?” I asked, “I can’t choose.”

“Well then don’t make me choose either,” John laughed. Finally he kissed me, with the emotion and heat that had built up in almost a year since that first day fucking on his desk. I moaned into his mouth as his arms wrapped around me, rolling us again so I was on top of him. I pulled away to peel off my leggings before helping John shed his boxers.

My hands settled on his shoulders as I leaned down and kissed him again, loud breaths and my low whimpers as his hips lifted up against mine in pursuit of heat. I stroked his cock a few times, finding it grow harder with each length of my hands.

We moaned loudly in sync as I rolled my hips and slid down onto him, my upper body shaking at the amazing fullness I missed no matter how often I felt it. John growled and grabbed my ass, aiding me to move up and down.

“God you feel good,” John groaned, watching me as I rode him, gradually increasing my speed up and down, back and forth. “Look fucking amazing too.”

I nodded and looked into his eyes, my labored breath caught in my chest as I found the mix of love and need in his eyes. “I love you.” I leaned down against his chest, wrapping my arms around his neck as his thrusts met my hip rolls. I lost track of time as the fire in my core built, the movements of our bodies more memory of the rhythm than intentional drive.

“I love you,” John groaned, his body now leading mine as I started to lose focus. “Ah fuck! Come for me, baby.”

My pussy clenched around him at his words, the chase nearly done as I shook and cried out. My cry of his name was muffled over and over into his shoulder as I came, and John’s arms tightened around me as he thrusted deeper in chase of his own release.

I struggled to lean up slightly, meeting his eyes and kissing him before reaching behind me to grasp his balls, the soft skin rolling under my fingers. My touch did it and John came inside me with a desperate groan, his tremors sending energy through my body that made me tremble. My chest met his again and I closed my eyes.

We laid there for a few minutes just listening to each other breathe. He steadied my side as I rolled over so I wouldn’t fall. I tucked my head back on his chest, the skin and soft curls damp with sweat from our excursion.

“I love you,” I smiled into the dark.

John kissed the top of my head and took my hand in his, settling our wrists across his ribs. “I love you so much, sweetheart.”

I was out like a light, sleeping in the arms of my older man who was equally as cool and wise.

* * *

A few weeks flew by. I was enjoying my part time research position at the library as I learned more about immigration law and actually helped a team of attorneys win a successful case of unlawful discrimination. John was thriving in his new position, even if it meant longer hours at the office. With my time off I started repainting the house, going from room to room to give our home an update and a little color. But it seemed like we were both staying busy as we looked forward to the special vacation in front of us.

The first time I’d met John’s family, I’d been nervous. The whole flight to California anxious thoughts had tumbled in the back of my mind. What if this is weird? What if they don’t like me? What if this ruins what John and I have? Going to Philadelphia for this trip, I knew that my anxious concerns were unnecessary now.

Jess and I had become closer as we planned John’s birthday party, and then texted regularly since then. She loved to send new pictures of Lilly to John and me daily, and she made sure we had weekly Facetime dates with the growing toddler. Sam emailed me about law theories and seminars he took that I might find interesting. Cassie was as sweet as could be as we chatted on the phone about wedding plans and our upcoming visit. And unexpectedly, Dean and I texted every Thursday night after new episodes of Dr. Sexy M.D. We sent each other memes constantly and agreed that we had to attend a Dr. Sexy M.D. fan convention once I graduated from law school.

I’d become friends with all four of his children. Maybe it was easy because they were my age, or because we all tried to get to know each other and make it work. But in the end they were my family, and not just because I intended to spend forever with their father.

John was of course thrilled that I got along with his family. Maybe the dynamic should’ve been weird. But it wasn’t. I knew it’d be interesting explaining our relationship at the wedding to Cassie’s family and random strangers. Jo had teased me before I left, that I was the extremely young girlfriend of the father of the groom. Which was true (well I wouldn’t use “extremely”) but I didn’t know how this was going to play out. I’d let John take the lead.

In contrast to the California trip, it was a relief to be able to walk through our local airport together this time. I was grateful each time that we didn’t have to hide our relationship. John playfully swung my arm along with his, fingers tightening around mine as he glanced over and smiled before leading me through the terminal. This was so different from our first time traveling together because now everyone knew he was mine.

“No first class this time?” I pouted as I looked down at the seat number on my ticket in my lap.

“Now baby, it’s a shorter flight this time,” John teased, arranging our bags as we settled in the chairs at the waiting area outside our gate. “We’ll fly first class again.”

“Really?” I asked, tucking my ticket into the front pocket of my purse. “Where to?”

John took my hand again and leaned back against the black vinyl seat. “Ever been to Bali?”

“No!” I laughed. “I’ve never been anywhere more exciting than Los Angeles. Have you been to Bali?”

“No,” He shook his head. “We’ll definitely need to take a trip someday then.”

“Sounds good to me.” I sighed, daydreaming of lying on the beach together, drinking tropical cocktails and swimming in bright blue water. “I’d love to see the Indian Ocean someday.”

We watched strangers wandering the airport before John awakened his phone to check emails.

“I’m gonna go get a water from the shop,” I pointed to the terminal’s convenience store. “Want anything, babe?”

John smiled and shook his head. “Just you.”

“Well ya got that!” I laughed. “I’ll get you Raisinettes.”

John raised his eyebrows and grinned, pulling my carry-on next to his. “Okay baby.”

I set off across the linoleum floor of the terminal. Inside the shop I picked out two overpriced waters before wandering over to the candy aisle.

As I turned I ran smack dab into a man’s chest. My heart started to thump as I looked up to find four guys from the University, including the two John hated.

“You’ve got to be kidding me.” I sighed as I stepped back. Fuck. If John gets pissed and starts an argument with these assholes, it could ruin this trip.

“Hey,” Douchebag number one responded, adjusting his backpack and standing up a little taller. “How ya been?”

“I’m fine,” I turned to the candy, searching for the Raisinettes. Like a fly he buzzed over my shoulder, asking about graduation, work, and finally the one subject that he knew was none of his business.

“You and Prof Winchester still together?” He asked. His leering grin was disgusting.

I turned to him, suddenly furious that not only was this creep in my personal space but that he could have the ability to damage our important vacation. “Yep. And he’s here, and you better hope he doesn’t see you and your fucking friends cuz you know he doesn’t like you.”

The four dudes stared at me in surprise. Asshole number two held his hands up defensively. “We don’t want trouble.”

“Okay, well then let me make this clear,” I growled, stepping towards him and pointing at his chest. “John and I, we’re permanent. So unless I see you at school, don’t speak to me again unless you want trouble. And not just from John.”

“Jeez, okay,” Dude number one replied with a mocking tone. “I was just trying to be nice.”

I grabbed three packages of the damn Raisinettes and looked him straight in the eye. “Don’t need you to be.”

All four idiots were dumbfounded as I pushed past them. I took a deep, shaky breath as I attempted to return the clerk’s smile as she rang up the candy and waters. The very last thing I wanted was for John to get pissed off right now, when everything was going perfectly, when we were about to take this huge step forward on a very important weekend.

I glanced over my shoulder as I hurried out of the store to make sure they weren’t following me. John was still at our seats when I walked over. I smiled and handed him a water when he looked up. He accepted it without a word and I slumped down next to him in the seat. I was still fuming but I wasn’t going to bring it up. Jealous John could be very hot, but he could also cause a fight I was not interested in dealing with right then.

“Well, looks like you took care of that problem,” John interrupted my worrying as he twisted the cap off of his water bottle. I looked over at him in surprise as he took a drink.

“You saw that?” I asked.

“Well yeah, I saw them walk by and I started to get up to see if you needed me,” John ignored my scoff and continued. “But I saw you give them a fucking earful so I knew you didn’t need me to step in.”

A smile slowly grew on my face. “Well shit, John. I was worried you were gonna flip out.”

He chuckled and set the water down on the floor between our shoes. “I’ll flip out if I need to, if I feel like what’s mine is in danger.” He tucked a few strands of hair behind my ear and smiled. “But I know you’re strong enough to hold your own. Even if I still want to pummel that fucking douchebag into the ground for ever touching you.”

I giggled at his last growl of jealousy. “Thanks for not flipping out.”

“Thanks for being mine,” He smiled and leaned forward to kiss me. And damn the airport of strangers, it was a long kiss reminding each other that we were permanent.

We were quiet for a few minutes until a voice called overhead for us to board.

“Philly, here we come,” I smiled once we were in our seats. “Excited?”

“Very much,” John nodded. As it always did when he was anxious, John’s knee bounced up and down as his foot restlessly jumped on the plane floor.  “Can’t wait to see the kids. See Lilly.”

“Maybe we can even get her to say ‘Grandpa’ this time,” I teased.

“Maybe we can get her to say your name,” He bumped his shoulder against mine affectionately.

“That’d be nice, but I’m twenty-four, John,” I said. “Promise me no grandma or mother-in-law comments.”

“Alright,” He nodded and took my hand. “So what am I introducing you as?”

“Girlfriend?” I shrugged my shoulders. “Whatever you want, just not grandma or mother-in-law. Jess already gave me shit about that. Jo too.”

“Whatever you want, baby.” John leaned his head back on the headrest and closed his eyes. “Just glad you’re with me.”

A couple of hours later we were picking up our rental car at Philadelphia International Airport. I gasped in disbelief when I saw the bright red corvette idling in front of the rental office.

“No, John,” I laughed, looking down at the sleek car. “This plus the younger girlfriend? No.”

John’s jaw dropped, “What? You don’t want to be seen driving around in this? With me?”

I rolled my eyes. “Babe, if it makes you happy then fine.”

John bit his lip to hide a smile as he looked over his shoulder. “Or that Jeep will do.” He pointed to a black Jeep that was parked ten yards away.

“You brat!” I playfully swung my purse at him, tugging my suitcase behind me as he opened up the back door of the SUV.

Soon we were on the freeway headed towards the hotel. John was practically trembling with excitement, and I squeezed his hand as we pulled into the parking lot. He turned off the ignition and paused with a huge grin on his face.

“Let’s go!” I laughed, pushing open the door. John had the suitcases out of the back before I’d grabbed my purse and carry-on.

“Come on, baby!” He hollered back with a laugh and I jogged after him.

While I checked us in John called Sam. The clerk passed the keys over to me and I thanked him as he gave me instructions to where our suite was. Just then the patter of two small feet came around the tiled corner.

“Lils!” John cheered, opening his arms for the little blonde girl who giggled as she ran into his arms. Her father and uncle were just behind her, shoving each other as they laughed about some inside joke.

“Hey guys!” Dean yelled happily. He and Sam came at me, laughing as they grabbed me into their arms and squeezed me between them until I screeched, my legs flailing until they put me down.

“Hey,” I laughed, taking deep breaths as the tall brothers let me go. I was thrilled when Lilly reached her arms out to me, allowing John to give each of his sons their own individual hug.

“Where are the girls?” John asked as he and Sam parted.

“Manicures,” Dean shrugged. “They’re doing this whole day of beauty thing, I don’t know. Well I do know, since I’m freakin’ paying for it.”

I chuckled, patting Lilly’s back. “Dean, it’ll make Cassie happy. You wanna keep that woman happy this weekend.”

“Rest of my life too,” Dean winked.

Lilly interrupted us by suddenly shouting, “Down!”

I leaned over to set her on her feet and we laughed as she took off down the hallway again. Sam grinned. “She gets faster every day, I swear.”

John grabbed our luggage, and we followed Lilly down the hallway to our suite.

It was a beautiful suite. John and I had agreed to get a bigger room, as it would give us some space to visit with the family. A modern living room in green and blue tones was attached to a shiny kitchenette. A flat screen, couch, and three arm chairs gave us plenty of room for the family to hang out. Attached was a bedroom with full bathroom including a walk-in shower and King size bed.

“Jeez, Mister VP,” Dean laughed as he stuck his head in the bedroom and took in our accommodations. “Rolling in the dough these days, huh?”

“Hey, can’t I do something nice?” John laughed. “Now we can all hang out together.”

Sam settled onto the end of the couch, his long legs stretched out in front of him. Lilly climbed onto the couch next to him with his assistance, her small hands taking the stuffed lavender bunny that Sam offered to her. “I think this is really nice of you, Dad.”

John deposited our bags in the bedroom. We talked about our flight and Lilly’s growing vocabulary before the conversation turned to the upcoming wedding preparations.

“It’s not that I don’t like it. I want the wedding because I want to marry Cassie,” Dean flailed his arms about in a frustrated explanation. “It’s all this…all this pomp and circumstance that I don’t like.”

“Dude, that’s graduation.” Sam said.

“What?” Dean’s brows furrowed as he looked at his brother.

John interrupted. “Dean, you’re doing a great job of supporting Cassie. Two days and you’ll be married and you’ll never have to think about wedding stuff again.”

Dean shrugged. “I really just want her to be happy. That’s all the matters.”

John reached out to take my hand. “Son, sometimes the best thing in the world is keeping the woman you love happy.”

I smiled and after a pause I giggled. “I think we need to go get some drinks.”

“Excellent idea,” Sam replied. He looked down to check a text from Jess on his phone. “The girls are almost done. Cassie thinks she can get away for a couple hours so they can meet up with us somewhere for dinner.”

Dean clapped his hands together in delight. “Gimme the phone, I’ll tell them where to meet us.”

Thirty minutes later we were reunited with Jess and Cassie at a restaurant in downtown Philly. Both of the women enveloped me in big hugs, both reiterating how glad they were that I was there. The seven of us sectioned ourselves off at a big table to chat about the wedding, Lilly, John’s promotion, and Sam’s new job. The Winchester family was finally reunited.

“I want to make a toast,” John cleared his throat as he lifted his wine glass. “To my son and soon to be daughter. May you have a wonderful long life together.”

“Hear, hear!” Sam lifted his glass towards his brother.

John clinked his glass against mine and then leaned over for a short kiss. “Us too.”

The next day was the rehearsal dinner and the last prep for the wedding, so Cassie insisted she and Dean had to head home after dinner. He obliged and after hugs all around they went back to their home in Cassie’s car. Sam, Jess, and Lilly rode back with us to the hotel where we visited for awhile longer in our suite.

“So how’s your new job?” Jess asked John. She’d curled her legs up under her and was resting against Sam’s side.

“It’s great, it really is.” He nodded. “More work, different responsibilities. I thought I’d miss teaching but honestly right now I don’t.”

“You think you’ll go back to it?” Sam asked.

“Maybe,” John grinned and looked down at Lilly who was babbling about the book she was holding. “I think it depends on where things go for us in the next couple years.” John looked over at me and smiled. “Once you’re done with school we’ll decide.”

“Yeah,” I nodded. “A lot can change in a few years.”

“You’re telling us,” Sam smirked as he tilted his chin towards his daughter.

After a pause Jess smiled, a little disappointment clear in her voice. “We were hoping to have good news about Lilly getting a brother or sister but not yet. No baby yet.”

“It’s okay,” Sam laid his hand over her’s. “We have plenty of time, babe.” He smirked and looked over at John. “Soon you’re gonna have a bunch of grandkids between us and Dean and Cassie.”

John chuckled, “Hope so. It’d be great to have more Lils around.”

Jess changed the subject to her work with a charity for homeless families. She was so animated when she talked about helping people, and I couldn’t help but smile as she gestured with passion about her cause. Sam watched her proudly, as if he’d never seen something so inspiring.

Lilly started to fuss so they agreed they should go back to their room. We made plans to meet for breakfast the next day.

John and I both collapsed backwards onto the white fluffy king size duvet. It’d been a long day and I could tell John was feeling the same fatigue. He lifted his glasses off and ran a hand across his face before yawning.

“Tired?” I asked, smiling over at him.

“Yeah,” He nodded before sliding his glasses back on. “We’ve got a busy few days in front of us.”

I hummed in agreement but neither of us got up from the comfy bed. After a few minutes I remembered the huge shower in the attached bathroom. “Want to take a shower?”

John grinned and sat up. “Now that’s the best thing I’ve heard all day.”

I laughed as he stood and grabbed my hands, pulling me to my feet and then shuffling me to the bathroom. The marble walk-in shower had two waterfall shower heads and could easily fit multiple people. John set his glasses on the counter and pulled his sweater over his head before turning on the water. Steam started to fill the room as we undressed, stopping for lingering kisses between shed clothes.

I followed John into the shower, the warm water and wonderful shower pressure relieving all the stress from traveling. His wandering fingers helped too. I turned to John, both of us warm and wet and kissed him like my life depended on it. Finally it was just us, free of stress, travel, and the need to moderate our affection. A resounding moan of agreement grumbled in his chest.

The tile was cold against my back but it was a nice contrast to the steam. John rutted up against my thigh, his hands grasping my ass while he kissed my neck in all the sensitive spots that he knew I loved.

“No hickies!” I scolded him after a suck that went too long. “I gotta wear that dress.”

“Yeah, shit, sorry,” He muttered. “I can’t help it when you taste all good and wet and warm.”

I smiled, grabbing his chin and pulling his mouth to mine. Out of the spray our skin was dewy, aiding in our hands moving back and forth. I moaned as John’s hand moved down my stomach, sliding between my folds and stroking my clit softly.

“More,” I whined, my voice almost muffled by the water. John chuckled, his thick fingers brushing over my entrance a few more times until I pouted my lip from impatience. There was that sinful chuckle again. John kissed me as his fingers finally gave my clit the pressure it craved, my relieved moans swallowed by his lips.

When he broke away from the kiss he looked into my eyes. His thick eyelashes were wet, drips of steam and perspiration running down his cheeks. He’d never looked sexier.

“Feels good?” He asked, two fingers pushing inside me while his thumb kept circling my clit just like he knew I loved.

“Fuck yes,” I groaned, moving my hands to his biceps and gripping tight. I moaned as his fingers thrust deeper. “God John, you always know how to touch me.”

“Mmmm,” He smiled. “Gotta keep my girl happy.” He leaned forward and kissed my exposed neck, my eyes rolling back as he curled his fingers inside me. My legs were shaking and I moved a hand to the tile ledge, anchoring myself between John and the wall as my body started to buzz with the build up of a needed orgasm.

“Baby,” John groaned and I opened my eyes at the passion and need behind the word. I whimpered as he kissed me softly once before carefully dropping to his knees. John lifted my ankle and set it his shoulder, and with the little awareness that I had left I braced one hand against his shoulders as my fingers gripped the tile.

“Goddddd!” I moaned as his scruffed face pressed against my pussy. I moaned a song of his name and obscenities and  _oh fucks_ as his tongue circled my clit, his fingers never leaving their task as the pads of his fingers matched the leisurely speed of his tongue.

“Oh fuck me!” I cried, prompting a deep laugh from John as he sucked and licked, the shower turning into a surround sound performance of my building moans.

“John,” I cried out. I opened my eyes, whimpering as I saw him looking up at me, his arm moving at the speed I could feel, his tongue replaced by perfect sucking lips. I groaned, coming on his face with a full body tremble and moan of his name.

John licked and kissed me until my legs stopped shaking. He smiled with pride as he stood up, keeping me steady as his arms slid around my waist to pull me tight against him.

“That was…so good,” I smiled, loving the taste of the water, my orgasm, and him all mixed on his lips.

“We aren’t done yet,” His lips met mine as he grabbed the back of my thighs. I hummed in agreement, bending my knees as he lifted me, my legs slipping around his waist. I moaned as the tip of his cock met my entrance, and I sunk down around him. He held me still for a moment, a pulse of energy rushing through us and when I looked into his eyes there was a raw need that I hadn’t felt in awhile.

Our moans echoed off the bathroom walls as I held onto John as he fucked me against the shower wall. It was all so good- the heat, the water, John deep inside me. His voice, always deep and calming, hoarse with building passion. We didn’t speak, just moaned each other’s names, holding on and chasing that amazing bliss that only we could give each other.

John lifted my right hip slightly and I cried out. The position change slid his pelvis right against my clit, the added friction exactly what I needed. I felt dizzy and weightless, and surely would’ve fallen if John wasn’t holding me as a I fell apart, my second orgasm stronger than the first. Feeling my body weaken and shake in his arms spurred him to thrust deeper, and John came a minute later with a loud groan, muttering my name over and over as he spilled inside me.

Carefully he stepped back from the wall and set me on my feet, his arms still around me so I didn’t fall over. I closed my eyes briefly as I felt his warm cum slide down my legs and into the water, the sensation sending another shiver through my limbs.

I braced myself with a hand against the wall and giggled. “Holy shit. That was fun.”

John nodded, turning the water spout to hotter and grabbing the shampoo. “Yeah it was. We should do that more often.”

I stepped forward as he reached a hand out for me, pulling me into the water. A long kiss was exchanged, before he leaned his forehead against mine. “I love you.”

Carefully he washed my hair and then his own, following up with conditioner and then an over stimulating wash with hotel aromatherapy soap. He helped me into a fluffy towel and bathrobe with a final smack on my ass, making me laugh as I staggered into the bedroom.

I crashed down onto the white duvet again, this time blissful and satisfied. John pulled the blanket out from underneath my hips and rearranged it around us. He pulled my back against his chest, both of us warm and sated.

“Mmmmm,” I sighed.

“Relaxed now?” John asked with a chuckle.

“Yeah,” I nodded slightly before tucking my damp head under his chin. “I love this place.”

The room was quiet for a couple minutes before John spoke.

“You know, we’ve never had hotel sex.”

I laughed and looked back at him. “Well wake me in the morning for round two then, professor.”

The next few days were going to be a blast, especially when we started it out the next morning so perfectly in that king size bed. I couldn’t wait to see what Philadelphia would bring us.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This work is property of evansrogerskitten. ALL RIGHTS RESERVED. These works contain material protected under International and Federal Copyright Laws and Treaties. Any unauthorized reprint or use of this material is prohibited. No part of these works may be reproduced in any form or by any means, electronic or mechanical, including photocopying, recording, or by any information storage and retrieval system without express written permission from the author / publisher. An electronic reference link to the original posted work may be provided for purposes of promotion or assistance of publication by the readers discretion, if proper credits are given to the author in the re-post.


	19. The Wedding

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> New feelings emerge as John and his girl spend time with family at his son's wedding.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: I got a little out of hand planning the wedding and I have zero regrets. Dean + Cassie = Forever. 
> 
> I laughed, cried, and enjoyed the hell out of writing this part. The joy of writing this series is that I had a chance for John to be a good father. In this AU, Sam and Dean had good parents that they deserved. And John got the chance at love twice over. This AU gave them all a chance. Maybe that’s why this chapter was such a joy for me. They all found the love they deserved.
> 
> The Yes Sir series is coming to an end. There will be 3 more additions.

No matter what I did, no matter how many times I attempted to curl it, my fucking hair looked like an epileptic rat’s nest. Maybe it was the humid Philadelphia weather, but most likely it was because the longer I messed with it, the most frustrated I became. I was supposed to walk out the door with my boyfriend in ten minutes for his son’s wedding rehearsal. But instead I was starting to freak out. I closed my eyes and bit my lip to keep from crying. It wasn’t going to help if I fucked up my mascara too.

“Sweetheart?” John pushed the bathroom door open slightly. My curling iron and makeup were strewn across the hotel bathroom counter and I was half in my dress. I chose to wear my outfit from the graduation dinner, but I figured since no one else was there, it was acceptable. Jess said it was fine. But with my hair being uncooperative I felt like a lump of burgundy lace.

“You okay?” John asked softly, not venturing further into the bathroom until he saw a sign that he was welcome.

I took a deep breath before meeting his eyes in the mirror. “My hair is all fucked up and this is such an important night for you and Dean, and now I just…” I turned and glared at myself, yanking on a straight piece of hair that refused to curl.

John nodded, stepping behind me slowly as if he’d startle a wild cat if he moved too quickly. His arms slid around my waist as he pulled me back against his chest. “Can I help you?”

For the first time in a hour I smiled. “John, I highly doubt you have hair styling experience.”

He shrugged, brushing my teased hair out of the way so he could lay little kisses on my neck. I squirmed as his facial hair tickled my ear.

“You’re gonna start something we don’t have time to finish,” I giggled as he turned me in his arms and kissed me. I was dizzy from the strength behind it, and opened my eyes slowly as he pulled away.

“Better?” He asked.

I nodded. “Mmhmm.”

“Okay good,” He turned me towards the mirror and smacked me hard on the ass. “Put that hair up and let’s go. You look beautiful.”

I took a deep breath before quickly rearranging my hair into a fashionable low bun. I pulled a few wispy pieces out by my temples, straightened my dress, and then turned to him.

“Okay?”

“Gorgeous,” He smiled and offered me his hand. I grabbed my clutch and jacket, and we were in the rented Jeep and off to the rehearsal with a minute to spare.

When we arrived at the wedding venue I reminded myself- if you’re not awkward, then the situation won’t be awkward. John held my hand as we walked in, greeting people in the lobby. The wedding party was loitering at the front of the hall as we walked in the big wooden doors.

“Hey Dad!” Sam called out, waving slightly to us. He and Jess were standing with another young couple off to the side.

“Hey guys,” John replied, his fingers still wrapped around mine. He wasn’t going to let me go until he had to. “Where’s Lilly?”

“With Cassie’s cousin in the daycare room,” Jess smiled. She slid an arm around my waist and hugged me close. She knew I wanted to feel like I belonged.

Dean zigzagged quickly between rows of fancy gold chairs before stopping before us. Without a greeting he started patting his suit jacket pocket.

“Sam, did I give you the ring yet?” Dean nervously started pulling his pockets out of his jacket, patting his pants pockets before wandering in circles to aimlessly look across the hardwood floor as if he’d dropped the ring in the five seconds he’d been in front of us.

“Nah man, not yet,” Sam shook his head. Jess shot him sharp daggers of her pretty blue eyes. I bit my lip to keep from laughing as the smirk on Sam’s face grew.

Dean was starting to panic, his pockets confirmed empty. “Fuck, I must’ve left it at home. Or the car. I guess I can get it later. Shit. Where the fuck!”

“Ummm, Dean?” His younger brother sheepishly pulled a black ring box out of his pocket. “Uhhhh, I was kidding?”

“You dick,” Dean glared before lurching across the circle him to punch his brother on the shoulder. “Dude, I was really freaking out!”

“Dean,” Jess soothed, letting go of my waist to step between the brothers. “Everything is okay. We’ve got the ring. We’re just gonna rehearse who’s doing what and then we’ll go have some dinner.”

Dean nodded, letting his sister-in-law calm him with the soothing tone she used for a cranky Lilly. Jess smiled and pointed across the room. “Look, your beautiful bride is here. Go give her a hug.”

Dean gulped, giving his brother one last death glare before leaving. “Yeah okay. Thanks Jess.”

I smacked John with my purse as he and Sam started to giggle. “You guys are the worst. Poor Dean.”

Sam’s laughter quieted as his wife glared up at him. “Sorry babe. He...it was too easy.”

“Be nice to your brother,” Jess lectured him. She looked over at John. “You be nice too. You don’t need him going Groomzilla on you tomorrow.”

The drill sergeant had spoken, and John and Sam nodded. “We’ll be nice,” Sam replied.

Lucky for them the rehearsal was called to start as the officiant called out for the wedding party to gather.

“Okay everyone, let’s line up at the back of the hall,” The older gentleman called out. “Not the groom or best man though. Now Dean and Sam, you’re gonna walk in from the side and stand here next to me.”

Bridesmaids, groomsmen, and the mother of the bride shuffled around in front of Cassie. Dean and Sam awkwardly extracted themselves, walking around the rows of chairs to stand up front.

The officiant went through the order of the beginning procession.

“Okay, so mother of the bride and father of the groom, we’re going to have you two walk down together first.”

“Oh shit,” John laughed, kissing my cheek before leaving my side to go walk with Cassie’s mom. I sat down in a seat on the far aisle, not needing to practice sitting in the front row.

“Following is bridesmaid and groomsman,” The officiant nodded as Jess and Dean’s friend from work, Garth, walked down the aisle arm in arm. “Then maid of honor,” Cassie’s best friend walked down by herself. “Then we’ll have the flower girl. Where is she?”

“Oh, she’s at daycare,” Sam replied.

The officiant’s brow furrowed, clearly not happy with the answer. “She’s two, right?” He looked to Dean. “Do you think she’ll walk by herself?”

“I’m her dad,” Sam clarified. “I think if she sees her mom and me up here she’ll walk down to us.”

“Okay,” The officiant responded, clearly doubting Sam’s plan. “Next, the bride. Cassie dear, who’s walking you down?”

I smiled as Cassie’s voice yelled down the aisle, “Hey John, come get me!”

Everyone burst out laughing as John leapt out of his seat in the front and jogged up the side aisle. He spoke softly to Cassie when he reached her, probably asking if she was sure he should escort her. I saw the genuine affection he had for her when she confirmed he was her father already. Cassie didn’t have a father anymore, and Dean didn’t have a mother. But she was going to have her wedding with the parents she still had and loved.

Once Dean had received his bride-to-be at the front of the room, everyone listened to a quick review of the ceremony. At the end the officiant looked to Dean and Cassie.

“Questions?”

“Can I kiss her?” Dean grinned. Cassie laughed and stepped forward, placing her hands on Dean’s cheeks and kissing him with everything she had as all of us hollered and laughed.

“Marry me?” Dean laughed as they parted, his arms still tight around her.

“Tomorrow!” Cassie grinned before kissing him again.

It was clear to me where Dean got his romantic side from.

Cassie and Dean had planned the details of the rehearsal dinner, even though traditionally the father of the groom hosted it. John has insisted he’d pay for the entire meal at a restaurant. He wanted to contribute however he could, and buying dinner for the wedding party and it’s significant others was fine with the bride and groom.

Lilly ended up on my lap during dinner, toy blocks and her bunny set up at my place setting while Jess settled in her seat next to us with Sam’s arm around her. The little girl seemed to suddenly be enamored with me, as she reached out her hands to sit with me rather than John. He seemed a little hurt but I shrugged as I settled her on my lap.

“She can tell who’s closest to her age,” I laughed.

Jess tsk-ed at me in disapproval. “Not one of us thinks of you that way anymore. You have to stop thinking you’re lesser.”

Sam and John were quiet next to us before I spoke. “Yes Mom.”

The three of us burst out laughing and Sam held up his hand behind her back for a high five. Lilly and I both reached over behind Jess’s seat to smack our hands together. Jess rolled her eyes. “Great, another smartass in this family.”

Once everyone had ordered dinner John stood up. He’d been working on his speech for two weeks. I’d heard it more times than I could count and I found myself mouthing the words along with him.

“Hello everyone. First, I want to say thank you for being here. So glad we could all make it here for this wonderful occasion. Dean, Cassie, I’m so happy and so proud of you. To find something as wonderful as the two of you have- the dedication, the love, the friendship- well, I’d hoped for that myself…”

I smiled as he continued, nodding my head in encouragement.

“Dean, you have made me so proud. And I know your mother…” John paused for a moment, and I took a deep breath as he did. I knew Mary would be mentioned. I knew her absence was more sadness to the Winchesters than I’d ever comprehend. “Your mother would’ve been thrilled for you. You’re a piece of this family that we need, Cassie. I couldn’t have pictured a more perfect wife for my son. You’re very patient and kind, and god knows you’ll need that if you’re gonna live with Dean for the rest of your life.” Even Dean laughed before John continued. “And I know you’ll be very happy together for many years to come. So I’ll speak for the five of us…” He glanced over at Sam, Jess, Lilly, and myself, “and say congratulations and best wishes for many years to come. We love you both so much. Cheers.”

“Cheers!” People called out around the room. I lifted my arm away from Lilly’s reach and held the glass out to clink against his.

“Cheers baby,” John smiled. We both took a sip before he leaned in and kissed me softly.

Lilly’s hand landed on his cheek as we parted.

“You gonna be friends with me now?” John smiled at the little girl as he kissed her palm.

“Gahpaw.” Lilly replied in her high, sweet voice. John’s eyes lit up and he looked up at me before looking back to his granddaughter in surprise.

“Yes, Lils! Good job!” He held up his hand for her to give him a high five before she lost interest and returned to stacking blocks around the bunny.

Sam laughed and lifted his beer. “To Winchesters.”

“To Winchesters.”

At the end of dinner Dean obnoxiously kissed his soon to be wife goodbye, laughing as Sam dragged him with us to the car. We returned to our hotel suite again, Dean toting a bottle of scotch that Cassie’s uncle had given him.

“This is good stuff,” John hissed as he took a sip. Dean poured glasses all around, passing by Jess when she refused. She gave me a look that said,  _I’m not going to drink just in case._ Always the planner.

“Cheers guys,” Sam clinked his glass against his brother’s. “Wish you the best, Dean.”

“Thanks guys, so glad you’re here.” Dean nodded. “That was a nice speech, Dad. Thanks for mentioning Mom.”

John nodded. “I meant it. She’d be over the moon for you two. Jess and Sam too. You kids, you meant the world to her.”

“Thanks,” Dean nodded, a sad smile on his face. It was obvious he missed his mother, especially on this important day. “Hopefully wherever she is, she knows I’m happy.”

Sam smiled sadly. “I’m sure she does.”

Jess was watching me as I took a big gulp of the amber liquor. I met her eyes briefly before she spoke.

“Hey, can we lay Lilly down in your room? She’s getting heavy.” Jess smiled as she lifted the unconscious toddler in her arms.

“Yeah,” I set my glass down and lead Jess into the bedroom. She settled her daughter on the bed before setting her hands on my shoulders.

“You cool?”

“Yeah, thanks,” I nodded and took a deep breath. “I’m good. I knew Mary would come up. And I’m okay with it. They should talk about her. I just don’t want to infringe on family time.”

“Hey,” Jess waited until I met her eyes. “You are part of this family. Just because of this weekend, or Mary being mentioned- you are our family. The only person keeping you away from us is you.”

Tears welled in my eyes. “Yeah.”

Jess pulled me tight into her arms and hugged me, giving me a moment to compose myself.

“You’re a great mom, Jess,” I giggled through my tears. She scoffed and starting to pull away before I continued. “No, seriously. You take care of all of us. You’re raising Lilly so well. I know you’ll have more babies.”

Jess grinned. “Well someone has to carry on the Winchester name.”

I took a deep breath before she led me out into the living room. The men were laughing about a memory of Dean and his prom date getting busted by the cops for having sex under the bleachers. John read my face as we returned, his hand reaching out for mine and then tugging me down into his lap. I laughed, but didn’t fight him, taking in the smell of his cologne as he kissed my cheek.

Two hours of scotch and laughter passed before we all started to yawn.

“Dean, you passing out on their couch or ours?” Sam asked as Jess went to collect Lilly from the bedroom.

Dean looked over at his dad with feigned disgust. “You promise you guys won’t do it while I’m in here?”

John laughed but I nodded. “I promise, Dean.”

“No, like serious,” He stood up from the couch, a little wobbly and definitely drunk. “Cuz I know Sam and Jess ain’t gonna do it.”

Sam scoffed, muttering a threat quietly under his breath.

“Dean, I swear on my life we won’t,” I promised, ignoring John’s shoulders that slumped in disappointment. “If you want, you can sleep in there with him and I’ll sleep out here.”

Sam laughed and pulled me into a hug as Dean grimaced. “We’ll see you guys in the morning.” He hugged his brother before sternly looking him in the eye. “Sleep, dude. Don’t try to leave and go see Cassie. You’ll see her tomorrow.”

Dean crashed down onto the couch without bothering to pull out the hide-a-bed. “She and ‘er friend wouldn’t let me see ‘er anyways.”

“Night kids,” John showed Sam and Jess to the door. He turned off all the lights and followed me to the bedroom, Dean fast asleep already as John closed the bedroom door.

“At least he’s getting his beauty sleep,” I smirked as I started to pull the pins out of my hair. I sighed now that the discomfort was gone. John’s hands slid from my knees up my thighs and under the hem of my skirt. I smacked his hands and stepped away.

“John! No!” I scolded. “I swore to Dean.”

“He won’t know,” He growled. “Come on, we’ll be quiet.”

“No!” I laughed, backing away from him. “First, we are never quiet and second, I don’t want to do it when your son is twenty feet away!”

“Yeah okay,” John pouted, sliding past me into the bathroom. “But you’re gonna make it up to me tomorrow.”

“Mmmmm really Sir? How’s that?” I teased, reaching behind to unzip my dress. I started to shimmy out of it until I heard his low whine.

“You’re teasing me while you’re undressing? Do you want me to ravage you? Cuz I fucking will.”

For a few seconds I thought, fuck it, I’ll take the risk and break the promise and probably not die. But I shook my head instead. “Tomorrow.”

When I climbed into bed fifteen minutes later John was pouting. He pulled me against his chest with a sigh.

“Do whatever I want tomorrow?”

“I guess. Within reason,” I whispered. “We are in a hotel.”

I couldn’t see his face but knew he smirked. Knowing John, he’d be devising a plan all day.

“Good night, my love.” I curled up closer to him.

“Night baby.”

* * *

The next day started with an early knock on our suite door. Sam had been up for a run and had ordered coffee for everyone. Dean groaned when I opened the drapes, holding his head as he took a sip.

“Coffee first.” Dean groaned. “Before Sam talking, then wedding.”

John agreed to run out with Sam and get breakfast. I dressed in jeans and a university t-shirt, and was brushing my teeth when Dean appeared in the bathroom doorway.

“Hey,” He croaked, taking another sip of coffee.

I rinsed and spit out my toothpaste before responding. “Hey you. You feeling alright?”

“Yeah,” Dean nodded, looking down at the tile. “A little hungover but better.”

“Dean, what’s up?” We hadn’t spent a lot of time together in person but I knew him well. He was anxious, moving from foot to foot and holding onto his cup like it was his lifeline. I was concerned the paper cup was going to burst. “You okay?”

Dean took a deep sigh before looking up. “You know how when Doctor Sexy and Doctor Wang had to operate on that triathlete and they knew that if they didn’t save his heart he wouldn’t be able to go back in time and win the Alternative Universe Olympics? How all that weighed on them? They both were stressed? Like all of the worlds were totally ending if this guy didn’t survive and win?”

I crossed my arms and leaned against the counter “Yeah. And Piccolo ended up saving the day with the new heart and lungs stolen from the brainwashed rainforest researcher and then everything was good. The athlete won and both Earths survived.”

“Yeah,” Dean nodded at the tile again. “I’m just nervous I guess. Not afraid...just...nervous.”

I stepped forward and patted his arm. “I think that’s normal. It’s a big day.”

Dean’s mood didn’t approve so I took another chance. “You know, in a way you are Doctor Sexy. And Cassie is your Piccolo.”

Dean slowly grinned as he considered my analogy. “And Sexy and Piccolo have always been meant to be. Like, they’re destined.”

“Definitely. They’re kismet.”

“Yeah,” Dean’s face lit up as he found the reassurance he needed. “Yeah, dude. It’s okay.”

“It is,” I replied before handing him some fresh towels. “Now why don’t you take a shower and by the time you’re done Sam and John will have breakfast for us.”

I passed him as I left the bathroom but Dean stopped me with a touch on my wrist. “Thanks for being here. Like with Dad. But also, well cuz we’re friends.”

I tried not to let tears spring to my eyes but I was unsuccessful. “Wouldn’t miss it.”

* * *

Hours of prep flew by, and by four P.M. John, Dean, Sam, Jess, Lilly and I arrived at the Excelsior Hotel. Dean and Sam looked sharp in their navy suits, and Jess was as beautiful as ever in her coral bridesmaid dress. Lilly was adorable in her white party dress even if she pouted the whole way there because she hated the white patent leather shoes Jess had shoved on her feet mid-tantrum. The pale green dress that Jess had helped me choose months before complimented the wedding’s coral and navy colors. And John, well…

Months ago at the University gala he’d stolen my breath in his black tuxedo. I was speechless then seeing him dressed up and looking like the man of my dreams. John in the formal navy suit did just the same. It had taken all of our willpower earlier not to peel off our fancy clothes and go at each other at the hotel, but here we were, dressed in our wedding best and trying not to give each other ‘fuck me’ eyes in front of everyone.

“I gotta go,” Jess leaned up on her toes to kiss Sam. “Bridesmaid stuff. You’ll take care of Lils?”

“We got it,” Sam nodded before she took off to find where Cassie was hiding. The four of us were shuffled into another room by the wedding planner. A half hour passed before the other groomsman arrived.

“Hey guys,” Garth pushed open the wooden door to the lounge where we were hanging out. He smacked his hand on Dean’s shoulder. “How ya doin’ Dean?”

Dean nodded and looked up from the couch he was sitting on, his knee anxiously bouncing like John’s would. “Good, man. Just a little nervous.”

“Awww, don’t be nervous,” Garth grinned. “Today you get to marry your beloved. Right Sam?”

Sam looked up from the glasses in front of him. “Uhhh yeah, sure. Beloved.”

“I didn’t know you were married, Garth,” I added. “Is your wife here?”

“Yes, my beloved Bess is out there,” Garth grinned. “She’s a wonderful woman, a good Christian girl. Keeps me honest.” He winked at me, and I couldn’t help but grin at such an odd character. I felt like Garth was one of those guys that was very strange when you were getting to know him but after awhile he really grew on you.

Sam passed glasses of whiskey out to all of us. Lilly was sitting on the couch and playing with John’s keys, distracted for the time being.

“Cheers guys,” Sam lifted his glass. “To my awesome older brother, and to Cassie making an honest man of him.”

Dean chuckled through our cheers before shooting the whole glass of amber liquid. “Thanks man.”

I took a sip of my drink and then set it on the coffee table. Lilly was starting to whine again.

“Here John, I’ll take her,” I reached out my hands for the little girl who obliged with a smile. Once she was settled on my hip I looked down at him. “We’ll go play in the lobby. You guys have guy time.”

“Bye Da Da,” Lilly said as Sam waved goodbye. She blew John a kiss over my shoulder and I turned to see him respond with one of his own making her giggle. “That was for both of you!”

I laughed. “Thanks Professor,” and closed the door behind me.

I successfully kept Lilly busy until it was wedding time. The lobby had a tall fountain, so forty-five minutes of throwing leaves in the flowing water was delightful even if her previously perfect blonde ringlets got a little smushed. At five-fifteen P.M. we walked slowly back to the atrium where the wedding party, minus Cassie and her maid of honor, had collected.

Lilly started to run when she saw her mother, who scooped her up with a big cheer before setting her back on her feet to straighten her coral hair bow. “Thanks for keeping her busy.”

“Sure,” I smiled, relaxing as John kissed me on the temple. “The fountain was a hit.”

“Places!” The wedding coordinator suddenly appeared, shuffling everyone into a straight line.

I kissed John softly before he let go of my waist. “See you after.”

The wedding coordinator was suddenly between us. “Now young lady, are you walking with the flower girl?”

“Uhhh what? No.” I looked panicked between the woman and Jess who was now in the procession out the door and down the aisle. “I, ummm I need to go sit in my seat. I sit in the front row.”

The woman looked down at Lilly before crouching in front of her, offering her a white basket of rose petals. “You ready to go little one?”

Lilly immediately pouted and stomped her foot at the stranger. “No!”

The woman glanced up at me as the maid of honor departed. This was happening quickly and we needed to get Lilly on the move.

“It’s ok, Lils,” I took her little hand and lead her to the doors. But the insistent wedding planner was right. As soon as Lilly saw sixty people sitting in rows in front of her she started to backtrack like a scared puppy. I glanced up to see Dean, Sam, and Jess at the front of the church beckoning her to join them.The crowd murmured and smiled as they noticed the nervous little girl hiding. Lilly took a few steps as she saw her father walk a couple rows towards her but then she froze and buried her face in my skirt.

“Shit,” I cursed under my breath. “Lilly, don’t you want to see Mommy and Daddy and Uncle Dean?”

Cassie spoke up behind us. “Take her up, it’s okay.”

I turned to find John arriving next to the bride. She was gorgeous. Cassie’s dress was sheer lace over ivory satin with a long train that covered her coral colored heels. It was an antique gown that had been passed down through her family. She’d had it updated with a sweetheart neckline and cap sleeves. Each rosebud of lace gathered the sheer fabric to meet her curves and compliment her gorgeous skin. The tiered floor length veil was held by a diamond hairpin which tucked back Cassie’s curls.

Dean was gonna faint. Or cry. Most likely both.

“It’s okay,” Cassie smiled, gesturing with her bouquet of coral roses. “You girls go on.”

I looked up at John with a silent question but he nodded with a knowing smile. I heard Jess’s voice in my head. _The only person keeping you away from us is you._

I could do this. For Cassie, for Lilly, for myself. I took a deep breath and looked down at Lilly, her lavender bunny still along for the ride as the three of us teetered down the aisle to a cooing audience. As we reached the second row Sam crouched down and opened his arms to the little girl. She ran into his arms and everyone in the room laughed.

I walked as quickly as I could the last few feet to step into the front row. Sam winked at me and mouthed a “thank you,” before everyone stood and the day changed.

I once saw a movie, some rom com, where the characters talked about how everyone always watches the bride during a wedding but if you’d ever watch the groom you’d see all the love and happiness that no one ever seemed to notice.

Dean was that happiness. His face was so sweet and full of hope as he watched Cassie approach him. All of his nervousness from earlier was gone and the smile on his face reminded me of John’s when we’d first fallen in love.

John kissed Cassie on the cheek before handing her off to Dean. John settled next to me in the front row, his arm sliding around my shoulders and holding me tight against him. Cassie smiled at Dean and I could see her mouth “Hi,” with a squeeze of their hands. He couldn’t stop staring at her. His eyes never left hers, not even to pay attention as the officiant asked him to recite his vows. It was Sam who nudged him that got Dean to respond. John chuckled. I looked over at him and he tightened his arm around me. For a moment we just looked at each other, savoring how special it all was.

After Dean and Cassie exchanged vows they each turned to get their rings from their attendant. Sam shifted Lilly on his hip, and the movement made her complain.

“Down, Da Da. Want Eaves.” Lilly demanded. Sam’s eyebrows furrowed in confusion but he handed Dean the ring before setting his daughter down and nudging her the ten feet towards John and me.

“Eaves,” Lilly smiled as she climbed into my lap and set her head on my shoulder. “Stay wif eaves.”

I giggled, not knowing what she was saying but accepted her hug anyways. John and I smiled at the little girl before returning our attention to watch Dean slide the ring on Cassie’s finger. A blessing from the officiant followed before he finally looked at the couple with a wide smile.

“It’s my pleasure to present to you for the first time, Mister and Missus Dean Winchester. Dean, you may kiss the bride.”

John was the first to jump to his feet as the room exploded into applause as Dean wrapped his arms around his wife and kissed her. Sam and Jess were both grinning ear to ear as they cheered, smiling at each other across the platform as they remembered their own wedding day. John’s fingers tightened around mine as I squeezed his hand. A silent agreement, a silent acknowledgment, a silent someday it’ll be us.

John, Lilly, and I followed the wedding party down the aisle. Dean and Cassie had disappeared but the rest were in the lobby greeting people and escorting them down the hallway to the ballroom where dinner would be held.

“Hey Lilly, you did great!” Garth appeared at John’s side with a petite blonde, shaking Lilly’s hand before she laughed at the odd man. “All, this is my beloved, Bess.”

We all said hello and shook hands before Sam and Jess found us. Garth and Bess waved us goodbye, promising us good seats at our assigned table.

Sam and Jess gave us both hugs, the four of us suddenly emotional now that it was over. Dean and Cassie were married. Another official Winchester in the world.

“Where’d Dean and Cassie go?” John asked as Jess stepped away from their hug.

Sam laughed. “Where do you think?”

Jess rolled her eyes. “I figured it was Dean that couldn’t wait until tonight, but apparently the bride has a groom kink.”

Sam sneered at the implication but John laughed. “He really has met his match.”

Jess looped her arm with mine. “Winchester men, right? Can’t live with ‘em, can’t live a day without ‘em.”

“They are irresistible, I’m afraid,” I laughed.

Sam started to slide his hands under Lily’s arms to take her from me but the little girl shook her head. “No! Stay wif Eaves!”

“What’s eaves?” Sam asked, looking from me to Jess and back again.

“Ohhhh,” I responded as Lilly’s word choice occurred to me. “We were dropping leaves into the fountain earlier. She must want to play with the leaves again.”

“I think she’s calling you Leaves,” Sam laughed as Lilly nodded. “Huh. Auntie Eaves. Rings a bell I guess.”

John grinned at me but I looked at Jess. She shook her head at me before I had a chance to go there. Auntie Eaves it was.

A very blissful bride and groom stumbled back to the hall an hour later, just in time for photos. I held my new best friend Lilly while the wedding party took photos, and then watched as John and his sons took a photo. When the family gathered Jess gave me The Look, and I didn’t fight it as they called me forward, the seven of us taking a formal family photo that would eventually hang in the hallway for years to come.

Anytime that John was asked about me, he introduced me as his girlfriend. We pushed past the awkwardness when someone asked him if I was his daughter. With one wide look at each other we headed straight to the bar and took a shot of tequila. Drinks, dinner, and eventually dancing helped us distract from strangers we’d never see again.

Cassie didn’t have a father to dance with so again John stepped in. Dean asked Cassie’s mom to dance midway through, and family and friends were emotional again as they remembered who wasn’t there. Eventually the dance floor opened to everyone, leading us to one of the best nights I’d had in my whole life.

Who knew Dean was so good at the electric slide? And Cassie and Beyonce were obviously meant to be. Jess and I were laughing until we were crying as we watched Sam try to teach John how to do the Macarena. And even Lilly was laughing at the end of our epic performance of Sweet Caroline.

When a slow song came on, one I remembered from a decade before, John grabbed my hand and tugged me to the floor. We hadn’t slow danced in awhile, not since his birthday. He wrapped his arm around me, his hand taking my other and holding it tight between us. As we swayed I closed my eyes, remembering everything that had come before this unique shining moment, and imaging everything that would come after. Yes, I was younger than him. But with John, what we had was what they made these kind of love songs about. And that wasn’t even cheesy, it was the truth. And I knew when I was in his arms that this was it.

He kissed me as the song ended and I stretched my arms around his neck, our hips stll moving slowly even though an upbeat Bon Jovi anthem had begun.

“I love you,” John leaned down and whispered in my ear, kissing my cheek and then my forehead as he looked down at me.

I nodded, smiled and took his hand. “Not as much as I love you.”

John laughed. “Don’t challenge me, woman.” He wrapped his arm around my waist and steered us back to the table. As we walked he leaned down and whispered in my ear, “Remember you owe me whatever I want tonight.”

We reached the table and he pulled out my chair. I nodded and stood up on my toes to whisper in his ear. “Oh Sir, I haven’t forgotten.”

The heat in his eyes made me giggle and I sat down, knowing that he’d throw me on this table and tear me apart if I wasn’t careful. Suddenly I couldn’t wait for the evening to be over.

The evening eventually came to a close and we all bid the happy couple adieu as they drove off in a vintage Chevy. I looked up to see John shaking his head and smiling as the shiny Impala disappeared from our sight.

“What babe?”

“Nothing,” He smiled, pulling me towards him and ignoring all of the strangers that trickled past as they went back to their tables. He shook his head, as if he was trying to dislodge a thought he shouldn’t repeat. “I love you.”

“You sure?” I asked, slowly grinding my hips back against his. “Cuz the wedding is over and I think I owe you somethin’.”

“Uhhhhhh,” John groaned. “Lemme deal with Sam and Jess and then we’re out.”

I laughed as he grabbed my hand, dragging me to the table to say goodbye to the rest of the wedding party.

Much to John’s chagrin we gave Sam, Jess, and a sleeping Lilly a ride back to the hotel. John hummed in agreement to everything, even though I knew all he wanted was for me to suck him off the whole ride.

Finally we were alone. Once we were inside our room, just the two of us for the first time in fourteen hours, this tension overwhelmed me. I kicked off my heels and retreated backwards into the bedroom, John’s eyes on every move I made as he hunted me through the suite. Eventually we were both in the bedroom, the edge of the bed at the back of my knees and John’s fingers pressing into my waist.

“I owe you?” I asked breathlessly, looking into his eyes for an indication of where to start.

“Something like that,” John breathed. He moved into my space, not kissing or grabbing, just light fingertips and deep breaths, his scent overwhelming me.

I whined, wanting more. “Whatta ya want?”

John stood up straight, his fingers brushing my hair behind my ears before settling on my jaw. “You gonna let me tell you?”

I smiled and leaned into his touch, “I think that’s the game, John. I did tell you okay.”

“Okay,” he smiled before switching our positions. He sat down on the end of the bed and let go of my hands. “Strip, baby.”

I giggled before nodding. He wanted a show, he was gonna get a show. First I pulled the few pins from my hair, shaking the curls out until they rested in a halo on my shoulders. John grinned at me, moving a hand to his thigh as his eyes followed my fingertips as they skimmed down the seams of my dress.

I raised an eyebrow at him, silenting asking if I should continue and he nodded. I turned away from him, my arms tucking behind to grab the zipper and pull it down slowly, the pale green fabric revealing my back and the clasp of my nude bra. A few more inches and he could see the curve of my back. I heard John take a shaky deep breath as he realized I wasn't wearing panties. I couldn't help but smirk as I looked over my shoulder. I tugged the lacy cap sleeves down, the dress slowly slipping over my hips. I turned as the dress fell down, the last resistance over the curves of my breasts. I set my hands on my hips and waited, completely naked except for my bra.

“Bra,” John croaked, giving away his level of arousal. I unclasped it and let the straps fall slowly down my arms. I smiled as I tossed the bra at him, waiting for his next request.

He didn’t speak as he stood, his hands unsuccessfully tugging at his zipper. I stepped closer to him and pushed his shoulders back on the bed, peeling his jacket off and folding it on the corner of the bed.

“Let me,” I motioned for him to move his hands as I loosened the top button and then pulled down his zipper. John lifted his hips as he let me pull the dark blue material down. I quirked an eyebrow as I found him already hard in his boxers.

As I dropped to my knees in front of him John growled. I gasped, the desperate sound sending a jolt right to my core. I tugged his boxers down before leaning between his thighs.

“Now what, Sir?”

I had to clench my thighs as he looked down at me, simmering and gruff. “Suck, baby.”

Fuck.

I was deliberately slow, my tongue tracing the thick vein along the underside of his cock until he moaned. I did it twice more, watching his fingers as they grasped the duvet in his fists. After the third stroke of my tongue I settled at the head of his cock, hot and needy as I suckled at the nerves until I got the groan I’d been waiting for. Slowly I worked him, licks and light sucks until his hips were trying to push his cock closer to my lips and he was groaning my name.

“Baby, I need you to suck, please,” His voice was strangled. I got off on this place of power even though we both knew I was only there at his permission.

I hummed in agreement as my mouth sucked onto his cockhead before taking him in my mouth. A few shallow sucks until I wanted him in my throat, damned if he wanted me to stop too soon. I looked up at him and he tilted his head affectionately, almost as if he was remembering what I could do to him. As I took him deeper in my mouth and hummed, John’s back fell back on the bed with a groan, his legs shaking slightly as pre-cum spread across my tongue.

He let me continue for only a minute more before he sat up, his hand moving to my cheek. “Baby. Fuck that’s good.”

I pulled away and smiled as his eyes bulged at the string of cum and spit that trailed after my lips. “Whatever you want, Sir.”

I screeched as he grabbed me and tossed me onto the bed. John tucked my knees up, my legs falling naturally around his waist. He groaned as he tasted his pre-cum on my lips.

“Tonight, you don’t come until I say so.” He looked at me, making sure I was listening. “Understand?”

“Yes Sir,” I nodded, hiding my smile. “I’ll wait.”

His sinful chuckle was enough for me to buck my hips up against his, seeking friction that I needed. We kissed for a while, moving against each other on the hotel bed like we had all the time in the world, like I wasn’t already soaking and he wasn’t already hard enough to fuck me into unconsciousness.

He pulled away and kissed across my skin, the best spots behind my ear, along my neck, to my nipples where his touch made my back arch. I grabbed his hair and tugged, prompting a dirty groan from him as my hips flailed on their own underneath him.

I gasped with each kiss as he moved down my stomach. When he sat up I opened my eyes wide, curious why he stopped when this was his favorite position usually.

“Up on your knees, baby.” His hands rested on my hips as he aided me in flipping over. “Present for Daddy.”

I gasped, my head falling between my shoulders at his words. “Fuck. Really?”

“Well, yeah, eventually,” John teased. “Don’t you wanna come for Daddy? First I want you so strung out you’re crying.”

“What the he-oh fuck,” I started to question but then John’s fingers were slipping between my wet folds and his mouth was doing something that I couldn’t remember him doing before. His teeth ducked under his lip as he sucked me into his mouth, my thighs shaking as a humming/biting/sucking magic made me cry out. I couldn’t focus other than to bite into the duvet below me, my body betraying me as I fought the beginning pulses in my core. I knew there was no way in hell he’d let me come yet, so I tried to hold off.

That was a wasted effort when his tongue traced from my pussy to my assole, the wet pass across the puckered muscle making me cry out. I tugged a pillow down and screamed into it as John did it again and again, the added stimulation sending me so close to the edge that I was begging.

“Please Sir, whatever…” I couldn’t even breathe with each stroke of his tongue. “Fuck. Whatever you want, uhhhhhh please Daddy.”

I heard him chuckle, his lips sucking on my clit until I screamed. My pussy started to convulse around his fingers and I was unable to stop it. Only a few more seconds and then it was gonna happen and then _oh god yes…_

“No, baby,” John sat up on his knees, his hand smacking down onto my ass and causing me to jump. “You were gonna come and I told you not to.”

“Johnnnnn,” I whined. “I can’t help it, you keep doing that and driving me insane and fuuuuuck.”

His mouth was on my clit again, one finger shallowing rubbing against my g-spot and I screamed, pillow be damned.

“Daddy, please, please,” I begged. “Lemme!”

He laughed again and I looked back over my shoulder before I growled at him. “Fuck, come on!”

He kissed my lower back twice before gently helping me turn over. My legs were still trembling and my mind a blur with the building strength of the orgasm just under the surface. His lips met mine and I moaned, distracted temporarily until I felt his cock rut against my inner thigh.

“Please,” I gasped.

“Fuck I love it when you beg me.” He groaned, his hips grinding against mine. “You want my cock?”

“Oh god, yes,” I looked into his eyes, the hunger there with potential to consume me. “You wanna fuck me, Sir?”

That did it. John slammed into me hard, both of us reacting loudly before he did it again, his length moving slowly out of my pussy before slamming back inside and taking my breath away. Over and over he fucked me slowly and forcefully, stars behind my eyes as I tried to hold back, his grip on me tighter and tighter until my whole body was shaking.

“Oh fuck, oh fuck,” I started to moan, tears running down my cheeks as a breathtaking orgasm threatened to take over my soul. “I can’t, John, now…”

“Fuck,” John groaned, his lips pressing against mine before he pulled away. He snapped his hips back faster and I cried out, opening my eyes to see his face over mine.

“Come, baby. Lemme see you come for me.”

“Uhhh,” My cry was strangled as my eyes rolled back, reality suspended for a moment. My back arched as my whole body tried to bend in half under him, the orgasm busting out of me in waves. I felt John drop his head to my shoulder and cry out, his hips pounding into mine a few times more before he trembled, his orgasm ending with mine.

I was lost for a minute, anchored only by his weight and warmth against the bed. Slowly I opened my eyes as he looked up, both of us smiling before he kissed me softly. I whimpered as he rolled away, allowing him to tug me onto his chest like a ragdoll as he settled onto the bed.

“That was…” I whispered, trying to think of a word.

“Phenomenal,” He replied, finding a word that would begin to explain it. “You’re just amazing.”

“You too,” I nodded, closing my eyes as I buried my face in his chest. We snoozed for a while, listening to each other breathe. Eventually I stood up, feeling his cum drip onto the white duvet. John grinned as he watched me walk naked to the bathroom.

“What?” I laughed as I flicked on the light, leaving my silhouette shadowed in the doorframe.

“I love you,” He smiled.

Dripping cum be damned, I leapt back onto the bed to lean down and kiss him. As I pulled away I giggled.

“Daddy kink, huh?”

John shrugged, his palms smoothing up and down my thighs. “I took a chance.”

“Good thing you’ve got a kinky girl, Sir,” I leaned in to kiss him again before rolling off the mattress.

“Good thing in-fucking-deed,” He grinned, watching my naked ass as I giggled on my way back to the bathroom to clean up.

* * *

We spent two more days with Sam, Jess, and Lilly before they had to go back to Pasadena and we headed to New York. After a bittersweet goodbye at the airport John and I headed out on the road from Philadelphia to New York City.

We were about twenty minutes outside of Manhattan when John glanced over at me.

“What’re you humming?”

I listened to my inner beat and then groaned. “Ugh, I think Taylor Swift. It’s stuck in my head.” I shrugged before singing a few lyrics. “Welcome to New York, we’ve been waiting for you. Welcome to New York..”

John rolled his eyes. “Turn on the radio.”

I smacked him on the arm before turning on the radio. The Jeep filled with the sound of a song we loved.

“Babe, it’s our song!” I smiled. John took my hand before we both started singing, belting out the oldie and laughing at each other off key as our impromptu karaoke continued into the city.  
  
What can make me feel this way?  
My girl (my girl, my girl)  
Talkin' 'bout my girl (my girl ooh)

Once we reached Manhattan I helped with navigation via google maps until we found our hotel for the night. I’d never been to New York and as we drove through downtown (or rather crawled to John’s irritation) I grinned at all of the flashy signs and famous names. I’d been to visit Los Angeles and New York City in the same year. I was truly lucky.

Once we’d dropped off our stuff at the hotel John took my hand. We walked a few blocks down to Central Park. I was a typical tourist, excited about things like street vendors and even pigeons. Everything looked like I always imagined it would, and I could see why it was as magical as everyone always said it was.

The sun was shining as John and I walked hand in hand. I grinned as I took in the acres of beauty that I’d only ever seen in movies. Suddenly he tugged me off the path and I followed him across the grass towards a collection of huge rocks. He held his hand up to help me balance as I climbed up a few feet, grateful I’d worn sneakers instead of flats.

We settled on the warm stone as we watched strangers come and go. The sky was a bright blue beside oak trees that had been watching couples hold hands on the same stones for decades. After a few minutes of comfortable silence John stirred, restless as he dug through his pockets. I smiled and looked away, watching two college age kids that were throwing a frisbee.

When I glanced back at him he was on one knee, his hand still digging around in his pocket.

Holy fuck.

I immediately overreacted.

Oh my god, is this now? I think this is now, holy crap I’m dizzy, don’t pass out right when he’s supposed to...why is it so hot? Oh my god he found it. Oh shit. Okay breathe.

John grinned, pulling his camera from his pocket. “Lemme take a picture of you, sweetheart. Take off your sunglasses.”

My mouth dropped slightly as I realized that I’d been wrong. I smiled as he took a couple snaps, the whole time trying to keep my smile genuine as a deep disappointment brewed.

I wanted John to propose to me. I wanted him to get down on his knee, in Central Park, and ask me to marry him. But he didn’t and as I processed my shock, I realized something so clearly- I really wanted to marry John. Not for flippant daydreams, no awww that’d be cute, not as a girl with an ideal of some fictional romance, and not just a next step because it would make sense.

I wanted this man in my life forever because I loved him completely, with everything that I was. I wanted John to marry me.

I was ready.

 

TO BE CONTINUED.


	20. Home

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> John and his girl face a fews highs and a low on their way to forever.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author's note at the end.

Our overnight trip in New York was wonderful. John surprised me with Hamilton tickets, and after we had dinner at a cute little Italian bistro. I couldn’t help but think that every time there was a perfect moment, it was that moment.

But John never proposed. And I wanted him to all the more.

Once we were home we both got back to work. I’d written an article that’d be published in a prestigious law journal. Everyone was proud of me, Sam and John especially because they knew what it took to be included in a publication like that. We got back into our routine of friends, work, and being at home with each other.

I was watching TV after a long day at work when John walked in with a smirk on his face.

“What’d you do?” I laughed and lifted the remote to turn off the TV.

“I had a good day,” He smiled as he walked into the living room. He pulled something from his pocket and held it out to me. “Found a little surprise during a meeting with a prospective grant recipient.”

I laughed as my lace thong swung from his finger. “I may have left it as a late birthday gift.”

“Oh really,” He grinned. “Well I’m definitely keeping it.”

“Yeah?” I giggled as he tucked it into his pocket. I pushed the throw pillows off the couch and smirked up at him. “Well I got another pair hidden that you can find.”

“Oh really?” John grinned as he kicked his shoes off, the brown leather flinging to the side as he tugged his jacket off and then his tie. “Where would that be?”

I shrugged. “It’s a secret, Sir.”

John was slowly undressing as he walking towards me, his tie falling to the floor before he unbuttoned his white shirt. I giggled, waiting for him to undress me too.

I reached up for his belt, tugging him closer so I could unloop the leather from its clasp. His hand ran through my hair, softly petting me as he watched me toss the belt and then look up at him.

“Can I?” I asked.

“Sure.”

I nodded and popped open the button and then dragged the zipper down slowly. John’s teeth were worrying his lower lip, no doubt impatient as I took my time for my own discovery.

I groaned quietly as I tugged down his boxers, his cock hardening for me. I wiggled my eyebrows at him before licking my lower lip. John grabbed a lock of my hair as I took him in my hands, stroking him slowly until his head dropped back with a gasp.

“Fuck, baby,” His voice was already hoarse as I wrapped my lips around his cock, sliding it to the back of my throat until he literally whined. The sound sent a jolt of desire through me and I sucked him deeper. I needed him.

“Okay, baby, okay stop,” John set his hands on my shoulders after a minute and pushed me back slightly. “You’re too good at that and I’ve got something to find.”

I nodded and sat back against the cushions, looking up at my very hot, very naked man. “I need you bad so you better search fast.”

John laughed, his fingers tugging my sweater up over my head. “Search and rescue underway.”

I scoffed, “Dork.”

Finally he kissed me, deep and strong, prompting me to moan against his mouth as he pushed me down onto my back. He continued to undress me while his lips distracted me, first taking off my jeans, then my bra, until he had me almost naked, spread out on the couch under him in a pink lace thong.

John pushed himself onto his knees, legs on either side of mine and he looked down at me, taking in every inch of my skin until his eyes reached the flowery fabric. I used to be uncomfortable with him looking at me like that. But it wasn’t lust when John examined my whole body like that- it was worship.

“Found ‘em,” He smiled before looping his fingers under the thong edges. I lifted my hips as he pulled the fabric down. He tossed the underwear towards the rest of our clothes, the living room a mess of pillows and discarded daywear.

“Do you have any idea how beautiful you are?” John asked, his voice quieter, the game from earlier fading away. “Like...fuck, sweetheart. How did I get so lucky?”

A smile slowly grew on my face and I grabbed his shoulder, pulling him down against me. I wrapped my thighs around his waist and kissed him softly.

“I guess we’re just lucky we found each other.”

John nodded in response, kissing me again until we were moving against each other, our breathing shallower as the tension built up. I moaned loudly when I felt his cock nudge against my entrance.

“I wanna go down on you,” John rasped as he pulled away.

“No!” I shrieked. “Fuck me. Now.”

John chuckled in surprise, “Whatever you say, baby.”

Our groans were in sync as he slid inside me, holding still for too long until I whined and wiggled my hips under his. His lips met my shoulder as he raised his pelvis back, and I moaned as he thrusted inside me deeper. I wrapped my arms and legs around him desperately, pushing my hips against his in chase of the increasing pusle inside my core.

John groaned when he felt me tightening around him. He kissed my neck, moving his lips to my cheek and then my ear before he spoke. “God damn you’re amazing. I love feeling you gripping my cock like that.”

I whimpered in response, my pussy contracting around his cock as my body started to tremble. John knew my build up to orgasm as well as his own and he held me tighter, fucking into me faster until I could see stars. My voice faltered as I tried to cry out his name and I came with a shout, my body’s convulsions dragging John down into sated bliss with me.

We laid there connected, breathless and sweaty. John lifted his head from my shoulder and smiled, his eyes dazed and his smile floating. I met his kiss, moaning into it quietly before he pulled away.

“I missed you today,” He brushed my hair away from my sweaty forehead. I nodded and sighed as he grabbed his white undershirt so I could clean up.

“Glad you’re home. It was a long day.” I shrugged. “I really needed that.”

John gently tilted my chin up with his finger. “I'm always going to love you as much as you need. Probably more."

I giggled, my hands reaching up to steady his wrist so I could kiss his palm. "You're so good to me, John. Putting up with me."

"Ha!" He laughed. "I think you've got it backwards."

His kiss was soft and sweet, the fire between us still slowly burning beneath the surface.

"Drink?" He suggested as he pulled his boxers and pants on.

"Sure." I nodded, redressing as I watched him walk across the living room. I loved everything about him. His long legs, his straight hips, his salt and pepper chest hair, and even the little beer belly he couldn't get rid of no matter how many days he went to the gym each week. I loved his bright smile, the tilt of his chin when he was teasing me, the scrunch of his nose and forehead as he laughed genuinely. Chocolate brown eyes with a gold sparkle, the graying beard that wrecked my neck and thighs, and his lips that I kissed for hours. I was more in love with this man than I thought a person could be. It was like movie love, so passionate and deep, butterflies that had grown in size. It was unconditional love, not caring what he looked like or what he did. And companion love, so impressed by him as my best friend, confidant, and protector. I knew I was a lost cause and I could never live without him. He was my home, and my future.

And the way he looked at me, even as he returned half dressed with two glasses of red wine. I knew he loved me just as much, if it was possible even more.

"What?" He asked softly as he walked over and handed me my glass.

"Just love you is all." I responded before taking a sip of the tart alcohol.

"And I you, baby." He settled down on the couch next to me, still shirtless. His voice dropped an octave and the gold in his eyes shined brighter. "I'll never be able to say how much."

I nodded, the emotion in his voice and the post-sex hormones making tears spring to my eyes. "You're gonna make me cry."

"Happy tears?" He asked as he stretched his arm across the couch back and pulled me closer.

"Happy tears." I affirmed with a smile.

We clinked our glasses and sat in comfortable silence, sipping our wine and watching the sunset through the living room window.

* * *

I’d often been working late at the library on a sample filing to the district court; I was getting my law girl game together. My friends Jamie and Alex bid me goodbye as they finished shelving the books we’d used that evening. I was eager to get home, take off my boots, and veg with my man.

As soon as I was halfway across the parking lot, I got that creepy feeling- the one that sends the little hairs on the back of your neck into high alert, the feeling of your heart sinking into your stomach as your blood races in fear. I wasn’t alone.

I’d unlocked my car when he appeared on the opposite side of my car.

“Hey.”

This dude had appeared in my life so many times in the last year. He was like a pest I couldn’t stomp. And in the dull light of the overhead street lamps, I felt the fear of being alone with a man that was looking at me in a very wrong way.

I nervously pressed the unlock button on my key fob multiple times, but before I could slide into my open door he was around the car.

“Hey, I don’t want to scare you,” He grinned as he reached out and grabbed my forearm. He had a piece of green vegetable between his top teeth and I stifled a laugh even as I looked away in disgust. I shook my arm twice, trying to free myself.

“Don’t touch me. I don’t want to speak to you,” I replied, finally pulling free and sliding into the car door. “I told you to leave me alone.”

He backed up away from the door as I slammed it shut, my fingers shaking as they hurriedly punched the locks. What the fuck.

“I just want you to go out with me!” He yelled, his palm smacking against my window as I put the car into reverse. “Give me a chance!”

I averted my eyes from any sight of the asshole as he disappeared in my rearview, taking deep breaths as I drove away. That was creepy as fuck. Why was he lurking around like that? Oh shit, John would flip out. Shake it off.

John took one look at me when I walked in the door and I knew my attempt at steady breathing had been unsuccessful.

“You okay?” He was off the couch and standing in front of me, his hands reaching for my arms. I shrunk back at the reach of his hands, and John saw my reaction, an instant mix of fear and anger across his face.

“What happened?”

I couldn’t avoid his voice when it was deep and authoritative like that. Something in me broke and I leaned into him, resting my cheek on his chest.

“Nothing,” I replied, taking a deep breath in of his cologne and musk and the fabric softener I used for his sweaters. “I just got creeped out.”

“Sweetheart,” He gently pulled me forwards to look me in the eyes. “Tell me what’s up.”

I shook my head and tried to pull away. “No, it’s okay. I’m fine. Nothing happened.”

As if he could read my mind, fury spread across his face. “Was it that asshole? Did he come near you again?”

I could never lie to John. Never. “It’s not a big deal. He freaked me out but I’m fine. Let’s just forget it.”

I attempted to stop him as he pulled away from me, keys in his hand as he stomped down the hallway to the garage. By the time I’d slapped the side of his truck door, begging him to stop and listen, the truck was in reverse and careening down the road with a loud screech.

“Fuck, fuck, fuck!” I yelled as I threw myself into my own car and followed. I lost him about halfway to the library, red traffic lights interfering with my future.

I gasped when I found his truck in the library’s parking lot. In front of John’s truck a small group of people were circled.

“Oh god,” I stopped the car in the middle of the parking lot, seeing two men on the ground past the bystanders. I flung open my door and ran across the cement. “Fuck.”

John was on top of him when I pushed my way through, two men struggling to pull him back off a bloody and pummeled man. He’d punched the asshole, it looked like at least three times.

“John!” I yelled, pushing on his chest to move away from the whimpering mess of a dude on the cement. “Stop it. Now!”

John’s eyes focused on me as he staggered away. He took a deep, intense breath. “No one gets to touch you without you saying it's okay.”

I nodded in shock as I pushed him towards my car. I groaned as I heard the first blip of the siren, two police cars appearing as we reached my driver’s side. Fuck.

No matter how much I argued and how much John explained, the cops weren’t having it. Within ten minutes of John’s last punch he was in the back of the patrol car and I was shaking with rage and adrenaline as I dialed the only person I knew to ask about this situation.

“Sam?” I asked as the line picked up. “John’s been arrested.”

It was two hours of waiting in the musty waiting area at the police station until the patrol officers finally let up on my demands. John was livid behind the glass and I gulped as I watched him yell at the officer that was threatening to put him in jail for assault.

“Is he under arrest? Are you charging him?” I demanded of the cop that was waiting in the hall with me. “If you don’t have an arrest warrant, then we’re leaving. You can’t keep him in there.”

“Mister Wilson is in the other room, telling his side of the story. His nose is broken, you know.” The policeman replied as he took a sip of coffee from a paper cup. He really didn’t seem to care about my threats.

I took a deep breath and remembered the words Sam had told me. _You don’t have a law license, so you can’t legally defend him. But that doesn’t mean you don’t know how._

“Has he had a phone call to an attorney? Asked for one?” I demanded, stepping closer to the bulky man who towered over me by at least five inches.

“Nope, just yelling mostly.” The cop shrugged.

“He’s my client, let me in the room.” I glared at him.

“You’re a lawyer?” The chauvinistic jerk looked me up and down.

“You wanna see my report card?” I snapped back. “Let me in to see my client! Now!’

The cop rolled his eyes. “Just stay here a second.” He banged on the wall and the cop inside the room nodded.

I watched John through the small window in the door as he lost it.

“He tried to attack my girlfriend! You arrest him for assaulting her.”

“Mister Winchester, your girlfriend does not want to press charges against Mister Wilson.”

“She’s here? Where is she? Let me see her!” He stood, leaning threateningly over the metal table. The other officer reached out to push him back in the chair. “Get your hands off me!” 

The officer tipped his head towards the door which was opened from the outside. As soon as I saw the door open I pushed past the police and rushed towards John.

“John, are you hurt? Are you okay?” My voice cracked as I ran my hands over his shoulders as he looked up at me. As soon as I knew he was physically okay my relief turned to anger and I wanted to smack him myself.

“Yeah, I’m fine. Are you okay?” He asked, his eyes bleary and jaw tender from the one hit that asshole had gotten in.

I nodded before the policeman interrupted us.

“Mister Winchester, since no assault charges are being brought against you we’re letting you go tonight.” The cop was looking down at a clipboard with disinterest. “But we are ticketing you for disorderly conduct, so enjoy that.”

“Let’s go,” I grabbed John’s arm tightly and held him close to me as we left the police station. “Don’t say another word.”

While I drove I called Sam, giving him the update and promising to call him tomorrow with more information. John patted his jaw gently as the swelling grew. He never said a word, waiting for my eventual explosion.

Once we were home I shrugged off my jacket and slung it over the coat tree before crossing my arms and staring at him. I could feel the rage vibrating inside me as I tried to take deep, steady breaths. John fell onto the couch, pouting at his bruised knuckles as he waited for the tirade he was about to get.

“Really?” I asked. It was the only thing I could vocalize at first. “REALLY, JOHN?!”

He didn’t reply, his face still staring down at his knees like a wounded animal. No way he was getting off that easy. None of that good ol’ Winchester boy charm was going to save him now.

I stared him down as the rage vomited out of me. “What the actual fuck, John? Do you realize your just jeopardized our futures? Your job, our home, my fucking standing with the University! Your standing with any University! You could’ve lost your teaching license! I fucking lied about being an attorney to get you out! Do you know how much trouble that would get me in? Besides the fact that when President Shurley finds out about all this you’re probably going to lose your VP _and_ professor jobs.”

Finally John looked up. “I’m sorry, okay? I love you and I fucking hate that guy and the fact that he tried to even touch you…” John growled again.

I groaned in frustration, my hands fisting at my sides as I paced back and forth. I contemplated smacking him upside the head but knew more violence wouldn’t serve to help anyone now.

“You know what, John? You can’t fucking save me from everything! I’m a grown ass woman. I would’ve dealt with it. NOTHING HAPPENED. You can’t go off like some kind of crazy asshole and RUIN OUR LIVES!” Now I was screaming, my voice cracking as my anger shook loose inside me. “You know what, tonight I saved your ass. And because of that, you’re sleeping on the fucking couch.”

“Baby…” John started to reason but I glared at him.

“I’m not your baby right now. Go to sleep.” I slammed my hand against the light switch, leaving the first floor in darkness as I stomped upstairs. In our bedroom I kicked off my clothes, growling as I struggled into a t-shirt and shorts. As soon as I lay down on the bed, I crossed my arms and glared at the ceiling, furious at the drywall and paint.

It was probably two hours of livid glares and shoved angry breaths out of my nose when I heard the door creak open. I didn’t look over. I knew he’d come upstairs once he thought he’d given me some time to cool off. I knew he knew I’d forgive him. Asshole.

I closed my eyes when the mattress dipped next to me, his scent drifting over me like the place I should always be. I couldn't help but be annoyed at myself by how easily I relaxed once he was next to me. I was still pissed. I knew without looking over that he was still in his jeans and sweater, no socks of course, and that he was watching me with wide, mournful eyes. Waiting for a sign that it was okay to ask for forgiveness.

I finally looked over at him, my voice quieter this time. “You realize how fucked up that was?”

“Yeah,” He nodded, his voice quiet as his eyes searched my face for a sign that I still loved him. “I fucked up. Worse than ever.”

I nodded, looking back up at the ceiling. I’d forgive him. Of course I would. But I also had the right to process my disappointment.

“I’m sorry.”

I laughed under my breath. “You better fucking be.”

He was smiling slightly, the tone of his voice a little lighter at my sass. “I’ll fix this.”

I looked over at him again, unclasping my arms from their protective shield. “You fucking better. Because we’re just starting our life together, John. And you could’ve ruined it all.”

He nodded, his face clearly sorry as he looked down at the comforter. I sighed as I reached over and took his hand, which he clasped between his with a smile.

“I love you, but I don’t have to like you right now.”

John nodded. “Yeah, I don’t like me very much either.”

I let him hold my hand as I fell asleep minutes later, the rage replaced by annoyance, exasperation, and forgiveness.

* * *

John spent the next two days on damage control. We agreed it’d be better if he went to President Shurley before the rumor mill stirred up too much trouble. Chuck was surprisingly understanding. He was concerned about the misdemeanor charge of course, but as long as nothing came from it then all Chuck planned was to assign John to six weeks of anger management courses.

John did not like that, but he wanted to keep his job. And to keep me.

Thankfully no one seemed to find out, or care, that I’d lied that I was an attorney. Perhaps because I didn’t do any actual legal work, but I was nervous just the same. Life quickly went back to normal, and I didn’t resent John picking me up from the library every night I worked late. The disorderly conduct charges were dropped and we both breathed easier. John had fucked up, but it was behind us. And I knew that creep would never come near me again.

Saturday afternoon I was home cleaning when John came in the front door rather than the garage. He had large cardboard box in one arm and a plastic bag in the other.

“What’d you buy?’ I asked skeptically before I heard the sound.

John set the box at my feet and smiled. “I’m sorry, sweetheart.”

I grinned as I opened the tiered top of the box, finding a small black kitten inside. It looked up at me with a confused grimace.

“Mew?”

I squealed, quickly scooping the furball into my hands. As soon as I had her out of the box I noticed her white paws and tummy. The fluffy kitten looked at me with surprise, her blue eyes examining my face as her little heartbeat calmed after an eventful day.

“You got a kitten?” I asked the obvious, grinning at John as I cradled the little bundle into my arms. She immediately began to purr, looking up at me with curious approval. “You don’t like cats.”

“Yeah,” John shrugged, grinning as he watched me bond with the little animal. “But I love you. And I love seeing you happy.”

I giggled, scratching the kitten’s little chin as she lifted her head and closed her eyes. “What will we call her?”

“Whatever you want, baby,” John kissed me on the cheek. “She’s all yours.”

Hilariously, that quickly became a lie. After a week I figured out that if I couldn’t find Scratchy (who’d aptly been named after her desire to tear into John’s recliner) she was most likely curled up next to him.

“Don't like cats, huh?” I asked skeptically as I set my purse down in the living room, home after a night out with the girls.

John smiled and looked down at the little furball sound asleep on his chest. “This one isn't too bad.” He whispered as not to wake her.

With the drama behind us, and a steady schedule coordinated around not just our jobs, but also around the kitten, things went back to normal. Our normal, which I loved. Maybe I should’ve been out at clubs or experimenting with drugs and alcohol like my twenty something friends were doing. But I didn’t need any of that. I just wanted to be at home with the man that I loved. Forever.

* * *

“Hey baby?” John called out to me from the living room a month later. I could hear the radio playing. He was supposed to be fixing the window screen after Scratchy had tried to make a break for it.

I was bubbles deep in the kitchen sink, trying to save his expensive ceramic pan that I'd destroyed with a burnt pot roast. Jimmy and Andi had been over the night before, and while dinner had turned out mostly okay, I really should've left the cooking to him. As usual.

“What?” I hollered back over my shoulder, not taking my eyes off the bits I was scrubbing off the hot water drenched pan. It was ruined.

“What do you think about Vegas?” He asked behind me.

I didn't turn, frustrated as bubbles spit out of the ruined sponge. “Vegas? For what?”

When he didn't respond I groaned and let the pan sink in the murky water. When I turned I pulled off my yellow rubber gloves before looking up.

“For our wedding.”

John was down on one knee in the middle of the kitchen, his knee pressed against the linoleum. A little green box was perched between his hands and I stared at him in disbelief as his voice shook slightly as he smiled up at me.

“I love you. More than I can tell you. More than I thought it was possible to love someone. I need you. Forever.”

“Oh my god.” My damp hands flew up to cover my cheeks. The action caused a whoosh of air that sent tiny bubbles scattering around me.

“I know I’ve made a lot of mistakes, but this is it. You are it. I want you to be my wife.”

John cracked open the box, revealing a gorgeous emerald ring, the green stone surrounded by small sparkling diamonds. He smiled, clearly more nervous yet happier than I'd ever seen in the year I'd know him.

“Sweetheart, I love you. Will you please marry me?”

A laugh of joy flew from my chest and I fell down on my knees in front of him. “Yes. Yes, of course I'll marry you.”

Tears were running down my cheeks as he pulled the ring out of the slot in the jewelry box, my damp left hand shaking as he slipped the ring on. John kissed me, his arms holding me tight against his chest for the kiss that said it all.

Everything was in that kiss. The excitement of the first time we met. The exhilaration of sneaking around. The butterflies he gave me, and the lust that turned to need. The desire that build to an intimacy we couldn't fight. The family we’d built. The adventure we were on. And above all, the everlasting love that made us a part of each other.

“I love you, baby.” He whispered, his lips pressed against my hair.

I tucked my head into his shoulder, my lips pressed to his neck as I whispered,

“I'm yours, Sir. Forever.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wrote that last scene 8 months ago. I cry every. single. time. 
> 
> Coming soon the last 2 parts. Yes Sir: My Girl and Yes Sir: The Epilogue. 
> 
> This crazy ride is almost over.


	21. Yes Sir: My Girl

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> John tells the story of the day he married the girl of his dreams.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is from John's POV! 
> 
> The songs are on Spotify. Credit goes to the Box Tree Orchestra, and Bruce Springsteen. 
> 
> I've used the Springsteen song for my inspiration for this series.

The first time I got married, me and Mary, we were so damn young. Yeah, we were in love. But it’s different when you’re eighteen and the world has so much potential and you think you’re invincible, that you both are. Neither of us had a clue what being an adult was at eighteen. No one does. But then the boys came along, Mary and I changed, and I learned about marriage the hard way.

For the first time in my life, I was glad for that pain because it made me ready for the woman that held my heart now.

I looked up from my watch as I tightened the leather band around my wrist. Sam and Dean were bickering in the hotel room’s kitchenette, something about fruit and candy and Dean being a dick. Cassie was talking to a giggling Lilly in the bathroom while she finished her hair. The announcers of the Cowboys game were yapping on the television, and my phone was blinking with texts from well wishers. It was the usual pandemonium, noise, and disorganization when it came to more than two Winchesters in a room.

“How you doin’, Dad?” Dean asked as he walked over with two beers. I accepted one from him, and took a sip before nodding.

“Good, I’m just ready to get the show on the road.”

Sam smiled as he tilted his head. I swallowed my sip of beer a bit roughly, almost coughing; it always reminded me of Mary when he did that. “You nervous?”

I tugged on the collar of my dress shirt. “Nah, just anxious. The good kind. Just want to marry my girl already.”

It’d been six months since I proposed. Six months of love, and planning, and seeing her beautiful face every morning. A face I knew I wanted to see every morning until I died.

I’d planned to propose at the University's botanical gardens. Do a whole big thing- flowers and champagne and a big surprise. Really shock her. But that Saturday afternoon was so normal- her doing dishes and swearing under her breath and being beautiful even covered in dish water. Our song came on the radio while I was fixing the living room window screen and I just couldn’t wait. There was no more perfect time. Asking this girl, this woman, who’d turned my life upside down and put me back together again- if she’d truly be mine forever.

So here we were in sunny Las Vegas. Neither of us wanted a big wedding, but we also didn’t want to just run off and say some vows in front of an elderly Elvis. So we planned something nice and tasteful. Well, she and Jess planned something nice, I was just happy to marry her. The rose garden at the Wynn Hotel with ten of our closest loved ones was perfect and made her eyes light up. I didn’t even hear the cost when I put my credit card down.

“Earth to Dad,” Dean laughed as he waved a hand in front of my face.

I smiled and shook my head a little. Before I could respond the door opened.

“You boys ready to go?” Jess asked. She was glowing, both from party planning momentum but also from the energy of her mid term pregnancy. She was carrying my first grandson, and I knew Sam was thrilled by the pride in his eyes as she buzzed around getting everyone in line. I loved seeing my sons so happy. It was not the first time that day that I had to clear my throat and look away to get my shit together and not bawl like a freakin baby.

“Cassie. Lilly. The time is now,” Jess gently commanded as she tugged on Dean’s sleeve.

“Hey,” Dean scoffed as she pulled at the fabric and then scrunched her nose up as she picked at his suit jacket.

“What is all this yellow stuff on your shoulder?” Jess scolded him.

“Oh, uh…” Dean glanced up guiltily to see his wife standing in the doorway to the bedroom. “We uh...we did our own rehearsal in the rose garden earlier.”

Sam and I laughed as Cassie blushed. “Dean, you don’t have to tell them that!”

“We don’t even have time to get into that right now,” Jess rolled her eyes. She turned to me with a smile. “How ya doin’, Dad?”

“I’m great. How’s the bride?”

Jess grinned, as everyone paused for her response. “She’s so beautiful. And she can’t wait to marry you.”

“Good,” I nodded. “Is it time yet? Can we go now?”

“Yeah, it’s time. Let’s go, my people,” Jess brushed more pollen off of Dean’s jacket with an scolding harump and then inspected Cassie’s dress for flower debris as they walked out the door. Sam lifted Lilly into his arms, talking to her softly about going to see a magical flower garden. Jess and I followed, the seven of us taking the elevator down to the lobby and then walking to the garden together.

There were chairs set up in a half circle in front of the wedding altar. Vases full of roses surrounded us, and I looked up at the canopy of primroses above. I smiled as I took a mental picture of it, stashing it in the back of the mind so I could recreate it back at home. She’d love it.

Our guests all looked really nice all dressed up. Jimmy was in his usual blue suit, but this time had on a green tie that matched Andi’s dress. Jo and Charlie were dressed to the nines in dresses and heels, and Ash was proudly overdressed in a tuxedo with tails.

“Gahpaw?” I looked down to see my granddaughter clutching a pink rose.

“Hey Lils,” I lifted the little girl into my arms. “Whatcha got there?”

“Daddy gave to me. He says hold for Eaves.”

I smiled before kissing her on the cheek. “Eaves will think it’s beautiful, just like you.”

Lilly smiled. “Mommy said you gonna marry Eaves?”

“Yep,” I nodded. “That okay with you? Eaves can be a part of our family?”

Lilly giggled and pushed the rose up to my face so I could smell it. “Oh Gahpaw, Eaves already family.”

“Sure is, sweet girl.” I hugged her for as long as I could until she started to wiggle free. Sam came over to collect her as the minister and hotel event planner walked up from the right side.

“I think it’s time, Mister Winchester,” The minister smiled.

“Great,” a sigh of relief left me that I hadn’t realized I was holding. Jess buzzed around, getting everyone to sit down where she wanted before she nodded to the event planner.

The first few notes of an [instrumental version of My Girl began to play](https://open.spotify.com/track/4EgfmgzpGcFnAdvwHM52ZD) throughout the rose garden. Everyone stood and listened to the first few verses. Sam swayed Lilly back and forth slightly, prompting the little girl to giggle.

About forty-five seconds into the song my life changed forever.

I could see her exit the hotel, turning into the rose garden and walking along the path. When she turned down the aisle, she literally took my breath away. She looked beautiful. That word isn’t even enough. Christ, I’d never seen her like that. I just watched her face as she walked towards me, her eyes on mine, not noticing until she was a few feet in front of me that she was carrying pink roses like I always bought her. The dress was really pretty too. But my girl, my bride, she was the just most beautiful thing I’d ever seen. I couldn’t even think of words. Just stared at her.

I took in a deep breath as she passed the flowers to Jess. She smiled at Lilly who handed her the single pink rose. Lilly giggled as she sniffed it and then pressed it back into Lilly’s hand. I caught Sam’s eye and he smiled and nodded at me. I cleared my throat again, fighting back tears.

I held my hand out and she took it, stepping up to the center of the garden as the song faded off.

“Hi sweetheart,” I breathed, holding her hands as she looked up at me and smiled. And fuck. I’d been in love with her this whole time, but never as much as I was in that moment.

“Hi John,” Her fingers tightened around mine and she smiled. She turned to the minister but I just watched her. I couldn’t believe she wanted to be mine.

“Friends and family, we are here today at the fabulous Wynn Las Vegas Hotel and Casino, in this beautiful rose garden, to celebrate one of life's greatest moments…” The minister was talking but I couldn’t pay attention. I tried. But she was just...beautiful. Her chin was tilted slightly as she listened, her left hand a little shaky in mine. She was nervous. I tore my eyes away from her face to look down at her dress. It was lacey and gorgeous and I found each curve that I loved as my eyes searched the fabric.

“John?” The minister asked, pulling me out of the spell.

“Yeah?” I asked. I heard Dean laugh quietly behind me but I waited for the minister to respond.

“Your vows?”

“Oh yeah,” I nodded. I nearly dropped my glasses as I fumbled them out of my pocket, a piece of paper following as I tried to take a deep breath. I was going to wing it and make up my vows on the spot, but Jess told me to write it down just in case. Thank god she did because when I looked up again, and my girl was looking at me with this complete adoration, I forgot how to breathe.

“Oh-okay,” I stuttered. Get your shit together, Winchester. “Sweetheart, I love you so much. I told you once that I’d give up everything for you. And I still mean it. Nothing will be as important as you are to me. You’re my perfect girl, and you always will be. And I vow that I’ll love and protect you for the rest of our lives.”

There were happy tears in her eyes when she responded quietly. “Just don’t die off on me, Professor.”

The laugh was exactly what I needed and I took a step forward to kiss her before the minister tsk-ed at me. Oh yeah, not yet. Damn.

“My dear, your vows please.”

She nodded, taking a deep breath before speaking. “I love you John. With everything that I am. The last year and a half of changes and want has all been worth it, because I’m yours, and you’re mine. I choose you now, as I have chosen you every day since we met. This is where I’m supposed to be. At your side, with you, it’s where I want to be. Always and forever.”

Wow. Our fingers intertwined and I nodded at her. It was nice to say this stuff aloud, but looking into her eyes I knew we didn’t need to say it. She already knew how much I loved her.

The officiant ran through the rest of the thing, and I responded as needed, but I couldn’t tear my eyes away. She smiled at Dean when he stepped up to give us the rings, glancing around to smile at everyone, and for a moment I was startled. I’d forgotten they were all there. It had been just the two of us, even if our family and friends were in the background.

Rings exchanged with ‘I Do’s’ before the minister finally got to the good part. I was paying attention now.

“Now by the power vested in me by the great state of Nevada in the city of lights, Las Vegas, it is my honor and delight to declare you husband and wife. John, you may kiss your bride.”

She giggled slightly before slipping her arms around my neck, her lips meeting mine. Our first kiss as husband and wife. And it was so good. Joy, and relief, and simmering heat. Fuck it was good. I vaguely heard Sam’s high pitched whistle and everyone clapping and cheering as the minister finally announced it.

“I am pleased to present the newlyweds, Mister and Missus John Winchester! Your wedding ceremony is over; it is time to celebrate!”

We were both grinning as [Bruce Springsteen](https://open.spotify.com/track/1o53HbxmOy5TzThJdBaDZb) started playing in the rose garden. I laughed as she kissed me again. So this is happiness.

* * *

After photos, which seemed to go on and on, the twelve of us had a nice dinner in a private room at the Wynn. Lilly ended up on my lap most of the dinner, tolerating me because she didn’t want to talk to anyone but her Auntie Eaves. It was nice to have the intimacy of the small group so we were able to talk to everyone, drink and eat, and enjoy the laughter as we celebrated the newest Missus Winchester.

“Okay, speech time,” Dean announced as he clinked his fork against his glass. Sam snipped at him to be careful and not break the glass and Jess shushed him. I smiled at the usual banter, taking a moment to appreciate my children.

“Okay, well since I’m the oldest I figure I’m the best man so I’m going to make a speech,” Dean continued. Sam started to protest again but Dean held up his hand. “Please Sam, not right now. I’m making a speech.”

I rolled my eyes. Smart ass. “We’re listening, Dean. Go on.”

“I just wanted to say that I know you guys didn’t meet in the most conventional way, and I know I was certainly a dick about it at first,” Dean rambled as Jess shook her head at his language. “But you guys made this work. And it’s clear you love each other more than enough, have made it work through tough stuff. And really, from what I’m learning with Cassie, that’s what makes it work for the long haul.”

I looked over at my bride and she was smiling at Dean, nodding at his words. He was right. It was more than enough.

“Anyways, we all love you. Cassie and I are so happy for you. Cheers.”

“Cheers!” The room was full of clinks of glass against glass. My girl leaned over and kissed me, earning a hoot and holler from Ash and Charlie.

“I think if you clink on your glass they have to kiss every time,” Andi informed them. Suddenly the room was full of the sounds of silverware against glass and we were laughing against each other’s lips.

“We can’t kiss if you’re all doing that at the same time!” She laughed. As their clinks softened my fingers slid into her curled hair and I kissed her like I’d wanted to all night, pulling away with a laugh when Dean yelled for us to get a room.

The hotel brought in a little two tiered wedding cake for us to cut. Lilly was in the middle of it, begging to eat the pink roses made out of frosting. She was immediately high on a sugar rush but Ash came to Jess and Sam’s rescue when he danced with her in the corner of the room for twenty minutes. Before we knew it, Lilly was sound asleep on his shoulder.

“Good work, Mary Poppins,” Jo teased him.

Ash shrugged. “Whatever, Cruella.”

We partied in the room until late evening. Everyone except a pregnant Jess decided they wanted to go out the Vegas strip. When I turned to ask my girl what she wanted to do, she shook her head slightly and gave me a look. Wedding night. Hotel room. Now. Got it.

Once we were in the elevator alone she looped her arms around my waist and leaned against me.

“Tired?” I ask, kissing her forehead.

“A little,” She nodded. “I’m just relieved. You’re finally my husband.”

I nodded and hugged her close, tipping her chin up to kiss her. “Finally my wife.”

The elevator dinged and the doors opened to our floor. I held her hand as we walked, meeting her eyes as we looked over at each other almost shyly. When we reached our room I stopped her.

“Hold on a sec, baby,” I warned, faking a serious grimace.

“What’s wrong?” She asked. Her concern quickly turned to a shriek as I lifted her into my arms and pushed open the hotel door, carrying her into the room.

We both gasped when we noticed the transformation. A bottle of champagne was chilling in a metal bucket on the kitchenette counter, along with a box of candy, a huge basket of fruit, a bottle of expensive whiskey, and a six pack of energy drinks. There was a card next to a vase of two dozen pink roses on the coffee table. I laughed when I noticed condoms were flung all over the bed, rose petals intermixed.

“What's it say?” I asked as she opened the envelope flap.

_Congrats Professor and Mrs. We better not hear from you for at least 2 days, more if you can keep up John. Room service is covered in the morning, make sure to keep up your strength. Best of Luck, The Winchester Men._

She started laughing and I just shook my head. “Assholes.”

I watched her as she put the note down and then bent down to smell the roses, her eyes closed as she took in the sweet scent. “I’ve smelled so many roses today, I’ll always think of our wedding when I see them again.”

She glanced up and smiled, furrowing her brows when she saw me looking at her seriously. “What’s wrong?”

“Come here,” I said, holding out my hand as I walked towards her. Her face relaxed and she smiled, setting her hand in mine and letting me pull her into a dance.

“There’s no music,” she whispered, resting her cheek on my shoulder.

“I don’t care,” I smiled. After a minute I started humming My Girl, and she sighed against me.

“Best version of the song,” She nodded, letting me spin her once in the small space of the hotel living room. While I hummed she joined in with her high, slightly off key singing voice.  
  
_What can make me feel this way?_  
_My girl, my girl, my girl_  
_Talkin' 'bout my girl_

We danced until the lyrics were adorably jumbled and my humming stopped. She looked up at me and smiled. “Take me to bed, Mister Winchester.”

I grinned, kissing her softly once. “Yes, Missus Winchester.”

She didn’t shriek this time as I lifted her into my arms. I carried her into the bedroom, ignoring the plastic condom packets and rose petals as I set her on the end of the bed. I shrugged off my jacket and tossed it on the sitting chair in the corner.

“Help me with my dress?” She asked softly. Her voice sounded small, almost fragile. Holy hell this was already so different. Intimate. Hot.

I nodded, nervously fidgeting as she turned her back to me. I tugged the zipper down slowly, until it was loose enough at her hips that the dress could fall down. I kissed her skin, letting her lean back against me as my lips mapped her shoulder. My wife’s shoulder. Something so simple was suddenly the fucking hottest thing ever.

The lacey fabric covered her bare toes and she turned as she stepped out of the dress and lay it across the armchair. My eyes widened as I looked up and down every inch of her body, her skin soft and glowing under white lace lingerie. “Jesus christ, baby. You look so beautiful.”

She smiled, looping her finger into my tie and slowly tugging it off. “Not too bad yourself.”

There was a reverence to undressing each other. We’d done this more times than I’d bother to count, but this was new because it meant something new. But fuck if I wasn’t ready to get at every inch of her and make her feel how much I loved her.

“Baby,” I unclasped her bra, before slipping my hands over her ass. “I want somethin’.”

“Yeah?” She asked, already breathless as she pushed the lace underwear down, and followed my steps backward until she was at the edge of the bed. I shrugged my shirt off before kicking off my boxers.

“I want you so bad,” I looked into her eyes, watching the lust bloom. “I need to feel my wife.”

She nodded, speechless for a moment. Before she spoke I put my hands on either sides of her neck and kissed her, hard enough to make her squeak before she was melting against me. I was hard as a rock rutting up against her thigh and I just really needed to fuck her. Make love to her. Both. Right fucking now.

“Baby, fuck,” I groaned, as my fingers slid down her body and then to her pussy. Her pussy lips were already wet. Oh god yes. “You’re already wet for me?”

She paused and looked me straight in the eye. “Yes Sir. Always for you.”

“Fuck,” I groaned. She pushed me down to sit on the end of the bed where she had been. Everything was happening so fast, and she felt so soft and smelled so good. Fuck, I had to keep it together. Oh god, when she climbed onto my lap and started to sink over me I groaned.

“Jesus christ, you’re gonna make me come so hard,” I muttered into her shoulder. “Fuck. My wife is so hot.”

She giggled, the happy noise turning into a moan of her own as she pressed her knees into the mattress and rose up again, a gasp leaving her throat as I filled her again. Over and over, like the sweetest torture, she rode me like that, my hands digging into her perfect skin, touching her everywhere. When I was getting too close I moved my hand between us and rubbed circles around her sweet, little clit. I needed it in my mouth but that could happen later.

“John, feels so good.” She whimpered. Her mouth met mine for a searing kiss that made me forget everything except our bodies joined and the feel of her beautiful wet pussy sucking me in and out as her hips starting to shake. She made the noise- I’d never told her about it before, it was kind of my secret thing, something I kept for me- this little breathless stuttered moan, always just before she came, and it was always my sign to fuck her harder.

I thrusted up into her twice and then she was coming, her arms wrapping around my shoulders tight and I groaned at the litany of my name, unable to stop from coming deep inside her, my mind shutting down except for one thought-

Mine.

“Damn,” She smiled, her cheeks pink as she sat back on my lap a few minutes later, kissing me gently. “Wedding sex is awesome.”

I grinned, “Oh wife, you ain’t seen nothing yet.”

* * *

My eyelids fluttered open and in my blearly vision I could see sunlight at the edges of the curtain. I smiled, looking down at my wife who was curled up on my right side. My wife. She was my wife now. I smiled up at the ceiling. How did I get so fucking lucky. A screw up like me. A jealous, stubborn, middle aged asshole. How could I deserve someone so beautiful and kind and brilliant. But here she was, in my arms. My wife. I shook my head slightly, closing my eyes in thanks. I’d never be good enough but hell if I wasn’t going to try to be for her, to be worthy of her for the rest of our lives.

“Whatcha thinking about?” I looked down at the whisper. She was smiling, her eyes puffy from sleep and her wedding curls askew. Fucking beautiful.

“You.” I smiled. “How lucky I am.”

She giggled. “Ditto.”

The room was quiet as we dozed for a little while before she spoke again, her voice still sleepy and sweet. “I love that you’re my husband.”

I lifted her left hand with mine and in the dim room we could see our rings. “I love that you’re my wife.”

She nodded against my chest before stretching, hissing quietly as she straightened her legs out.

“You sore?” Shit, I didn’t mean to be rough. We did get a little carried away that second time. “Sorry if I was too rough.”

She smiled before biting my ear playfully. “You can always be rough with me. You know that.”

“Mmmmm, you better be prepared to keep that promise, bad girl,” I laughed, pulling her on top of me.

She broke away from our kiss and nodded. “Always and forever, Sir.”

I'm the luckiest man in the world. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Epilogue coming soon


	22. The Epilogue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Professor Winchester and his wife move onto the next stage of their lives.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's been magical. Thank you J and A, hope to see you again someday.
> 
>  
> 
> Thank you if you've sent me comments and kudos, its been so wonderful to see. There were over 11K hits on this fic, but I only heard from a hundred people. Remember that feedback is how we honor artists!

_**PRESENT DAY** _

I’m chopping up fruit in the new kitchen when I hear the van’s sliding door and then the pounding of little feet. There are still moving boxes everywhere, but it doesn’t stop the incoming stampede as two little bodies crash through the front door.

“Eaves!” Lilly runs in the kitchen, the gangly five year old almost knocks me over as she throws her arms around my waist. Her little brother isn’t far behind.

“Vees!” Henry repeats after his sister as he crashes into us.

I sway as the noisy children attempt to crawl up my legs and into my arms. “Hi kiddos!”

“Where’s Granpa? I brought him a picture of a lizard I colored at school!” Lilly announces, flailing to get down once she’s properly greeted me. Three and a half year old Henry is content to hug me until his sister is racing around the kitchen island at top speed again.

“Your grandpa is in the backyard,” I holler as the two giggling blonde children fly through the back door to the big yard. The _click click click_ of dog toenails follows as Bones blazes through the ajar front door to take after his charges.

“Hey,” Sam laughs as he hauls in a large cooler, a bag of groceries, and two children’s backpacks. “We’re here.”

I nod, walking around the marble kitchen island to help him unload. “Yeah, I noticed.”

“We brought Bones, figuring Fitz would want to see his older brother.”

“Yeah, cuz I’m sure dogs care about family reunions,” Jess snarks as she shuts the front door behind her. “Hi Eaves!”

“Hi!” I respond, giving her a half hug as I take a bag of groceries from her. After four years of the kids calling me Eaves, the whole family has adopted it as my nickname.

The back screen door slides open and John appears, the two golden retrievers pushing past his legs. “Fitz! Bones! Outside, boys!”

John hugs Sam and Jess before helping me rearrange space for the food, beer, and boxes of soda in the brand new fridge. His task complete he walks over to me, still as fine as the first day I saw him in that pre-law classroom. His arms slide around my waist and he kisses me on the temple. “Anything I can help with, Missus Winchester?”

I smile and look up at the love of my life. Our family is reuniting for the first time in eight months. After my law school graduation, John and I decided to move west to be closer to Sam’s family. My internship is done and John is teaching again, now at University California Los Angeles. He missed teaching, and I can tell he is happier now.

I stay in touch with my friends after we moved; Charlie and Ash are now living in New York City, and Jo married a Marine and moved overseas. Jimmy and Andi, newlyweds themselves, plan to come visit us soon. It was hard to leave, but once law school was over, John and I needed a fresh start.

We’ve gone through a lot of changes in the last few years and it has not been easy. But we’ve taken our marriage seriously. Our relationship comes first, and then our family, and then our careers. We’re on the same page about our future, and I’m so thankful that such a wonderful man is mine.

“When are Cassie and Dean getting in?” John asks, jogging me out of my trip down memory lane.

Sam glances down at his watch and shrugs. “They should be here within the next two hours.”

“I can’t believe she got him on a plane,” I can’t help but laugh. The fruit slides down a cutting board and into a big plastic bowl.

Jess nods. “She said there was no way in hell she was going to drive cross country six months pregnant. I don’t blame her for that one bit.” I watch with concern as Jess rubs her side.

“How ya feelin’ Jess?”

“Ugh, this one must be another boy cuz I’m exhausted,” She groans as she climbs onto a bar stool, Sam offering a hand to keep her steady. She smiles up at him as she runs a hand back and forth over her nearly due baby bump. “Last kid for us.”

Over her head Sam shakes his head, mouthing ‘ _yeah right'_  with a wink. John and I bite our lips to keep from laughing. Jess had been adamant that Henry was the last. But she is meant to be a mother, and is a damn good one. I wouldn’t be surprised if there are at least two more mini Sam Winchesters running around by the time they’re done.

“How was the first night in the new house?” Sam asks as he cracks open the plastic lid of a snack tray I’d set on the counter. He immediately sets a few veggies and a piece of cheese on a paper plate and brings it to his wife, who thanks him with a kiss. 

“It was a nice night,” I nod, glancing around the open space that leads to the living room. “All the boxes are driving me a little mad, but we have time to get it all organized. I don’t start work for two weeks.”

Sam smiles. “I’m so proud of you for getting that job at ACLU. You’re going to help a lot of people.”

“Cheers to that,” John holds the neck of his beer out to his son who clinks it with his own and then mine.

“Thanks Sam,” I smile. “It’s been a long road, but my dream has finally come true. I want to be able to help people, and with this job I can help protect a lot of people's civil rights. It's all I've ever wanted. Plus having an amazing family only makes it sweeter.”

“Amazing husband too,” John growls as he leans in and kisses my neck.

“Well yeah, that goes without saying,” I giggle, closing my eyes as John’s lips meet mine. We pull apart laughing as Sam makes the usual groan of disgust.

“Get a room.”

“We have one. Many.” I poke my tongue out at him. He’s officially been my son-in-law for years now, but John’s children have become some of my best friends.

Jess laughs before setting a hand on her hip. “Sam, will you please go check on _all_ of the children? I’m too wide to be walking around anymore.”

Sam smiles, kissing her on the cheek. “Yes dear.”

Thankfully the Californian early autumn isn’t too warm, so we visit outside on the deck while we wait for Dean and Cassie. John and I found the house three months ago, but the small family couldn’t vacate until now. It’s perfect for us. Big kitchen, living room, office space for us both, and a spare bedroom for guests. Enough space for ten month old Fitz to race around the fenced backyard, and full grown Scratchy has already made her own home in John’s office. And with Sam and Jess within a half hour’s drive, we see them weekly. John refuses to miss one of Lilly’s soccer games on Saturdays, and a couple of times we’ve stayed in Pasadena overnight.

Suddenly there is an incessant honking from the front of the house and we all laugh, knowing who that has to be. Sam and John push up from their deck chairs to go greet the new arrivals. Jess waves for them to go on. She isn’t getting up from her comfy chair if she doesn’t have to.

I pat her on the shoulder as I stand, collecting empty beer bottles in my other hand. “You want anything?”

“You have lemonade?” She sighs as she closes her eyes. “I’d kill for a lemonade.”

“Yeah, I’ll get you one.” I grin. I call off Fitz as he tries to bust into the house again. “Hey Lils! Keep the dogs out here, k? Go toss that frisbee.”

“Okay Eaves!” Lilly responds in her little sing song voice. Henry runs after her, almost falling when Fitz’s tail accidentally smacks his face. Thankfully he’s okay and I chuckle at their happy screeching as I push aside the screen door.

Cassie and Dean are exhausted after flying across the country, Cassie especially with her extra cargo on board. But she is glowing, and Dean is proud when we ask about the baby. It’s clear they’re more in love than ever, compromising their job priorities to grow their own family.

Dean leans in closer to me as Sam and John show Cassie the house. “Dude. Did you get your jpegs back?”

“From the con? Yeah,” I nod, grabbing my phone to show him the final photo of Dean and I standing on either side of Doctor Sexy. I scroll over and show him the picture of us hugging Doctor Piccolo. “You want me to email them to you?”

“Yeah,” Dean breathes, taking my phone to look closer at the photos. He smirks and nods his head. “We look good.”

“Who, me and you? Or you and Sexy?” I laugh, grabbing my phone back and sliding it into my back pocket. John and Cassie of course knew about Dean and I attending a Doctor Sexy convention a few months before. But Dean made me swear that Sam would never find out. Neither of us would ever hear the end of it.

“Let’s go see the kids!” Dean announces, changing the subject. Cassie follows Sam and Dean out to the backyard to see Jess and the kids.

I can’t help but giggle when John corners me in the kitchen, his hands resting on the tile on either side of my hips and caging me against the cabinets. I lean up on tiptoes to kiss him.

“Thanks for doing all this,” He nods at the barbecue fixings that are waiting to be devoured. “I promise I’ll get all the boxes put away soon.”

I pretend to pout for a moment. “Well you better, Professor or you aren’t getting any until it's done.”

“Oh really?” He arches an eyebrow, and then nods his head towards the deck door. “Well if all of them weren’t here right now, you’d be in trouble for that smart mouth.”

“Promise?” I tease, slotting my hips against his. “We haven’t christened the kitchen yet.”

“Oh I won’t forget that,” John chuckles and steps back, “Be a good girl.”

I grab the steaks and burgers, shooting a wink over my shoulder at him. “Yes Sir.”

His responding groan makes me laugh out loud as I walk out onto the deck.

* * *

I crash onto the couch four hours later. The house is quiet now. The kitchen is clean, Sam, Dean, and company have all gone back home, and I’m really not in the mood to unpack anymore boxes tonight. John and I will go to Pasadena tomorrow but at the moment I just want to relax.

The flat screen comes to life as I press the power button and a rom com appears. I smirk when I see a couple dancing in the ocean surf. I watch for a few minutes, admitting a little sigh when he delivers the line. _If you’re a bird I’m a bird._

Rom coms, love songs, weddings- they all remind me of my own love. A man that surprised me, that changed me, that built this new life with me. So much has happened in the five years since I sat down in that classroom but I can still remember the rush of falling for him that first year. Every escapade, secret, worry- every kiss, every fuck, every want- it's our story. It was all meant to be.

“Sweetheart?”

I look up a little misty eyed and smile at my handsome husband. He’s shrugging on his leather jacket, his hair a little messy and due for a cut. He straightens his glasses and smiles, a look of adoration that is saved for only me. Fuck, I love him so much. Just...with everything that I am.

“Wanna go for a drive?”

I nod, grabbing my UCLA hoodie from the back of the couch and taking his hand. Fitz is passed out on the floor, and Scratchy is snoring on the back of John’s recliner, both too tired after all of the earlier commotion to bother looking up. John smiles at them over his shoulder. Our kids are tucked in for the night.

John helps me into the truck like a gentleman and then walks around to his side. As the engine starts, John looks over at me and smiles.

“So, where to baby?” He asks as the truck backs out of the driveway.

I take in a deep breath of the chilled autumn air coming in through the window. I look over at my husband and smile. Whatever he is, I am. “Let’s go to the ocean.”

John laughs at my random request. He takes my hand as we head down the road to catch the highway to the coast. “The ocean it is.”

We park on the cliffs overlooking the Pacific, the smell of the sea air slipping through the cracked windows. The moon is bright, showing the crests of the waves and the deserted beach below. We hang out a couple hours drinking whiskey out of a small flask, laughing and talking and making out behind the truck’s tinted windows like two people sneaking around like we did all those years ago.

It’s just me and John. Professor and student, to friends and lovers, to husband and wife. Just us, always. 

I break away from his kiss and laugh when our song comes on over the radio. He grins and puts his hands up. “I swear I didn’t plan that.”

I smile, humming to the beat of the song that will always remind me of John and the smell of roses. “Must be meant to be then.”

John rests his hands on my either side of my neck and nods. “Thank fucking god.”

He’s not talking about the song as he kisses me.

And neither am I.

 

_Well I guess you'd say_  
_What can make me feel this way?_  
_My girl (my girl, my girl)_

**Author's Note:**

> Property of evansrogerskitten.
> 
> ALL RIGHTS RESERVED. These works contain material protected under International and Federal Copyright Laws and Treaties. Any unauthorized reprint or use of this material is prohibited. No part of these works may be reproduced in any form or by any means, electronic or mechanical, including photocopying, recording, or by any information storage and retrieval system without express written permission from the author / publisher. An electronic reference link to the original posted work may be provided for purposes of promotion or assistance of publication by the readers discretion, if proper credits are given to the author in the re-post.


End file.
